


海上方舟

by Alixia



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈, 强制爱, 明星海, 金主赫
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 85
Words: 196,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixia/pseuds/Alixia
Summary: 金主赫×明星海，娱乐圈强制爱





	1. 第一章

“试镜取消了。”  
就在李东海坐在玄关换鞋的时候，经纪人Vincent推门进来说了这句话。李东海正在给右脚的帆布鞋系鞋带的手停了动作。他眨眨眼睛，面无表情却也失落。  
“为什么？”  
“那边内定了池侑容。”  
听到池侑容这个名字，李东海立刻低下头不再出声。Vincent看他这样也有些不落忍，到处磨关系摆笑脸求来的资源被人抢了，他心里也有怒的说道：“行了，你也别难受，听哥一句，那个狗崽子就是运气好点，不信咱再过两年看看，你看他还能牛气几天？娱乐圈吗，今天是你，明天就能换人…”  
“我知道。”  
李东海正想继续系鞋带，却突然想起来，除了这个试镜，今天自己并没有其他通告了。  
其实他已经闲了不知道几个月了，也可能是几年了。  
他于是收回了手，伸直了腿坐在地上，右脚的鞋带就那么松散着，他决定暂且不去管它。  
倒是Vincent，作为一个经纪人，比他的正主还要忙些。其实他也不是李东海的全职经纪人，不过是顺手带带李东海，谁想到这个主倒也让人省事儿，这年头怕是个三线网红都比李东海有名气些。  
Vincent一边接着电话，一边对着李东海比划着要出门。李东海知道他这是要去带别人跑通告了，于是摆了摆手就当是再见。

大门关上以后，李东海干脆躺在了不甚干净的木地板上。他微微扭头看着墙上的日历，今天是他28岁生日。  
19岁那年李东海出道，也曾经志向远大，也曾经野心勃勃，但奈何现实苦楚，兜兜转转了近十年，他还是那个名不见经传的李东海。  
去年的这一天，李东海给自己定下了目标：30岁前若是还没有闯出点名堂，就干脆退居幕后。写写歌作作词什么的，他还算有点本事。  
他还记得当时跟Vincent说了这话时，那人憋了半天还是回了句实话：“转幕后，也得有人愿意用你。”  
李东海翻了个身，混到现在，连他自己都分不清楚，自己到底是真的佛了，还是已经失魂落魄到了无可索求的地步，就好像这世道再难，也不会让他的心情有起伏了一样。  
都说出名要趁早，李东海不知道自己的“早”还剩下几分几秒。

下午五点，李东海到了公司。他想找间空的练习室活动活动筋骨。  
一路上不少师弟师妹跟他打招呼，虽然李东海事业实在萎靡，但因为性格好对人也和善，所以公司里不管是谁，表面上对他都很友好。  
而李东海不知道他们会不会在背后讥讽自己。同时，他也不知道自己是不是真的脾气好，还是只是因为他太糊了所以没有立场对别人不客气？  
最先路过的几间练习室都被占用了，李东海只能继续往大楼深处走去，他知道里边有间屋子的空调坏了，灯也总是一闪一闪的，多半现在正空着。却没想到在拐角处，他碰到了池侑容。  
如果说李东海是硬币的背面，总是见不得天日，那池侑容无疑是正面。他自出道起就一路顺风顺水，先是接了几部剧获得了国民认知度，紧接着又上了综艺、演了电影，现在更是片约不断，广告接到手软。明明才20岁的一个小孩。明明才20岁。  
“哟，前辈，下午好啊。”  
“嗯，下午好。”  
李东海看着面前这个稚气未脱、面容秀气的男孩，说不清自己心里是什么感觉。池侑容虽然对他鞠了躬，脸上也是客气的笑容，但李东海却总觉得他有些恶毒。他觉得，池侑容一定认为碰到自己是件晦气的事。  
“啊前辈，《黑天鹅》试镜的事真是不好意思，那边非要让我演，我也推不过了，还希望前辈千万别生气啊。”  
李东海仔细看了看男孩的表情，才发现自己的感觉没错。池侑容的笑容里哪儿有分毫的歉疚呢，到底是个小孩，野心根本不加掩饰。  
不过也对，像他这么当红的艺人，哪儿需要畏惧他李东海。  
李东海突然有些莫名的惊讶，大名鼎鼎的池侑容居然会特意打探到无名无姓的李东海在准备试镜的事来挑衅。他又想到，《黑天鹅》里这个30岁的角色，让池侑容演根本不合理。  
他笑的云淡风轻，说：“没事，我知道侑容肯定能演得更好。”  
池侑容没想到李东海居然丝毫不气恼，这让他觉得自己受到了蝼蚁的轻视，他笑着回话：“前辈不介意就好，如果我这边有什么角色，我会帮前辈留意的。”  
话里的刺已经越来越明显，但却并不能刺激李东海。他还是那副无所谓的样子，说：“那我先谢谢你了，这话我可当真的哦。”  
池侑容觉得自己的拳头甚至都不是打在棉花上，简直就是挥进空气里。他一时没想到还有什么话能发泄自己的傲慢，却突然被人从右方搂住。  
“亲爱的，我找你好久。”  
李东海这才愣住了，而那边闪身过来撒娇的女人显然没想到拐角这边站着的是已经很久未出现在公司的李东海，她一时间慌乱的话都说不好：“哥哥…我不是，你…你别误会…”  
有什么可误会的，不就是交往了三年的师妹劈腿了嘛，没什么大不了。  
池侑容多精明的人，看了一眼就知道自己终于又占了上风，他一边抬手搂住那女人一边仰着头眼里带笑的鄙视着李东海说：“丽娜姐姐，你跟前辈认识吗？”  
“不认识。”李东海的表情依旧看不出不妥，“侑容最近人气高，小心别被狗仔拍到了。”  
“谢谢前辈关心。”  
李东海笑了笑，终于毫无留恋的转身退出了战场，而池侑容也志得意满，搂着惊慌失措的裴丽娜亲了一口便消失在了走廊的另一个方向。


	2. 第二章

第二章

李东海在打开练习室的门的同时也顺手按下屋内吊灯的开关，却没想到灯已然不是一闪一闪的烦人状态，而是干脆彻底不亮了。  
就跟自己的人生似的，他心想。  
没有窗户又没有空调的室内闷热无比，空气好像都纹丝不动一样，李东海才坐在地上两三分钟而已就已经觉得贴身穿的白T被汗水浸透了。也挺好，就当免费蒸桑拿了。  
他想着刚刚池侑容的样子，脑海里那男孩的小脸愈发狰狞古怪，一旁的裴丽娜也不似以往的清纯可人。明明十分钟前他还觉得裴丽娜清纯可人来的。  
想到这时，李东海将手机里裴丽娜的所有联系方式统统删除，连SNS也全都取关了。  
说他丝毫不在意是不可能的，但与其说他是愤怒，不如说他只是有那么一丁点的不甘心。此时此刻，他甚至愿意透支自己今后人生的全部好运，换取眼下最后两年的辉煌。  
他不知道的是，有的时候，一瞬间的极端心愿是有可能真的会被神明听到的。  
十月中旬的这个时间，天色已经趋暗，这间房间更是处于完全的黑暗之中。几分钟后，李东海给Vincent拨了通电话。  
“东海？咋啦，速度说，我这马上要登机了。”  
“哥，你知不知道池侑容到底是怎么火起来的？”  
Vincent无论如何也想不到李东海会特意打电话问起这件事，一时间他也不知道该怎么回话。  
李东海却好像自言自语一样继续说了下去：“他有靠山，对吧。”  
这个平凡无奇的李东海虽然在娱乐圈只是个无名氏，但是这之中的潜规则，他不会不知道。池侑容的包装痕迹太明显了，从精致的跟娃娃一样的脸，到所言所语的每一个重音，圈内人一眼就能看得出来，这个小孩被教的多好。  
“对。”  
李东海得到了这个答案，但说不出自己是觉得“果然如此”的鄙夷还是“果然如此”的羡慕，大概还是鄙夷吧，毕竟自己做不到这种事。  
Vincent那边听不到李东海的回话倒是有些急了：“东海，你要是也想走这条路也行，你等我后天回国，我们好好计划…”  
“哥，我不想。”  
隔着电话，李东海听到了金浦机场提示登机的广播声。Vincent歪着头用肩膀夹着手机，手上忙乱的拿着自己的、正主的行李和机场送机粉丝递来的礼物，却忘了本来摆在提袋上的一摞粉丝手写的信件，他一起身，那一沓花花绿绿的信封全都洒在地上散了开来，而他负责带的小花旦金延珠并没有看到他狼狈的样子，此刻已经踩着高跟鞋踏上廊桥了。Vincent一时来了气，对着李东海骂了一句：“李东海，你要是这么假清高，不如现在就解约。”  
电话被挂断了。

Vincent回国找到李东海的时候，后者正在公寓附近的汤饭店吃晚饭。本来Vincent是有些歉疚的，他知道自己在那通电话里的话说得重了些，他正琢磨着怎么开口缓和，却不想李东海先张嘴道了歉。  
“哥，对不起，我不是成心给你出难题来的。那天…我有点心烦而已，你别见怪。”  
李东海知道Vincent对自己不薄。九年来他前前后后换了不知道多少个经纪人，每一个都在他这儿遭到了事业的滑铁卢，除了Vincent，没有一个人坚持超过四个月的。更不用说Vincent真是使出看家本事的给他找资源挖机会，无论如何，李东海是感激的。  
Vincent被李东海弄得更手足无措了一点，他几步过来坐在李东海的对面，一边推了推鼻梁上的眼镜一边低头看着桌上没被收走的菜单，说：“嗨…不至于，我也是着急，话说的不好听，你睡一觉忘了就得。”  
他说完可能觉得有些羞赧，转过身对着厨房的方向喊着叫了份牛尾汤饭和烧酒。李东海还是那副没什么情绪的样子，他夹了块腌萝卜放进汤里却没吃，思忖了片刻才开口问：“哥，池侑容的事你知道多少。”  
经纪人想不通李东海为什么突然对池侑容这么在意，但是他敏感的发觉，现在的李东海身上隐隐有种他未见过的拼劲，虽然并不太明显。Vincent拿着筷子夹着李东海没动过的几道小菜，一边吃一边开口：“我也是听说的，都传他出道前就认识了梁氏医药的老板娘，这些年那女的是真舍得给他花钱…不过她老公也不是什么省油的灯就是了。”  
梁氏医药李东海是知道的，其实全韩国谁不知道呢，那可是全国最大的医疗系统供货商，旗下还有不少家私立医院和美容机构。据说老板梁贤正年轻时白手起家，几年后娶了粱美英，夫妻俩携手将梁氏的版图进一步扩大，一直被奉为韩国商界的奇迹。  
让李东海吃惊的是，在外人面前一向相濡以沫举案齐眉的梁氏夫妇，原来私底下早已经各自风生水起了。  
艺人和商界政界各取所需是圈里在再普通不过的事，只是李东海想着池侑容那张清纯无害的处男脸，又想到他和裴丽娜亲密的举动，还是蓦地觉得有些反胃。  
Vincent见李东海没说话便继续说了下去：“你也别太吃惊了，这些事比你想的要猖狂多了，其实早就搬到台面上了，你这几年不怎么来公司才不知道而已。”  
李东海来了兴趣：“搬到台面上？”  
“前年开始的每季度的月中party啊，你也不想想，这么盛大的活动怎么一直没媒体报道，你也没见到咱们公司谁参加的时候晒过自拍什么的吧？说起来，我听说上边有意想干脆每月都举行这个party，需求度可不要太高了。”  
Vincent一边说着，李东海一边起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。月中party他从没参加过，也并没有人邀请过他，现在看来真不知道是不幸还是幸。他脑海里把金迷纸醉滤镜成了屠宰场，把彼此熟识的同事滤镜成被放血宰杀、挂在铁钩上的肉猪，赤裸且鲜血淋漓的等待着被采买吃下。  
面前的这份猪肉汤饭他是一点都不想品尝了。  
经纪人似乎看出了李东海的不适，他一边呼呼吃着刚端上桌的牛尾汤，一边给李东海打安慰剂：“你也别把这个想的那么肮脏，人活在世，给自己行点方便没什么不对。咱们公司又小，比不上三大社，不这么做那所有人都没出头之日。再说了，这也并不全是权色交易，跟你同年进公司的那个谁，不就是和韩旗银行的千金看对眼了吗。这些事都说不准，万一碰上个人傻钱多长得美的，不知道是谁赚呢。”  
他放下筷子给两人倒了酒，李东海立刻就喝了一杯下肚，似乎并不记得自己酒量很差的事实。  
Vincent风卷残云很快吃光了自己的餐食，却好像还是没吃饱。他看着已经倒在桌上不省人事的李东海，想着一会儿背他回去也是个体力活，于是干脆把李东海没吃完的那份也端了过来。他才刚刚拿起勺子，就听到李东海迷蒙醉意的声音。  
“哥，明天月中party，你带我去吧。”


	3. 第三章

李东海站在会场所在的顶楼的露台上。  
灯光焯烁的派对现场，不管是从穿着打扮还是此行目的来看，他都显得格格不入。在一众衣着光鲜、妆发精美的当红艺人里，身穿一身素白西服还没来得及化妆的李东海看起来分外显眼，本来应该气势矮人一截，不过大抵是因为他实在生的好看，在周围这些人工雕琢出来的美人里反倒显得脱俗。再加上他并不像其他人一样浑身谄媚，李东海已经不知道引起多少人的注意了。  
李东海觉得自己已经太久没有成为任何圈子的焦点了，眼下他浑身不自在。其实他昨天半夜酒醒的时候就后悔了，提出要参加月中party是他脑子一热的决定，那杯酒也是为了给自己壮胆。他当透明人了这么多年，别说是出席这种活动，他就连套像样的正装都没有，今天这身西装还是Vincent找到一个没什么名气的独立设计师要来的，不然谁会给他李东海赞助呢。  
他站在天台靠近楼梯的角落，不明白自己到底为什么要来这里，其实其他同仁心里也是这个想法，李东海也知道，毕竟有些交头接耳和指指点点已经太明显了。  
几分钟前有Waiter过来问李东海要不要香槟，他有些无所适从的说了好。现在他手里握着一只水晶香槟杯，只觉得它是如烙铁一样滚烫硌手的东西。  
他看着金延珠被几个西装革履却满头白发的老男人围在中间浅笑晏晏，其中一个人布满皱纹的手已经顺着金延珠的裙摆开衩摸到她的大腿内侧了，但金延珠似乎一点都感觉不到。  
而池侑容却并没有来，他也不需要来。李东海其实有些庆幸，如果被池侑容看到自己在这里，不知道还要被他怎么讥讽。  
裴丽娜似乎也不在，这让李东海有些失望，他本想看看这个表面纯情的女人在这样的拍卖会上会是怎样的神情。  
东边的吧台区，几个浓妆艳抹的富家太太一直往李东海所在的方向看，甚至毫无掩饰的点评着他，几个女人在酒精的作用下面色潮红，互相打趣的鼓动对方去找李东海搭讪。这一切李东海都看在眼里。  
他想起入场前，Vincent跟他说：“如果见到合适的，主动点。”他知道自己该主动，却依旧怎么都迈不开腿。  
他脑子里已经把自己想象成一只烤至全熟的猪，被扒的精光，烫掉所有的鬃毛，却保留着生殖器，仰面躺在被放在镀金的雕花盘子里。  
那群阔太中的其中一个半老徐娘似乎下定了决心，她从吧台拿了两杯精致的鸡尾酒，迈着婀娜的步子朝着李东海的方向走来。她的姿色在今晚已经算是不错，虽然李东海知道自己不能奢求太多，但他却怎么都克制不了想逃走的冲动。  
在那女人距离李东海五六米的时候，李东海实在承受不住的后退了几步，他本想退到楼梯处就先行离开，却感觉后背撞上了什么东西。他以为是自己莽撞，回过头才发现是个年轻男人抬着手臂撑着墙拦住了自己的去路。  
“才十点，这就要走吗。”  
李东海吓得心跳都快了起来，他顾不上判断这男人是谁，也来不及担心自己是不是得罪了人，他转身想从另一个方向离开天台，可他再回过头才发现那位富太已经来到他跟前，他就像是被豺狼团团包围的羚羊一样，已经没了逃离的机会。  
站在另一侧的阔太太自然看出了李东海意欲离场，她眉间满是不悦，李东海当然也发现了。他一向不擅长周旋人际，现在这情况就是赔了夫人又折兵，他根本不知道该如何收场。  
这时，站在他身后的男人却走上前来接过了阔太手中的两杯酒，他先是自己低头抿了一杯，又把另一杯递给了李东海。  
那男人漂亮的手指捏着鸡尾酒杯沿，李东海出神的看了半天也没回过神。  
来不及收回空着的手的阔太太更是恼了，这到底是谁家混小子？当她是端茶倒水的服务生吗？她正想破口大骂，那男人倒是先开了口。  
“华珍阿姨亲自拿的酒，快点喝了。”  
朴华珍一听这声音简直是浑身激灵了一下，她立刻整理好了情绪，换上了一副笑脸说：“哎哟，赫宰啊，几年没见，阿姨都认不出来了。怪我怪我，还当你在美国念书呢。”  
这情形简直是天翻地覆了，李东海虽然还觉得脑子混沌，但是迷蒙间反应过来自己大概不会被这位朴华珍女士灭口了。他立刻接过了男人手中的酒喝了一口，却依旧大气不敢出，一句话也不说。他得先搞清楚，这个年纪轻轻的男人到底凭什么能把这位朴女士压制的服服帖帖，他这么做又是为了什么。  
李赫宰换了左手拿着酒杯，他眉眼间带着笑意，但是朴华珍却一点都不觉得他和蔼。相反，她太知道眼前这个半大小子有多大的本事。  
“华珍阿姨贵人事多，不记得我了也是人之常情。”他一边说着，一边把右手搭在了李东海的肩膀上，虽然不至于是搂住，但是足够李东海起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
朴华珍见到这一幕自然就明白了，虽然她不甘心把看上眼的人拱手相送，其实要是看上李东海的是这酒会上的其他任意一个宾客，她都可以光明正大的把人抢过来…  
可偏偏是李赫宰。  
李赫宰最爱看别人不情愿却不得不认输的样子，他深吸了一口气，却意外的给了朴华珍一个台阶下：“华珍阿姨，A9包厢里，我给您留了个男孩，才十九岁，漂亮的很。”  
这话听得李东海直犯恶心。在他眼里，大概这位李赫宰还是畏惧着朴华珍，所以不得不做些让步和妥协。  
可事实上，朴华珍才是真的明白，她得庆幸李赫宰此时心情好，赶紧收了这点好处马上离开才是上策：“还是赫宰贴心，那阿姨就笑纳了，你好好玩，阿姨就不多打扰你了。”

当朴华珍穿着长礼服的身影消失在了通往包厢的走廊尽头时，李东海立刻闪身逃出了李赫宰的手臂囹圄。他左手拿着香槟杯，右手里则是那杯花花绿绿的鸡尾酒，这让他映在玻璃上的倒影显得异常滑稽。而李赫宰却似乎并不介意李东海这冒犯的举动，他只是整理了一下剪裁贴身的高定黑色西装，既不离开这个角落，也不再做出任何轻佻的动作。  
李东海低着头组织了很久的语言，而这期间，李赫宰什么都没说，甚至看都没看他一眼。  
终于，李东海率先开了口：“…谢谢您帮我解围，我…”  
“你叫什么？”  
“咳，李东海。”  
“嗯，那咱俩还是本家。”  
“…李先生，我…”  
“你多大了？”  
“28。”  
“是吗，哪天生的？”  
“10月15。”  
“前几天刚过的生日啊。早知道就给你准备份礼物了。”  
“李先生！”李东海突然提高了音量，连他自己都吓了一跳，他也不知道一向没脾气的自己怎么突然就有了火气，明明李赫宰一直都很温和不带刺。而他这反应似乎却正中李赫宰的下怀，虽然他的视线依旧没在李东海身上，但嘴角却倾泻了笑意。  
四周的人也因为他们的动静悉数望了过来，目光之下，李东海看着李赫宰的侧脸顿时觉得更气恼了：“我觉得，还是事先说明白的好，我不是同性恋，李先生可以不用考虑我了。”  
“说完了？”李赫宰这才看向李东海，他脸上的笑意更明显了：“跟我上床之前，别把话说死。”


	4. 第四章

就在李东海说自己不是同性恋的那一刻，站在他周围的那一圈商人和艺人几乎立刻安静了下来，这寂静又向涟漪一样散开，几秒而已，整个天台都鸦雀无声。  
也正因此，李赫宰那句骚话几乎所有人都听到了。他话音未落，会场的各个角落都涌出了刻意压低声音的交头接耳，随即这声音又因为李赫宰冰冷的抬眸而瞬间了无踪迹。就好像暂停的时间归正，会场又有了灯红酒绿的热闹模样。  
李东海的脸因为怒气和羞耻已经涨红了，他只想立刻转身离开这场卖肉盛宴，可是他又害怕，他简直怀疑现场的数百号人里，只有自己不知道李赫宰到底是谁。可他也知道，不论李赫宰是谁，自己绝对惹不起。  
他们两人在诡谲的气氛里僵持着，准确来说只有李东海一人在僵持着，李赫宰看起来惬意极了。  
远方灯光稍暗的角落里，金延珠和另外一个刚出道不到一月的女团成员已经被脱光了衣服，从两人大张的玉腿间的男人的动作，即便是李东海站在遥远的这里，也能猜到他们在做些什么。  
李东海知道自己来参加这场月中舞会无疑是最坏的打算，他决定不再给自己留时间思考犹豫，他决定冒死离开。可就在他刚要抬脚的时候，Vincent突然过来了。  
其实Vincent一直处在宴会人群的外围，他远远的听到有人议论李东海便知道事情可能成了。他一边突破重重人墙，一边又听到说看上李东海的是LK的皇太子，即便是见过大风大浪无数的他也顿觉腿软。带了李东海这么多年，Vincent是知道李东海的脾气和性取向的，他简直怕等自己钻到跟前，自家艺人已经被李赫宰从楼上扔下去。  
等到他终于钻出人群，他正看到李东海面色不善、全身紧绷的样子。Vincent立刻上前拽住了正要离开的李东海，他一边握住李东海的手腕把他往回拦，一边给李赫宰鞠躬赔笑：“皇太子，不好意思，东海酒量不好，喝一点就上头，您别跟他置气。”  
李东海踉跄了两步被经纪人半挡在了身后，这几秒钟里，他又因为“皇太子”这个称谓而有些心惊胆战，他还是什么话都没说。  
李赫宰则嘴唇微启，他抬手招来了waiter，把已经喝完鸡尾酒的空杯放在了托盘上，他又给自己拿了一杯波摩。他喝了一口酒，才转过身看向Vincent，而这个过程里，经纪人觉得自己的每一个毛孔里都渗出了冷汗。  
“你是他的经纪人？”  
“是是，我是Vincent。”  
“哦，我知道你。”李赫宰脸上的微弱笑意一直没有消失，现在他眼角弯成了更明显的角度，他并没有等受宠若惊的Vincent回话就兀自继续说了下去：“你跟他说吧，我不想一开始就闹得太难看。”他顿了顿，迈步往天台边缘的观景区走去：“只是别让我等太久了。”

夜里十二点半，洗完澡的李东海正穿着酒店的浴衣坐在过分柔软的双人床上。他喝了很多酒，希望能把自己喝昏过去了事，但就好像老天爷故意耍他一样，明明一直酒量奇差，这次他却异常清醒。  
他又寄希望于李赫宰会嫌弃他一身酒味而摔门离去。  
李赫宰还没来。  
李东海的脑子里乱的像是一团浆糊，各种思绪就像是一团缠在一起的数据线，四处都能看到线头端口，但往下梳理就会纠结成乱麻。他想着李赫宰留在他脑海里的形象，优雅贵气神清气闲，顶多再有些痞子味，可这和Vincent口中那个危险人物的形容差的太多了。  
李东海算是大概知道了自己今晚惹了多大的麻烦，按照Vincent的说法：“惹了朴华珍又招上了李赫宰，你现在还能活着就是万幸了。”  
一点整，李赫宰还没来。  
他又想起Vincent说的：“被李赫宰看上的人全都红到发紫了…但惹到他的也消失得骨灰都不剩，你可千万别跟自己过不去。就忍这一晚上，就这一晚上…”  
“一晚上…就行了吗？”他还记得自己问出这句话前，把牙咬的多紧，把拳握的多痛。  
“就一晚，他一直都是这样。”  
一点零七分，李赫宰还没来。  
“东海，你现在已经没有可输的了，你有什么可怕的…你看看这天台上的人，他们比你高贵吗？”  
“我怕疼。”  
Vincent不知道是被逗笑了还是被气笑了，李东海说完这话自己也低着头笑，但他并不知道自己在笑什么。  
“圈内他风评不错，你要是担心这个，就放宽心吧。”Vincent拍了拍李东海的肩膀：“东海啊，别想了，什么都别想。”他顿了顿，又说：“明天醒来，一切就都会不一样了。”  
一点零九分，李东海正在回想自己后来又说了什么话，便听到了门被刷卡打开的声音。李赫宰来了。

李赫宰一边把房卡扔在桌上，一边脱掉西装外套走进灯光里。他明明喝了更多的酒，但却丝毫不显。他随手将西装扔在套房的扶手椅上，那扶手椅距离李东海并不远，这让西装落下时掀起的香水味被李东海分毫不减的嗅到，一时间他胃里更觉翻涌。  
上身穿着黑色衬衫的李赫宰一句话也没说，他只看了一眼坐在床上全身紧张的男人，就径自走向浴室。  
浴室门关上的那一刻，李东海才长出一口气。肾上腺素飙升导致他现在比刚刚更清醒了。他根本吃不准李赫宰的套路，这一晚上，他被李赫宰拦住又被李赫宰解围，他被李赫宰看上又被李赫宰忽视，他被李赫宰叫来酒店又被李赫宰冷落了两个多小时。就好像李赫宰在不断的制造矛盾，就好像他在刻意地逼疯他。  
李东海渴得厉害，套房的桌上其实就放着饮用水，小冰箱和橱柜里更是琳琅的零食和饮料，但他根本不敢动。就好像五脏六腑都被一只大手攥成一团一样，他明明应该饥饿应该困乏，但现在除了恐惧他什么都感受不到。  
他开始发抖。  
李赫宰从浴室里出来时已经是一点半了，他湿哒哒的头发有些凌乱，浴衣里隐约露出的是结实的身体。几小时前，在天台暗淡暧昧的灯光下，李东海其实并没有太看清李赫宰的模样，他也不想看清，但是现在他必须要直面这个男人了。他看着李赫宰，看着他带着云淡风轻神色的脸。李东海意识到，世界上会有多少人愿意拿命换一个躺在李赫宰身下的夜晚，他同社的女艺人们…哪怕是一些男艺人，哪怕不是为了李赫宰的权力和金钱。除了自己。  
李赫宰没有脱掉浴衣，他走到李东海身前，低头看着他。他眼神有些冰凉，却看得李东海觉得自己全身都烧了起来，就好像自己没穿衣服一样。李东海又想起了屠宰场的幻想，他低下了头。  
李赫宰突然笑了一声，说：“这么紧张？我很吓人吗？”  
李东海抬头看着他，没有说话，也没有任何动作表达。  
李赫宰继续说：“其实很多人觉得我很好相处的。”  
他说完这句话，就弯下腰靠近了李东海。他的双手撑在李东海身子两侧，头颅则凑近李东海的颈窝，很快，他的鼻尖贴在了李东海颈部细腻的皮肤上。李东海的颤抖更明显了，他努力不让自己显出弱势的样子，却怎么也无法控制恐惧带来的后果。  
“喝了这么多酒，你的经纪人不是说你酒量很差吗，他在说谎？”  
不知道是不是李东海的心理作用，他觉得李赫宰这句话的温度太低了。他想起Vincent跟他说的关于李赫宰的种种事情，一瞬间觉得危机四伏。  
“不是！他没说谎…我是酒量不好，一直都不好…今天是例外。”李东海稍微拉远了两人的距离，他看向李赫宰的脸，几乎确信自己从他眼里捕捉到了杀意，但下一秒，这男人又是一副和善的样子。  
“那就好。”他一边说着，一边伸手拽掉了李东海身着的浴衣的腰带，唇舌也咬上了李东海的耳垂：“都说喝多了不容易硬起来，但你肯定不会。”


	5. 第五章

李赫宰轻咬着李东海的耳垂，他眼看着李东海赤裸的手臂上汗毛都竖了起来。这个漂亮男人现在正躺在洁白的床铺上倔强地撇过头，恐怕都快把自己的牙齿咬碎了。  
光看他这个视死如归的禁欲样子，李赫宰都觉得自己的性器涨得发痛。  
李赫宰笑了一声，他伸手拍了拍李东海的臀侧，他听着那清亮的脆响，看着李东海僵的如同木板一样的身体猛地抖了一下，这让他心情甚好。“我可提醒你，今晚我爽就行，你要是这么不乐意，肯定要吃苦头…”  
他看得出李东海眼里的恐惧又多了一分，而这只让他心里的欲望更加蠢蠢欲动。“如果我是你，就干脆放松些享受。”他说完立刻伸手分开了李东海的腿。  
这种赤裸全身，双腿大张被人压在身下的感觉是李东海从来没有体会过的，他因为整个下身暴露在空气里和他人视线中的陌生感觉而害怕。被李赫宰围困在这狭小的空间里，他几乎觉得窒息缺氧。更要命的是，他清楚地感觉到，那人的性器正磨蹭着自己的。  
李东海知道李赫宰说的没错，如果这是一场你情我愿的性爱，自己会舒服很多，不论是从心理还是肉体来说。  
可天杀的他的脑子无时无刻都在尖叫着告诉他，这他妈的是一场性交易。  
他用力地咬着嘴唇，不肯发出任何一点声音。而李赫宰似乎反而更喜欢他这样，他一边在李东海颈窝舔了几圈，一边伸出右手食指直接捣进李东海的后穴。  
李东海叫出声来，倒不是因为疼痛，说实在的也并没有什么疼痛，但是这种羞耻感折磨得他几乎想立刻死了了事。他突然就掉了眼泪。  
李赫宰看着他，似乎想说点什么，但李东海打断他率先开了口：“关灯…把灯关了。”  
他嗓音沙哑，甚至没说敬语。他想干脆惹怒李赫宰，让他杀了自己。却没想到下一秒，台灯真的被关上了。  
漆黑的房间里，纵然依旧有些许月光照进来，但对于李东海来说，看得不够清明就已经够了。  
他感觉到李赫宰俯下身子，他呼出的热气打在李东海的脸上，他的碎发弄痒了李东海的前额。  
接着，李东海就感觉到自己后穴里的手指抽了出去，取而代之的是抵在穴口有些湿粘的性器。纵然喝了太多酒，他的感官却依旧没有变得迟钝，反而似乎更明晰地让他体会被男人侵占的触觉。  
后穴的异物感陌生到让李东海根本无法判断这是耻辱的痛苦还是原始的快乐，他把嘴唇咬出了血，可这痛感在此时根本无足挂齿。他胸口剧烈的起伏，喘息越来越粗重。  
黑暗之中，他身体之上的凶手说：“你真够紧的李东海，再不放松点我可就真不心疼你了。”  
李东海的眼泪早就不受控了，泪水之间，他迷糊的看见距离他咫尺之近的李赫宰的脖颈，他真想伸手拧碎它，听到骨头折断的声音，看见被骨茬扎破的动脉喷出血液…他想喝止李赫宰叫自己的名字…可他不敢，他不能，他只有握拳到指甲扎破自己的血肉。  
“脾气还真够倔。”李赫宰说完这话，就当真毫不留情地压低了胯，肿胀的性器在润滑剂的帮助下直接插到了最里边。他不给哭喊出声的李东海任何休憩的机会，几乎立刻开始近乎野蛮的动作。  
疼痛、烧灼、耻辱、私密的地方被他物肆意进出，每一样都使得李东海再也控制不了自己的声音，他松开已经破皮渗血的拳头，转而抓住身下的被单。人生中他从没有像现在这样恐惧，不仅仅是因为这种身体被来自外界的强烈刺激折磨，更是因为他发现自己真得硬了。几乎每次深入，李赫宰的性器都会有意无意地擦过他的腺体，未知陌生的酸胀感逼迫得李东海不受控地摆动着腰躲避，却总是适得其反，他发觉自己的下半身都浸泡在一种让他惊恐的触觉之中。  
“还说自己不是同性恋，湿得跟个骚货一样…”虽然看不到李东海的表情有点可惜，但是李赫宰不以为意，他放慢了速度，偶尔还在抵进深处后停下来画圈的摩擦着那人火热湿润的内壁，他要看到李东海拼尽全力也无法抵抗欲望并臣服这由他制造出的快感的样子。  
“呜…你，嗯…”一次比一次拔高的快感根本无从抵挡，李东海的声音开始变得黏腻，但此刻他的身体能感受到多大的舒爽，他的大脑就承受着多少屈辱和不甘。但他知道自己没有资格反抗。  
李赫宰似乎一直在隐忍着什么，直到听到李东海吐出的几个音节，他紧皱的眉头才有些舒展。他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，于是他居高临下地看着李东海说：“说啊，我怎么了？”  
满脸泪水的李东海咬着自己的手试图阻止自己再说出任何话，已经到这个地步了，他不能功亏一篑，纵然他现在恨不得用最肮脏的字眼诅咒李赫宰。  
李赫宰的表情阴冷了下来，他又问了一次：“我让你说。”  
李东海还是没有开口。  
下一秒，台灯被李赫宰打开，李东海就这么毫无准备地亲眼看到自己正在被侵犯的样子，他看到自己大张着的腿、翘高的性器和正淫糜交合的后穴，他看到了一脸邪气笑容的始作俑者。  
他再也无法承受了。  
“李赫宰！你他妈狗日的杂种…混球！”李东海嘶吼着想坐起身，他一拳挥向李赫宰的左脸却被轻易地挡住，紧接着，他被李赫宰的手死死地掐住脖子。  
“这才像样。”李赫宰的眼睛里混杂了太多种欲望，他残忍地压低腰身，下身的幅度越来越狠，他再也忍不住得低头狠狠咬住李东海的手臂、胸口，直到他原本无瑕的皮肤上布满可怖的染血牙印。  
李赫宰知道自己失控了，但是他根本不想停下来。他眼看着李东海的反抗幅度越来越小，耳间听到得是李东海濒死一样的喘息，他感觉到身下人的后穴已经开始不受控地紧缩。“小骚货，尝尝被男人操到射精的感觉怎么样。”  
李东海几乎费了全部力气死死攥住了李赫宰的手腕，被掐住脖子的缺氧下，周身感受到的刺激更强烈了，他无法阻止自己被后穴充斥的残酷快感和被噬咬的疼痛刺激占领，他只能投降。  
就在李东海射精的瞬间，李赫宰松开了掐着他的手，接着用力的咬住了李东海的颈侧。  
在李东海失去意识的前夕，他听到埋在自己颈窝的李赫宰在高潮时满足的低吼声，他也知道，自己的身体里已经满是李赫宰的精液。


	6. 第六章

第一声门铃声响起五分钟后，李东海迷蒙醒来。室内的厚重窗帘被妥善关好，不留一丝缝隙，位于卧室的灯也早被关上，若不是看了手机时钟，他甚至以为现在依旧是午夜。  
十月十九日上午十点三十四分。李赫宰早已离开房间。  
短暂的停歇之后，门铃又被按响，李东海这才起身。他捡起被扔在地上的浴衣，穿好后才去玄关开门。门外是酒店的服务生，他送来了一推车的食物。  
李东海的右手攥着浴衣的两边领口，左手则有些不知所措地抓着浴衣的腰带，他侧过身让服务生把餐车推进屋里，却又立刻阻止他向房间的更中心走去，混乱淫糜的房间中心。  
等到服务员离开房间后，李东海把餐车挪去床边，他没有坐下，而是选择站着。他拿着餐刀蘸了一些果酱抹在餐包上，面无表情地把食物送到嘴边。  
他一边吃着，一边感觉到有什么粘稠的东西正顺着他的大腿内侧淌下来，他知道那是李赫宰的精液。  
就好像昨晚的酒醉突然发作，他跌跌撞撞地跑进洗手间里，下一秒就把刚吃的一点食物吐进马桶，而这并不是结束。仿佛是五脏六腑都缩成一团抗议，他一直呕到胆汁的苦涩捕获全部味蕾。  
李东海跪在地上按下了冲水，他站起身时正处在镜子面前。浴衣已经松散，他看到自己的上半身布满了大大小小十几个咬痕，每一个上边都有着干涸的血迹，而最吓人的还要数颈侧的伤口，在他醒来后的一番动作下，伤口又开始流血了。  
李东海不知道在刚才的服务生眼里，自己是不是正是这个残破模样。  
他突然害怕自己已经死了，害怕他回到卧室拉开窗帘，会看到床上、墙上都是大量喷射状的动脉血。不过所幸，阳光之下的双人床上并没有那么惨不忍睹。李赫宰并没有杀了他。  
他打开电视，就着午间新闻吃掉了餐车上的所有餐点，之后他又去浴室洗了澡，然后他一件一件地穿回了昨晚被自己一件一件脱掉的西服套装，毫无留恋地离开了酒店。

Vincent去李东海的公寓找他时已经是下午四点多了。经纪人开门进屋正要埋怨李东海一直把手机关机，却在看到李东海正在收拾行李时呆愣住了。  
“东海，你这是干嘛？”  
李东海拉上了行李箱的拉链后直起了腰，他背对着Vincent解开了立领衬衫的全部扣子，之后才转过身来，并在Vincent惊恐的目光下开口：“哥，我大概是…搞砸了吧。”他语气平静得仿佛那些伤口并不在自己身上。  
“东海…怎么会这样？这些都是…”  
“嗯。”李东海低着头把扣子一个一个慢慢系上，可直到他系上最上边的纽扣，也依旧不能完全遮盖住颈侧的血痕。他说：“大概以后，也不需要哥为我费心了吧。我打算一会儿就去公司商量解约的事情…”  
Vincent快步走上前，他伸手却又不敢触碰这个漂亮易碎的男人，踌躇半天最终还是缩回了手说：“东海，你先别说这些，我们先去医院。”  
“哥，我没事。我刚去过医院了，破伤风针已经打了，药也开好了，艾滋检查还需要过段时间才能做，但阻断药我也已经买了，你不用担心我。”说到这儿，他居然还低头笑了起来，像是称赞自己终于没有犯迷糊而把事情做得面面俱到一样，“真的，我没事。”  
Vincent再也控制不住地掉了眼泪，他推起眼镜用袖子胡乱得擦拭着泪水却无济于事，愧疚之下他上前抱住了李东海说：“东海，哥对不起你…哥真的不知道会这样，从来没有人被他折腾成…对不起，哥不该让你去。”  
李东海伸手拍着Vincent的后背回答：“哥，真没事，你别想这么多，我知道你是为了我好，是我命不好，没这个运气。”他又伸手揉了揉Vincent的头发，就像他们平时闹腾一样，“哥要是实在过意不去，就再请我吃顿饭吧，可能以后都没机会了。”  
Vincent连忙点头，他正想拉着李东海出门，外套口袋里的手机却在此时突然震动起来。  
李东海耸了耸肩，他像往常一样退远了些给Vincent留点空间，转而继续收拾床头柜里的一些零七八碎。  
若是以往，Vincent并不会因为在李东海面前就避忌关于其他艺人的营生来电，可这回他生怕业务上的内容会刺激到李东海现下必定紧绷不安的情绪，虽然那人看起来还是一如既往的平静凉薄。若是干脆去走廊打电话呢？可他又生怕李东海在离开自己的视线后会做出什么傻事。于是他干脆去了落地窗外的阳台，一边死死地盯着李东海的身影一边接听电话。  
李东海把床头柜里的几本书和记录作曲灵感的笔记本塞进书包里，他看着抽屉里剩下的一些杂物，正在他犹豫是全数带走还是干脆扔掉时，Vincent突然拉开玻璃的落地门大喊出声：  
“李东海！《黑天鹅》的男二定你演了！”


	7. 第七章

和《黑天鹅》的导演安正俊的会面被Vincent安排在了一家位于传统韩屋的韩餐厅，这里的海鲜定食口碑极好，据说所有食材都是当天从远海垂钓上来后空运而来的，其高昂的价格是李东海多次路过此地却从未踏进院门的缘由。  
落座之后，李东海被导演审视了五分钟之久。就在李东海和Vincent越发不安的时候，安正俊笑了起来，说道：“行，太子爷还算是有点眼光。”  
在业内，能被安正俊如此评价已经是难得了。圈里谁都听说过安导那几乎称得上是变态的工作风格，光是被他骂到中途罢演的艺人就至少有七八个，甚至还曾有个小花直接患上演戏恐惧症。而安正俊本人因此也一直是各类精神损害赔偿官司的主人公。  
不过虽然很多人对他的行事作风不满，但安正俊的成绩是有目共睹的。近十年来韩国最受欢迎的十部剧集里，有六部均出自他的手中，其中的三部分列一至三位，各类奖项拿到手软，出演他的戏后喜提影帝影后的演员更是不计其数。  
这次的《黑天鹅》由安正俊联手韩国影视界的金牌编剧李光智编写，灵感来自韩国史上一起著名的连续奸杀案，讲述了因任务失败而被贬职到地方警署的警探金永达凭借一腔热血和对正义的执着，根据遗留在犯罪现场的黑色天鹅符号追查小镇上的连续杀人魔的故事。而拿到了丰厚投资的剧组更是准备将这部十集短剧打造成每集均为电影水准的大制作韩剧。  
如此看来，不难猜出为什么池侑容无论如何也要拿到男主角，毕竟团队强大角色讨喜，几乎可以确定这部戏播出后会带来多热烈的反响。  
有趣的是，李赫宰为李东海安排的，其实并不是什么男二号，而是和池侑容戏份相近的反一号——连续杀人魔韩裁真。  
安正俊介绍完情况后，Vincent彻底呆滞住了。虽然这么想有些不厚道，但是按照市场行情来看，能拿到这个角色，就算被李赫宰活活咬死也算值了。  
李东海的心情则复杂不已，一方面，身上伤口仍不时传来的刺痛时刻提醒着他得到角色的途径是多么耻辱，另一方面，他根本不觉得自己有能力出演这样规格的电视剧。  
两小时之前，他本来还以为自己搞砸了和李赫宰的交易，他本来还想去解约的。而两小时后的现在，他却得到了恐怕是全世界最抢手的契机，一同得到的还有巨大的惶恐。  
坐在对面的安正俊看到李东海忧郁又沉重的样子非但不气，反而更来了兴致，他夹了一筷子生鱼片边吃边说：“娱乐圈里我还没见过像你这样的，皇太子跟我说的时候，我还不信。说实话，我本来想找个不起眼的中年人来演，你知道…就农民工、流浪汉那种，但是你…更好。”他说完又笑着看向了Vincent，埋怨道：“我说你啊，这么大个宝贝，放你手里怎么埋没了这么久。”  
“我的锅我的锅，不过是金子多晚都能发光，有安导带着，我们家东海肯定不让你失望！”  
Vincent一边说着一边就要给安正俊倒酒，后者也并不客气，捏着杯子吞下了所有的烧酒，“行了行了，你们俩先看看本子，我出去抽根烟，回来后得给我答复。”  
安正俊说完就抓起烟盒和打火机站起了身，随后向外走去。木门被从外边拉上后，Vincent几乎是扑上去地抱住李东海摇晃着喊：“东海！李东海！你的好日子要来了！”  
“哥…我害怕，我真觉得不行，要不还是算了吧…我演不了这么好的戏。”李东海发觉自己的声音甚至有些哽咽，他的脑子里不断浮现着昨夜的场景，他正不受控地发抖。  
“东海，你看着我。”Vincent并没有像以往一样提起脾气教育他，因为这次他知道李东海正在承受多大的痛苦。他说：“东海，昨天的事情已经改变不了了，如果你现在放弃，那昨晚就是白白经历了…  
“反正已经发生了，你得把握住以后，才能赚回来啊。”  
李东海的心弦动了一下，他看向了Vincent目光坚毅的眼睛，终于点了头。

这顿饭一直吃到了晚上十二点多，酒喝得三个人有些上了头。李东海喝得最少，现在虽然有些轻微眩晕，但是好在意识还算清醒。他给安导和经纪人分别叫了车，又付好了车费，接着又回到包厢穿好外套，拿着剧本，这才离开了餐厅。  
餐厅位于仁寺洞，距离他公寓所在的钟路不远，李东海决定一路走回去，也顺便醒醒酒。  
他一边在马路上缓慢前行，一边就着一盏接一盏的路灯翻着剧本。然而酒精的作用下，他的思绪很难专注，不仅如此，脑海里关于李赫宰的记忆总是跑出来捣乱，他甚至觉得鼻腔里依旧残存着李赫宰身上不甚浓重的香水味。  
十五分钟后，他终于放弃努力地合上了剧本，转而快步向公寓的大门走去。  
“李东海！”  
听到那声音，李东海觉得自己的心脏甚至停跳了一拍。他转身向路边看去，老旧的停车楼下有一盏散发着橙红色灯光的街灯，那灯光里停着一辆崭新的玛莎拉蒂GT，一个男人正靠在车侧——不是李赫宰又是谁。  
身上的咬痕就像是感知到了它们的创作者就在附近似的，一时间李东海感觉那疼痛更剧烈了。他呆愣地站在原地，虽然他心里知道自己应该主动走过去，但是李东海觉得自己的双腿就像是被铸在地面上了一样，连一厘米都迈不开。  
而且按照Vincent的说法，根据惯例来看，自己应该这辈子都见不到李赫宰了才对。  
说起来，Vincent也说过，李赫宰在床上一向风评不错，但实际也非如此啊。  
“李东海，你过来。”  
他还在酒精的催化下生产着混乱不堪的思绪，李赫宰的声音适时的打断了他，那声音并没有散发着怒意或杀意，甚至还有点温和的亲切感。李东海狠狠地深吸了一口气，这才向着李赫宰所在的位置走去。  
等到他终于来到李赫宰面前时，他心里正在上演着他所能想到的第六个可能性：李赫宰决定杀了他。  
但事实上，李赫宰只是抬手轻轻扯开了李东海的衬衫的第一粒扣子，然后在李东海恐惧又不解的神情里开口：“疼吗。”  
这句话问的，甚至不像个问句，李东海不知道自己到底该不该回答。  
“说话。”  
恍然想起昨晚，在李赫宰问第一遍时没有开口的结局是多么残忍，李东海这才逼迫自己回了话：“嗯。”  
昏黄的灯光下，李赫宰低着头，李东海看不见他的表情。  
“你公寓里，我给你留了份东西，就当是生日礼物吧。”李赫宰说完就立刻抬手开了车门，坐进驾驶座后，他又隔着半开的车窗说：“你买的阻断药我扔了，我没病。”  
下一秒车窗就被升起，在李东海的注视下，李赫宰开着这辆深灰色的跑车很快右拐驶出了这片区域。  
就在李东海回到公寓并打开吊灯时，他立刻发现自己床头旁的地板上竖着一个陌生的吉他盒，他蹲在地上打开盒子，里边正躺着一把昂贵的OM-45 DLX木吉他。珍珠、象牙、贝壳，你能在这把吉他上找到多种珍贵的材料…  
却无法在李东海的眼里找到一丝欢愉。


	8. 第八章

上午十一点，一辆黑色的迈巴赫正从首尔市区向城外驶去。李赫宰坐在这辆平稳行驶的车的后座上，他正翻看着一沓不薄的葡语文件。在车内流转的舒缓音乐里，他面色平和，却让人捉摸不透。  
正在开车的魁梧男人通过后视镜快速地看了李赫宰一眼，紧接着开口说：“太子爷，您二哥下个月十一号回国，比原计划提早了半个月。”  
李赫宰正在翻开下一页合同的手指蓦地停了动作，他并没有抬头看驾驶座上的人，片刻之后纸张翻页的轻微响声透过空气传至整个车厢。“是吗，老头子怎么安排的？”  
“老爷这两天正在着手整理房地产那边，大概是想把分公司交给二少爷。”  
“楠洋地产吗，还真看得起他。”  
“我们用不用先做准备？”  
“不用，等他上手了，再收拾。”李赫宰话未说完就已经看完了整份合同，他细致地将所有文件都放进文件夹中，之后就一直安静地看着窗外匆匆闪过的景色。他也可能只是在出神。连他自己也不清楚，这是时隔多少年后他又一次体会到了那种充斥全身的宁静。  
抵达市区外的监狱时，一团乌云被风吹来，正好挡住了太阳，阴翳随之短暂覆盖在地表之上。驾驶座上的人下车后小跑到迈巴赫的右后侧并打开了后座的车门，李赫宰随即踏下车子，他站定后整理了一下微微褶皱的呢子外套，接着就迈步走向了高大的铁门。  
他在会面室坐了不过几分钟，隔音强化玻璃那边的门就打开了。被狱警送进来的男人脸上满是和煦的笑容，在他坐定、通话器被打开后，他说：“哎哟，我们家老幺还知道来看看大哥，真让人感动。”  
李赫宰死死地盯着李仁的眼睛，不多时，他也笑了出来：“毕竟您是我兄长，就算是终生监禁，我们也还是一家人。”  
他眼见着李仁的拳头越攥越紧，甚至额头已经因为愤怒而青筋暴起，这让李赫宰的心情更加愉悦了。“我给大哥买了点生活用品，都是市面上最好的，已经送去你的牢房了…说起来，十个人一间的牢房，大哥还住得惯吗。”  
“让你破费，当然得住得惯了。”  
“这有什么破费的，都是大哥的钱…哦我忘了，现在已经是我的了。”  
“狗杂种！你算个什么东西！”李仁一拳打在强化玻璃上，虽然发出巨响，但李赫宰连眼睛都没眨一下，李家长子看他看他安抚气定神闲的样子更是气得浑身发抖。“你他妈的以为你挖空心思把我送进来你就高枕无忧了？你他妈的做梦去吧！李赫宰，就算我这辈子都出不去，我也绝对不会让你好过！你就等着下地狱…”  
李赫宰佯装厌烦地皱了眉头，他对着李仁摆了摆手并站起身来，说：“每次我来看你，你就只会说这些废话，没劲透了。”他一边拿起自己的外套，一边笑着说：“另外，送你进来，根本不需要挖空心思。”  
说完，他再未回头看一眼愈发疯狂的大哥，他径直走出了会面室。在他回到车前时，他对着正在为他打开车门的男人吩咐道：“约瑟，你送我回公司，然后去趟江南的店，把那套衣服取了。”  
“好的，晚上七点我去接您？”  
“六点吧，我们一起过去。”  
◇◇◇  
那天跟安导聊完后，Vincent又大展神通地为李东海争取到了《黑天鹅》的OST。人生中第一次，李东海切身体会到了时来运转四个字究竟怎么写。一时间，造型、课程、录音、拍摄…这些只属于艺人的行程通告统统找上了门。  
一切忙碌美好到毫无真实感，甚至若不是因为身上尚未褪尽的伤痕和公寓角落里的木吉他，李东海只会把这一切当成一个渴求已久的梦境。说来可笑，长久以来，就算是熟睡做梦，他也没有做到过如此愉快的梦。  
一个月以来，李赫宰已经渐渐远离了他每晚的梦魇，李东海也渐渐摸索出了放下那一晚的办法，就当什么都没发生过，只不过是终于交了好运，就像是他真的开始撰写自己全新的生活。  
前提是李赫宰再不会出现在李东海的人生之中。  
这天傍晚，李东海去公司试听上次录的一版demo。从踏进公司的一刻起，他就无法自控地在意每个人望向自己的眼神。一个多月前，别人还只把他当成一个郁郁不得志的可怜虫，故而那眼神里顶多有一丝怜悯或嘲笑。而现在呢，李东海简直觉得自己都能嗅到空气中弥漫的厌恶。  
他低着头快步往录音棚走去，却偏偏在电梯间碰到了仿佛在特意等他的池侑容。  
“哎一股，这不是我们最近大势的东海前辈吗。”  
李东海没有看他，而是伸手按下了电梯。他闻着池侑容身上浓重的香水味，只觉得胃里不停地泛着恶心。他知道池侑容还在看着他，这让他还是做不到真的无视，他叹了口气，声音不大的回了句下午好。  
“我们东海前辈，月中party后终于有行程了，真是恭喜啊。”  
李东海觉得喉头一阵发紧，他抬眼看着镜面的电梯门映出的池侑容的模样，同时烦恨不已。“你想说什么？”  
“我只是好奇，卖屁股的感觉爽不爽。”  
李东海脸色瞬间变得惨白，这些天好不容易驱散的噩梦立刻网罗住他的大脑，他手有些抖，却想不出一句反驳池侑容的话。  
“卖屁股，你是说我吗？”  
一个清亮却冰冷的女声突然打断了他们两人的对峙。李东海和池侑容同时回过头，背后站着的是妆容精致却面色不善的金延珠。见到来人，池侑容立刻慌了，他连忙鞠躬道歉：“延珠前辈！我不是说您…”  
“那是说你自己了？还算有点自知之明。”金延珠似乎懒得再看池侑容一眼，她一边低头玩着手机，一边尖酸地嘲讽，就像她每次在记者会上对付刻薄的狗仔一样。碍于金延珠的脾气和人气，纵然恼怒，池侑容也不好再说些什么。  
一班空闲无人的电梯抵达了一楼，门打开后，金延珠推着李东海踏进电梯，就在池侑容刚迈开步子想跟进来时，金延珠按下了关门键，说：“这班满了，你等下一趟吧。”

电梯门关闭后，李东海怔怔地看着金延珠，良久才恍惚地开口说：“那个，他刚才不是说你…”  
“我的天啊，哥哥你是真傻吗。”  
李东海看着金延珠那副又气又无奈的表情，这才反应过来，这个一向专横的女演员是在帮自己。“啊，谢谢你…”  
他本来还想多说几句，但是电梯已经到达了录音室所在的楼层。李东海踏出了电梯，金延珠却伸手挡住电梯门，她微微探出身子叫李东海：“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“这公司全上下都是一种人，如果你觉得自己是人渣，那我们也是。”  
李东海还没来得及思考这句话的意思，金延珠就收回了玉手。  
电梯门关上了。

录音修正一直持续了两个小时，但修正版本依旧不能让李东海满意，纵然录音师觉得这版已经足够用作最终的OST，但依旧架不住认真异常的李东海希望精益求精。  
但李东海也觉得自己今天状态一般，几番录下来收效甚微，他提议自己留下多练一会，并让录音老师先离开了。  
录音室里，他在自己的笔记本上写写画画，又反复练唱了近一小时才终于放自己下班。  
他一边收拾背包，一边打开了录音室通往休息室的门，而一身黑色条纹正装的李赫宰正坐在休息室的黑色皮质沙发上。  
李东海的手一抖，背包就掉在了地上。  
李赫宰看他这个样子突然觉得好笑，他起身并拿起一个系着丝带的黑色盒子，一步一步走向李东海。而李东海正忙乱地捡着从背包里掉出来的杂物，就在他胡乱地把琐碎都塞进书包里时，李赫宰正走到他跟前。那男人不由分说地拿过李东海的书包，又把手上的盒子塞到李东海怀里。  
“五分钟换上。”李赫宰说。  
他身上淡淡的古龙水味带给李东海的窒息感比池侑容要强上不知道多少倍。李东海屏住呼吸，他扯开丝带又打开了盒子，发现里面装着的是一套做工精美的定制西装。  
他知道自己没权利过问，更无力拒绝，于是认命地抱着盒子往洗手间的方向走去。  
“就在这换。”李赫宰说。  
在这间有些许闷热的休息室内，李赫宰重新坐回到沙发上，他看着李东海僵住的背影，突然感受到了这一个月以来第一丝乐趣。而李东海也突然明白，可以书写自己今后的人生的笔，从来都不在自己手中。


	9. 第九章

李赫宰看着前方还没有动作的漂亮男人问道：“怎么，要我帮你换吗。”  
他的声音不加渲染地传进李东海的耳朵里，直让李东海心中警铃大作。他想开口问清楚，李赫宰究竟为什么一而再再而三地出现在自己的生活里。但他终究是不敢问，他凭什么问呢。  
他把纸盒放在休息室堆了不少杂物的咖啡桌上，依旧背对着李赫宰，他踢掉了鞋子，又解开腰带脱下牛仔裤，他又脱下了套头的卫衣，动作一气呵成毫无犹豫。这一刻，李东海只穿着一条黑色的四角内裤，站在休息室的门口，也站在李赫宰的视线中央。  
李东海从盒子里拿出了西裤快速套上，这一幕看在李赫宰眼里只觉得有些可惜，他还没看够李东海的腿。赤裸着上身的男人又从盒子里拿出白色的丝质衬衫，手臂穿过衣袖时，那冰凉的触感让李东海突然感到恐惧。他不知道李赫宰有没有注意到自己的双手正在发抖。  
“转过来。”  
李东海深吸了一口气，他低着头转过身子，衬衫的扣子还没有系上一个。  
李赫宰慢慢走到他身前，他先是看了看李东海上身已经快要消褪的疤痕，似乎又觉得只是看着并不足够，他又伸出手指抚了抚。  
这一下，李东海觉得自己的颤抖已经几乎无法控制，他狠狠地攥紧拳头，却听到了李赫宰轻声了一笑。  
“真是的，这么怕我做什么。”李赫宰微微撤了手，转而帮着李东海把衬衫的扣子都系好。他又伸手从李东海的腰侧穿过，拿起盒子里的领结为李东海佩戴好。  
如果李东海此时不是低着头，他或许能看到李赫宰眼里那类似于温柔的情愫。  
等到李东海穿戴完毕，李赫宰先他一步开门走了出去，而李东海就在他一步之后，跟随着这个让人捉摸不定的男人去往了公司的地下停车场。  
就像月中party那一晚的很多个片段，李赫宰全程没有再看李东海一眼。  
约瑟远远见到他们两人出来后就提前打开了后座的车门，他目不斜视，似乎并不好奇皇太子身边的男人是谁，也许他猜得出来，又也许他并不在意。  
李赫宰让李东海先上了车，随后自己也坐进车里。当约瑟把车子稳稳地开出车库后，李赫宰便靠着头枕闭目养神，徒留李东海一个人如坐针毡。  
马路上的耀眼路灯流星一般的依次映进车里，却丝毫不能驱散李东海心中的担忧。他知道自己得搞清楚李赫宰究竟要带他去哪儿。他随手拿起车里准备的矿泉水，透过后视镜他没有看到司机的制止后，便立刻拧开了瓶盖喝了一大口。  
车载时钟显示时间是七点二十九分，李东海想着，再过一分钟，就开口问他。他真希望时间就暂定在此时。  
七点三十分时，在李东海久经犹豫后，他终于在轻微的窒息感里问道：“你要带我去哪儿？”  
闭眼小憩的李赫宰笑了起来，他睁开眼睛看向李东海，一边享受着自己带给他的压迫一边回答他：“朋友的酒吧的开业party。”  
李东海没想到这么容易就得到了答案，他一时间没了话，倒是李赫宰微微侧过身子，温和地对着李东海说：“你啊，有什么问题，直接问我就行了。”  
而李东海想到第二个问题是在抵达目的地后、他刚刚钻出车子、看着李赫宰的侧脸时。  
“你为什么还来找我？”  
但这次，李赫宰没有正面回答他。他只是用漂亮的手指握住了李东海的手腕，说：“以后你就知道了。”

这间酒吧位于首尔富人区的一栋五星级酒店的顶楼，整体以玻璃为装潢亮点，拥有三面落地观景玻璃和一个面积不小的观景台，入夜之后可以一览整个首尔的美丽夜景。  
李东海不知道这家酒吧的老板是谁，但是可以确定的是，这个人绝不普通，不仅仅是因为他能请得动李赫宰，还因为即便是对商界不甚熟悉的李东海也能认出此时室内的许多个知名企业家。  
李赫宰带着李东海去往酒吧深处的卡座，一路上经过的所有人都热络地跟李赫宰打招呼，李赫宰只是点头回应，也没有把李东海介绍给其他人。  
这里也并非清吧，此时电子乐正震耳欲聋地喧嚣，声音大地仿佛连吧台后酒架上的瓶装酒里的酒液表面都按照节奏掀起涟漪。舞池里也挤满了年轻的男男女女，在燥热浑浊的空气里恣意扭动着鲜活的身体。若不是被李赫宰拽着，李东海觉得自己甚至会在拥挤的人群里迷路。  
等到李东海落座，李赫宰却不说一句话地去往别处，只留下李东海一个人在这个陌生的环境里，仿佛是一只草木皆兵的兔子。此时此刻，他居然焦急地盼望着李赫宰能立刻回来，毕竟他是李东海在这儿唯一认识的人了。  
“Hello，你是李东海先生吗？”  
李东海顺着这个娇滴滴的声音回头，看到的是一位衣着暴露的年轻女人，那女人身边还带着几个二十岁左右的少男少女。他还没反应过来，那女人又继续说：“皇太子让我们过来陪您待一会儿，他一会儿就回来。”  
“啊，我没关系的…你们不需要特意陪着我。”  
那女人立刻露出了为难的样子说：“可是，皇太子吩咐的，我们也不好就这么走啊。”  
李东海想到李赫宰的为人，也意识到了他如果拒绝会给这几个小孩添多大的麻烦，他勉为其难的答应了。  
却没想到这几个小孩立刻变了一副模样，又叫酒又找骰子，世故得不像样，一扫几秒钟前的为难生疏。与此同时，李赫宰则站在楼上的楼梯旁，他拿着一杯伏特加，眼角带着一丝怪异的笑容，他看着李东海灌下去了第三杯酒。

李东海甚至不知道时间过去了多久，他只能知道自己距离失去意识可能只剩下一口酒的量。  
游戏从猜拳到扔骰子，又到了现在的大冒险。赌注也是越来越离谱，从做鬼脸到唱歌，又到了接吻和爱抚。李东海只能一次次的以酒代罚，可是以他的酒量，此时此刻也不知道是再罚一杯好些，还是跟身边的小男孩接吻好一些。  
事实上，他觉得脑浆都被酒精冲散了，哪儿还有什么思考的能力。  
他晕晕乎乎地倚着卡座，四周的人皆变成牛鬼蛇神。恍惚间他似乎看到那个小男孩正在靠近自己，恐慌之下他一把推开了人，又因为重心不稳而碰碎了酒杯。  
李东海站起身，他几乎是落荒而逃，他跌跌撞撞的推开一对对热舞的男女，几次险些跌倒。酒醉之下他早就想不起来出口的方向，他那茫白一片的脑海里只剩下一个念头，但那念头就像是一张贴在毛玻璃背面的便签，上面写的什么他根本看不清楚。  
他伸手想扶住吧台，却又错估了自己与吧台的距离，他的身子几乎是笔直地跌倒下去，但紧接着他就被人接住。  
脑海里盘旋着的思绪似乎清晰了起来，他看清了那张便签。  
“李赫宰…”李东海扶着男人的手臂也难以站稳，他干脆用额头抵着那人的肩膀来支撑住自己，他的嘴里只喃喃着这三个字：“李赫宰…”  
“李东海，你跟我走吗？”  
李东海的眼睛已经没了焦距，他只怀抱着这一个想法，他点了点头。  
“李赫宰，带我走…”  
似乎是终于安下心，他才说完就昏睡了过去。而李赫宰脸上那种类似捕获了猎物的猎人的神情，他并没有看到。


	10. 第十章

虽然酩酊，但李东海睡得既不舒服也不香沉。酒精聚集在血液里，这让他头昏又燥热，明明这么昏沉着是种痛苦，他却又偏偏无法清醒过来。  
迷蒙之中，他感受到环境从嘈杂变得寂静，气味从浑浊变得清透，他感受到自己被人抱着，感受到自己坠入一团柔软，但也就仅仅感受至此了。  
李赫宰盯着床上几乎意识全无的男人，他的眼神就像是沉没在水中伺机而动的鳄鱼一样。他几步上前，单腿跪在床上，一件一件地循序脱掉李东海的全部衣衫。等到那面色潮红的男人已经全身赤裸，他忍不住低头舔舐着李东海颈侧的疤痕，看着那里微微突出表皮的新生嫩肉。  
他又脱掉了自己的衣服。两人坦诚相见时，他低头亲了亲李东海的耳垂。  
“李东海。”  
身下的人只是微微皱眉，没人知道他是不是听到了李赫宰在叫他，连他自己也不知道。  
李赫宰低头轻笑，低声轻语道：“你乖，今天不让你疼。”  
在性事上，李赫宰已经很少耐心地去做前戏，但这一次，他少见地把前戏准备得细致而充分。他玩弄着李东海的性器直到它硬挺，又耐心地扩张着他的后穴。在他身下浅眠的人也在梦境里沉浸在这由他人带来的快感之中，发出了猫一样的微弱嘤咛，这真实的反应让李赫宰心情甚好。  
他用肿胀的性器缓缓地摩擦着李东海已经放松湿润的穴口，他俯下身子舔着李东海的喉结，再抬头时正看到李东海半睁着的漂亮眼睛。  
“李东海。”  
“嗯…”  
他微微挺身，性器顶端就没入了李东海的身体。  
“李东海，我是谁。”  
“呜…李赫宰…”  
李赫宰的眼眸一暗，他立刻将自己全数埋进李东海体内。  
此时的李东海仿佛只是一具没有灵魂的躯壳，虽然睁着眼睛，却看不见自己正在被侵犯的身体，虽然未在熟睡，却听不见自己带着哭腔的呻吟。就好像落入厚重粘稠的黑色石油之中，他的自我早已丧失殆尽。  
而正沉沦在李东海带来的快感之中的男人似乎依旧不满足，他一把拽起了浑身瘫软的李东海，让他坐在自己身上。由下向上的进入让李赫宰的性器深入了好几公分，一时间两人都发出了满足又难耐的低吟。  
李赫宰看着眼神失焦的李东海，看着他上下颤动的发梢和挂着泪水的睫毛，他命令说：“抱着我。”  
对于李东海而言，酒精的作用下，在这个晚上，李赫宰的每一句话都如同催眠一样。他埋在李赫宰的肩头，伸手无力地拥住那人精瘦结实的身体。他毫无章法只能跟随着感觉地摆动腰肢，高潮来临时，他的腿紧紧地环住李赫宰的腰，那快感直让他脚趾蜷缩。  
等到李赫宰射出来后，他立刻从李东海的身体里退出来，接着就去浴室里洗了澡。  
二十分钟后，穿戴整齐的李赫宰从床头柜上拿起手机，他帮躺在床尾的熟睡男人搭上了一角被子，接着便再无其他毫无留恋的离开了这间酒店套房。  
◇◇◇  
Vincent在酒店楼下接到李东海时，没能在李东海的脸上发现任何情绪，因此他对李东海的说法深信不疑。  
“昨天被几个朋友灌断片了，他们就近把我送来这里了。”  
但只有李东海知道真相是什么，虽然他的完整记忆只到前一晚被灌酒的时候，但是那些零散的记忆碎片也足够他拼凑出后半夜发生的事的雏形。  
也许李东海是全然记得一切的，但是他不敢让自己想起，因为那些散碎的记忆中，他好像并没有拒绝。  
他不敢再想下去，不然也许那就会成为真实。  
他只能一遍一遍地告诉自己当时他是没有意识的，毕竟说的次数多了，大概也就真的成真了。  
“李东海，只要你忘了，就不会有别人知道了。”他回到公寓时，就是把这句话说给了镜子里的自己的，但当他转身看到卧室里的吉他盒时，却隐隐不安地觉察到，李赫宰在未来的某一天，又会不容反抗地侵入他的生活，就像侵入他的身体一样轻易。


	11. 第十一章

半个月以后，《黑天鹅》正式开机。  
李东海进组的那天适逢首尔降温，零下十度的十二月，就算裹着长及脚踝的羽绒服也依旧难以抵挡全部寒气。几天下来，气温不断降低，偏偏在最冷的那天，李东海迎来了人生中的第一次外景拍摄。  
他坐在开着中门的保姆车里，双腿放松地搭在车外，一动不动地让化妆师为他补妆。Vincent则站在一旁，他手里捧着一杯买给李东海的热美式。  
李东海又想起这天早些时候接到的金延珠的那通电话。  
“我把Vincent开除了，以后他就是你的专职经纪人了，哥哥。”  
李东海仿佛能想象到嘴上不饶人的金延珠为了给自己一些便利而踌躇了多久才打了这通电话。他又想起到Vincent在被“炒鱿鱼”后来找到自己时脸上五彩缤纷的表情，突然就没忍住地笑起来。  
等到补妆结束，安导依旧没有下令开机，他不仅仅对演员要求严苛，对于摄影的标准更是高得离谱，为了拍摄接下来这一条戏，安导一定要等到下午四点半的夕阳光，更是拒绝了所有的人造光源。  
李东海知道，这么一来，这条戏可能只有最多两次NG机会，不然一旦太阳多西沉一寸，光线就势必会变化，今天就彻底浪费掉了。他于是又拿出已经快被翻烂的剧本开始复习。  
十五分钟后，太阳的角度终于达到了安正俊心仪的标准，在他的一声喝令之下，包括李东海在内的整个剧组立刻严阵以待。  
Vincent帮着李东海脱下羽绒服，又喂他再喝了一大口热饮，接着他便只能站在外围，远远地看着衣衫单薄的李东海毫不犹豫地迈进及膝深的冰冷泥潭之中。  
这场戏是《黑天鹅》开篇的第一幕，也是剧集尾声时的高潮部分，全程不会有一句台词。李东海饰演的韩裁真被小镇警局的十几个警察围追堵截，慌不择路地跑进因镇子工厂排放的污水而形成的沼泽之中。  
在开机前，李东海曾试图排演情绪，将自己彻底融入进一个人格扭曲的杀人犯的思维里，然而当他的腿浸入比气温还要冰冷的浑浊水潭中，那种刺骨的疼痛感根本不会让他的大脑留下什么思考的空间。这一遍也就这样很快被安导宣布NG。  
安正俊变态的工作习惯很快显现出来，他一脚踹翻了脚边的一个空设备箱，身边熟识他的工作人员立刻禁默不言。  
“李东海你他妈的演的什么鸡巴东西！我他妈找只杂种狗崽子来都比你行！”安正俊快步走过来也踏进水塘里，他几下把手里的剧本拧成一卷，朝着李东海的头就打了过去，“我告诉你！我不管你是谁送进来的，你他妈的再不给我拿出点样子来，就给我滚出我的剧组！”  
李东海被那一下打懵了，他还来不及反应，就听到安导压低声音的狠话：“要是没本事，就干脆回到李赫宰床上去。”  
听到这话，他本就因为寒冷而瑟瑟发抖的身体颤抖得更明显了。他还站在泥水里，样子狼狈不堪。李东海此时真的感到了恐惧，他不知道这个剧组里还有多少人知道自己拿到这个角色的真相。口中咖啡残余的苦涩让他开始恶心，肠胃也像是被攥住一样开始抽痛。  
“准备开机！再来一条！”  
李东海还站在原地，他的意识就像是一块艰难承重的水箱玻璃，霎时被湍急的水流冲击成碎片。脑海里充斥着低吟、嘶吼、尖叫，他试图分辨出那些陌生的声音在说什么…  
“华珍阿姨亲自倒的酒，快喝了…”  
“你要是这么假清高，不如现在就解约…”  
“这公司全上下都是一种人…人渣…我们也是…”  
“卖屁股的感觉爽不爽…”  
“还说自己不是同性恋…骚货…”  
……  
李赫宰。  
不存在于夜晚熟睡时的噩梦才是可怕，李东海在脑海中的嘈杂里迷失了自己，再抬头的时候，他突然忘记了自己身处何处。  
他迷茫的看着四周，接着，几个身着警服的群演从芦苇后冲了出来。李东海呆愣了一秒，他立刻转身逃离，却脚下一滑整个人扑倒在泥潭之中。  
安正俊正想喊停，却看到全身污泞的李东海一边挣扎着爬起来一边往这片宽阔的沼泽的另一个方向跑去，样子太过疯狂，像是失了心智丢了性命。他于是打了个手势让摄影跟上，又赶紧让爆破组配合群演的开枪动作在李东海四周炸起水花。  
李东海被脚底的水草绊住了四五次，每一次他都靠着跑动的力量活生生拽断了阻碍，但也有不少砂石木茬扎伤了他的腿。可他感受不到疼痛，也同样忘记了寒冷，甚至疯狂渴求氧气的肺的苦痛也比不上脑海里越来越高分贝的鬼哭狼嚎。  
安正俊在远处喊了收工时，李东海倒进了到腰深的水里。当离他最近的群演手忙脚乱的把他拽出水面、拖去岸边时，李东海低头哭了出来。


	12. 第十二章

就在Vincent把哭到上气不接下气的李东海搀进车里时，李赫宰在金浦机场接到了他的二哥李泰镐。  
约瑟替风尘仆仆的男人开了迈巴赫的后门，接着又手脚麻利地将他的行李放进后备箱里。李泰镐钻进后座后立刻看到坐在里边的李赫宰，他于是笑着亲密地凑上去拥抱了他的兄弟。李赫宰也象征性地拍了拍李泰镐的后背，但眼里丝毫不见喜悦或是其他任何感情。  
“真不好意思还让你特意来接我。”  
“二哥这是哪儿的话，您终于回来了，我这个做弟弟的，当然要接您。”  
他们互相客套着，不知道有谁说的哪句话会是真心。  
约瑟把车开上了高速路，一旁铁轨上的一趟开往市中心的机场线很快被甩在后面。  
车里因为暖气而异常温暖，李泰镐很快摘掉了厚实的羊毛围巾。他问李赫宰：“大哥怎么样？”  
“挺好的，但是肯定比不上在外边的日子。”  
李泰镐微微眯了眼睛，他又张口埋怨：“都是一家人，你也不帮帮他。”  
一直面无表情看着车窗外的李赫宰突然冷笑了一声说：“大哥做错了事，就要承担后果，您说对吗…”他转过头来看着李泰容，眼神算得上阴狠，“…二哥。”  
狭小的空间里集聚了太多的火药味，两个人平和的表情下实际大概是剑拔弩张。所幸车子很快抵达了李家宅院。在约瑟下车拉开车门后，李泰镐立刻站了出去，他一手扶住车顶，一手撑着车门，半弯着腰看着依旧坐在车里的男人说：“不回家一起吃个饭吗？”  
“不了，公司还有事要忙。哥替我向父亲问好。”  
“行吧，那找个时间，咱们兄弟俩一起出去吃。”  
“都听哥的。”  
◇◇◇  
《黑天鹅》首播的当天下午，李东海、池侑容、安正俊和其他几个主要剧组成员一起出席了记者发布会。  
纵然对这部戏的热度有所预料，但李东海还是被现场的层层记者和晃眼的闪光灯吓到。即使内心排演过无数次，眼下他还是觉得异常紧张。但可以说庆幸的是，几乎所有记者们的问题都是抛给池侑容这个一线新星和安正俊这个争议导演的，所以大部分时候，李东海只是坐在椅子上，低头把玩着手里的麦克风。  
“我想请问一下池侑容先生，这次和您演对手戏的李东海先生还是新人，在拍摄过程中会不会有什么困难的地方？”  
听到自己的名字时，李东海吓了一跳，他立刻抬起头。  
“哈哈，没有啦。其实东海哥比我要早出道很多年，他是我的前辈才对。不过确实我在演技方面更有经验一些，在片场我也会尽可能的帮助东海哥。我们现在还没有正式拍到对手戏，我也很期待之后可以跟前辈对戏的日子。”  
李东海又低回头笑了起来，听听，多么天衣无缝得讽刺，他简直能想象到池侑容脸上的表情。  
“我想提问池侑容先生，一直听说安正俊导演在片场非常严厉，请问您有没有被导演批评过呢？”  
“我其实还好哦，我个人觉得安导演并不是像传闻一样可怕的人…啊不对，我记得东海哥好像有被骂过，当时还是很吓人的。”  
这次李东海真的抬头看向了池侑容，少年脸上无害的笑容在闪光灯下完美到令人作呕。李东海握着话筒的手开始冒汗，他正想着如何回答这个问题，却不想安正俊帮他接了话：“呀呀，我说，我也给东海道过歉了好吧，不信你们问问东海。”  
李东海眨了眨眼睛，他把话筒举到嘴边，清嗓子的时候他被突然放大的声音吓了一下，那生疏的样子让台下的记者们发出了善意的笑声。李东海脸有些红，他有些不自在的开口：“对，那天是我状态不太好，安导才稍微说了我几句，不过那天结束拍摄后，安导就立刻向我道歉了，后来还很大手笔的送了我一张绝版唱片。”  
“对对没错，虽然片场上我那什么了一点，但是下来之后，我跟东海关系很好的，你们别听池侑容瞎说。”  
台下又有记者开口：“我想请问安导演，是什么原因让您决定启用李东海先生作为主演呢？”  
李东海全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，在安正俊回答问题前的这几秒空白里，他几乎呼吸困难。他突然觉得头很痛。  
“其实有很多人问了我这个问题，说实话，我也担心过我这个决定会不会错了。但是到了今天，我想对所有不认识东海、对东海好奇、对为什么我要让东海当主角好奇的人说：你们今晚打开电视，看看《黑天鹅》，你们就能知道，这孩子是钻石。”  
安正俊的右手放下话筒后，顺势拍了拍坐在他身边的李东海的肩膀。反观没料到这一席话的李东海，他回答致谢安正俊的话已经染上了感激的哽咽。  
记者招待会结束后，原本计划是剧组的大家一起去聚餐，但却被安正俊临时变卦取消了。安导一边开车，一边对着坐在副驾驶的李东海说：“老子就是不想跟池侑容这个狗崽子一起吃东西。”  
李东海一边看着窗外一边忍不住笑，倒也不是因为开心，只是他觉得此时应该笑一笑。但是他到底还是什么话也没说。  
等到把李东海送到公寓楼下时，安正俊打开了车门锁，说：“你啊，回去就看看自己演的戏，刷刷naver热搜什么的，享受作为普通人李东海的最后一个晚上吧。”  
李东海本来也是这么计划的，但是当他踏出电梯、在自家门口遇到恭敬地站在楼道里的约瑟时，他就意识到，今晚会整个泡汤。  
“李先生，皇太子派我来接您。”  
◇◇◇  
当李东海抵达李赫宰位于首尔一所高档小区顶楼的双层公寓时，宽敞明亮的客厅墙上的电视里正在播放《黑天鹅》。李东海看着电视里的自己在沼泽里疯狂逃亡，只觉得有些荒诞的虚无。他还清楚地记得，当时自己正在逃离脑海里李赫宰种下的灾祸，但现在自己却被迫只身前来面对始作俑者。  
站在落地窗前的李赫宰转过身来，他看着依旧处于玄关的男人，说道：“过来。”  
李东海往前走了几步，他站在客厅的中央，但依旧距离李赫宰十几米。  
李赫宰似乎也不恼，他又问道：“吃晚饭了吗？”  
李东海没有说话。他本想抗争，但李赫宰带给他的恐惧似乎已经深入肌理，几秒钟后，他轻轻摇了摇头。  
落地窗前的男人满足的笑了一下，他迈步往客厅另一边的开放式厨房走去，在经过李东海身边时，他说：“过来帮忙。”  
李东海觉得此时此刻的自己就是一只风声鹤唳、战战兢兢的兔子，他帮着李赫宰把一些小菜和炖汤端去餐桌上，接下来就面对着眼前还冒着蒸汽的米饭而不安。  
“你找我来做什么…”  
李赫宰一边吹着汤匙里的热汤，一边漫不经心的开口：“我捧的人出演的电视剧首播，叫他来一起看很奇怪吗？”他喝掉汤汁后又改拿起筷子，他夹了一些菜进李东海的碗里，又说道：“先吃吧，你太瘦了。”  
李东海知道事情不会这么简单，但是根本没人能猜出李赫宰的想法，他就像狼一样。一只狼，坐在兔子的面前，还能有什么结局呢。  
李东海只能小口小口地慢慢消磨掉桌上的菜，这种紧张的氛围下，他每吃一口，都觉得自己快要吐出来。  
《黑天鹅》的第一集结束后，李赫宰懒洋洋地靠在椅背上玩着手机，突然他笑了一声，“李东海，你现在是热搜第一了。”  
李东海呆愣了几秒，随即立刻拿出手机登上主页。李赫宰说的没错，门户网站的搜索量第一位正是“黑天鹅 李东海”，连池侑容都只在第三位而已。但他还来不及感受到任何情绪，就听到李赫宰说：“那你做好准备失去这一切了吗。”  
李东海疑惑地抬起头，坐在他面前的李赫宰正拿起遥控器，接着，李东海背后的电视机里传来了一声淫糜的叫床声。他浑身发冷地惊恐转身，正看到自己赤裸全身地跨坐在李赫宰身上、不知羞耻地摆动着腰的样子。  
‘抱着我。’  
他听到电视里李赫宰的声音。他多希望自己是没有意识的，他多相信自己是没有意识的。  
但不是，因为他看到自己真的主动地抱住了那个男人。


	13. 第十三章

这间公寓的暖风很足，明明是就算穿夏装也不会感到寒冷的温度，李东海却觉得如坠冰窟。此时的他脸色惨白，连嘴唇也毫无血色。全身的肌肉都紧绷的泛着酸麻疼痛，震惊、愤怒和恐惧之下，他握拳的双手的颤抖不可抑制。他想质问眼前的恶魔，却在开口时发现自己的喉咙已经因为剧烈的情绪起伏而哽住。  
他低下头，他的胸膛正因为急促的呼吸而起伏，他也知道，自己的一切都已经握在李赫宰手中。这个人可以选择把他手中属于李东海的玻璃一样的命运捏碎，也可以选择松手任其摔毁。无论哪种，都不是拯救。  
良久，李东海才说了今晚的第二句话：“你到底要什么。”他这才发现自己的声音是多么绝望，甚至带着哭腔。  
“李东海，你觉得你有什么能给我的。”  
李东海当然知道。“你休想！”  
“是吗，这段视频发布出去，你也不在乎吗？”  
“不…我当时根本不清醒！这视频说明不了…”  
李赫宰耻笑了一声，他纤长的手指握住遥控器又按下了快退键，很快，电视上诚实的放映出那个晚上李赫宰进入李东海身体的那一刻。  
‘李东海。’  
‘嗯…’  
李东海站起身，他脑海里的记忆如洪水一样疯狂的肆虐而来，他的眼泪开始不断滚落：“不…”  
‘李东海，我是谁。’  
“关上…”  
‘李赫宰…’  
“李赫宰你他妈把电视关上！”李东海的眼睛已经通红，他怒吼着扑向李赫宰，想夺过他手中的遥控器时却被李赫宰一巴掌打在左脸上。男人不知用了多大的力气，李东海直接摔倒在了地上，很快，他的脸颊红肿了起来。  
李赫宰站起身时，餐椅与地面之间的摩擦发出窸窣响声。他走到李东海身前，动作轻柔的爱抚着他泛着血丝的脸。他听到李东海声音颤抖的呢喃：“为什么…”  
“李东海，你是信教的，那你应该知道向恶魔许愿的代价吧。”他注意到李东海的唇角开始渗血，于是李赫宰又用拇指替他擦拭：“更何况，我能给你的，比恶魔丰厚的多。”  
倚靠着墙壁坐在地上，李东海早就因为眼泪而视线模糊，但有什么关系，他一点都不想看到李赫宰。他抬手挥开了李赫宰的胳膊，他知道自己已经失败了，却依旧不愿俯首称臣：“为什么是我…为什么你一定要选我？”  
“因为…”李赫宰的手有抚上了李东海的脖颈，就像他们第一次做爱时一样，他真想狠狠的掐住他，看着他窒息濒死的样子，但是他忍住了。他张口继续说了下去，那样子落在李东海眼里，无疑是吐着信子的毒蛇，一条黑曼巴。  
“因为，你比所有人都更贪婪。”  
◇◇◇  
李东海回到家时已经是凌晨三点。而一小时前，他答应了李赫宰的勒索，要在未来的两年里正式作为LK皇太子的男宠。  
做为回报，他会同时成为亚洲娱乐圈里最炙手可热的艺人。  
李东海知道，他是有机会拒绝的，只要他不在乎那段偷拍的视频，只要他不在乎，李赫宰就不能把他怎样。事实上，他也不知道自己到底在不在乎。他只知道，虽然才刚刚知名几个小时，但是名气带来的快感，他再也放不下了。就好像是纯度最高的冰毒，只是舔舐了一口，就成瘾至骨髓深处。  
他没有开灯，只是在黑暗中坐在床边的地毯上，手机微弱的光线刺透了整间屋子。李东海又登上搜索网站，他看到此时的热搜榜单上，自己的名字占据了第一位到第七位。李东海、黑天鹅李东海、李东海韩裁真、李东海演技炸裂、李东海OST、李东海 钻石、李东海池侑容。  
李赫宰说的没错，他真的贪婪，贪婪到什么都不愿意再放弃，贪婪到想得到所有不曾得到的，贪婪到愿意给一个男人做泄欲工具。  
原来自己是个这么丑恶的人。  
他一直坐在地上，直到天光熹微才缓缓睡去。他嘴角带着一点笑意，却没发现自己的泪水已经在地板上绽出花朵。


	14. 第十四章

《黑天鹅》开播之后，李东海大概真的迎来了全新的人生。  
几乎每天，他都能在网络上看到自己的新闻，娱乐版头条甚至首页。  
他注册了新的SNS，粉丝量在三天之内就突破了五百万，他还有了许多个粉丝站。  
现在他走在路上，不过五分钟就一定会有人认出他来，接着他就会被簇拥起来、被不断的索要签名的合照，渐渐的，他也学会了出门时带上帽子和口罩。  
戏还在继续拍着，安导还在时不时的暴躁恐吓着，池侑容依旧不停地讥讽着…但分明一切又都不一样了。  
就好像是突然之间，宇宙间的所有星光都汇聚了起来，给他以希望，给他以光明。  
而他也知道，无限星光的代价是比永夜还暗淡的乌黑。  
这天李东海进组拍夜戏的时候，第一次收到了粉丝站送来的应援食物。李东海招待工作人员一起享用后，就拿了三份定食，和Vincent、安正俊一起去休息室里吃。  
安正俊正用用筷子夹着餐盒里的韩牛，他一边用美味填饱肚子，一边对李东海说：“下面这场戏，我觉得细节还不够，但我跟光智商量了半天也没统一想法。你也可以自己找找感觉，临场发挥。”  
李东海点头应允。正在此刻，休息室的门被推开，化好妆的金延珠走了进来。  
安正俊于是招了招手：“正好延珠也来了，你们俩可以先合计一下。”  
金延珠的脸上抹了不少泥土，还有些许道具血浆。像她这样的咖位，为了一个不到一集戏份的客串角色可以在这个时间把自己折腾成这副模样，李东海心里不免佩服。他随手拿了一罐粉丝送来的营养液递给金延珠，这位冷傲的女演员也并不客气，豪迈的立刻开罐喝了起来。  
酒饱饭足之后，安导演先行离开了休息室，Vincent为了给李东海和金延珠买咖啡，很快也出了门。  
李东海捧着剧本，和金延珠相对而坐，各自沉默不语。即将拍摄的情节是韩裁真绑架并奸杀了金延珠客串的小镇教师。金延珠对于这种戏份看得很开，她也很专业，但李东海却青涩许多。他想和金延珠商讨一下，却没想到金延珠只是摆了摆手说道：“我是体验派，哥哥别告诉我你想怎么演。这种受害者的角色，我需要真实的刺激。”  
她半躺在沙发上，那姿势让李东海恍然想起了月中party时，金延珠在灯光角落里被那些富商压在沙发上侵犯的模糊身影。  
“说起来，哥哥，你最近怎么样。”  
李东海自然知道她问的是什么。“我还好。”他顿了顿，突然有了疲惫：“延珠，你之前说，我们都是一种人…那你觉得自己是什么样的人呢？”  
“哥哥，你其实是想问，为什么明明被强奸了，我却好像无所谓一样，你想问我是怎么做到的，对吧。”  
“…嗯。”  
“痛苦是因为在意，只要你在意，它就是你的软肋，别人就可以用它攻击你。”金延珠仰头看着天花板，她清冷的样子在李东海的眼里是种少见的美感。“而我不在意，谁又能拿我有办法。”  
李东海低头笑着：“你说得对，也许我也该学会不在意了。”  
◇◇◇  
凌晨两点半的时候，这场奸杀的戏码已经反复拍了四五次，虽然奸和杀部分的效果都已合格，但在安正俊眼里依旧差了那么几秒钟才算完美。  
“李东海，你现在是个变态，你只是强奸了这个女人就够了吗？！”  
安正俊坐在道具桌子上，语气可以说是慷慨激昂了。而衣衫不整的躺在地上的金延珠、和跪在她双腿之间赤裸上身的李东海在此时显得异常滑稽。  
“你再动动脑子！再来一条！”  
看着安正俊回到场外，躺在地上的女演员无奈的叹了口气，她半开玩笑的对李东海说：“哥哥你随便来吧，怎么糟蹋我我都受得住，就当我是个骚货。”  
她这句话让李东海立刻全身发冷。场记打板的清脆响声传来，金延珠立刻进入状态的开始尖叫和挣扎，她不断咒骂着，这一幕却渐渐和李东海脑海里最不堪的记忆重合了。他看着金延珠的脸，却突然看到了自己的样子。  
李东海一巴掌打在金延珠脸上，直把她的脸打偏侧过去。金延珠还没反应过来，就被李东海掐住了脖子。  
他的手颤抖着，却真的用了力气。他以为自己可以销毁那个不堪的自己，以至于他真的也感到了窒息。下一秒，金延珠痛苦的握住了李东海的手腕，这让他突然惊醒过来，他赶忙松开了手。  
“卡！牛逼，收工！”  
现场没有人注意到这场险些成真的谋杀，就像也没有人注意到李东海的人生早已滑向了失控的禁区。  
◇◇◇  
李东海回到他的公寓时，天已经有了黎明的亮光。他一心想着金延珠的话，和她脖子上被自己掐出来的指痕。  
“哥哥，你真的没事吗？”  
“对不起，我真的…对不起。”  
金延珠伸出右手搭在了李东海的肩膀上，她还穿着那件破烂的戏服，只是多披上了一件厚厚的白色羽绒服。她说：“哥哥，你需要去看医生。”  
“嗯，延珠，你…”  
“放心吧，我陪你去。”  
他在电梯里捂住脸，泪水顺着指缝淌下，就像是带走了他所有的快乐。他放任自己坐在空无一人的电梯的地板上，他甚至觉得，他已经认不得自己是谁。  
如果此时，那个正在过28岁生日的李东海站在这里，他会怎么看待这个和他拥有一样的皮囊、人格和精神却因侵蚀而腐朽的李东海。除了谴责自己，他不知道自己还能做什么。  
电梯门打开了，但李东海没有能力站起来，他多想自己能在这一秒死在这里。  
可他没有死去，他只是被踏进电梯的男人抱了起来，他当然知道那是谁。  
“李赫宰…”  
李东海抓着那男人的衣襟，又被那男人扣住后脑按在怀里。  
“我在呢。”  
他恨，这个时候偏偏是李赫宰在这里。但他又不得不承认，在这个时候，所幸是李赫宰在这里。  
李东海埋在李赫宰怀里，再也无须压抑，他嚎啕大哭起来。


	15. 第十五章

睁开双眼时，看到的是午后的烈阳。李东海曾有很多次动心想换掉卧室这个遮光度并不出彩的淡蓝色窗帘，但是也只是想想罢了，他从来没有真的去挑选过一款新的窗帘。  
他正侧躺在卧室不大的单人床上，因为极好的一觉，一时有些想不起世事。他翻过身，发现李赫宰正倚靠着床头坐在他身边，李赫宰脱掉了厚实挺括的黑色大衣，现在穿着的白色衬衫也解开了袖扣，他骨骼分明的手正拿着一个平板。  
从李东海的角度，他能看到那平板的屏幕里充满了晦涩的股票走势。李赫宰看得认真，他的视线没有移开，却似乎早就发现李东海已经睡醒，他问：“眼睛会痛吗？”  
李东海这才觉得眼睛因为睡前的恸哭而倍感干涩，他点了点头。  
李赫宰又看了一会儿股票，接着他放下平板，从床头柜上拿起了眼药水，他又往李东海的身边凑近了一些：“眼睛睁大。”  
他自然是听话的，眼前的景象里，李赫宰占据了一大部分，下一秒，清凉的液体落下又泛起涟漪，李东海赶忙闭上了眼睛。  
李赫宰看着他这个样子，心里难得平和，他用手背轻轻蹭了下李东海的脸颊：“休息一会儿就起来收拾东西。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“给你搬家。”  
李东海坐起身来，他睁开眼睛，还没吸收的药水顺着眼角流下，看起来就像是他正在哭泣。他问：“为什么？”  
李赫宰似乎觉得有些无奈，他站起身来，正好能看到李东海因为侧躺而压红了的左耳，他伸手抚摸轻捏着，享受着看李东海微微颤抖却又不敢躲开的诡异快感。“难道你还要住这个单身宿舍吗。我在江南给你买了公寓，那边交通也方便些，安保也更好。”  
他顿了顿，又补充了一句：“公寓能看到汉江的景色，你会喜欢的。”  
李东海想着，至少自己不用住在李赫宰家，算是好事。但他依旧烦闷于这种金屋藏娇式的豢养。这套小公寓虽然老旧，但也是他一直以来的安乐窝，不管他在外边经历了什么，只要回到这里，他都能安心熟睡。但以后大概是不能了。  
他突然觉得，李赫宰夺走的不只是自己的小窝，还是他人生的另一块积木。但他最终还是什么也没说。  
李赫宰叫人来搬家的时候已经是下午五点，那个时刻，李东海刚刚吃完这天的第一顿饭。  
其实说是搬家，也并没有什么东西要真的被带走，老旧的家具自然不留，但也要搬走扔掉，剩下的也就是李东海的个人杂物，但他坚持要把那副淡蓝色的窗帘带走，李赫宰没有反对。  
十几分钟后，公寓就几乎空了。李东海坐在房间中央的单人床上，李赫宰则坐在李东海对面的扶手椅上。  
男人突然伸手拿起了放在一旁的吉他，又对李东海说：“我还没听你弹过。”他一边说一边把吉他递了过去。  
李东海接过这把昂贵的乐器，他并没有看李赫宰，他不想知道李赫宰现在是什么表情，又或是什么心情。  
这把吉他李东海自从收到后就只弹过一次，那一次让他发现了它的音色有多完美，却又更深刻的记住了吉他的来历，于是那之后，他便任由它在角落蒙尘落灰。  
他抱着吉他调整了坐姿，却觉得脑海一片空茫，就好像他只是一具躯壳，又或者只是飘荡在半空中的幽灵。这种全无情绪，大概是他面对李赫宰最好的办法。  
他的右手指尖拨动了吉他弦，清脆温柔的弦音连接成了乐章。  
“Can you believe that the crew has gone?  
And they wouldn't let me sign on.  
All my islands have sunk in the deep.  
And I can hardly relax or even oversleep.”  
李东海的声音忧伤却甜蜜，唱的徐徐也不急。严冬夕阳里，阳光以可见的速度消失，在这间没有开灯的空旷公寓，好像世界正在沉没。这画面，这歌声，拼凑出了一种让人心痛到心碎的美。  
这就是李赫宰处于沉浸者位置的感受，美到心碎，却想销毁。  
负责搬家具的人又进入公寓，他正想报告进度，却被李赫宰狠毒的目光吓住。李赫宰语气冰冷的说：“出去。”  
李东海已经停了弹唱，他看着面前狼一样的男人，再一次被恐惧束缚。  
“把衣服脱了。”  
“李赫宰…”  
“李东海，”李赫宰一边脱掉自己的衬衫，一边眯着眼睛看着依旧坐在床上惶恐不安的人：“如果这间公寓留给你的最后记忆是和我做爱，也是个不错的结局。”


	16. 第十六章

李东海低头坐在床上，他还怀抱着吉他，并没有着手脱掉衣服。他甚至希望，下一秒钟时，怒火攻心的李赫宰会粗暴凶狠的殴打自己，再撕去衣服，完成一次强奸。这样的话，至少他能骗自己，他不过是在李赫宰的逼迫下无奈就范。  
就像他们之前的两次性交，李东海可以将一切责任推到酒精身上，就像答应做李赫宰的男宠，李东海可以将一切责任推到偷拍视频身上，从而赦免自己的灵魂。  
但李赫宰就像是看透了他一样，即使下身已经鼓胀到撑起裤子，他依旧只是站在李东海面前，戴着令人厌恶的诡异笑脸，却毫无意图强暴的动作。他在等待李东海认输，而他的等待并未耗时太久。  
李东海在这种团团围住他的窒息感中很快败下阵来，他咬着牙把吉他放在地上，又用颤抖的双手脱掉了自己的全部衣衫，最终赤裸全身的面对着李赫宰坐在床尾。  
于是李赫宰终于满足，他伸手扣住李东海的后脑，低头又在他发顶亲了一口，这亲昵的动作让李东海一阵作呕。  
“你听话，我就不弄疼你，不然的话…”他俯下身来用舌尖勾画着李东海颈侧那片伤愈后的完美肌肤，这立刻就唤醒了李东海记忆深处的刺痛，他缓缓点了点头，随即就被赤裸上身的男人放倒在这张正在被最后一次使用的单人床上。  
李赫宰于是耐心的爱抚着、挑逗着李东海的性欲，他像毒蛇信子一样灵活的舌从李东海的喉结舔舐而下，随即又在胸口徘徊，卷着李东海的乳尖逗弄。李东海似乎并不曾知道自己这处敏感点，微弱电流一样的刺激让他忍不住挺起胸口，紧接着他就听到李赫宰的嗤笑：“这次还算懂点情趣了。”  
男人便更起兴致的舔吻吮吸着，手也不让李东海的另一枚果实被冷落而捻玩。他听着李东海渐渐粗重的呼吸，想着这人正是刚才在夕阳里弹唱的那个清冷如处子的人，就更觉得胸腔胀满了难以纾解的占有欲。他的亵玩动作渐渐蔓延到了李东海已经半硬的性器和后方紧张的穴口。  
殊不知身下的李东海正困在精神被两边撕扯的痛苦之中。他根本无法接受自己居然会做出这种事的事实，在意识清醒的时候主动脱掉衣服和同性上床，甚至因为对方的爱抚而有了生理反应…他怎么会是这样的人。  
他突然想起金延珠的话：不要在意。  
就像抓到了一根救命稻草，李东海终于可以不再折磨自己的意识。就把这场性爱当作必须经历的过程，当做一场考试、一项工作，当作熟睡前难熬却不能跳过的闭眼入睡。终于，李东海感受到不同方向拉拽着自己灵魂的两股力量消失了。  
李赫宰脱掉了自己的西裤和内裤，接着就扶着性器没入到李东海已经被扩张润滑好的后穴里。他看着李东海皱眉又咬着唇却情难自禁的样子，又觉得自己嗜血的欲望加重了一点，但他还是忍住了。他轻轻摆动着腰，又引导着李东海的手环住自己的脖颈。  
在这个异常亲密的动作下，李赫宰反复的用性器碾压着李东海的敏感点，在李东海难耐的仰起头时，他便低头亲吻他的颈子。  
对于李东海来说，这场没有暴力或诡计的性爱要给他带来了更多的生理快感，尤其是当李赫宰整根退出又猛地插入顶上他的腺体时，他简直要控制不住的叫出声来。显然，他对自己下的心理暗示也起了作用，就好像他暂时释放了灵魂让其不受折磨，只留下肉体感受快乐。  
李赫宰的动作幅度越来越大，速度也快了起来。剧烈的快感下，李东海知道自己就快要达到高潮，他难以自控的扭动着腰，腿也紧紧夹住李赫宰的腰胯。  
就在快感节节攀升时，李赫宰埋在李东海的脸侧，一边喘息着一边轻轻咬住李东海的耳垂问道：“李东海，爽吗。”  
“嗯…”  
就在李东海给出肯定回答的同时，李赫宰支起身子从李东海体内退了出来。本来就要达到顶点的李东海在骤然而至的空虚中痛苦的呜咽出声，他睁大眼睛不解的看着头发已经汗湿的男人，他看着那男人挑起嘴角露出邪恶的笑。  
“那就亲口说出来，说你想要。”  
李东海这才浑身发冷的发现，李赫宰从一早就看透了他所有的想法，他看透了自己在以各种方式和借口逃避，他看透了自己自以为是的不在意。纵然他们已经有过最亲密的行为，但这一刻，李东海才真正体会到在李赫宰面前一丝不挂的感觉。  
“你…”  
李赫宰又压下身子，性器抵着李东海一张一合的后穴磨蹭，偶尔又只让顶端没入后又拔出。他的折磨太过残忍，被欲望捆绑的李东海流泪着挣扎，却被李赫宰死死地按住。  
“说出来，说出来就让你爽。”  
“呜…混蛋，你休想！”  
“是吗。”李赫宰耻笑着用湿粘的性器来回磨蹭着李东海已经硬挺到贴近小腹的阳具，眼看着李东海闷哼一声，他又用右手指尖轻轻搓揉着李东海的前端，看着那器官不争气的溢出一点白浊，但无论如何都不让身下的男人舒服到射出来，更不会去满足他空虚的后穴。  
“李赫宰，你…嗯…”  
“李东海，承认自己的欲望不是什么难事。”他的语气突然变的温和，他擦去李东海的眼泪，又在那人耳边轻声下蛊：“说出来…李东海，说出来就都给你。”  
李东海痛苦的摇着头，如果是平时，他毫无可能会选择放弃自己的人格和自尊去换取被男人操的高潮，更何况对方还是他最恨的人。但在这时，在肉体的极端快感死死地控制住他时，他无能为力了。此时此刻，他想不出还有什么比性欲得到满足更重要。他闭上眼睛，任由李赫宰的话侵占了自己的精神。  
“李赫宰…呜，你..给我…”  
“乖孩子。”  
李赫宰按照承诺的停止了对李东海的残忍刑罚，他立刻长驱而入，再一次占有了李东海的身体，给予他最猛烈的快意。  
李东海感受着后穴被操弄到痉挛，他甚至毫无喘息的机会，就在意识清醒的情况下，躺在李赫宰身下被他玩弄到高潮。  
他飘荡在外的灵魂，至此终于破碎。  
而他也同时发觉，自己人生的另一块积木，再次被李赫宰毫不留情的抽出带走。


	17. 第十七章

因为李东海屈服的坦诚，李赫宰的兴致意外的高，他压着李东海无力的身体又做了几次，直到太阳西沉、这间公寓彻底归于黑暗才意犹未尽的停下。而这时的李东海已经浑身绵软，他趴在床上喘息着，像只离了水将死的鱼，又像是断了线的木偶，连哭的力气都不剩一点，却依旧清醒。  
李赫宰下床去了浴室，李东海便寄希望于李赫宰会像前两次一样，兀自清洗干净、穿戴整齐并离开房间，留他一人在沾满情欲的床上死生未卜，但是没有。那人从浴室出来后坐在了李东海身边的床沿，他伸手开了床头灯，接着又拢着李东海汗湿的黑发，指尖的温度异常温柔。  
他说：“去洗个澡吧，我等你。”  
李东海此时眼睛几近空洞，他就像是个程序空白的机器，在听到李赫宰的命令后，他立刻撑起身子，但在站起来的瞬间，激烈性事导致的腿软让他身子一歪倒了下去。  
一旁的李赫宰立刻站起，伸手把他接进怀中：“不行就别逞强。”他正想把李东海抱去浴室，却被后者推开了手。接着他就看着李东海扶着墙壁有些艰难的走进通往浴室的木门，在那木门关上之后，李赫宰不可避免的开始想象浴室之内的旖旎景象。  
但还不能心急，他心想。  
等到李赫宰穿好衣服，李东海正好打开了浴室的门。他头发还滴着水，眼睛和鼻子都泛着红色，这样子落在李赫宰眼里只觉得想把他狠狠的揉碎。  
他走过去把李东海牵到床上坐好，又从浴室拿来了本来打算丢掉的吹风机，开始细致的替李东海吹干头发。  
吹风机发出的嘈杂噪音之中，李东海觉得自己的大脑空旷无一物，却又充斥着歇斯底里的鬼叫。他闭上眼睛，由着李赫宰替他吹完头发后又为他穿上了厚实温暖的冬装。  
晚上八点三十分，李东海被李赫宰牵着左手带出了这栋他住了六年的公寓。他明明悲伤又不舍，却没有回头再看一眼。  
坐在迈巴赫后座上时，李东海终于觉得疲惫不堪，他倚靠着车窗想放任自己睡去，却被李赫宰的话打扰。  
“李东海，从今天开始，学会向我开口。”  
他还是头靠着车窗透明的玻璃，既没有看向李赫宰，也没有回应李赫宰。  
而李赫宰似乎并不生气，似乎确信李东海会把自己的话听进去一样，他继续说道：“开口向我索取你想要的，只要我愿意给，你可以得到所有你想拥有的。”  
“我想要回自由，你给吗。”  
他本想激怒李赫宰，为此他甚至抱着必死的决心，他紧张的心脏狂跳。  
但李赫宰只是轻声笑了一下：“两年后你就会拿回你的自由。”  
“我现在就想要。”  
“李东海，你不想。”李赫宰转过头看着他：“我说过，你比任何人都贪婪，我太了解你了。虽然你不想承认，但是你巴不得可以牺牲掉自由换取其他所有东西…金钱、名声、地位、崇拜…”  
“你胡扯！”  
“李东海，知道月中舞会我为什么偏偏带你走吗。”  
李东海本想脱口而出告诉李赫宰他并不想知道答案，但当他对上李赫宰带着某种诡谲情愫的双眼时，他突然说不出了，他是如此好奇这个答案，他想知道为什么。  
李赫宰的左手慢慢抚上了李东海的脸颊，那轻柔的触碰就好像他在疼爱某个绝世珍宝，他的手指顺着李东海的眼侧慢慢向下，最终轻轻抬起李东海的下巴，他凝视着他的脸：“因为我看到了，那个晚上，自以为自己和别人一样是待宰羔羊的李东海，实际上是一只狼。”  
李赫宰欣赏着李东海诧异惊慌的表情，这让他心里有种说不出的快感：“你不知道那天晚上的你有多有趣，又有多吸引人。一只在羊群里长大的狼，居然忘了自己是掠食者…但是这种刻在骨头里的本性，你早晚会想起来。”  
◇◇◇  
约瑟将车停在了江南公寓的地下停车场，当李赫宰下车时，约瑟将手中的一把车钥匙递给了李赫宰，而这把车钥匙又被李赫宰放在了李东海的手心里。  
李赫宰拍了拍停在迈巴赫右边的一辆深灰色的奥迪A7的车顶，对李东海说：“买给你的，以后开车出去，会比打车会方便些。”  
李东海没有说什么，他只是低着头把那把带着体温的车钥匙放进了羽绒服的口袋里。  
之后，他们搭乘电梯，来到了位于33层的公寓。  
这栋复式公寓有一扇超过九十度的弧形落地窗，正如李赫宰所说，可以完美的俯瞰汉江的景色。就在此时此刻，汉江两岸灯火辉煌，是李东海从未见过的繁华模样。这景色里，没有肮脏，没有贫穷，只有满眼的珠翠金玉。  
从旧公寓收拾出的几箱用品已经被归置好，那副蓝色窗帘也被李东海发现好好得挂在二楼卧室的落地窗前。  
他出了卧室时，正看到李赫宰拿着那把吉他去了一楼西边的房间。他好奇的跟了去，居然在发现那是一间设备还算齐全的音乐工作室。除了吉他，房间内还有一架异常昂贵的电子琴和整套录音、作曲设备。  
“太子爷，我们该准备去机场了。”  
“好，你先去车上等我。”  
等到约瑟离开公寓，李赫宰才转过身看着李东海：“吃的用的都准备好了，公寓里什么都不缺。你要是有想要的，卧室里有一张卡，不用跟我打招呼，你用就行。”  
他顿了顿，预料到李东海不会问自己任何问题时，他对着李东海笑了笑：“我这周不在国内，你照顾好自己。”  
李赫宰离开时，并未和李东海再有任何亲密的动作。  
那天晚上，金延珠来了电话，说她帮李东海预约了国内有名的心理专家。夜里一点钟，李东海上床入睡，在梦里，他好像真的变成了一只孤独的白狼。


	18. 第十八章

第二天早上七点，晨色涌进窗棂，钻过窗帘纤维间的孔隙。窗外近百米之下的柏油路上已经有了渐渐繁忙的景象。公寓之外，有积雪，有行人，有车笛声和渐亮阳光。  
半小时后，李东海在宽大柔软的双人床上醒来。  
这一觉李东海睡的很沉，大概是因为身上穿的柔软丝质睡衣触感很好的缘故，他知道这个牌子的家居服至少要几十万韩元，同样款式但不同颜色的睡衣，衣柜里还有三套。李东海不知道这是李赫宰留给他换洗的，还是因为吃不准他喜欢的颜色，又或是留给李赫宰过夜时穿的呢？  
他想起来金延珠预约的心理门诊在上午九点。他于是起床去卫生间洗漱。昨天晚上，李东海在卧室里的卫生间中发现了满柜子的洗漱用品和护肤品，从香波到须后水，每一样都是他没见过的进口牌子。  
八点钟，李东海从衣帽间里翻出了一套低调的冬装，只是款式低调而已，牌子和价格依旧令他咋舌。衣帽间中还有个定制的饰品柜，李东海看着玻璃之下琳琅的眼镜、领带、腕表、袖扣，甚至觉得被那些宝石折射出的光线刺痛了眼睛。他挑了一副墨镜戴好，接着走去了落地镜前，只是抬头时，他快要认不出自己。  
然后突然间，仿佛记忆断层了一样，李东海蓦然对于自己是如何来到这间公寓的过程失去真实感，意思是他明明记得昨晚被李赫宰带来的事实，但那似乎是别人诉说的经过，而他本人则毫无共情。他突然开始害怕，想打电话给金延珠，告诉她，他不想去医院了。  
他也确实这么做了，但却被金延珠强硬的否决。她很快来到公寓门前，并在李东海打开门后把他带了出去。  
◇◇◇  
在抵达医院的门诊之前，李东海从没想过会有这么多人受困于心理疾病。这个上午，这里正在等待的每个人都面色如常，大概每个人都是绝佳的演员，但每个人也都受困在各自的痛苦之中而无暇顾及其他，也就没有人在意李东海和金延珠这两个当红明星。  
医生为李东海安排了症状自测、艾森克人格测试、应付方式测试。在李东海走向测试间后，金延珠便找了个靠窗人少的僻静角落等待。  
处于陌生环境下的李东海格外紧张，他看着电脑上的数十或上百道题，只觉得脑子里像是有一团迷雾。如果真的是灵魂在控制肉体，那此时此刻，他可以确信自己的灵魂被剥夺了五成感官，以至于和身体的联系分外微弱。  
他努力静下心来，一道题一道题的填上答案。这个过程耗时良久，他渐渐无法长时间集中。而每当他分神时，却总好像听到李赫宰的声音。  
一个多小时后，李东海拿到了测试结果。A4纸上打印的数字和图表或许算不上晦涩，但依旧让他疑惑。他根据护士的指示，拿着这些报告进到了诊疗室时，他的主治医生已经在等他。  
李东海的恐慌又有些发作，他站在原地，手指紧紧地攥着纸张，眼底则是不受控产生的戒备。  
“来，把检测结果给我就好。请坐吧，别紧张，怎么舒服就怎么坐着。”  
医生轻柔的嗓音唤回了李东海的意识，他立刻把几张纸递了过去，又有些无措的在草绿色的沙发上坐好。他又把墨镜摘了下来，放在了沙发前的原木色茶几上。  
医生为他倒了水，接着才坐回李东海右前方的扶手椅上认真看着李东海的检测报告。  
“李东海对吗？”  
“嗯…嗯。”  
“不用紧张，我跟延珠是朋友，东海可以相信我。”  
李东海知道他的意思是不会泄露自己这个艺人的隐私，他确实稍稍放松了些：“好，谢谢您…请问，我该怎么称呼您？”  
“我叫朴正洙，比东海要大三岁，叫我朴医生或者正洙哥都可以。”  
李东海仔细打量着对面正低着头翻看他病例的朴正洙，这个面容清秀的男人气质也十分温润，不管他是本性如此还是职业素养如此，李东海都觉得，朴正洙是个能够让人信赖的心理医生。“嗯，正洙哥。”  
朴正洙笑了笑，眼角尽是和善，他说：“没关系，你还是第一次来咨询，不用给自己太大压力，我们就当是聊聊天。东海要是觉得紧张，也可以躺着说。”  
李东海低头笑了笑，但他不知道自己在笑什么。他张了张嘴，却也不知道自己能说些什么。  
“最近过得好吗？”  
“大概…我也不清楚。”朴正洙适时的开口让李东海莫名的松了口气，“我的意思是…我最近的生活变化很大，有很多好的地方…但是，我觉得有很多奇怪的地方，就…不太舒服。”  
“愿意跟我详细说说吗？”  
李东海呆呆的看着朴正洙，过了好一会才有些突兀的说：“我会突然失忆，明明是每天都会走的路，结果那天突然就迷路了，到现在也想不起来明明每天都该加深的那条路的记忆。还会觉得突然失去了真实感…对了，情绪失控…越来越频繁。”他停顿了几秒，接着就结束了自述：“正洙哥，我的测试报告结果，能直接告诉我吗？”  
他看着朴正洙略有悲伤的神情，喃喃的如自言自语的开口：“我病了，对不对？”  
朴正洙微微点了头，他在李东海忧愁的目光里看向他：“东海，你的测试结果确实显示出了一些问题，但是你不用担心，我会给你提供帮助。”  
李东海的呼吸有些短促，他喝下了纸杯里的热水，又深呼吸了几次。他低下头的时候，一滴眼泪顺着眼角落下，他知道朴正洙也看到了。  
“如果很难开口，不如我们一起来看看你的报告？这样也有助于你去了解自己。”  
李东海点了点头。


	19. 第十九章

在朴正洙耐心又细致的讲解下，李东海眼里的测试数据图表渐渐从晦涩变得易懂直观，甚至有些过于直观，它们清晰地展现出李东海此时的精神状况有多糟糕。艾森克四个指标里有三项的因子分都高于正常值，症状自测九个指标全部异常，总分更是超过正常值将近一倍。  
那种模糊的失真感又来了，李东海抬头看着朴正洙，只觉得面前这位心理医生一句一句形容的完全是别人身上的事、陌生人身上的事、不是他李东海身上的事。  
朴正洙的讲解进行到了应付方式测试。  
“从数据上看，东海，你习惯于退避或合理化，同时你也一直陷在自责之中。你的是非观太强烈了，所以你无法对自己容错。一旦你做出了一些让自己良心不安的事，你会很痛苦，痛苦之后就是自我合理化，如果依旧不能安抚你的内心，你就会开始逃避事实。”  
李东海有些吃惊于自己被这些冷冰冰的数字分析的如此透彻，他咬着嘴唇，又羞愧的搓着手指。他点了点头。  
“你现在的抑郁症状比较明显，刚刚你说的失忆、失去真实感其实都和抑郁状态有关。”朴正洙专注的看着李东海的表情，他试图把自己的声音降的更温和一些，并且也在仔细的筛选着用词，尽量在不刺激到李东海情绪的同时让他也能信任自己。“另外我认为你还有双向情感障碍，也就是同时有躁狂和抑郁的表现，你会有时精力充沛一切正常，但有时又会低迷。”  
李东海听着朴正洙的讲解，他想回忆起自己最近的生活来做比对，却觉得大脑运转的十分缓慢，就像是用多大力气都无法拉动的齿轮。  
李赫宰李赫宰李赫宰。他现在的思绪就仿佛是在一间漆黑的房间里缠满黑色的线绳，混乱不堪却无从分辨，而地板上则用荧光涂料星星点点的写满了李赫宰的名字。  
“东海，你很累吧？”  
朴正洙的这句话就像是开启悲伤的钥匙，李东海的眼泪开始不住的落下，但他极力克制着自己痛哭出声，每当眼泪涌出，他就抬手抹掉。期间，他接过了朴正洙递来的纸巾。五分钟后，他才缓缓点了点头  
“东海，我知道你一定承受了很多压力和痛苦。在你真正信任我之前，我不会强求你向我倾吐。你也要安下心来，我会尽我所能帮助你度过这段时间的。”  
“正洙哥…我想变好，我该怎么做才能好起来…我真的很难受。”  
“如果你愿意的话，可以考虑接受药物治疗。除此之外，我也希望你能定期来找我做疏导，当然了，这建立在你愿意接受我的前提上。”  
“药物治疗？”  
朴正洙喝了一口水才继续对他说：“我可以给你开一种叫舍曲林的抗抑郁药，这种药会很有效，只是在服用前期可能会让你有症状反而加重的感觉…但只要度过前期，症状会很快改善。”  
“我接受。”  
“那好，我会为你开一个疗程的药物，谨慎起见，我会再给你一张服用说明，剂量会从每次半片开始逐渐递增，这样你可以更好适应。”  
“嗯…谢谢正洙哥。”  
朴正洙对着李东海和善又心疼的笑了笑，他踌躇了一会儿又说道：“东海，以上是我作为一个医生能给你的建议。但作为朋友，我想告诉你的是，其实你可以努力尝试着去放松下来。”  
李东海有些不明就里，而朴正洙又在他疑惑的眼神里继续说了下去：“这个世界不完美，每个人都不完美，所以你也不需要逼迫自己成为一个完美的人。我们都会做错事，也都会后悔，但你大可以放过自己，不要用过去的事来折磨自己。试着接受你自己，或许可以轻松一点。”  
面前的漂亮男人若有所思的低下了头，朴正洙也耐心的等待着他的回应。  
“谢谢哥，我会仔细想想的。”  
不难看出李东海的心防依旧牢固，朴正洙也不再强求。“拿着这张单子去南区开药就可以了。我的联系方式你可以问延珠要，想要疏导的时候可以随时找我预约。”  
李东海不知道自己今天对朴正洙道谢了多少次，但他捏着这张不大的药单，能说出的依旧只有这句“谢谢哥”。  
◇◇◇  
巴黎夜色浓重，李赫宰从晚宴上离开后就立刻动身返回了酒店套房。他少见的感受到了疲惫，在吸了一支香烟之后，他才脱去沾满了酒精、烟草和其他人气息的正装，转而去浴室淋浴。  
二十分钟后，他拉开了浴室的门，发现自己脱下的衣服已经被酒店服务生取走清洗。同时，他也注意到自己早前定下的一条卡地亚的男士项链已经被精致的包装好，正放在客厅的茶几上。  
他拨通了内线电话，不出一分钟，约瑟就从隔壁套房前来。“太子爷，有什么吩咐？”  
“国内怎么样了。”  
约瑟有些搞不清李赫宰想问的是什么。如果是从前，皇太子问的必定是家族和生意场上的事，可现在就说不准了。  
“大少爷在监狱里闹了几次事，已经按照您的要求都处理好了。”  
“嗯。”  
“二少爷又谈下来了一块地皮，楠洋连着谈了几笔大生意，看样子胜券在握，老爷也很赞赏。”  
“嗯。我们的人呢。”  
“做的很小心，老爷和董事会都没有发觉，二少爷自然也不知道。”  
李赫宰没有在说话，他坐在沙发上，拿着卡地亚的盒子把玩着，像是在发呆，又可能是在回味。  
约瑟低眉想了想，还是如实汇报了情形。“李先生…去看了心理医生，和金延珠小姐一起。”  
皇太子蓦地抬头，他先是看着落地窗上映出的自己的身影和神情，又将目光移向了约瑟的映像。  
“太子爷，需不需要派人去查查？”  
李赫宰把项链随手放回了桌面上，他一边往卧室的方向走去一边说：“不用了，继续看着他就好。”


	20. 第二十章

《黑天鹅》被多名职业剧评人认为是一部现象级的韩剧。这部选在黄金时段播出的悬疑剧尺度之大，即便与美剧相比也毫不逊色，同时又尖锐的撕开了韩国司法界、政界官官相护的黑暗局面。就故事本身而言，它并没有像很多韩剧电影一样用虚无缥缈的政治影射来掩盖剧情的不足，相反，剧中的道道伏笔、剧情的层层推进也让观众大呼烧脑过瘾。  
而对于身在其中的李东海来说，这些夸赞是他这个上帝视角的演员所无法体会的，但他依旧切身感受到了另一个“现象级”，那就是在观众发起的网络投票中，超过75%的人表示：虽然韩裁真的怪异变态令人感到恐怖，但依旧希望他可以逃过警察的追捕。甚至有不少人直接表示：希望李东海可以把池侑容干掉。这可是甚少有反派能受到的待遇，更妄论正派角色还是如日中天的流量小生池侑容扮演的。  
新的一集播出后，网评的走向更是让李东海和Vincent始料未及，一条质疑池侑容演技的长评获赞无数，帖子里有一票网友都认为，年纪轻轻的池侑容无论是外在、气质还是演技都够不上一个三十多岁落魄警察的角色，也有不少人表示，警察这个角色让李东海演绝对没问题。  
殊不知几个月前的李东海确实在为这个角色做准备。  
这个帖子挂在首页一上午才被公司公关，在Vincent不知是第多少次点开帖子却发现显示删除时，他气的够呛。  
“公司是不是脑子有泡，趁着这个机会捧捧你不是正好！删帖也太low了！”  
之于李东海，他从未想过自己可以收到如此赞誉。但比起兴奋，他的内心选择坠入了层层不安之中，他确信自己绝没有优秀到这个地步，更是惶恐于团团围住他的光鲜。他觉得有一天自己一定会骤然失去这一切。  
Vincent上手拍了他的脑袋一巴掌：“傻不傻啊你，你是真的很厉害，自信点。”  
而被他拍了脑袋的男人只是捂着头低头笑了笑。  
两天后，《黑天鹅》的拍摄终于进入了尾声。对于李东海来说，即便不情愿，他也终于迎来了和池侑容的对手戏。  
李东海在化妆间里用温水吃了药。他这两天的状态好了不少，大概是朴正洙开的药片确实对症，又大概是因为造成他疾病的恶魔依旧没有回国。  
拍摄顺序并非是按照剧情时间顺序进行的，结局早在李东海进组的第四天就先行拍摄完毕。今天要拍的戏份是：池侑容扮演的金永达虽然怀疑连续凶杀案的真凶就是韩裁真，但苦于毫无证据，在案件陷入僵局后他巧立名目的逮捕了韩裁真，并在警局内暴力审讯。  
开机之前，安导大声的宣布了这场拍完就杀青的消息，现场的工作人员兴高采烈的欢呼着，甚至有不怕死的直接大叫着终于可以逃离安导了，结果下一秒就被安正俊勒住脖子吃了个爆栗。此时已经被手铐锁在椅子上的李东海见状也莫名觉得心情甚好，他便也跟着高喊了几声，然后又害羞的红着脸痴笑。  
就好像笼罩了他几个月的阴翳一扫而空，连站在他对面的池侑容看起来也没那么招人烦了。李东海突然又想起了网上的那几个帖子，一时间心里又泛起了些复杂的愉悦。  
审讯部分的拍摄很快通过了安导的严格审查，趁着休息的空隙，化妆师带着彩色遮瑕和血浆给李东海的脸化淤伤妆。几分钟后，“鼻青脸肿”的李东海按着剧本的要求躺在地上，池侑容跨坐在他身上，《黑天鹅》的最后一条拍摄即将开始。  
“各部门准备好！”  
“准备好了！”、“这边也准备好了！”  
“倒数三秒开机！…三，二，一，开！”  
池侑容立刻抬起手，经过多次训练的拳头精准的擦过李东海的脸，李东海顺势撇过头，完美借位。  
“韩裁真你个狗崽子！是不是你干的！老子问你是不是你干的！”  
李东海抬眼看着池侑容，突然觉得面前这个气急败坏的金永达和看过网评的池侑容惊人的相似，而厌恶他却让他毫无办法的自己也恰恰如同韩裁真。于是他就突然有了共情，和剧本里一样的，李东海无辜的笑了起来：“是啊，是我做的，但是你抓不到我…”  
他突然感觉左脸和鼻梁一阵剧痛，甚至眼前都黑了一瞬间，紧接着鼻腔里就满是血液的味道。他这才反应过来，池侑容真的动手了。  
“杀——青——！”安正俊一声令下，剧组的工作人员立刻开心的大叫着把随身带着的剧本、帽子扔向天花板，服化道组的姑娘们也拿出了一早准备的礼花炮拉响。丝带亮纸纷飞中，庆祝才刚刚开始，结果池侑容突然大叫出声：“东海哥！对不起对不起，我不是故意的！”  
“怎么了？”安正俊几步走过来，正看到李东海低头捂着口鼻的样子。  
“我刚刚没控制好，打到东海哥了。哥，真对不起，我扶你去休息室上点药吧。”  
李东海因为疼痛还没回神就被池侑容拉了起来，他来不及推拒，甚至疼得话都说不出来就被池侑容连拖带拽的带离了片场。  
等进到休息室后，李东海坐在沙发上，用纸巾擦着疼出来的眼泪，连带着抹掉了一些不知是真血还是假血的红色液体。这个过程中，池侑容一直站在他面前，他没有抬头看池侑容的表情。  
等到血止住，李东海问：“你到底想怎样？”  
“我就只想让你知道你到底多恶心…”池侑容这次终于摘了伪善的面具，连敬语都不再用了。“还买通稿，买人黑我，让皇太子操了一次就真以为你能盖过我？”  
“我没有…”那阵阴郁又訇然而至，脑海里爆发出的轰鸣让李东海痛苦的抱住自己，他开始发抖。  
“没有？你真以为自己是腕儿了？你要是不买你以为有人会夸你吗？”  
李东海开始难以自控的流泪：“你出去！”  
却不想池侑容怒极反笑：“好啊，我就让别人也知道知道，你是怎么进组的。”他说完了就想转身离开，没想到被跟进来的安正俊一拳打的摔在地上。这阵仗让神经紧绷的李东海更加头痛难忍。  
安正俊揪着池侑容的领子把人活生生提起来了些，他那要吃人的样子让池侑容也害怕的闭了嘴。  
“狗崽子，你他妈的怎么进的组自己不知道吗？”安正俊眼睛似乎都要冒火了，他又说：“演的那个几把德行，我他妈告诉你，过了今天，你这辈子别想从我手里拿到一个角色。”他一把把池侑容推到门口：“别他妈让我看见你，不然你和姓梁的那个骚鸡的破逼事别想保住。”  
池侑容自然是怕了，他又对着安正俊说了几句色厉内荏的狠话就离开了休息室。之后安正俊立刻转身在缩在沙发上的李东海面前蹲了下来：“东海，没事吧？”  
这种时候，李东海居然还能撑起一个笑容，却看起来更加可怜：“没事…”  
“你别听他瞎说，你的本事我是看在眼里的，他是嫉妒…”  
“我知道。”李东海打断了安正俊的话，他抹了一把眼泪，脸上的妆花了不少，但他却渐渐平静了下来。“别担心我，我没事。但是安导，我不太舒服，杀青宴就不参加了，行吗？”  
安正俊拍了拍他的肩膀：“回去好好休息。”  
◇◇◇  
李东海拒绝了Vincent要送他回家的提议，选择自己开车返回。他坐在李赫宰买给他的那辆A7的驾驶室里，只觉得严冬的空气都没有他自己的体温寒冷。  
头疼欲裂，脑海里的尖叫声甚至吵到他什么也听不清。他发动车子，向城外的方向开去。  
深夜的路上因为路灯和车灯异常明亮，偶尔遇到对向开着远光灯的车子，即便晃眼，他也没有闭眼躲开。突然之间，他觉得全身的每一个细胞都泛着剧痛，他一边开着车一边大哭起来。  
他想着这段时间的日子，他失去了自尊、自由，又得到了名气和金钱…他又想到李赫宰。  
李东海突然觉得自己太累了，累到得知下一秒还需要呼吸都感到绝望。泪眼模糊中，他好像看到了什么。  
他毫不犹豫的踩下油门，又猛地左打方向，这辆漂亮的汽车狠狠地撞在了桥墩上。  
撞击的巨响撕裂了黑夜，李东海的头猛地撞在了方向盘上。那一瞬间，他脑海里一直折磨他的喧嚣终于停了下来，全身的疼痛也消失不见。  
就在同一时间，法国巴黎、李赫宰下榻的酒店发生了恐怖袭击，自杀式爆炸与李东海的奥迪车的爆燃在同时发出火光。


	21. 第二十一章

袭击发生时，李赫宰正准备动身前往戴高乐机场。  
他才刚刚收拾好行李，巨大的爆炸声和震动就传遍了整个酒店。条件反射之下，他反应迅捷的找到掩体躲避，之后立刻开始分析局面。他房间所在的五楼玻璃甚至被震碎，他自己也耳鸣的厉害，不难想象一楼的情况会有多混乱糟糕。  
他正思考着除了电梯之外的逃生通道，房门突然被打开，脸上有些擦伤和烟土的约瑟冲了进来，在见到李赫宰平安无事时，他明显松了口气：“太子爷，我送您下楼。”  
“情况严重吗。”  
“一个人弹在酒店大堂爆炸，剩下的情况不清楚。”约瑟按着手机屏幕操作着什么，“一楼大厅的监控报废了，什么都看不到，但我推断恐怖分子应该还有同伙。”  
李赫宰面色低沉下来，他问道：“约瑟，你带枪了吗。”  
“带了，但是子弹不多，只有一个备用弹夹。”  
“外边有人接应吗。”  
“有，在后门等着。”  
约瑟话音未落，连续的枪声响彻整条街道。李赫宰伸手要过了约瑟的手机，他把黑入的画面调至一楼消防通道入口的监控，果然发现三个武装分子正在从一楼向上攀爬，但是消防通道内没有别的监控可以提供帮助。  
李赫宰把两人的手机调至静音，又弯腰拎起了铝制行李箱，说：“我们走，你掩护我。”  
他们两人进入走廊，靠着墙壁朝着消防走廊的方向前进。走廊里已经弥漫了烟雾，爆炸物和烧灼的味道刺鼻难闻，但是李赫宰和约瑟谁也没有哪怕皱眉一次。等到了消防门旁，两人一左一右的站在两边耐心的蹲守着。  
不过一分钟的功夫，李赫宰敏锐的捕捉到了门的那边窸窸窣窣的声响。他看了约瑟一眼，随即猛地撞开了门。  
走廊里的三个恐怖分子俨然没有预料到这个情况，但他们也迅速反应的举起机枪，只是动作仍旧快不过李赫宰。目光发狠的男人在推开门的一瞬间就迅速判断了敌方位置，接着狠狠的用手中坚硬的行李箱砸断了距离自己最近的武装分子的鼻梁。在那人哀嚎着丧失反抗能力的瞬间，李赫宰立刻把他拽到自己身前当做盾牌，挡住了另外两人的子弹。身后的约瑟趁机开枪，精准的射杀了李赫宰对面的两个恐怖分子。  
李赫宰抬手一用力就扭断了已经身中数枪时日无多的外国男人的脖子，他弯下腰拿走了两把机枪，把其中一把扔给约瑟，两个人快速的顺着消防通道向一楼走去。  
一口的情况比想象的还要糟糕，四处都有小规模燃烧的火焰和躺在地上不知生死的人，浓重呛人的黑烟顺着空无玻璃的窗框飘向室外，大厅中央的几个原先气派不已的石柱已经粉碎，在约瑟看来，整栋建筑物甚至有垮塌的风险。他把李赫宰护在身后，两人放低身子，在烟雾的掩护下向酒店的后门移动。  
李赫宰和约瑟背靠背，警惕的注视着各自的前方。突然间，烟雾里隐约有几个恐怖分子追了过来，李赫宰毫不犹豫的开了枪。“约瑟，快点走！”  
他话音未落，左腿突然不受控的跪倒在地，接着他感到一阵烧灼的疼痛，他知道自己中弹了。  
“太子爷！”  
“没事，继续走！”  
李赫宰咬着牙站起来，他和约瑟朝着浓烟扫射，直到烟雾之中再无动静。  
两人随手扔下了已经没有子弹的枪，李赫宰被约瑟架着，终于抵达了酒店的后门。推开门后，法国警方正好抵达现场，正在形成包围圈。在看到他们两人后，一众警察紧张的举起枪。“Freeze！”  
约瑟正要上前时，一个身着西装的法国官员钻过了警戒线，他亮出了证件又和警察负责人说了些什么，随后在负责人的命令下，所有警察放下了枪，约瑟立刻扶着李赫宰进入了安全区域。  
李赫宰拒绝了等候在酒店之外的救护人员，朝着自己的车走去。终于坐上车后，李赫宰把行李箱随手扔在身边，这才低头检查自己的伤势。子弹没有留在体内，也没有伤到大血管，但伤口依旧是血肉模糊的狰狞。他面无表情的从约瑟手里接过了绷带给自己包扎，一心看着车载屏幕上播出的法国新闻。  
这场有组织预谋的恐袭不仅发生在这家酒店，巴黎的多个人流密集区域都发生了不同程度的爆炸，现在全市一片混乱，所有机场、火车站也被封锁。  
约瑟坐上副驾驶，吩咐司机前往医院。坐在后座的李赫宰在疼痛之下正试图闭目养神，突然被约瑟接电话的声音惊扰。他不知道发生了什么事，能让一向喜怒不形于色的约瑟异常惊慌。  
挂断电话后，约瑟立刻回过头看向后座：“太子爷，李先生出车祸了。”  
李赫宰立刻睁开眼睛，他看着约瑟，好像在确定这件事的真实性和严重程度，但他一直没有说话。  
车子顺利的抵达了一家伤员比较少的医院，约瑟正想下车，李赫宰却突然开口命令：“去机场。”  
“太子…”  
“我说去机场。”  
没人知道那之后约瑟打了多少通电话。总之，那天的戴高乐机场起飞的唯一一架铁鸟就是李赫宰的私人飞机。


	22. 第二十二章

就像把一张久经曝晒、皱成一团的棉布置入水中，纤维逐渐吸保水份，直到每一寸布料都能感受到水珠的侵蚀，这就是疼痛再次捕获了李东海所有神经时，他所能感受到的。但是这种疼痛不再是仅存于臆想中的虚幻，而是真实发生的苦楚。  
睁开双眼时，他看到的是纯白的天花板。起初，他只是感觉到全身都遍布剧痛，但是随着他的意识渐渐清醒，李东海渐渐能够分辨疼痛的位置，左腿、左臂、右肩、肋骨还有头颅，但是他比较不出哪个地方更难忍一点。  
天色已经大亮，大约是午后不到傍晚，但李东海不知道自己是睡了几个小时亦或是几天，他只知道自己没能死去。他依旧活着。  
事实上，从金延珠把他从那辆报废的奥迪里拖出来时算起，他确实只是睡了十几个小时。  
李东海离开剧组时没有注意到被安正俊邀请参加杀青宴、刚刚抵达片场附近的金延珠，但他失魂落魄驾车离开的样子却全被这个细心的女人注意到了。她来不及叫住李东海，担忧之下选择开车尾随。她正奇怪这条路并不通往李东海的公寓，结果正见到李东海寻死的一幕。金延珠还来不及反应就被那声巨响吓得踩住刹车，她在车里呆愣了好几秒才手忙脚乱的解开安全带，下车冲向李东海的方向。  
在那种速度下，A7的前脸几乎撞没，挡风玻璃布满蛛网纹，所有安全气囊都已弹出，整辆车完全报废。坐在驾驶室的李东海倒在方向盘的气囊上，呼吸微弱、满脸鲜血。金延珠顾不上害怕，她用力把已经有些变形的车门拉开，又费了更大力气才把李东海从撞成一团的车里拽出来。  
金延珠拖着李东海才刚刚远离了车子，这辆崭新的奥迪就爆燃了起来。漂亮的女演员在恐惧和疲累之下跌坐在地上，她看着倒在自己怀里几乎没有气息的李东海，终于崩溃的大哭了起来。  
再后来，跟随着李东海的定位赶来的皇太子的手下将他们二人一起送到了医院，李东海被连夜送进手术室。  
“延珠受伤了吗？”李东海躺在床上，嗓音嘶哑的问Vincent。  
满脸胡茬、眼睛通红的经纪人伸手轻轻拍了拍李东海的右臂，说：“延珠有些擦伤，手上被碎玻璃划了一道但是不太严重，腿上被火星燎了几个泡，她没事。”  
李东海移开了目光，再也找不出一句能说出口的话。

不知道是哪个环节走漏了李东海车祸住院的消息，不多时就有几十个少女聚集在医院门口不愿离去，连李东海的病房也能偶尔听到一些喧嚣的动静。院方派人来和Vincent协调，经纪人准备下楼驱赶粉丝时，李东海提出要求，让他去买些吃的给小姑娘们，别太粗鲁。  
Vincent离开时带上的门还没关几分钟就被推开，是金延珠带着一些补品到访。  
李东海知道自己根本无颜面对金延珠，他看着金延珠含着泪的怒眼良久才有些哽咽的说：“延珠，对不起…”  
“那就不要做对不起我的事啊。”  
李东海又看到金延珠右手包着的绷带，他正想再次道歉，却被金延珠握住了手：“哥哥，没事了，都过去了，一切都会好起来。”  
李东海点了点头，又努力笑了一下，他甚至不知道自己是不是在笑，也不知道自己是不是真的相信一切都会好起来。他突然觉得，自己可能真的已经死了也说不定。  
他费力的用右手握住了金延珠的手，一向冰冷的女演员却突然红了脸。气氛正向着暧昧的方向蔓延，病房的门却又被推开。李东海越过金延珠的身影，看到了一席黑衣的李赫宰。  
金延珠自然也是认识李赫宰的，虽然她一向在这些有钱人中左右逢源，也并不曾害怕过什么人，但李赫宰冷到极点的眼神却让她少见的感受到窒息。她站起身来说：“皇太子，久仰了。”  
李赫宰没有回应她，没有说一句话，也没有一个动作，他甚至根本没有看金延珠，只是狠狠地盯着躺在床上浑身绷带的李东海。  
躺在床上的男人头痛难忍，说不上是因为脑震荡还是李赫宰，他甚至觉得恶心想吐。李赫宰一出现，那种紧紧抓住他五脏六腑的压迫感就又回来了。李东海这才真的感受到自己没有死，不仅没死，他还依旧是那个被剥夺了尊严的男宠。  
他看着李赫宰，却对着金延珠说：“延珠，你先回去休息吧。”  
“好，哥哥也注意休息。”金延珠自然是个聪明人，她依旧是冷傲的样子，对着李赫宰微微鞠了一躬后就离开了病房。  
李赫宰的脸有些不自然的苍白，他走到李东海床边的椅子上坐下，周身气场寒冷但语气依旧温和：“有哪儿难受吗。”  
李东海低顺着眉眼，他不再看李赫宰，他又摇了摇头。  
李赫宰突然冷笑了一声，他避开了李东海贴着纱布的脸颊，用手背蹭了蹭他的额头。这个动作让李东海全身都紧绷了起来，骨折的地方疼痛变得更加难忍。  
“看你也不难受，还有心思跟婊子谈恋爱。”  
听到这句话，李东海觉得肠胃的恶心感更严重了。“你…”  
“李东海，别把我惹生气了。”  
李赫宰说完就立刻站起身离开了房间，他不知道李东海看没看到自己有些瘸拐的左腿，他希望他没看到。  
等候在走廊里的约瑟正要上前扶住李赫宰，却抬手接住了皇太子扔过来的盒子。约瑟低头看了看，发现是那条卡地亚的项链。“太子爷？”  
“扔了吧。”  
李赫宰穿上了黑色的羊毛外套，他抬头看了看走廊天花板上刺眼的白炽灯，最终只是叹了口气，他离开了医院。


	23. 第二十三章

当医生告诉李赫宰，他腿上的伤很可能会落下一个永久性的疤痕时，他内心并没有什么波澜。从巴黎飞回首尔的十几个小时里，他的伤口只是被简单的清创止血，最终错过了缝合的最佳时期。  
在接种了破伤风疫苗后，李赫宰不顾约瑟的劝阻，在夜色降临前去了LK。他脸色不好，大抵是因为伤口感染引起的低烧。虽然他身份尊贵，但他从不是个骄气的人，他只是吞下了几颗药片就埋首于这几天积压在韩国的事务中，退烧药、止痛药和消炎药，但是没有任何一颗能够纾解李赫宰此时胸腔中的郁结。  
更不要说还有时差。李赫宰知道自己现在各方面的状态都不适合继续工作，他放松自己背靠在扶手椅上，仰起头闭着眼睛小憩，同时思考着李东海这次不同寻常的车祸。  
“约瑟。”  
高大的男人此刻也是满脸疲色，但他依旧像往常一样毫无抱怨与消极。“您有什么吩咐？”  
“找人去拿李东海的心理诊疗报告，再去查查车祸前他发生过什么事。”李赫宰又灌下了一杯冰水，他站起身来走到了落地窗前，俯视着车水马龙的街道，他又想了想才继续说：“再派些人去医院守着他，别让他再出事。”  
约瑟点了点头便转身准备离开办公室，却突然又听到李赫宰带着明显笑意的声音：“约瑟，什么时候轮到你替我做决定了？”  
即便在李赫宰身边待了多年，此时此刻，约瑟还是无从分辨这个情绪多变的皇太子是否正站在暴怒的边缘。他回过头来看着李赫宰的背影和玻璃窗上的映像，一时间不知如何回话，直到下一秒，李赫宰摆了摆手说道：“行了，你去吧。”  
约瑟松了口气，他欠身行礼，这才离开了这间宽敞的办公室。  
◇◇◇  
既是因为先前已经昏迷了十几个小时，也是因为此时全身泛着的难忍疼痛，虽然已经快到十点，但是李东海没有丝毫睡意。  
Vincent和护工被他打发去吃饭了，病房里只剩下他一人。墙上的液晶电视开着，只是可供选择的电视台并不多，现在他唯一能观看的就是夜间新闻，但总好过无声的安静。  
国内新闻结束后，身着正装、面容严肃的女主播开始播报国际新闻：“首先通报的是关于法国巴黎恐怖袭击的最新消息。法国当地时间晚上八点半左右，在巴黎发生多起自杀式爆炸案，目前死亡人数已经上升到200人…巴黎境内的火车站、机场已全部关闭。”  
李东海本是无心看电视，只不过是视线落在屏幕上而已，可他却突然看到，在屏幕中的法国记者身后，从那栋几乎被炸毁的酒店里走出来的，不正是李赫宰和约瑟吗。  
他不敢相信的眨了眨眼睛，忍着疼痛歪头想努力看得更清楚一点，可那两个人却消失在了拍摄范围外，让他无法再次证实，这让李东海心里十分憋闷。  
病房的门突然被敲响，那细微的声音干脆的打断了李东海的思绪。他有些气恼，但还是说了请进。接着，约瑟便走进了房间，他对着李东海欠了欠身。“李先生。”  
李东海眨了眨眼睛，他又看向了电视的方向，可是关于巴黎的消息已经结束，简直就像一个短暂的奇特梦境。  
大概不是他吧？哪儿有人会在从恐怖袭击中侥幸生还后立刻若无其事的出现在地球另一边的？再说，巴黎的机场也是关闭的状态不是吗？  
约翰一直站在一旁，似乎并没有开口聊天的意向。李东海有些惶恐的开口说：“您…您请坐吧。”  
“谢谢李先生。”  
待到男人坐下，李东海终究是没能按捺住好奇心，他有些小心翼翼的问：“请问，李赫宰…前几天去了哪里？”  
“皇太子和我去了巴黎。”约瑟依旧是面无表情的样子，是那种不喜不忧的平静，本来并不是会让别人感到压力的神情，却让李东海有些大惊失色。  
“巴黎？那…酒店的恐怖袭击…”李东海只觉得喉咙哽住，他看向约瑟，又亲眼看到约瑟点了点头。  
李东海的眼底满是不敢置信，他这才想起今天下午李赫宰有些惨白的脸色和他离开时明显不太自然的步伐，想到这里，李东海觉得自己浑身发冷。“他怎么能…为什么？”  
约瑟这次并没有再回答李东海的问题，他伸手从自己的外套口袋里拿出了一个包装精美的盒子，并将它放在了李东海右手边的床头柜上。“这个是皇太子给李先生您买的。”  
他说完这句话，看到李东海依旧是满眼的畏惧。约瑟想了想，只说道：“其实，皇太子不是什么恶毒的人。”  
李东海听到这话简直要气笑了，一个亲手把亲生哥哥判成终身监禁，又把他李东海害成这样的人，到底哪里不恶毒？但他终究是没有笑出来，他简直觉得自己再也不会笑了。  
约瑟站起身来又行了礼：“李先生，请您务必好好休息，尽早康复。我会派人在医院看护，您有需要可以直接提出来。”  
李东海对于约瑟是没有成见的，他自然不会为难约瑟，于是点头答应又道了别，他目送着约瑟离开了病房。  
他看着床头柜上那个小小盒子，说不清心里是什么滋味，总之不是什么好的滋味就是了。他觉得自己的右臂痛得厉害，并没有办法把那盒子收起来，于是他就做罢了。  
只是不知道李东海有没有意识到，他也同样是以疼痛为借口，并没有把那礼物扔掉，即便垃圾桶就在他床边不过十几公分的地方。


	24. 第二十四章

就在约瑟离开李东海的病房时，他派出去的手下从安正俊口中探听到了杀青时池侑容和李东海发生矛盾的事。安正俊说完之后点了支烟，他吸了一口，又说了一句：“回去让你们皇太子下手狠点，不然不解气。”  
约瑟于是带着这句话和打印出来的李东海的心理诊疗报告回到了李赫宰的公寓。此时皇太子刚刚换下衣服，正穿着睡衣给自己倒酒。  
“太子爷，您的伤口，医生叮嘱了不能碰酒。”  
李赫宰居然就真的停了手，他叹了口气又去冰箱里找牛奶。约瑟猜想他大概是因为睡不着的缘故，虽然他已经将近一整天没有休息了。  
“都问到了？”  
约瑟点了点头，他先是把诊疗书递了过去。李赫宰站在吊灯下，就着灯光一行一行的仔细阅读，些许阴影掉落在他微微皱起的眉间。他又问道：“车祸呢？”  
“事发路段的监控能对上金小姐的说法，李先生...是自杀未遂，多亏了金小姐才捡回一条命。车祸前，李先生被池先生打了，池先生还出言不逊，想用您和李先生的关系威胁，不过安导演及时赶到，没有发生更严重的事。”约瑟顿了顿，还是如实的传了话：“安导演还说，让您下手狠一点。”  
李赫宰并没有什么动作，但是约瑟能从他的神情里知道，他真的生气了。“太子爷，您打算怎么办？”  
“不急，先找人去梁家翻一遍，仔细点但别太显眼了，我要慢慢收拾他。”李赫宰抬头看着约瑟，说：“你太累了，明天放一天假。”  
“太子爷，我不放心...”  
“项链给他了？”李赫宰没头没尾地打断了约瑟的话，后者听到问话后点了点头。李赫宰撇嘴笑了笑，亲和的样子跟几秒之前的他判若两人。“放假，当作你擅自决定的惩罚。我明天去医院，你可以放心。”  
他说完就向楼上的卧室走去，约瑟则站在楼梯之下叹了口气，他鞠了一躬，随即离开了这栋明亮却有些冰冷的大楼。  
◇◇◇  
李赫宰没有敷衍约瑟，他第二天确实去了医院，就在早上九点，当时Vincent正在喂李东海吃早饭。  
他走进房间时，李东海险些吓的呛住，连Vincent也差点打翻了碗。经纪人对着李赫宰鞠了一躬，面对自己主子的这个金主，他依旧有些诚惶诚恐。“皇太子，早上好。”  
反观李东海倒是什么话也没说。  
“早上好。”李赫宰往床边走过来，Vincent立即让开了路。  
李赫宰脱下了浅烟灰色的短外套，他坐在了Vincent刚刚一直坐的椅子上、坐在李东海的身边。他说：“早上好，李东海。”  
躺在床上的伤患正处于苦痛的循环之中，李赫宰的一举一动都会让他浑身紧绷，可一旦如此，他全身的伤口又会爆发出难捱的疼痛。他看向一直站在李赫宰身后对自己使眼色的Vincent，良久才拗不过的回了句早上好。他的嗓音还因为车祸而嘶哑着，听着甚至有些吓人。  
李赫宰这才满意的笑了，他微微侧身，伸手从Vincent手里接过了剩下的多半碗牛肉粥。“我喂他吧，你去休息。”  
Vincent手上一空还没反应，听了这话更是害怕，他觉得这若是在朝鲜时代，自己简直是下一秒就要战战兢兢跪下去的宦官。  
他正想推拒的时候，李东海突然说：“不用了。”  
这下Vincent更是难办了，到底是该帮腔皇太子而敲打李东海，还是该顺着李东海谢绝皇太子呢...  
李赫宰的心情似乎很好，一点都不会被李东海惹生气的样子，和昨天的他相去甚远。他舀了一勺粥吹吹凉又送到了李东海嘴边，他对着别扭戒备的李东海说：“你乖。”  
在李赫宰面前，自己毫无地位，没有权力要求任何或者拒绝任何，这是李东海一直铭记的事。虽然不乐意，但他最终还是张嘴吃了饭。  
Vincent见到这一幕算是知道了此地不宜久留，他打了招呼，又在李赫宰看不见的角度对李东海胡乱的比划了几下，连他自己也不知道自己想表达什么，而后他就退出了房间去吃早饭了。  
李赫宰依旧是那副气定神闲又惬意的样子，李东海依旧是那副惶恐不安又忧愁的样子，简直就是月中舞会当晚的翻版。想到这里，李东海突然担心下一秒钟李赫宰就会毫无征兆的变成那副暴虐的样子。他于是死死地盯着李赫宰的脸，希望自己能在那男人暴怒前捕捉到征兆。  
他又恍然想到，就算自己捕捉到了这个征兆，这个满是伤痛的身体也无法让他逃远。  
他一勺一勺的吃光了整碗粥，却食不知味。期间护士过来给他换了药，又拿来了一些止痛片。李东海吃药的时候，李赫宰才说话：“疼吗？”  
李东海眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头。  
“你啊，疼就告诉我，自己忍着做什么。”李赫宰伸手摸了摸李东海有些汗湿的头发，他又说：“遇到事也不说，难过了也不说，你还真是逃避惯了。”  
而李东海却似乎被李赫宰轻柔的动作和话语惹怒了一样，他微微充血的眼睛死死地瞪着李赫宰，他说：“我疼，我难过，原因难道不是你？我有什么可跟你说的。”  
明明悲怆又气恼，但此时的他说出这话却并没有什么气势，原因自然是他全身的伤和喑哑的声音。  
李赫宰的情绪却反而更好了，他伸手握着李东海没有骨折的右手，渐渐又变成了十指相扣，他轻轻摩挲着李东海的手指，玩够了才调笑着回答：“李东海，信不信随你，但是总有一天，我也会是让你快乐的原因。”


	25. 第二十五章

“李东海，你怕我。”这是在李赫宰起身坐在床上，伸手抚摸李东海的脸，并发现他在颤抖时所说的。“明明做爱的时候你不会怕我，这算什么，欲拒还迎？”  
李东海几乎是躺在李赫宰的臂弯里，如此之近的距离，李赫宰呼出的温热气息落在他额间，还有那不甚浓重的古龙水，李东海只觉得呼吸都十分困难。他确实怕，可听到李赫宰这话，他知道自己必须反驳。他心跳很快，肾上腺素的分泌让他全身的每个细胞都在兴奋地战栗，他没有看李赫宰，说：“你管那叫做爱吗。”  
李赫宰大概格外喜欢李东海这个嘴硬不服输的样子，像极了一只蹒跚学步的小狼崽。“你不也很享受。李东海，一个直男被另一个男人只做后面就高潮可不是容易的事…”  
“你到底想说什么！”  
“嘘——”他把手指放在他的唇上。“我说过，承认自己的欲望不是难事，你喜欢和我上床…至少你的身体喜欢，既然如此，为什么不诚实一点。”  
“我没有…”  
李赫宰站起身，以居高临下的角度看着恼羞成怒的李东海，他又说：“不要急着否认。李东海，你真该好好想想你到底想要什么，骗自己真的没意思。”  
他说完就拿起了外套向外走去，没有再说一句话，也没有再看李东海一眼，之后的三个星期，他也都没有出现在这间病房。  
◇◇◇  
医生都说，李东海能在那场车祸里幸存是个幸运的事，至于他的伤势仅仅是骨折和脑震荡，这简直是奇迹。  
安正俊来看过李东海几次，他说黑天鹅的最后一集收视率达到闻所未闻的25%，若不是李东海出车祸，他会见证自己成为韩国传奇演员的全过程。  
“小兔崽子，你这一出事儿，所有约好的综艺全泡汤了。”安导敲着李东海左腿的石膏说：“伤好了以后，给我跪下道歉，听到没有？”  
李东海当时已经可以坐在床上了，他一边吃着金延珠递过来的水果切块，一边红着脸笑着点头。  
至于Vincent，他每天都会拿着几袋粉丝送的礼物和信件来到病房，不过一个星期，房间内就堆满了各种新奇玩意儿，明明是病房，却被装点的像是高级套房一样。  
“延珠都没收到过这么多礼物。”Vincent说这话的时候，被金延珠扔过来的空水瓶正砸中脑袋，那场面逗笑了正在费劲给粉丝写回信的李东海。  
金延珠趁着Vincent不注意的时候偷偷亲了李东海的右脸，李东海于是低着头笑的更开心了一些，但为了不被经纪人察觉，他和女演员又折磨着自己忍住笑，但当两人不小心对视时，却又憋不住的噗嗤笑了出来。  
他的心理状态似乎好了很多，每天也格外有精神，这看在前来探病的朴正洙眼里也放心了一些。善良的心理医生因为车祸的事情一直在责怪自己，但为了避免李东海陷入更严重的焦虑和自责之中，朴正洙把自己的愧疚掩饰的很好。  
“都过去了，就当作以前的不愉快都在事故里消失了，能做到吗？”  
李东海笑着点了点头，笑的像一只猫咪一样。他遵从朴正洙的建议，答应继续接受治疗。  
就好像一切都那么美好，一切都是阳光下生机勃勃的灿烂，就好像是没有黑夜的永昼。  
但只有李东海自己知道，那些痛苦和黑暗从未远离。那些庞大的忧郁就像是坍缩成了一个奇点，渺小到无限趋近于零、甚至让人忘了它的存在，可是他也能不安的感觉到，这个密度无限大的奇点，或许有一天会凶猛的爆发开来。他不知道到那时，自己是不是还能好好的活下来。  
他躺在床上，这个夜里，他又一次梦到了李赫宰。


	26. 第二十六章

李东海和金延珠的交往是秘密开始的，连Vincent都并不知情。  
倒也没人表白会是戳破什么，更像是某种水到渠成的自然而然。李东海还记得他问金延珠，难道她不介意自己和李赫宰的关系。金延珠手上削着雪梨的动作未有一丝停顿，她只是低着头笑，说：“我们谁能嫌弃谁啊，哥哥，彼此彼此吧。”  
李东海于是也便放下了自卑的介怀。他当然知道，两个生活在这种圈子里的可怜人，拥抱依偎着互相取暖是再正常不过的事，虽然可悲，但要是能够收获哪怕仅仅是一朝一夕的真情也是幸运。  
更何况金延珠确实是个好姑娘，在交往了半个月后，李东海甚至动了两年后和金延珠结婚的心思。  
虽说在恋爱，但是毕竟在医院的病房里，每天前来探病的人不计其数，约瑟的人和Vincent的注意力也一直放在李东海身上，并且两个当事人一个是伤患一个是通告满满的当红女演员，所以两人也并没有什么太多实质性的接触，偶尔的牵手、拥抱和亲吻就已经足够李东海为之悸动了。  
不过有一天他和金延珠在房间内独处时险些因为接吻而擦枪走火，最后关头还是金延珠克制住了才没发生什么桃色事件，下一秒约瑟安排来的保镖就进了房间，差点就发现了这段地下恋情。那次之后，李东海就发誓不再做危险的事，至少两年之内不能被李赫宰发现，而他本人也莫名的有信心可以瞒住看似无所不能的皇太子。  
大概因为是同类便可以理解彼此，跟金延珠在一起的时候，李东海总能暂时忘记心中的阴霾，配合着药物治疗和朴正洙定期的探视疏导，李东海的精神状态逐日好转。他本以为一切都在新生，却不想痛苦依旧在路上。  
事故三周后的一天下午，李东海在Vincent和约瑟手下的陪护下离开病房去复查。他坐在轮椅上一勺一勺的吃着经纪人拿来的水果酸奶。  
上个周末时，他本来和金延珠约好这天晚饭后一起在病房用李东海的笔记本看新出的一部爱情片，但金延珠却在两天前意外接到了好莱坞一位著名导演的试镜邀请。这种千载难逢的机会，李东海自然不能允许她错过，所以这天一早，金延珠就登上了前往美国的班机。而被留下的李东海则确确实实的感受到了些许的落寞和不安。  
是的，不安。他不知为何全身心的浸没在了一种躁动之中，恍惚中总觉得会有些事情发生。

复查的结果一切安好，李东海右肩和肋骨的轻度骨裂几乎痊愈，左臂、左腿的骨折也恢复良好，不出三个月就能康复，唯一的美中不足就是他的额角留下了一个不明显的小小伤疤，但是后期再通过修复或仅仅是化妆遮瑕都可以解决。  
听到这话而终于放下心来的经纪人心情大好，他推着李东海去医院的小超市里买了不少平时他不准李东海吃的高糖零食。  
气温已经开始逐渐回暖，李东海于是又缠着Vincent给两人买了冰淇淋。他穿着羽绒服坐在医院的花园里，一边咬着最后一口巧克力甜筒的酥脆蛋筒壳，一边开了SNS的直播。  
虽然身在医院，但是李东海在这段时间也逐渐学会了如何做一个艺人，偶尔发发照片，再和评论里的粉丝们打打闹闹，时不时开个直播和粉丝们聊聊天，Vincent教给他的方法让他即便在没有通告的时候也持续涨粉，甚至还有了许多国外的粉丝站。  
另一方面，没有太多包装色彩的李东海似乎为已经实现工业体系化的南韩娱乐圈注入了一丝不一样的风格，他容易害羞，可爱又有点天然呆的样子在娱乐圈并不常见，更不必说与他饰演的角色形成了几乎对立的反差萌。  
他看着手机屏幕上快速刷新的实时留言，有些不明所以的转头询问画面之外的Vincent：“哥，‘世最可’是什么？”  
“全世界最可爱！”  
Vincent的声音传进画面后，李东海的脸立刻红了，与此同时，画面上立刻布满了一众小姑娘发来的“kkkkk”。  
“呀…你们真是！”李东海右手拿着手机，受伤的左手也没办法挡住他越来越红的脸，他于是也笑了起来。“kekeke，谢谢大家来看直播，下次再见面吧，大家要注意身体哦，再见。”  
就在他关掉直播后，Vincent上前推着李东海的轮椅走向住院部，他说：“下次记得再说一句‘我爱你们’啦。”  
“啊！对了，我忘了…”李东海羞赧的挠了挠头发，于是立刻上传了一张之前拍到的医院里流浪猫的可爱照片，配上文字：忘记说‘我爱你们’了，我爱你们我爱你们^^  
“你哟，也不知道是太笨还是太聪明，大智若愚？”  
“哥你骂我啊！”  
在约瑟派来的保镖的护送下，两个人吵闹着很快回到了病房。  
刚刚打开门时，李东海还没有注意到有什么不对劲，直到他被Vincent推进玄关，才发现床头的白色墙壁上写满了巨大的红色文字：  
李东海，贱人，去死吧！  
他捂着嘴干呕了起来。  
◇◇◇  
李赫宰赶到医院时，李东海全部行李已经搬去了不同楼层的新病房。受到些许惊吓的李东海并没有躺在床上好好休息，而是依旧坐在轮椅上，脸色惨白的处于房间窗户旁边的位置。  
他看了李东海一眼，便叫了Vincent和保镖去到走廊之中。李赫宰的脸色不善，但他把情绪克制的很好，他抬手把大开的房门虚掩起来，接着就看着保镖问：“怎么回事。”  
“墙上的字是口红写的，从保卫科调出的监控看，偷偷进入李先生房间的是一个高中女生，我已经派人去跟进了。对不起，太子爷…”  
李赫宰没有回话，他又看向Vincent说：“他的情况呢。”  
“稍微有些受到惊吓，医生本来想给他开些镇定剂，先让他好好睡一觉，但是他不愿意…”  
“不愿意？”  
Vincent为难的点了点头：“您也是知道的，东海最近的心理状况很不好，刚刚有些好转又碰到这事，他心思重，怎么也不肯上床休息。我也试着跟他聊，但是到现在了，他一句话也不说。”  
李赫宰点了点头，他迈步推门进了病房。Vincent正想跟进去，李赫宰却把房门轻轻关死了。  
门的另一边，李东海看着李赫宰一步一步的走过来，他几乎连眼睛都没有眨。  
当李赫宰来到李东海身前时，他蹲下了身子。在李东海的记忆之中，李赫宰不曾以一个低于他的角度和他相处。现在他可以俯视李赫宰，这微妙的高度差突然让他觉得放松了一些。  
李赫宰把手放在了李东海的腿上。“吓到了吧。”  
李东海点了点头，又很快摇了摇头。  
看着他这样，李赫宰笑了起来，他说：“你经纪人很担心你，说你一句话都没再说过。”  
李东海张了张嘴，却实在不知道自己能说些什么。他能说的其实很多，抱怨、哭诉、咒骂，他可以任意选择，但他却只觉得无力，无力到一个字都懒得说。况且跟李赫宰又能说什么。  
他只是担心，会不会是自己的事被人知道了。自己跟金延珠？自己跟李赫宰？  
他还在想着，突然又听到李赫宰的声音：“李东海，我说过了，你可以向我开口。”  
李东海的心弦一动，他突然就掉了眼泪，就好像这下午所有的恐惧和委屈都掉落出来。他不想在李赫宰面前流露出弱势的样子，所以不停地试图用衣袖擦去眼泪，可惜却徒劳无功。他又感受到李赫宰有些微凉的手覆上了自己的脸。  
他小声的说：“我想出院，我不想呆在这里了。”  
他以为李赫宰会没听到，或者听到了也不会让他这么胡闹的在伤好之前擅自离开。  
“好啊，那我去给你办出院手续。”  
李东海惊讶的看着李赫宰站起身，那男人伸手摸了摸李东海的头发，说道：“李东海，这是你在清醒的时候第一次对我提出索求，我希望你能记住这一天。”  
他说完就当真离开了房间，并在一小时后，真的带着李东海在夜色里离开了这间李东海住了近一个月的医院病房。


	27. 第二十七章

李东海被约瑟扶着坐进迈巴赫的后座，李赫宰也跟着坐在了李东海的身边。随后，约瑟开着这辆黑色的车子驶离了医院的停车场。  
虽然夜间光线昏暗，但李赫宰看得出李东海的脸色已经好了不少，人也放松了一些，这坚定了李赫宰从第一次见到李东海时对他的分析就无比正确的想法。  
李东海虽然看似性格柔弱，实际却是满身刺。有趣的是，他明明拥有尖牙拥有利爪，可他本人却对此毫无自知。  
另一方面，李东海对于危机的感知能力并不优秀，只要有新的危险出现，他就很容易遗忘掉先前的一个，说好听点大概是两害相权取其轻，但李赫宰更愿意相信他是顾头不顾尾的慌张，而这种慌张甚至会让李东海陷入敌我不分的境地。  
就像李赫宰无数次试探的一样。例如月中舞会他们第一次见面时，李东海明明害怕突然出现的李赫宰，却因为朴华珍濒临发怒、李赫宰出手解围，就立刻不再防备并听从李赫宰的命令喝掉那杯鸡尾酒；又例如那次酒吧party，他明明对李赫宰毫无信任，却在被设计灌酒之后忙于逃离酒桌而主动投靠了李赫宰。  
如果这些试探没能得到这些结果，那李赫宰知道自己绝不会再对李东海抱有任何兴趣，可让他惊喜的是，李东海无一例外的按照这条路走了下来。  
一次次下来，虽然李东海本人并不自知，但他已经渐渐习惯让李赫宰成为所有问题的解决办法。这种深深埋藏在他潜意识里的依赖就是一颗已经萌芽的种子，一旦野蛮生长到枝繁叶茂，那即便李东海有爪牙尖刺也不再能对李赫宰造成威胁。  
但李赫宰并不想让李东海变成猫一样玩物。那些时不时犯点小脾气、给点好处又会立刻眉开眼笑的人，娱乐圈里有的是，简直唾手可得。他想做的是把李东海变回那只骄傲又狠毒的狼，再一步步把他驯化。  
驯兽，驯兽，驯大型掠食者的乐趣可比驯小猫小狗的乐趣丰富多了。  
他想到这里，看着李东海的目光又更强烈了一些。他能看得出来李东海正在他的目光里苦苦挣扎，但却依旧逼迫自己不做出任何逃避的反应。  
“李东海，要不是你现在有伤，我简直想现在就立刻操你，就在这里。”  
他不大的声音让李东海起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他相信李赫宰真的做得出这种事。“你...”  
“放心吧，我没那么禽兽不如，你伤好之前，我不会碰你。”他抬起手摸了摸李东海的脸，他似乎很喜欢这么做。“但是你最好尽快痊愈，别再试图做任何傻事，听懂了吗。”  
他的手指捕捉到了李东海踌躇良久的微弱点头。  
路不好走，大约是前边发生了事故，三条车道的拥堵状况都有些严重，五分钟过去了，但这辆迈巴赫依旧没能前进一百米。  
李东海转过头看着窗外的夜景，他大概在思考着什么，所以过了很久才发现他现在身处的路段似乎并不通往那间江南公寓。  
“你要带我去哪儿？”  
“我家。”  
“为什么...”  
“李东海，你觉得在你自杀未遂后，我会放你一个人住吗？”李赫宰看了看车载时钟，之后他从提包里拿出了医生开给李东海的药，他指尖一按就把一粒白色药片挤出了铝箔药板，并亲手把这颗药递到李东海的唇边。他又拧开了车里的一瓶气泡矿泉水喂着李东海喝下，看着李东海因为这些略显亲密的举动而如坐针毡。他又说：“再说，你现在有伤，住在一起我可以照顾你，这样我也比较放心。”  
李东海没有反驳他的话，也就是说他并没有拒绝李赫宰的提议，他知道自己没有权力说不...大概他没有权力说不。  
◇◇◇  
半小时后，李东海又站在了这间公寓里，依稀还能记得之前的那个夜里被李赫宰打了一巴掌的痛感。  
他跟随着李赫宰去了一楼靠里的客房。看得出这间没有太多装饰的房间刚刚被收拾好，深灰色的被罩和枕套还存有着整齐的折叠印记。地上铺着白色的长毛地毯，李东海忍不住脱掉鞋子踩了上去。他拄着拐杖慢慢走到床前，又伸手摸了摸厚实柔软的鹅绒被。  
李赫宰指了指床头柜上的黑色座机说：“这部是内线电话，拿起来就可以直接接通我的房间或书房。”他又从墙上的小书架上拿了几沓厚厚的印满文字的A4纸放在李东海的床头柜上。“这里有几部戏，你可以看看，有喜欢的就告诉我，等你伤好了以后就可以准备进组。”  
李东海眨了眨眼睛，他正想说些什么，打开的房门突然被约瑟敲响。  
“太子爷，那个女高中生已经查到了。”  
李赫宰听完这话正想迈步离开，李东海却拦住了他：“就在这儿说吧，我也想知道。”  
约瑟看了看李东海，又看向李赫宰，在接到了皇太子的点头允许后才继续说了下去：“这个学生是池侑容的影迷，也是个比较有名的私生，一直很激进。李先生车祸后，她就跟随着李先生的粉丝得知了病房号。不过这次潜入涂鸦仅仅是因为她不能接受《黑天鹅》的结局，并不是因为您和李先生的事。”约瑟停顿了数秒又接着说：“学校对这次事情很重视，事实上，这个学生一直是学校里的一个麻烦。刚刚校长已经通知她的家人让她停课了，如果我们提出来，她会被开除。”  
李赫宰看着李东海问：“你想怎么处理，要开除她吗？或者你想要更多的赔偿也可以提出来。”  
听完这话，李东海立刻摇了摇头：“不用，她还年轻，因为这事被开除的话以后可怎么办。她也没有伤到我，这事就算了吧。”  
“听到了吗约瑟，按照他的话办吧。只一点，在学校通报处理结果时，说明白事情的起因经过，另外也要讲清楚，李东海不想追究这点小事。”李赫宰突然低头不明显的笑了一声，他不再看李东海，而是对着约瑟直接命令道：“另外，把Vincent开除。”  
李东海一开始只以为自己听错了，但当他看到李赫宰脸上带着诡异弧度的笑容，才知道这个男人说的是真的。他愤怒的想站起身，却因为左腿跌坐回去，他对着李赫宰大声的质问：“为什么？！你凭什么这么做？！”  
看到李东海这么生气的神情，李赫宰的笑容更甚。“作为你的经纪人，他玩忽职守，连一个高中小丫头都能进到你的房间，难道我不该开除他？”  
“这不是他的错！”李东海几乎把牙咬碎，他绝对不能允许Vincent就这么不明不白的离开自己。“他一直在照顾我...况且这么说来，你派的保镖难道不更该被开除？！保护我的安全是你的责任，不是Vincent的！”  
第一次这么咄咄逼人的李东海让李赫宰全身都沉浸在一种难言的快感中，他知道李东海在试图攻击他的权威，这种被挑战的刺激让他兴奋不已，而知道自己最终会获胜的认知则更让他舒爽。  
他看着李东海，几乎一字一顿的说：“那没有发现自己的艺人违反合约秘密恋爱，是不是他的责任。”  
直到这时，李东海才在心跳几乎停止的痛苦里想起来李赫宰是个什么样的危险人物。他全身都在战栗，并清楚地认知到自己已经一败涂地了。


	28. 第二十八章

李赫宰没有再说话。他在耐心的等着李东海的下一步动作。  
“不...不是的。”李东海感到了恐惧，一种由衷的恐惧，就好像一分钟后将迎来生死未卜。他的身体在发抖，声音也在惊颤。如此关头，他不知该做什么才能增加自己生还的机会。  
他该保护金延珠的，是的，他要保护金延珠，可他却不知道该如何才能做到。  
“不是吗，连承认她是你的女人的勇气都没有吗。李东海，你难道就这么点能耐？”  
“不...我是说，我是在跟延珠交往...”  
他磕磕巴巴的还想说些什么，却被李赫宰不耐烦地打断：“好啊，我可以现在就告诉你的公司，你和金延珠都会被解约，这笔天价的违约金你准备好了吗？”  
他残忍的看着瘫坐在床上已经满身虚汗的李东海，转而又耻笑起来：“哦，我忘了，我们韩国的新星演员李东海现在才演过一部戏而已...那不如去跪下求你的女人，让她出钱养你。”  
李东海觉得自己的唇舌干燥到几乎毫无水分，他不受控的跟着李赫宰的话一步步思量。他知道如果消息被放出去...他相信李赫宰真的敢这么做，如果这样，他真的只能靠着金延珠才能偿还所有赔偿金。并且不论金延珠是否这么做了，等着李东海的命运都是成为娱乐圈舆论的阶下囚。他已经想出了无数个吸引眼球的娱乐版面头条标题，每一个标题都会让他成为这个国家每个家庭茶余饭后的笑柄。  
池侑容...池侑容，还有裴丽娜，还有无数个等着看他笑话的人，李赫宰...他们都在等着他李东海跌倒进沼泽泥淖。  
他甚至没空去想金延珠可能面临什么样的后果。  
“不可以...你不能这么做。”  
“那就让你的经纪人辞职，我会挑一个更负责的人给你。”  
李东海的右手攥紧了身下的被单，他低着头，无助的泪珠一颗颗的砸向他膝盖上的丹宁面料。“不，Vincent...Vincent不能走。”  
他认为自己已经四面楚歌，他认为李赫宰已经把他逼向绝路。  
李赫宰在李东海面前蹲下身子，他似乎不再试图给李东海制造巨大的胁迫压力，他说：“李东海，你知道该怎么做。”  
他的声音太轻柔了，轻柔到李东海都快要忘了他是个残忍的施暴者。他可能真的忘了。  
“李赫宰...”  
那男人说的或许没错，李东海知道他该怎么做才能在保住得来不易的事业的同时也守住对自己有多年恩情的经纪人，他当然知道，他一直知道，因为这个答案一直写在他脑海黑板的正中间。明明那么醒目，但是他假装自己没有看到。  
“李赫宰，不...我不能...”  
“李东海，别挑战我的耐心。说出来，说你要怎么做。”李赫宰抬起手抚上李东海的脸颊，他稍稍用力，微微抬起了李东海的脸，纤长的手指擦拭着眼泪。他的语气有多温柔，他的话便有多残忍。  
“你不要逼我...我不能这么做...”  
李赫宰站了起来，他俯下身子，左手撑在李东海的身侧，右手扣住李东海的后脑，他让李东海靠在自己的肩膀上，他的嘴唇贴着李东海的耳尖说：“李东海，把你心里的答案告诉我，现在就告诉我。”  
满脸泪水的人两眼之中早就没了神采，他本痛苦不堪，可在他任由李赫宰那些如同催眠、如同魔咒一样的话钻进双耳时，他听着那些话，却突然感到一种舒适的安全，只要他听从了这些话，就不会痛苦了...只要他听从了，他就不再有错了。所以他听从了。  
“我跟她分手。”  
李东海的声音不大，又带着哭腔，但他知道自己没有做错，他知道只有这样才能保护所有人，Vincent不会被辞掉，金延珠也不会遭受事业的舆论打击，他自己也能继续在这个光鲜的圈子里逐浪...一切都会更好的。  
脑海里出现哧的一声，是一块积木被抽走的声音。  
“乖孩子。”李赫宰依旧拥着他，这次他又低头亲了亲李东海的额头，他注意到了那里的小小疤痕，于是吻又落在了那上面。  
今天到此已经足够了，李赫宰知道自己不能心急。他轻轻拍着李东海的后背，感受着斗败困兽疲惫的喘息。他又说：“李东海，你不要对我隐瞒任何事，也不要对我伪装你自己，你知道了，这些都是徒劳的。”  
李东海小声的“嗯”了一下作为回答。他早该搞清楚，他在李赫宰面前就如同一本打开的书，每一个段落每一行文字都显而易见。  
李赫宰起身离开了客房，依旧坐在床上的李东海双眼放空，他听到了客厅里液体倒入杯子的清脆声音。不过一会儿，他又感到李赫宰回到了这里。下一秒，李赫宰捏着一片药送到他嘴边，又将一小杯牛奶喂过来。李东海顺从的就着这杯香甜液体吃了药，他甚至无所谓那药是什么。  
“吃了药好好睡一觉，今晚不要想别的事了。”  
他被李赫宰帮着换上了睡衣、放倒在床上。十几分钟前还冷酷残暴的男人此时却比世上最完美的情人还要体贴，他又帮李东海盖好被子、关掉台灯，之后离开房间又关上房门。  
李东海平躺在床上，他面无表情的编辑着给金延珠的短信。按下发送键后，他把手机关了机。  
安眠药的药效渐渐涌起，可他却还在挣扎于精神上的痛苦。五分钟后，他决定不再去想，决定放任自己被药效掌控。  
合理化，逃避，李东海突然想起了朴正洙的话。自我合理化不能奏效就会开始逃避，可如果逃避也没有用了，又该怎么办。  
他渐渐睡去，明明心情沉重却并未拥有噩梦，相反，在李东海今夜的梦里，他似乎被温暖环绕。就像被谁拥抱着，又被谁亲吻着。他明明知道那是谁，他知道那是谁。


	29. 第二十九章

第二天一早，李东海因为被李赫宰抚摸头发的轻微触感而醒来。睁开双眼时，他看到的正是李赫宰温和的脸，发丝外圈泛着阳光的色泽，左脸在光线之下，右脸则落下些许阴影。  
凭良心说，这一幕画面是美好的，即便是对于李东海而言，全新一天的第一个景象是李赫宰，这似乎并不是什么痛苦的事。这也可能是因为在昨夜颇好的一觉里，李赫宰占据了太多的温和，这种温和通过梦境潜入了意识深处，微妙的影响了梦醒之后的现实。就像这时，意识尚不完全清楚的李东海似乎仍能感受到梦里那种令人安心的温暖，他眨了眨眼睛。  
李赫宰扶着李东海坐起身，“起来吃点东西。怎么感觉你比之前更瘦了，我得把你喂胖一点才行。”  
他身上的淡淡香味突然让李东海惊醒，他蓦地抓过床头柜上的手机，在担忧和紧张中将手机开机。意料之中的短信轰炸并没有发生，金延珠只是平淡的回了一句“知道了”，就如她往常一模一样的淡然又善解人意，但偏偏这样更让李东海愧疚。  
明明金延珠是一心爱护他的人，这个女人为他做了太多事，且丝毫不计回报，可他却为了名利几乎毫不犹豫的舍弃了她。  
或许昨晚李东海还能给自己找些借口，但现在等待他的只有无边的罪恶感和自我谴责。  
李赫宰见他这个样子，很轻易地就能猜到他在想些什么。他伸手从李东海手里抽出了那部手机并放在一边，又说：“你不需要责备你自己。”  
“你为什么要这么逼我...你到底想要我怎样？”  
“李东海，就算我不逼你，你也一样会做出这个选择的，你自己很清楚。”李赫宰起身从客房的衣柜里拿出一件厚实的开衫羊绒毛衣，他将它披在李东海的肩膀上。“我早就说了你是个贪婪的人，牺牲一个交往几天的女人换取其他的收益，你其实根本不会犹豫，你不过是用你那点可悲又虚伪的道德感来主动折磨你自己，以为这样你就是无辜的受害者了吗。”  
李东海咬着牙想反驳，但终究是一句话也没说。他知道李赫宰说的是对的。  
当两人坐在餐桌旁，面对着一席热气腾腾的美味时，李赫宰又说：“李东海，你根本没病，你只是不愿意接受你自己本来的样子。”他夹了一块鸡蛋卷到李东海的盘子里，并看着李东海面无表情的乖乖吃下。“你真实的样子并不可耻，又为什么要为了让自己成为另一个人而逼疯自己。”  
“如果我不是你说的那种人呢。”  
“口是心非毫无必要。我说了，你不需要在我面前伪装你自己。把你的欲望展现出来，只要你开口，你想要的一切我都能给你。”李赫宰又为面前沉默不语的男人盛了一碗香气扑鼻的牛肉汤，他继续说：“你有两年的时间可以利用我。尽快的接受你自己，你才能得到别人得不到的一切。”  
利用，当这个词被李东海听到时，他抬头看向李赫宰。他似乎有些不能理解，为什么李赫宰可以毫无顾忌的说出这个词，他为什么能允许别人利用他。但他似乎又有些明白了，这感觉就像山林间幽微的草木香气，无法看清却又客观存在。  
“不过为了让你舒心一点，我还是告诉你，金延珠的好莱坞试镜一定会通过。你选择和她分手会让她成为好莱坞地位最高的韩国女演员。”  
李东海慢慢的喝掉了那碗汤水，随着那液体被咽下，他全身都感到了温暖和放松。他开始主动夹菜吃下。  
◇◇◇  
一个月以后，就在李东海读完金延珠发来说自己通过试镜的短信之后，他又一次踏入了朴正洙的心理咨询室。  
温柔细心的心理医生为李东海准备了一杯加了一块方糖的热柠檬红茶，茶几上还摆了一些点心。短暂寒暄之后，李东海轻车熟路的开始自述最近的生活。  
“我...搬出了公寓，暂时的，和朋友住在一起，有人照顾会方便一些。”  
“嗯，我也会建议你多和朋友相处交流，适当的社交对心理健康是很有必要的。只是这么突然转换环境，你适应的还好吗？”  
“还好，倒是没有什么不适应...只是他说了一些话，我有些想不通。”李东海突然觉得一阵心虚，他喝了一口红茶才又继续说道：“我在想，如果真实的我不是我以为的样子...或者说我想成为的是另一个完全不同的人，会怎么样？又或者说，我的心理状态，会不会就是因为我不能接受自己才导致的？”  
朴正洙显然没有想过李东海会问起这些，他敏感的发觉有些不对劲，忖度了片刻后还是先回答了李东海的问题：“心理学上有一个概念叫做自我认知，这包含自我观察和自我评价。按照概念来看，如果自我认知出现偏差是会影响人的自我调节和人格的完善。像是低估自己就会导致自卑，高估自己又会盲目自信。东海你所说的心理状态确实有可能被自我认知影响。”  
李东海点了点头，他不再说话，而是又掉入了李赫宰留在他脑海里的话语之中。  
朴正洙心里有种莫名的不安，他看着李东海缓缓开口：“东海，你是自己决定搬出去的吗？”  
面前的漂亮男人愣了一下，随即抬起头反问：“正洙哥，你怎么突然问这个？”  
“东海，是你自己想搬出去的，还是别人让你搬出去的？”  
李东海突然觉得有一点点呼吸困难，不严重，但是也不甚舒服：“这个很重要吗？反正我也已经搬出去了。”  
朴正洙仔细的看着李东海的脸，他能感受出李东海在逃避，甚至开始防备，这是之前几次心理咨询都不曾出现过的情况，哪怕是李东海第一次坐在这间屋子的沙发上时也没有过。“东海，你的药还剩下多少？”  
不出他所料，李东海有些慌张了起来，他试图给出一个答案，但是所有的微表情和肢体动作都在告诉朴正洙，李东海想说谎。“你停药了，对吗？”  
李东海没有说话，他只是看向别处。  
朴正洙心急不已，但依旧维持着声音的平稳，他不能刺激李东海。“为什么要停药呢？是你朋友建议你的吗？”  
他的话让李东海不由想到了那天，李赫宰说他没有生病，又在早饭之后拿走了李东海所有的处方药。他说：“这么做是为你好”，他还说：“在我身边，你可以安心，放松下来。有我在，你不需要这些”。  
他明明知道擅自停药是不对的，但是他想按着李赫宰的想法做，他相信李赫宰真的可以让自己安全。  
看到李东海的发呆的样子，朴正洙心里暗叫不妙。“东海，我要问你几个问题，请你必须认真、诚实的回答我。  
“你的这个朋友，有没有对你使用过暴力？语言、肢体或者冷暴力都包括。”  
李东海看着朴正洙难得强硬的姿态，突然觉得自己受到了侵犯。“你为什么要问这些。”  
“东海，回答我，他有没有对你动过粗，他有没有威胁你？”  
“我想，这大概是我的私事吧。”他没有否认，只是戒备了起来，就像是一只紧紧盯着猎物的猫。  
“那就是有，对吗？”  
李东海没有说话。  
“第二个问题，他有没有限制你的交友圈？”  
李东海突然想到了金延珠，他还没给金延珠发恭喜的短信。他拿起放在桌上的手机装进口袋里，之后迅速站起身来。“正洙哥，我还有事，今天就到这里吧。”  
“东海，你需要帮助，你必须离开他...”  
朴正洙还没有说完，这间不大的诊疗室的木门突然被推开。李东海越过朴正洙，看到了站在门口穿着一身西装的李赫宰。“你怎么来了？”  
“接你回家。”李赫宰不由分说的走进屋里，并从衣帽架上摘下了李东海的呢子大衣。他走到李东海身后帮他穿好外套，之后说：“去吧，去车上等我。”  
朴正洙看着李东海点了点头，又向自己说了再见，之后就真的头也不回的离开了房间。他想追出去，但身后的男人突然说了话。  
“朴正洙医生，我希望你不要多管闲事。”  
他转过身看着李赫宰，在那人的眼睛里，朴正洙捕捉到了毫不掩饰的威胁和杀意。“就是你在控制东海，对吗。”  
“李东海现在很好，我想他不需要再来见你了。如果被我发现你在试图找他...相信我，你不会想知道这样做的后果的。”  
李赫宰说完就从朴正洙的书桌上拿走了李东海的全部病历原件。之后，他离开了医院，在自己的玛莎拉蒂副驾驶找到了乖乖等待他的李东海。他握住李东海的手，又亲了亲那纤长漂亮的手指，接着便开车离开了这片街区。


	30. 第三十章

四月初的一天，李东海的骨折终于痊愈。去医院拆石膏的时候，他没有让李赫宰一起去。这几个月以来，纵然李东海担惊受怕，但是李赫宰确实信守承诺的没有再和他发生关系。而在昨天，李东海想起了那次李赫宰说想在车里操他的事，这唤起了他对李赫宰发自内心深处的惧怕。随后他就改为向Vincent求助开车接送。  
托李东海的福，Vincent也是否极泰来，三月底刚刚提的新车是一辆白色的Q5，也正因为想秀秀车他才二话没说就答应了接送李东海。抵达医院后，带着口罩帽子的李演员没有让经纪人跟着一起去科室，而是选择独自前往，Vincent也自然乐意和新的座驾好好相处一会儿。  
石膏拆除时，李东海觉得身体终于恢复如初，这种轻松的感觉似乎很久不曾有过。他回想起之前几个月的日子，虽然痛苦但是已经远去。如今骤然成名的压力也已经消解，全新的生活和环境也已经适应，大概以后的人生当真就是沉舟侧畔千帆过了。  
而李赫宰呢，李东海还不知道该把这个入侵自己生命之中并留下了浓墨一笔的男人归类去哪儿。他没有立刻离开医院，而是坐在走廊的椅子上，在这难得独处的短暂时间中静静思考。李东海看着医院来来往往的人，病患、家属、医生或护士，却突然觉得一种细若游丝的恐慌和焦虑钻进全身肌理，似乎是不太熟悉的环境让他有些不安。于是他不再逗留，选择在尚能压制负面情绪的时候尽快找到Vincent。  
上车之后，Vincent才挂下电话就对他说：“皇太子在找你，我把你送去他那儿。”他说完就稍稍偏头看向李东海，才发现那人并没有什么太多的情绪起伏，眉宇之间不再有什么厌恶或排斥。Vincent当然不知道李赫宰和李东海平时的相处模式，李东海也不肯说，但是只要李东海不再试图寻死又过的开心，在Vincent看来一切就已经不赖了。  
“话说回来，你确定不想办个fan meeting吗？好不容易痊愈了，这是多好的曝光渠道啊。”  
李东海摇了摇头，“我才演了一部戏，现在办这些活动，我觉得太早了。我还是想好好打磨几部作品出来，其他的以后再弄也不迟。”  
“行，但是安导定的那个综艺你得去。《黑天鹅》因为你的车祸几乎没有宣传，这次趁着夏季纳凉特辑，主创人员才终于有机会再聚一次。”Vincent打了转弯灯，开着这辆奥迪往狎鸥亭方向驶去。“池侑容会去，你提前做好准备，硬气一点，不用怕他。”  
“我知道。”  
“对了，延珠可能也会去。”  
李东海吓了一下，说：“延珠不是在罗德岛拍戏吗？”  
“综艺那天她正好休假，说什么也要回国待几天，想好好回来吃几顿泡菜汤。”  
Vincent把油门踩的更深了一点，车速提快的时候，李东海还没想出和金延珠相见时该做出什么样的表情。他抬头看着窗外，伫立在首尔市中心的LK大楼已经近在咫尺。  
车停在路边时，经纪人恍然想起了什么，“今天是皇太子的生日！”  
正在打开车门的李东海只是楞了一下，随即他继续完成动作，开门、下车、关门、走进大楼的玻璃门，很快消失在Vincent的视线里。

灯光明亮的直梯隔音效果很好，广播中还播放着舒缓的轻音乐。李东海看着镜面墙壁上自己的倒影，试图从自己平静的面色中找到一些心迹的线索。  
脑海中似乎还残存着一些旧时的喧嚣，他知道Vincent没能遣散他的焦虑，那些不安又由于这个更加陌生的环境而剧烈了一些。他又想到，自己正在想李赫宰的生日，以至于再也没有去想未来和金延珠的会面。  
电梯到达楼层之后，李东海把口罩和帽子摘下放进包里，迈步踏上了走廊柔软的短毛地毯。坐在前台后面的漂亮女人向他鞠躬问好并为他指明了方向，李东海得以很快来到了李赫宰的办公室门前。他想了想，决定不敲门。  
推门而入时，他看到正坐在宽大的黑色真皮沙发上的李赫宰。那一刻，李东海突然觉得世界安静下来了。脑海之中的喧嚣吵闹，亦安静下来了。骤然消失的焦躁和痛苦让他长叹了一口气，心情似乎也跟着明朗了太多。  
李赫宰抬头看着他，面露微笑的抬起手：“过来。”  
李东海不仅听话的靠近他，还伸出手勾住了李赫宰骨骼分明的指尖。他被李赫宰反握住手腕引导着坐在了身边。  
明明这间从未来过的办公室、这个男人都应该令李东海惶恐惧怕，但是没有，他甚至放任自己懒洋洋的半躺在沙发的靠背上，俊美的脸庞也因此被柔软的靠垫挡去了一小部分，但漂亮的眼睛依旧露在外边，一眨不眨的看着李赫宰。  
看到他这样子，李赫宰似乎很是开心。他探手揉了揉李东海渐长的黑发，又转而抚摸他的左臂。他问：“骨头完全长好了吗？”  
面前的漂亮男人点了点头，却开口说了别的事情：“今天是你的生日吗？”  
李赫宰楞了一下，接着就笑的更明显了一点，他一边把玩着李东海的手指一边说：“是啊，你准备礼物了吗。”  
“没有...晚上给你煮海带汤吧。”  
“晚上要带你去个晚宴。”  
李东海突然觉得有些失落，却看见李赫宰站起身，他拿起了沙发上的西装外套，又弯腰牵起李东海的手：“现在回家给我煮吧。”  
就好像那真的是李东海的家。这是李东海在厨房用汤勺搅动着锅里沸腾的海带汤的时候想的事。他睡在这里，住在这里，生活在这里，那这里就是家了吗？他想不出这个答案。但是当他被李赫宰从身后拥住的时候，那人一边咬着他的耳垂一边说“先喂我尝一口”的时候，当李东海发现自己的内心从未如此平静安定的时候，他便不能否定这里是家了。  
几个月以来，虽然他们不曾再次做爱，但是像是牵手、拥抱或者其他调情的动作却发生的越来越频繁。李东海从一开始的抗拒，到后来别扭的接受，再到如今的习惯，连他自己也不知道，这样到底是不是正常的、这样是不是代表自己是同性恋。  
但他也知道，他再也不反感这些亲密接触，毕竟多少次药物戒断反应严重的夜里，他都是依靠着李赫宰的怀抱才安然度过。  
他舀起了一勺海带汤，喂给正趴在自己肩头上的男人。  
“味道正好。”  
李东海心里感到一阵难言的成就感，他从沥水架上取下两个淡绿色的汤碗，为两人各盛了满满一碗海带汤。坐在餐桌边时，李东海说：“生日快乐。”  
李赫宰没有说话，只是深沉的看着他。换做以往，李东海大概会在这种眼神里品尝痛苦，但是如今他却坦然。于是两个人相顾无言的喝完了鲜美至极的海带汤，之后李赫宰餍足的舔了舔嘴唇，他没有说这是他过的最开心的生日。  
李东海还咬着勺子，他眼睛睁的圆圆的，有些口齿不清的说：“你说的晚宴是什么？”  
“生意场上的人组的局，没有什么正式的事情，但是对以后的往来有好处。”李赫宰起身收拾桌上的碗盘，又伸手轻轻的把李东海嘴里咬着的勺子扯出来。“带你去撑撑场面。这些人虽然俗气，但是也对你以后的事业有益。”  
李东海点了点头，他看着李赫宰去厨房刷碗。这个时候，公寓的门被打开，是约瑟拿着一套黑色的男士西装前来。高大的男人向着李东海欠身鞠躬，又对他说：“李先生，这是太子爷给您准备的衣服。”  
“你先去换衣服吧，约瑟跟我去书房。”  
李赫宰一边用纸巾擦着手上的水滴一边向二楼走去，约瑟跟在他身后。当两人的身影消失在二楼拐角并响起关门声时，李东海才拿着那套西服回到客房。  
换上这套昂贵的套装并不需要多长时间，但李东海没有听到李赫宰下楼的声音，这让他非常无所适从。他在客房里徘徊踱步，最终也只能坐在床边发呆。但就像是心里装着些难缠的琐事一样，他始终无法静下心来。他突然想起了车祸的那天李赫宰从法国带回来的项链，想起时他就立刻着手开始寻找。  
那条男士项链好端端的放在床头柜的抽屉里，被李东海从盒子里拿出时，仍在暖人的灯光下反射着温和的光芒。他手指挑着项链来到了窗户旁的落地镜前，对着镜像将它戴在脖颈上，又将它贴身藏在系好所有扣子的衬衫之下。  
当李东海完成这一切后，他闭上眼睛，低下头感受着那项链冰凉的触感。随后，李赫宰走进这间房间并将他带离公寓。而此时此刻，李东海还不知道，从某种意义上来说，属于他自己的人生还剩下几个小时就会抵达终点。


	31. 第三十一章

李东海手里端着李赫宰拿给他的餐盘，漂亮的骨瓷盘子中有帕尔玛火腿、烟熏挪威三文鱼、白芦笋和一点奶油意面。他站在李赫宰一步开外，低着头用叉子扎起食物送进嘴里。  
这场晚宴远比李东海预想的要隆重很多，不论是这间悬吊着巨大水晶吊灯的五星级酒店宴会厅，还是精致可口的餐品，亦或是满座高朋权贵，都让这场宴会异常奢靡。  
他看着站在几个中年男人之中穿着笔挺西装的李赫宰，那人举着一杯红酒，但始终一口都没有喝。  
晚宴虽说是商界人士互通资源、彼此利好的例行游戏，但是适逢李赫宰的生日，倒让他成了主角。这一晚上，不论是多高龄的长者、多矜贵的夫人，每个人都争相前来向李赫宰祝贺问好。而李赫宰毫不避讳掩饰，这一整晚他无时无刻不把李东海带在身边，虽然没有将他正式介绍给任何人，但是李东海毫不怀疑这帮精于算计的狡猾商人已经知晓了他的身份。  
越是如此，李东海越是不安，因为很显然，这场晚宴只有他一个圈外人作为男伴出席，简直无比扎眼。要不是因为李赫宰一直在他的视线之中，他恐怕早就被不安吞噬。  
他手中的空餐盘被李赫宰拿走，紧接着又被李赫宰递来一盘水果切片。他不多说话的继续吃了起来。  
“太子爷，二少爷来了，在找您。”  
约瑟的声音传进李东海的耳中，他立刻抬头看向李赫宰，却发现那人也正看着自己。视线相对时，李赫宰笑弯了眉眼，他几步过来，又用食指关节蹭了蹭李东海的脸侧，说：“找个角落等我，我谈完了就去找你。”  
“嗯。”  
李赫宰依旧拿着那杯红酒，跟随着约瑟的带领找到了正在一圈宾客中侃侃而谈的李泰镐。脸上面对李东海时的笑意已经不见丝毫，他面无表情的走上前去。  
“二哥。”  
李泰镐随即回头：“哟，赫宰，我正找你呢。”他又简单的跟一众富商说了结束语，接着就淡出了小圈子，走到李赫宰身边。  
“生日快乐。今天赶来的匆忙，也没给你准备礼物，是二哥不好。”  
“二哥不用客气，您最近替我照顾大哥那么多次，就算是给我一份大礼了。”  
这话显然不在李泰镐的意料之中，但是他的慌张稍纵即逝。“嗯…他毕竟是我大哥，我也是心软，不忍心看他受苦，赫宰不会怪我吧。”  
李赫宰突然笑了一声，两人之间诡异的冰冷氛围似乎立刻消解了。“那是自然不会了，二哥去照顾大哥，我正好省心了不少。”  
“不说他了。最近忙吗？生意怎么样？”  
“几个商场而已，比不上二哥。今天我看楠洋的股票还涨了，二哥果真是有本事，父亲应该非常开心吧。”  
李泰镐笑着摆了摆手，看起来大概是真的志得意满。他拦住一个路过的waiter，拿了一杯苏格兰威士忌喝了一口：“你就别抬举我了，要我说，爸爸还是更看好你。嗨，咱俩也别互相谦虚了，大哥既然出事了，那李家这些事，咱们兄弟俩一定要好好担起来，让爸爸放心才对。”他停顿了几秒，又看着李赫宰说：“也别像别人家似的，搞什么兄弟纷争之类的事。”  
李赫宰毫不畏惧的直视着李泰镐的眼睛回答：“二哥说的是。”  
李家二少爷还想说些什么，但宴会厅的另一个方向却突然起了些骚动。他本来不想在意，但是却看到李赫宰将手中的酒杯塞给约瑟，之后又快步向吵闹的源头走去。  
这场骚乱的中心正是李东海和刘氏运输的二世祖。  
李东海被泼了一杯洋酒在脸上，衬衫的扣子也被扯掉了一颗，他依靠在宴会厅的墙壁上，全身紧绷发抖到疼痛不已。  
面前的刘家少爷脸上也挂了彩，这个一身潮牌的富二代显然没想到自己会在这么一个正式场合被一个刚出名没几天的演员打了一拳。“我操你妈的！你个娱乐圈的鸭子以为自己是个什么东西！”  
李东海根本听不见他在说什么，腰臀被摸过的地方像是针扎一样疼痛不知是臆想的还是真实的，但无论哪种都让他恶心至极。恐慌、焦虑又一次袭来，他的心跳异常快速，不出一会全身就被虚汗浸透。迷蒙之间李东海难以支撑自己继续站稳，终于背靠着墙壁跌坐在地上。  
一向被溺爱的刘家公子只觉得自己丢了人，虽然眼前李东海的样子虚弱的吓人，但他依旧气不过的上前揪住李东海的衣领，接着就举起右拳打了下去，可他的拳头并没有伤到李东海，相反他却被人一拳打倒在地上。  
李赫宰蹲下身子，他伸手托起李东海惨白的脸，只看了一下就知道是药物戒断反应久违的再一次袭来了。  
“李东海，李东海你看着我…”可无论他怎么说怎么做，李东海都只像个残破木偶一样，双眼毫无焦距。  
“你他妈什么狗娘养的杂种！”李赫宰的一击让刘氏头晕目眩，这么多年来从来没人让他受过这种羞辱，现在回过神来更觉得愤怒，那样子就像是被抢了骨头狂吠不停的吉娃娃。他还在破口大骂，却被李赫宰那几乎能杀人的眼神吓得闭了嘴。  
这时候，一个满头白发身着正装的男人从人群之中钻了出来，他冲到刘氏面前，狠狠地打了这个男孩一个耳光：“混账东西！还不跪下！”老人说完就按着男孩的头强行逼迫他跪在宴会厅的波斯地毯上，随后自己也扑通一声跪了下来：“皇太子，是我教子无方，您大人大量，饶了犬子这一次吧！”  
看着自己一向尊贵的父亲竟然对着一个和自己年龄相仿的人下跪磕头，刘公子这才恍惚意识到自己惹了大麻烦。他脑子一片空白，眼神慌张的徘徊在父亲和李赫宰之间。  
而李赫宰此时也站起身，他一步一步的走到刘家父子跟前，那种从全身溢出的愤怒让整个会场都寂静无声。他看着面前抖得像是筛糠一样的两个人正要发话，却感到袖口被人轻轻拽住。李赫宰回过头，看到是李东海强撑着站起身，他的手指正捏着他的袖子。  
“李赫宰…回家…”  
“约瑟，你处理这里。”  
李赫宰说完就架着李东海向宴会厅外走去，他顾不上身后依旧在道歉的刘氏父子，顾不上这场宴会，更顾不上客人的议论纷纷和李泰镐若有所思的神情。“好了，没事了，我带你回家。”  
自从强行停药以来，李东海出现过许多次戒断症，但是从来没有像这次一样严重过，严重到蜷缩在副驾驶的李东海宁可哀求死神在此刻眷顾，严重到纵使李赫宰一直握着他的手也不能缓解分毫。  
所有的感官都只能接收到痛苦，眼前漆黑、耳中嘈杂、每一根神经都承受着抽搐的剧痛，李东海甚至不知道自己被李赫宰抱回到客房的床上。  
“李东海，没事了，放松下来。”  
“不…你们别过来！都别过来！…李赫宰…李赫宰！”  
李东海在梦魇里挥动着不停颤抖的手，很快他的手被人握住，他渐渐看清了面前李赫宰的脸庞：“李赫宰…”  
一直被他呼唤的男人伸手覆上李东海的脸颊，强迫他四处逃避的眼神直面自己：“李东海，看着我。”  
“嗯…李赫宰我好难受…”满脸泪水的李东海逐渐在熟悉的环境和李赫宰的气息里找到了世界的重心，他紧紧地反握住李赫宰的手腕。“好吵…他们好吵，李赫宰…怎么办，李赫宰…”  
他感到细密的吻落在自己的额头上，那种温柔的爱惜甚至让他舒服的呻吟出声，那么一瞬间，全身的痛苦居然真的消失了。  
“李东海，这里没有其他人，没有任何人。你的世界里只有我，李东海你听着，你只能有我，有我就够了。”  
“只有你…”李东海的眼神再一次失去焦距，他起身拥住李赫宰，并埋在他肩头说：“李赫宰，上我，跟我做爱…”  
当又一块积木被抽出时，李东海内心高大的堡垒终于全部倾颓。被李赫宰按在床上的那一刻，他恍惚觉得自己正漂泊在大海汪洋之中，没有海岸线，没有码头，更没有浮木可以倚靠。他担心自己即将死去，却在一望无际的蔚蓝水域中看到了神明为他建造的方舟。从此他便义无反顾，并看着所有岛屿、陆地尽数沉没在海水深处。


	32. 第三十二章

这间卧室里充斥着衣料撕毁的声音、纽扣落地弹起的声音和男人粗重喘息的声音。  
“李东海，你居然已经这么硬了。”赤裸相见时，李赫宰看着李东海已经怒张硬挺的性器有些不可思议的轻笑出声，他用右手握住那发烫的器官把玩着，并看着李东海情难自禁呻吟的样子。“明明我还没开始疼爱你，就已经忍不住了？”他说着居然低头亲了它一口。  
李东海的身体本就在这场不知何所起的情欲里痛苦万分，眼下更被李赫宰这些令人难堪的亵玩花招折磨的难以自持。“李赫宰…别折磨我。”  
“想要吗”  
“我想要…快给我…”他才回答完，就被李赫宰分开双腿，那人细密的亲吻随之落在他大腿内侧的细腻皮肤上，那些吻甚至还在向上、向着更难以启齿的地方蔓延。李东海觉得自己快被一种类似害羞的情愫杀死，他伸出手想关掉台灯，却被李赫宰阻止。  
“李东海，我要你把自己毫无保留的给我，我要看着你在我怀里高潮的样子。”李赫宰几乎是咬着牙说完这番快要让李东海立刻高潮的话，接着，他就在李东海复杂的目光里低头含住李东海的性器，吞吐吮吸，直到那男人瘫软在床上放声浪叫。  
“啊嗯…李赫宰。”李东海的手穿过腿间李赫宰的头发，纵然全身都浸泡在性欲的囚牢里，但前端强烈又羞耻的快感却依旧不能填补他的空虚，他知道自己渴望更强烈的快慰，他渴望被占有，只有占有才能让他被拯救。“李赫宰，上我，快点……上我！”  
“本来想对你温柔一点，这可是你自找的了，李东海…”李赫宰的眼睛几乎血红，他伏在李东海身上，将充血鼓胀的阳具插入身下男人的后穴中，随即因为性器被肠壁紧紧包裹的快感闷哼出声。  
李东海更是在这期待已久的充盈感中舒爽的呻吟不断，后穴的酸胀感提醒着他此时他的身体正在被他人侵入，那人是他先前最恨但如今却最需要的人。这种认知让那种介于异物感和快感之间的刺激渗入李东海的脊髓，快乐的让他落泪。这一次，不需要李赫宰的引导，李东海就主动抱住了他。  
“李赫宰…李赫宰，操我。”  
“今晚你最好受得住。”  
猛烈快速的抽动下，整张床都吱呀摇晃。李东海从来没有感受过这么剧烈的性快感，他根本无法控制自己不叫出声。或许对于李赫宰来说也是，他低头舔吻着李东海的脖颈、肩头，无比沉浸在终于征服猎物的愉悦之中。  
“嗯…再深一点，李赫宰…快，呜…李赫宰…”不够，还是不够，李东海知道自己还奢求更多的印记和证明。他清楚地了解自己已经一无所有，要想活下去，他必须得到李赫宰的认同。而他也知道如何把自己全部奉献出来：“李赫宰，咬我…让我疼…”  
如果不是因为眼泪，李东海大概就能看到此时李赫宰眼里不加掩饰的惊讶。他停下动作，不可置信的抚上李东海的脸颊。  
“李东海，你会后悔。”  
身体和精神上的空虚感让李东海发疯，也可能他已经疯魔了，而这一幕在李赫宰眼中，就是李东海的神情果真像狼一样狠毒。李赫宰还没回过神，就被李东海狠狠的咬住肩膀，这一口发泄了半年来的全部仇恨，这仇恨疼痛入骨，连李赫宰也闷哼出声。  
男人的兽性于是被彻底激发，他双手死死地按住李东海，接着，他像第一次占有李东海时一样如同对待猎物一般咬上李东海的胸口。  
两具年轻的男性身体纠缠在床笫之间，如同动物牲畜一般交媾，甚至动物牲畜的交媾都会多些优雅的人性。汗水、血液，痛苦也是快乐的哭喊，还有窗外的如注暴雨。  
李赫宰舔去自己唇上的星点血迹，他看着身下沉浸在性爱中无法自拔的李东海只觉得胸口饱胀着占有欲。他又伸手握住李东海的右手，带着它覆上李东海的性器：“自慰给我看。”  
如果是此前，李东海大概会觉得受到了羞辱，但如今已经不会了，为了满足欲望，他丝毫不介意在李赫宰面前展示自己最淫糜最真实的样子。他握住自己的阳具亵玩套弄，快感下失神的扬起头叹息着。  
“唔…好爽，李赫宰，我还要…要你…”  
“给你，都给你。”  
李赫宰看着这样的李东海，再也无法压制自己的欲望，他快速而用力用性器抽插着李东海的后穴，每一次都狠狠地摩擦着最敏感的腺体，又在李东海承受不住的尖叫时啃咬着他的皮肉。  
李东海已经成为了李赫宰或性爱的最忠诚的奴隶，这种被侵犯占领的感觉逼退了他精神上承受了太久的苦痛。后穴一浪高过一浪的酸麻快感和不断出现的咬伤刺痛让他的迅速攀上欲望的顶峰，他配合着加快了手上的速度，终于在淹没他的快感之中释放出来。  
瞬间绞紧的肠壁让李赫宰也再难坚持，他深深的顶进蜜穴深处，将精液全部射了进去。他喘着粗气埋在李东海颈窝，动情的舔吻着，但不过一会儿，他就从李东海的身体里退出了，又狠狠地拉着李东海翻了个身。他的胸膛紧贴着李东海的后背，牙尖划过肩胛骨毫无瑕疵的皮肤。  
“今晚我不会放过你了，李东海。”  
在身下男人的呜咽声里，李赫宰硬挺的性器再次没入了那潮湿柔软的蜜口。

不管是昏迷还是熟睡，李东海已经很久没有过一夜黑甜无梦的睡眠了。第二天临近正午，他才在卧室内置的浴室中传来的淋浴声中醒来。他枕着自己的手臂，面色平静又安详的看着浴室的门，等待着正在赤身洗澡的男人回到他身边。  
他的等待没有耗时很久。李赫宰一边擦着头发一边推开门时，正好看到李东海一眨不眨的看着自己的样子。“睡得好吗？”  
李东海点了点头，说到：“你也才睡醒吗？”  
这时候李赫宰已经坐到床沿，他扶着李东海躺在自己的腿上。“早就醒了，但是一直看着你所以起晚了。”他边说着边轻轻拢着李东海的头发。李东海确实变了，不然在上床之后，他几时是现在这副乖顺又情色的样子。“帮你上好药了，也清洗过，今天就好好休息。”  
“你呢？”  
“我要去公司，还有昨天宴会的事也要处理。”  
李东海坐起身，他从背后抱着李赫宰，头抵着他的肩膀，像是在撒娇。“你要怎么处理？”  
李赫宰笑的眯了眼睛，他抚摸着自己胸前李东海的手指回答：“我想让你定，但是担心你狠不下心。李东海，你会吗？”  
“他既然喜欢男人，就给他几个男人。”  
李赫宰转头看向李东海，这个漂亮英俊的男人眼底依旧清澈，但话里却布满冰冷。突然间，他又笑着说：“还有，今天别去公司，留下陪我吧。”


	33. 第三十三章

做爱、做爱，无止境的做爱。  
“李赫宰你说了今天让我休息的！”  
李东海的双手被反剪在背后，他腰腿酸软，根本反抗不了精神奕奕且依旧力大无穷的李赫宰。再一次欺身压住李东海的男人嘴角挑着得意的笑容，用胯下已经硬挺的性器抵着李东海红肿的后穴磨蹭着。“李东海，是你让我留下陪你的，我这不就是在…好好陪你吗。”  
“我不是说这种陪我…啊嗯…”  
顶端微微没入的感觉让李东海的后背紧绷，漂亮的肌肉线条让李赫宰痴迷的俯下身子亲吻着：“你真不知道你有多漂亮，李东海…”  
“李赫宰你等一下！”他回过头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来楚楚可人，却又狡黠：“我会疼…”  
这副模样落在李赫宰眼中心头就像是冬日掉在鼻尖上的第一片雪花，带着凉意和湿意的融化。他于是坏笑着往后退了一些。“那就换个不让你疼的方法。”  
他的唇舌顺着李东海惊慌的目光滑入禁地，在他动情的娇喘中舔舐上后方的秘境。柔软湿滑的触感让李东海很快缴械投降，李赫宰得以立刻如愿的侵入李东海瘫软如水的身体。  
做爱、做爱，无止境的做爱。在这间变得黏腻湿热的卧室里，李东海突然觉得，这样做爱到世界末日，大概是最浪漫体面的死法。  
“李东海…”李赫宰咬着李东海的耳垂，含进嘴里舔舐。“李东海，我要射在你里面。”  
身下的男人面色潮红，早早就在高潮之中失魂落魄丢盔卸甲。“混蛋，你哪次不是…嗯，哪次不是射在里面。”  
李赫宰汗湿晃动的刘海偶尔挡住了他的眼睛，但却挡不住他的笑意。他又把李东海的腿分开了一些。  
做爱、做爱、无止境的做爱……

李赫宰赤裸着身体坐躺在客厅宽敞的沙发上，他曲起左腿，为的是方便同样赤裸着身体的李东海靠在自己的怀里休息。他右手拿着平板电脑，只靠拇指稍显费力的滑动着界面，为的是方便左手把玩着李东海颈子上戴的项链。  
而李东海虽然全身酸痛无力，却觉得精神从未如此轻松，轻松的好像是个不知愁滋味的十来岁少年。他侧躺在李赫宰怀里，手指轻柔的抚摸着李赫宰左腿上的伤疤。  
或许两个人心里都有某些想要提出的疑问，但并没有人真的开口就是了。  
“李赫宰，你说我可以向你开口。”李东海突然说。  
李赫宰的视线没有移出屏幕，但左手改为抚摸着李东海的头发。“对，我说过。”  
“那，我要演电影。”  
男人这才放下了平板，他偏过头看着李东海扬起的漂亮脸蛋，又伸手拍了下李东海的臀侧。“好啊，那几个剧本，有哪个喜欢吗？”  
“都喜欢，但是我想演另一个…”李东海伸手拍下李赫宰那只在自己股间作祟的手，但李赫宰却锲而不舍。“唉你别摸…我想演《贼心不死》。”  
李赫宰知道这部戏，但是作为一个流水线一般的犯罪喜剧，让如今的李东海演未免有些不够格了。“我还以为你不想演商业片。”  
“本来是不想演…但是我改主意了，偶尔任性一次，没关系吧？”李东海笑的甜蜜乖巧，只是表面乖巧，但是甜蜜大概是真的。他以往很少在李赫宰面前拥有笑容，现在这笑脸纯粹而富有感染力，连李赫宰的心情也更好了些。  
“知道了，明天就可以发新闻稿。”  
“后天吧，后天我要录节目，到时候我要自己宣布。”  
李赫宰翻身撑在李东海上方，他低下头亲了亲李东海的额头。“小东西，这才一分钟你就提了两个要求，这么贪心，可要拿出给我的回报。”  
◇◇◇  
李东海抵达电视台演播厅后台的化妆室时，《黑天鹅》剧组的其他人都还没有到。他于是和Vincent一起出去亲自买了咖啡和点心，拿回来分给这档大热脱口秀综艺的MC们，又把尚且没抵达的工作人员的份放在小冰箱里保鲜，这才又折回了化妆间。  
他推开门的时候，看见大概几分钟前才进门的池侑容正一个人坐在化妆镜前，眼睛通过巨大明亮的镜子直勾勾的盯着他。  
Vincent脸色不善的正想上前，李东海却主动拦住了他：“哥，你出去看看延珠和安导有没有到吧。”他拍了拍Vincent的肩膀阻止了经纪人正想开口说话的动作。“去吧，我没事。”  
门关上后，池侑容立刻冷笑出声。  
《黑天鹅》杀青的当晚李东海出事，池侑容随之心惊胆战了几个星期。但是没人来找他的麻烦，李东海没有、梁太太没有、公司没有、李赫宰也没有，他于是断定自己并不会遇到什么危险，这番下来他的傲慢有增无减。  
李东海却像是看不见他一样，兀自走去池侑容旁边的位子上坐好，他拿出随身携带的小说，居然真的静下心来看了进去。  
他的无视让池侑容怒不可遏的讥讽：“前辈还真是福大命大，要是死在车祸里，大概就是韩国陨落最快的传奇影星了吧。”  
他等着李东海的恐慌和颤抖，但是那人却依旧面色平静毫无波澜。“是啊，我运气好，毕竟活下来才能继续跟我们侑容抢饭碗啊。”  
这情景让池侑容难以置信，憋闷的怒火让他清秀的脸都涨的通红：“你…你算个什么东西！你以为你有多大本事？要不是你跟李赫宰睡了，你以为你能比过我？！”  
池侑容还想说什么，但却被李东海合上书的“啪——”的一声打断了思绪。  
李东海眼角带着和善的笑容，他说：“能跟他睡了就是我的本事，不服气的话，你也试试，看看他愿不愿意多看你一眼。”


	34. 第三十四章

第三十四章

李东海话音未落，池侑容就勃然大怒的站起身，他的动作很大，连本来坐在身下的木头椅子都倒在地上发出巨响。  
“李东海你就是个不要脸的杂种！”  
池侑容几步上前举起右手朝着李东海的脸揍了去，却没想到被李东海轻易地抬手挡住。他的右手死死地攥着池侑容的手腕，从手背上冒起的筋脉就不难看出他用了多大力气，直让池侑容疼得试图抽回手来，却怎么也不成功。  
“你他妈的放开...”  
“侑容，你最好学乖一点，以前是我不愿意计较，但今后不会了。你再惹我，我就有仇必报，就算是梁太太也救不了你。” 李东海看着池侑容的双眼，原本是漂亮的眼睛，现在却凶狠的吓人。“属于我的，我会一样一样的拿回来。”  
他说完就松开了手，不再去管握着泛白的手腕疼到抽气的池侑容，又继续摊开了一直拿在左手上的小说读了起来，而这一幕也让很快进门的Vincent、安正俊分外不解。听到开门的动静后，意外受气的池侑容立刻撞开了两个男人快步走出了休息室，木门被撞上的声音恐怕整层楼都能听得到。  
“操你妈的！他妈的狗崽子！”安正俊回过身子拉开了门，对着池侑容离开的方向大声的骂了一句。  
这个功夫，经纪人一边揉着被撞疼的肩膀一边来到李东海跟前，伸手在他的眼睛和书本之间晃了晃，并在李东海抬起头时用口型询问，但只是得到了李东海无所谓的耸肩。  
安正俊回到屋里后，上前伸手拍了一下李东海的脑袋：“不管你刚才干嘛了，干得漂亮，这就对了，以后就这么弄他！”  
李东海摸着后脑有点害羞的笑了起来，连耳尖都开始泛红，明明还是那个简单又纯粹的少年样子。他突然又想起了什么，眼睛睁的大大的，他抬起头看着安正俊问：“安导，我的伤好了，是不是要给你跪下道歉。”  
站在一旁的导演愣住了，想了半天才回忆起来在医院的那个下午自己说了句玩笑，他一下乐了出来：“哎哟我的祖宗，没见过你这么实诚的孩子。”他又赶紧回头对着Vincent说：“你可别听你家主子瞎说，我可没真让他跪啊。”  
这一下连Vincent也笑了起来，他一边弯腰搂着李东海的脖子晃悠一边对安正俊说：“我们家主子可记仇，安导你得小心点了哈哈哈。”  
看着李东海被经纪人折腾的头晕眼花的样子，安正俊心情大好的摆了摆手：“李东海，下跪就算了，但是我下一部戏你必须过来演，我可不管你到时候忙不忙，滚也得给我滚回来，我也不给你加钱，听到没！”  
“我们东海现在很贵的！”  
“嘿你这个臭不要脸的！”  
李东海侧过身子，抱着椅背看着Vincent和安正俊打闹，也忍不住笑了起来。过了如此之久，他终于能发自内心的感到喜悦。  
这时休息室的门又被推开。李东海转过头去，看到一个漂亮的男人正撑着门，从他身后，戴着墨镜口罩的金延珠走了进来。  
这是分手后，李东海第一次见到金延珠。虽然他们两人还偶有短信联系，但是李东海心里依旧有些别扭存在，而这种别扭也只是存在于他的内心之中。他又想到全世界大概只有金延珠、他和李赫宰知道这两个人曾经短暂交往的事实，这房间内的其他人则对这一切毫不知情，如果他和金延珠的表现有任何不同之前的地方，大概经纪人和导演都会发现可疑之处。  
李东海又突然开始庆幸他和金延珠都是演员的事实。  
“我们大美人终于回国了。”安正俊上前跟金延珠快速拥抱了一下，又转身对着一旁的漂亮男人说：“宇宙大明星，咱俩多久没见了都。”他又拍了拍这男人的肩膀，两人很快聊了起来。  
金延珠于是向着李东海走来，高跟鞋与地面接触发出的每一声咔哒声都掉落在李东海微微紧张的心头，只是他面色平静。  
在李东海身前一米，Vincent与金延珠拥抱时，李东海似乎通过墨镜深茶色的镜片看到金延珠有些忧伤的眼神。但是他应该看不到才对，大概是心理作用的缘故。  
终于轮到他和金延珠问好。李东海站起身，迎接了金延珠带着春日傍晚气息的拥抱。  
“哥哥，好久不见。”  
“好久不见，过得好吗？”  
“还不错。”  
李东海还埋在金延珠肩头，他低着脑袋想再问些什么，但是金延珠迅速的结束了这个普通不过的拥抱。她对着还在跟安正俊寒暄的男人喊道：“希澈哥哥，这就是我跟你说的东海哥。”  
李东海自然也是认识金希澈的，话说回来，在韩国但凡是会看电视的人，有谁不认识金希澈呢。但他们二人是从来没见过面的，毕竟几个月前的李东海是不会有一丁点机会出现在金希澈的节目中。他越过金延珠的肩头看着走向这边的金希澈，这才突然反应过来的鞠躬问好：“您好，初次见面，我是李东海。”  
他一边说着，一边兀自有些紧张。虽然金希澈在节目里一向是巧舌如簧的活泼，但是据说在私下是个极重视距离感的人。自从金希澈出现在这间房间，李东海便觉得那些据说和传言大概没错。  
金希澈也微微俯身鞠躬，之后又主动和李东海握了手。“初次见面，我常听延珠说起你，其实我也是你的影迷呢。”  
李东海抬起头，他确实在金希澈的眼睛里看到了不掺虚假的夸赞，这让他一时间有了无所适从的羞涩：“嗯…您过奖了。”  
“身上的伤都没事了吗？”  
“是，承蒙关心，已经痊愈了。”  
“不用这么客气，以后东海就叫我希澈哥吧，不知道怎么就是觉得跟你很投缘。”金希澈笑的爽朗又亲切，他拍了拍李东海的肩膀：“把联系方式给我吧，以后可以一起出来喝酒，东海会喝酒吗？”  
李东海几乎是受宠若惊的，他听到一半就点了头，但是听到金希澈的最后一个问题又立刻摇了摇头：“我喝酒不太行…但是我也愿意陪哥一起喝。”  
听到这话，金希澈在李东海更害羞的神情里满足的笑起来：“这话我可当真的，那我就等着了。”  
隐约之中，李东海恍惚想起，在一切开始之前，自己好像也对池侑容说过这句话——这话我可当真的。  
他想到《黑天鹅》、韩裁真、金永达，这才发现有多少是都是命中注定的有趣剧本。  
他又想到一会儿会发生的事，一时心情很好的低头笑了起来。他拿出了手机，很快将金希澈的手机号存进了联系簿中。

到原定开始录制的时间时，怎么也找不到池侑容。过了近三十分钟，这个年纪轻轻的演员才一身烟味的姗姗来迟。纵然有诸多不悦，但是除了安正俊翻了个白眼，现场并没有什么人对此提出异议，大抵是因为所有人都抱着尽快完成录制的心情。  
整场录制下来，李东海敏感的发现金希澈一直在努力照顾他的分量，各种提问递梗，哪怕他没能接住也并不妨碍几分钟后金希澈的再次偏疼。到后来，连其中一位副MC都开口调侃：“宇宙大明星今天是不是太过分了点，都知道你当时喜欢韩裁真这个角色，但也不能这么偏心眼吧？”  
金希澈还没回话，另一位副MC倒是接了梗：“希澈一直喜欢长得好看的人，你又不是不知道。”  
“哎哟我哪有啊，我就不喜欢侑容君啊。”  
金希澈此话一出，现场爆发出阵阵笑声。李东海看着金希澈，却没能在他漂亮的脸上找到任何可以出卖他心境的痕迹。他于是又看向池侑容，那精致的处男脸上好似有一丝转瞬即逝的气恼，但左右逢源的池侑容还是老练的接住了话茬。  
“说起来，我们东海自从《黑天鹅》之后还没有其他作品，最近伤也痊愈了，是不是该打算重出江湖了？”果真，金希澈的话题依旧围绕着李东海。  
李东海不着痕迹的深吸了一口气，一种难言的心理快感已然成了能够感受到的实体，在他的心脏和脊椎之间乱窜。他眼珠动了动，目光迅速的经过了池侑容。  
“也不知道这个消息能不能公布了…应该没事吧，那就趁此机会告诉大家…”李东海看向了正对着他的机位：“我会出演一部犯罪喜剧片——《贼心不死》，预计年底或明年会上映的，希望大家可以多多关注…”  
桌腿、也可能是椅腿跟地面摩擦出尖锐的噪音，接着是水瓶滚落到地上的声音。所有人顺着声音望过去，是池侑容突然站起身来，他恶狠狠的瞪着李东海，眼中尽是沸腾的怒火。  
李东海面色如常，甚至有些难以形容的笑意，他看着池侑容不顾阻拦、在工作人员惊慌的呼声中离开了摄影棚的身影，终于觉得胸口里一团郁结已久的乌云散开消逝。


	35. 第三十五章

节目收尾的录制还算顺利。李东海在喝Vincent带来的柠檬汁时，有远远地听到节目组的工作人员在商讨通过后期剪辑和字幕来弥补结尾池侑容罢录的问题，所幸节目剩下的部分不算很多，不至于满盘崩坏。  
晚上十一点半，在跟节目组的人员道别过后，李东海离开了录影棚，在电视台的一楼和等待他的粉丝们打了招呼，又给女孩们买了宵夜和饮料。之后他和Vincent乘电梯下到了地下二楼，他站在电梯间的玻璃门外等着经纪人取车过来接他。地下车库弥漫着一种常年失去阳光而特有的阴暗味道，混杂着尾气和通风管道中积攒的灰尘气味，让李东海蓦地觉得喉咙有些难受。  
他有些心不在焉的玩着手机，其实不过是一次次的解锁、锁屏、解锁，几次下来他才想起自己是为了看时间。这时，电梯间传来了些许动静，李东海回过头去，发现是金延珠和她的经纪人正走出电梯。  
“延珠。”他开口说道。  
金延珠抿着嘴点了点头，说不好那是不是笑容。她吩咐经纪人去取车，之后走到了李东海身边：“哥哥。”  
“嗯，你…戏拍的怎么样？”  
“还挺顺利的，就是在美国总是吃不惯。”金延珠声音不大，面容依旧清冷高贵，像是他们还不相熟的时候一样。她又说：“哥哥，你抢了池侑容的戏是吗？”  
李东海一时没有说话，他静静地盯着地面很久才说：“嗯。是觉得我很过分吗？”  
“没有，还记得我之前说的吗，如果你觉得自己是人渣，那我也是。”  
“你说的是‘我们’。”  
金延珠低头噗的笑出了声，她看着李东海，目光是无可奈何的伤痛。“哥哥，别在眼前的这些事里陷得太深了。”  
“什么？”  
前方车灯闪烁，是Vincent先开车找了过来。金延珠一边推着李东海上车一边说：“你知道我说的是谁。”她停顿了几秒，在李东海坐上车后，声音不大的讲：“哥哥，照顾好自己。”  
李东海侧着身子看着车窗外的金延珠对他摆了摆手，那姿态不像是暂时的再见，而像是对以往的挥别。李东海知道金延珠依旧爱着自己，他于是对着她笑了笑，却也挥手说了再见。  
白色的Q5刚刚走上通往地面的坡道时，金希澈也来到了电梯间，当时金延珠已经坐上了车，正准备关上车门。她看到金希澈后又下了车，站在车边对着几步开外的男人说：“哥哥，以后你要照顾好他。”  
金希澈佯装有些不耐烦的摆了摆手：“啰嗦死了女人，我知道，快点回去吧。”  
◇◇◇  
李东海回到家时，李赫宰还没有回来。那天下午，李赫宰恋恋不舍的从李东海身上爬下来后，很快就穿戴整齐的飞去了日本，这么算下来，他们已经有两天多的时间没有见面了。  
Vincent离开后，李东海一个人在客厅坐了一会，却并不觉得平静或快乐，相反，他觉得异常烦躁。大概是因为录制时的巨大愉悦后迎来了波谷的低沉，或者是他再也无法适应一个人的生活。明明他一个人生活了那么多年。  
他在这间四处都是李赫宰气息的公寓里缓缓踱步。正如这间公寓一样，那天之后，李东海生命里的唯一重心就是李赫宰了。他牵引着，如同有着巨大引力的宇宙星体，在李东海的世界里掀起潮汐，带给他光和热还有无尽的危险。李东海知道自己逃不掉，因为他不愿意逃。  
李东海想，如果让他以现在的状态去做一次心理测试，那么他敢确信，测试的结果一定会全部正常，他会是全世界心理状态最好的人。但他真的是吗？  
他又突然想到，自己是该继续睡在一楼的客房，还是去二楼李赫宰的卧室，还是干脆回到李赫宰买给自己的江南公寓。  
凌晨两点半，公寓的大门传来了滴滴的按密码声，随后，风尘仆仆、带着夜晚味道的李赫宰提着不多的行李踏进门来。  
整栋公寓没有一盏灯被打开，只有室外零星的街灯光芒渗透进漆黑一片的屋中。他走向一楼的客房并轻轻的推开房门，已经适应了黑暗的双眼很快分辨出了李东海正躺在床上的样子，他呼吸均匀，身上盖着的被子跟着微微起伏着。  
李赫宰的唇角有一丝极不明显的满足笑意，他将客房的房门关好，之后走去了二楼的主卧准备洗漱休息。虽然东京和首尔距离并不算远，但连夜飞回国依旧让他有些许疲惫。他迅速的冲了澡，很快回到卧室，在困倦袭来的时候躺在床上准备入睡。  
这时，床头的座机突然响了起来，铃声虽然不算震耳但依旧不够温和，李赫宰立刻接起了电话。  
“李赫宰，我睡不着。”  
他简直说不出自己是什么感觉和心情，一点点恼怒、或许还有一点点无可奈何…“你过来。”他应该没有注意到自己上扬的语调。  
内线电话立刻被挂断，李赫宰仔细听着，很快就听到了一楼传来的踢踏脚步声。  
后来，李东海推开了卧室的门，他是直冲着李赫宰的怀抱而来的。被那人搂进怀中后，那些白天属于李东海的巨大世界再次坍缩成了小小尘埃。他甚至记不得自己的名字，却能将抚摸李赫宰手上的每一块骨骼的触感带进这晚的梦境之中。


	36. 第三十六章

一个月后，在《贼心不死》开机的前四天，李东海比以往要早很多就回到了家中，在这个有着美好晚霞的黄昏，他盼望着躺在沙发上享受近期内的最后一个假期。  
但这个心愿在他打开家门时就破灭了，只是从某个角度上说。在他打开家门时，他立刻看到了正坐在沙发上看文件的李赫宰。或许从某个角度上来说，这样更好，从躺在沙发上变成躺在他怀里。  
“这个时候你怎么不在公司？”  
“今天事情不多，处理完了就回来了。”李赫宰放下了文件，他对着李东海招招手，在李东海走到他身边时，李赫宰牵起了他的手。他看到李东海的目光落在了那沓文件上，这才又笑着说道：“其实是想你了。”  
李东海总是分不清李赫宰的这些亦真亦假的深情，美丽却虚无，就跟彩虹似的。他曾经试图从李赫宰的眼睛里分辨虚实，可这男人却是个太好的演员了。  
而李东海也是个太好的演员，他也学会用暧昧来回应深情。一次次的，他们调情、互诉爱语，他们那么亲密，但事实却不过是一出双方都沉浸其中的好戏，这实在是很有趣。  
想到这时，李东海笑了起来，“我也很想你。”  
李赫宰低头亲了亲李东海的手：“去洗个澡吧，我等着你。”

晚上七点时，李东海如他设想的一样正躺在李赫宰的怀里，没有吹干的潮湿黑发染湿了李赫宰肩膀上的睡衣布料，但他似乎毫不在意，依旧专心看着手中的文件。  
电视上正在播出《黑天鹅》剧组的纳凉特辑，当镜头给到池侑容时，李赫宰低头蹭了蹭李东海的额头，他问：“这一部戏，让你报复爽了吗？”  
李东海本来正在闭目养神，也可能是想舒睡一会儿，他睁开眼睛正看到电视中的自己在做自我介绍，那双乌黑的眼睛里清澈的毫无杂质。他就那么看着自己、满脸笑容的自己，平静的回答李赫宰：“不，还不够。”  
这答案让李赫宰很赞赏：“这就对了。”他亲了亲李东海的头发，接着又说道：“李东海，有朝一日，他会跪着求你放过他，到时候不要心软。”  
李东海点了点头，但是并没有直接的答应，他说：“李赫宰，你说我是狼，我本来不信你的，直到最近，我才发现你说的对。我以前什么都不想要，我以为我是无欲无求了…但现在我才知道自己有多贪心，有多少力量，又可以变得多狠毒…”他感受到李赫宰把他抱的更紧了一些，这让他轻声笑了出来：“可这种感觉很好，我感觉很好…我想得到所有我能得到的。”  
李赫宰低头轻轻啃咬着李东海的颈间，又痴迷的用舌尖舔舐，“我们是一种人，都有无限的野心。你会得到所有你想要的，这是我给你的保证。”他又看向电视里的池侑容，突然说：“晚上你早点睡，我今晚应该不会回来。”  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“月中舞会。”  
李东海蓦地抬头看他 ，却只看到了李赫宰唇角意味不明的笑容，这让他有些烦躁的郁闷，不只是郁闷，还有更多的鲜红色的怒意。但是他忍住了，甚至连表情都没有泄露太多情绪。“哦，知道了。约瑟几点来接你？”  
“十点半，可以陪你看完节目。”  
李东海点了点头，又躺回了李赫宰的怀里，他不再看电视，而是放任自己带着恼火、兴奋和诡计睡了过去。  
在确定李东海看不到他时，拥抱着李东海的男人神情冷漠下来，他将电视机的声音调小了一些，继而开始思考跟自家二哥相关的一团乱事。

李东海醒来时，大概是晚上十点，他是被李赫宰起身离开沙发的动静惹醒的。他立刻想起了月中舞会的事。李东海没有翻身，没有做出一点动作，只是看着李赫宰去往二楼，直到主卧方向传来了关门的声音，李东海才从沙发上坐起身来。  
他给自己倒了一杯红酒，之后回到了很久没睡过但依旧整洁干净的客房，坐在床边等待。比起客厅，这里距离楼梯更近一些，他可以看到李赫宰下楼时的样子。  
他并没有等待太久，不过七八分钟，他就听到二楼窸窸窣窣的声音。随后，身穿白色衬衫、黑色西裤的李赫宰走下楼梯，他右手臂上搭着一件黑色的西装外套，正努力系着左手袖口的纽扣。李东海立刻起身迎了过去  
“我帮你。”  
李东海知道李赫宰现在的表情会有多惊讶，但他并没有去多看一眼。他伸手摸向那颗白色的扣子，指尖一用力就把固定它的丝线扯断，接着，纽扣掉落的不大声音就回响在他和李赫宰之间的空间之中。  
“哎呀，掉了。”  
李赫宰看着李东海脸上无辜的笑容，他的目光渐渐狠毒起来：“李东海…”  
“皇太子总不能穿少了扣子的衬衫去月中party吧？”李东海又上前了一步，这下他几乎贴着李赫宰的身子了。突然，他的手摇晃了一下，杯中的半杯红色佳酿几乎尽数泼到李赫宰的白色衬衫上，而李赫宰没有一点惊慌，他只是继续看着李东海。  
“对不起啊皇太子，我不是故意的。”李东海抬头对上李赫宰的眼睛，那人的眼神让他心跳加速，让他恐惧害怕，但是他却并不想躲开。“不过这下，你要怎么去party…”  
他被李赫宰狠狠地按到墙上，后背瞬间的疼痛让李东海手指一松，漂亮的水晶杯就这么掉在地上彻底粉碎。玻璃破裂的声音并不是全部，几乎立刻，衣料撕碎的声音跟着响了起来。  
“唔疼…”李东海紧紧地抱着发狂的男人，呜咽却更像是哀求，他由着李赫宰又一次暴虐的狠咬住他，直咬到皮肤渗血，那疼痛居然让李东海立刻硬了。  
约瑟进门时正看到这一幕，高大的男人红着脸惊慌的想退出门去，却又听到李赫宰低沉微哑的声音：“告诉李泰镐，今晚我不去了。”  
接下来，约瑟就看着皇太子将李东海甩进客房里，重重的关门声随之传来。


	37. 第三十七章

Vincent在去年十月的月中舞会当晚跟李东海说过，李赫宰是多么危险。他做过什么事、用的什么手段、达成了什么结果，Vincent把这些统统都说给李东海听了。在李东海的角度上，他很难明白Vincent作为一个局外人，是如何把这些故事一样的传闻或真相说的绘声绘色，毕竟他也没有真的见过不是吗。  
但是李东海见过，甚至应该说，他是唯一一个真的见过李赫宰是多么危险的人…在做爱这件事上。  
被李赫宰甩进客房后，李东海踉跄了好几步，他的小腿撞到了床上，这又让他摔坐在柔软的床垫上。他抬起头，看着李赫宰一边凶狠的扯开自己的沾着好像是血迹一样红酒的衬衫，一边快步向他走过来。紧接着，他被李赫宰掐住脖子按倒在床上。  
条件反射下，李东海伸手握住了李赫宰的手腕，但当他看到黑暗中那男人的脸，却缓缓地松开了手。他像是太阳一样，令人生惧，也许在广阔未来的某一天被他杀死，但是却也以他生存，如果离开，同样是死亡，甚至会死的更快一些。  
他害怕，但是并不后悔。在他面前的是太阳，是神祇。  
“李…赫宰…”  
脖颈上的桎梏消失了，李东海大口喘息着摄入氧气，眼前甚至开始出现一些或是黑色或是金色的闪烁星点。突然间他被拽起，被李赫宰扯进怀里，他听到在自己肩头耳边的李赫宰的声音：“李东海，李东海…”  
没有其他的，就只是念着他的名字。这让李东海觉得自己的胸腔里充满了某种庞大的情愫，简直会让他像只气球一样爆破。他闭紧眼睛拥住了李赫宰，并孤注一掷的亲吻上了李赫宰的嘴唇。  
这个举动，李赫宰是无论如何也预料不及的。就好像时间都暂停住，他只能看到李东海颤抖的睫毛。他不知道李东海是紧张还是寒冷，身体在微微发抖，大概是紧张吧。  
他的右手扣住了李东海的后脑，贴着他的嘴唇轻声说：“接吻都不会吗，把嘴张开。”  
李东海轻哼了一声，他才刚刚依言启唇，李赫宰的舌头就顶了进来。这个吮吻凶狠的如战争一样，他们简直像是想把对方都嚼碎了咽进肚里，但是血腥的味道和疼痛的蔓延却掩盖了那一点似有似无的酥麻的触电感觉。  
“李东海，告诉我…为什么不让我去。”李赫宰的手顺势攥住李东海一头渐长的黑发，强迫他抬起头来看着自己。他本以为自己能在李东海的漂亮眼睛里找到一些慌张，或者诸如此类的东西，但是却没有。  
李东海的漂亮眼睛里只有带着媚的凶狠。他分开腿跨坐在李赫宰的腰上，把赤裸上身的男人按倒进被单之中。  
“我没有不让，你可以去啊，但是..你舍得吗。”  
他在李赫宰脸上看到了惊讶。他俯下身子亲吻着李赫宰的胸口，那些吻顺势而下，在李赫宰的肋骨上，李东海尝到了一些红酒的味道。“其实是不想让你去。”  
李东海说完就探手脱掉了李赫宰下身的所有衣物，他握住了男人血脉偾张的性器，低头将它含进口中。  
从李赫宰粗重的喘息声，李东海就得知他已经情动，他因此更加努力的吮吸吞吐着口中的性器，虽然这感觉并没有多好。他只是想听李赫宰继续发出这些因为自己才会有的性感声音。  
而在李赫宰眼里，他从未比床伴先一步脱掉所有衣衫，此时李东海虽然衣衫不整，但他自己却已经全身赤裸。性器上的湿润快感却又让他无瑕顾及这些，不过李赫宰向来对欲望诚实，他放任自己躺下，微微挺动着腰享受着李东海青涩的服务。  
“你倒是留得住我。”他拍了拍李东海的脑袋示意他停下，在李东海松口后，李赫宰立刻将他扯到自己身下。他一边舔舐着李东海的乳尖一边说：“李东海，你花招太多，把我惹急了。”  
李东海又伸手搂住李赫宰的脖子，似乎真的生怕这男人会再次提出要离开：“那你杀了我。”  
“那要给你什么死法呢…”还没说完，李赫宰就感觉到自己的右耳垂被李东海轻咬住。  
“操死我。”  
李赫宰立刻挺进李东海的身体里，在他好像疼痛又好像快乐的呜咽里再一次发狂的咬住李东海的脖颈。之后，这间房间长久无话，但呻吟声、淫荡的撞击声、黏腻的水声却长久未停。

“嗯…太深了，你慢…慢点…”  
李东海终于受不住的开始求饶，他已经射了两次，两次都是在性器毫无抚慰的情况下，仅仅因为后穴的交媾和噬咬的疼痛发泄出来的。内壁已经有些疼痛，但酸麻的快感依旧毫不间断，痉挛紧缩都是不受控制的发生。眼看着他就要再一次高潮。“李赫宰…不行，呜…放过我…”  
但是残忍的男人根本不理会他的哀求，甚至更用力的给予他甜蜜的痛苦。他俯下身子，性器因此进入的更深了一些，他也满意的听到李东海那带着鼻音哭腔的呻吟声更可怜了一些。  
“李东海，我是谁。”  
“李赫宰，你是李赫宰…”  
“你是谁。”  
“李东海…嗯啊，我要…要到了…”节节攀升的快感很快在李东海的后穴汇聚成高潮前夕的痛苦，他抱住李赫宰精壮的身体，却在迷蒙睁眼时看到那男人毒辣的目光。  
“你不是李东海，你是我的李东海…”李赫宰伸手把李东海的双腿抬到自己的肩膀上，之后狠狠地将性器顶在李东海后穴的敏感点上。“你只能是我的李东海。”  
这句话带给李东海的快感更胜于性交的刺激，他哭喊着达到高潮，性器抵着李赫宰的小腹再一次射出了白浊的精液。  
“我是你的…嗯，李赫宰…我是你的。”  
他感觉到自己依旧痉挛的后穴里，李赫宰的性器顶着他的腺体射精，那不应该是多强烈的触感，却远胜于所有的痛疼和快感，就好像被烙铁烫上一个丑陋又永久的印记。  
李赫宰似乎还不餍足，他一边舒爽的叹息着，一边继续缓慢挺动着腰将剩下的精液也留在李东海的身体里。  
“嗯…李东海，好好咬住了，不准流出来。”  
他一边说着这些淫乱的话，一边低头亲吻着李东海半阖的眼睛和微张的嘴唇，他舔去李东海身上的血迹又将他困在怀中疼爱。但到了后来，当一切淫糜归于温存，他能说的又只有那一句了。  
“李东海…我的李东海…”


	38. 第三十八章

李赫宰正要起床去洗澡时，被躺在他身边刚刚睡醒的李东海拽住了手腕，接着他就听到李东海用泛着迷蒙睡意、带着鼻音的嗓音说：“别走，再睡一下。”  
天色已经大亮，墙上的黑色挂钟的时针已经走到了八点四十。李赫宰又躺回床上，他笑看着眼睛都快睁不开的李东海艰难的趴到他胸口上。“李东海，你可是越来越粘人了。”  
“嗯…”  
“我还要去公司开会。”  
“不管…”  
皇太子脸上的笑意更明显了些，他伸手拉开了床头柜的第一个抽屉，从里面拿出了一盒药膏。拧开盖子后，他左手拿着罐子又搂着李东海的身子，右手则从罐内挖了一些膏体，仔细的涂抹在李东海颈侧和肩膀的咬痕上边。透明的膏状体盖在了渗血的齿痕上，倒让伤口看起来像是某种琥珀一样。  
药膏的清辣感觉让李东海一下清醒了许多，他动了动身子，但是伤口的刺痛却更重了一些，与此同时他也感到搂抱着自己的手臂又收紧了些许。他于是睁开眼睛看着李赫宰，语气带着一些娇嗔的只说了一个字：“疼。”  
李赫宰觉得自己就像是被一只奶猫的爪子抓了一下，他抱着李东海坐在床上，让李东海的脑袋靠在自己的颈窝里。“让你咬回来，好不好？”  
自同他们相识以来，李赫宰问过李东海很多问题，但是真正以疑问语气作为问题外衣的情况其实是少之又少的。李东海眨了眨眼睛，他张开嘴咬住与自己的伤口相同位置的李赫宰颈侧的皮肤，但与其说是咬住，不如说他只是将牙齿放在那皮肤上。他仅仅施加了一点点力气，轻轻摇晃着脑袋扯动着。  
李东海的撒娇举动让李赫宰这一早的心情十分晴朗，他偏过头去亲了亲李东海的鬓角：“想咬就咬，我又不怕疼。”  
但李东海只是摇了摇头，又继续轻轻啃咬着他的皮肤。李赫宰于是拍了拍李东海赤裸的臀瓣，在他抬起头来后凑近亲吻着李东海的嘴唇。  
这一吻既不激烈也不长久，比起前一晚的火热，它不过是某种平淡的示好。但当李赫宰结束这个吻时，他看到了李东海通红的耳尖。“真是的，你身上有哪里是我没亲过的，怎么亲嘴倒是害羞了。”  
李东海被戳破了心事，他立刻抱住李赫宰，把自己的脸藏在李赫宰的肩头。  
“今天怎么了，你也太乖了一点。”  
这个问题一下让李东海紧张了起来，也并不是因为什么特别的缘由，只是他如此乖巧的原因实在暧昧，甚至让他有些羞于启齿。但李东海又突然觉得，如果说出来大概也不会有坏处，而会有好处。  
“今天是第一次…在第二天我醒来时你还没有起床。”他简直觉得自己的脸要烧起来，“如果今天醒来又是我一个人躺着，我大概就会生气了吧。”  
这答案倒是出乎意料的，是李赫宰从来没有想过的，在他漫长的情史中，他从不曾在发生关系后给予床伴任何温存，他给出的资源和金钱就足够买断那些人今后所有的温存。而他不给予温存的原因也并不是因为他寡情或忙碌，而是他真的从没有意识到这件事，就像是他不知道此时远在地球另一边的某个旅人的外套口袋里装了什么牌子的香烟。  
他突然觉得心里有种说不清道不明的渴望，所以他便拥抱着李东海再次躺回被单之中，他伸手轻轻抚摸着李东海的脸颊，而李东海则确信自己从李赫宰此时的双眼之中看到了某种爱恋的深情。  
“陪你待一会儿，我再去公司。”  
李赫宰看着李东海那对满是惊喜的眼睛，忍不住凑近亲了亲他的额头。但他突然想起了什么，又说道：“明天我要去日本，五天后才能回来。”李赫宰立刻在李东海脸上发现了忧伤的模样，而他心里则在为接下来李东海的喜悦而雀跃。“你下午收拾些衣服，我明天带你去。”  
不出所料，李东海不敢置信的睁大了漂亮的眼睛：“你带我去？去日本？”  
男人轻笑着把玩李东海的左手。“昨天节目上，你不是说想去东京铁塔吗。我想我至少能抽出一个晚上陪你在日本走走。”  
下个瞬间，李赫宰被李东海抱住，被他亲吻，又被他晃动的发丝蹭痒了脸。他的脸上也带着笑容，纯净的就好像世界之大却无其他。  
在这个凌乱的卧室之内，他们虽然正赤裸相拥，但却又无关情色和欲念、诡计与阴谋，大概连他们自己也忘了将两人绑在一起的绳索铁链是怎样的不堪，他们大概也忘了彼此的关系到底是局中局还是戏中戏。就在这个凌乱的卧室之内。


	39. 第三十九章

李赫宰离开后，李东海又按照他的嘱咐睡到了临近正午。之后他起床洗漱，吃掉了佣人做的一桌美味饭菜。下午三点时，他一边看着电视台播放的老电影一边往行李箱中整理日常用品。  
他真的太开心了。虽然出道多年，但是他几乎没有过什么行程，更没有挣过多少钱，到这天为止，李东海甚至连韩国的城市都没有去过几个，出国旅行更是想都不敢想。不过正是因为这个缘故，李东海并不知道一段为期三天的出国旅行到底应该带些什么东西，这让他不可避免的感到有些丢脸。  
衣服自然是要带的，那洗漱用品呢？酒店大概是会提供的吧？充电器要带，相机要带，那香薰呢？  
李东海把平时他会用到的东西都摊开放在了床上，反倒一时没了主意。他想发个短信问问李赫宰，但又怕李赫宰会笑他，也不是嘲笑之类的，只是李赫宰那种看小猫小狗一样的眼神总让李东海心里觉得有些羞赧。更何况这男人现在应该正在忙吧？  
他这才突然想起来，可以问问Vincent。  
虽然李东海在休息，但是Vincent却并没有假期。事业心熊熊燃烧的经纪人因为终于守得云开见月明的李东海而份外努力，动用了各种关系和人情不断的给李东海预约通告和行程。在接到李东海的电话后，Vincent抢先开了口：“东海啊，下周给你约了V杂志韩国版的封面拍摄，你这星期忌口哦，辣椒、生鲜和糖都少吃，酒也别碰，把皮肤给我养的好好的，听见没。”  
听到这话，李东海顿时委屈了起来，去日本当然要吃刺身和拉面了，还有清酒、梅子酒，“哥...”  
“撒娇没用啊，这两天休息你好好跟家睡觉，再做做运动什么的...”  
Vincent正命令着，却被李东海迫不及待的打断了话题，电话那边，李东海的声音是少见的兴奋：“哥，我明天要去日本玩。”  
“啊？什么情况？”  
“李赫宰要出差，说带我去顺便玩几天。”李东海坐在了床边的地毯上，头枕着床垫，好不安逸舒适。“哥，这种两三天的旅行，需要带什么东西啊？”  
这稚嫩的问题让Vincent一下笑了出来：“李东海，你现在可是大演员了，问这个你丢不丢人啊你。”  
就知道免不了要被笑话一顿，李东海红着脸揪扯着地毯上的毛束，脚指头也无意识的一会儿蜷缩一会舒展，“哎哟，你快告诉我...”  
“护照银行卡充电器，再带几件衣服，毛巾洗漱用品最好也带，可以去买点旅行装，但是你出门给我戴好帽子口罩听到没！对了，要是不怕沉就再带一套床单，省的万一酒店的不干净呢。”  
李东海仔细的听着Vincent的话，恍惚间有种儿行千里母担忧的错觉。他直言不讳的说了自己这个想法，之后不出所料的又被Vincent骂了一顿，虽然如此但他依旧心情明朗，这让一直担心李东海心理状况的经纪人也终于放下心来。  
挂下电话后，李东海听话的戴了帽子和口罩去公寓附近的进口超市买了旅行装的洗漱用品，却在货架附近意外的仍然被一些影迷认了出来，而他依旧维持着成名前的好脾气，对于握手、合照、签名都有求必应。  
路过食品区时，他突然想亲自下厨料理晚饭，这便又耗费了一些时间采购新鲜的食材。  
临近五点，李东海拎着不少东西迈出了超市的自动玻璃门，正看到约瑟恭敬的站在停靠在路边的黑色迈巴赫旁边。看到李东海后，约瑟立刻快步走了过来，“李先生。”他问了声好，之后不由分说的替李东海拿过了全部重物。  
其实李东海一直不知道关于约瑟的事情，他是什么职位，为什么对李赫宰忠心耿耿，他的过去是什么样的，他的全名是什么…这些事他都不知道。说起来，李东海也不知道为什么约瑟能随时找到他。“约瑟，你怎么来了？李赫宰呢？”  
“太子爷已经在家里等您了。”  
这让李东海有些吃惊：“才这个时间他就回来了吗？”  
约瑟放好了李东海买的东西，又替他拉开了车门，这才说：“对，而且今天下午太子爷就把后两天的工作都处理好了，这样可以在日本多陪陪您。”  
李东海只觉得心脏有种腾空的错觉，连带着胃里都泛着酸麻，是期待和兴奋时特有的奇异感觉。他咬着嘴唇看向窗外，却依旧没能忍住笑容，他对约瑟说：“快点回去吧。”

李赫宰本来正仰躺在沙发上闭目休息，也可能是在熟睡，他大概是真的有些疲惫，但却依旧在李东海打开玄关大门时立刻睁开了眼睛。他看到约瑟在帮李东海把许多东西提进了厨房之后鞠躬离开，至于李东海，他已经不需要李赫宰叫他，就主动小跑进客厅里。  
他跪坐在地毯上，手臂枕着沙发伏在李赫宰身边，被一头乌黑的半长发和晶亮的眼睛衬得格外乖巧。李赫宰伸手揉了揉李东海的头发，眼角带笑的问他：“买了那么多东西，要做什么菜？”  
“烤明太鱼，杂菜还有牛肉饼。”  
他才回答完就被李赫宰亲了一口，“走吧，我给你打下手。”

李东海做饭的手艺还说得过去，吃在李赫宰嘴里大概更觉得美味，反倒是李东海觉得养尊处优的皇太子不挑食是件很有趣的事。  
“我不养尊处优，我也很挑食。”在听完李东海的感慨后，李赫宰这么回答了他，他还说：“但是你做的菜很合我胃口。”  
李东海低头嚼着米饭，试图将渐红的脸颊藏在瓷碗后边。“说起来，我发现我几乎都不知道关于你的事。”  
已经吃完一大碗饭的李赫宰站起了身，他去到厨房，从冰箱里拿出一个既昂贵又难买到的蛋糕：“我还以为你的经纪人都告诉过你了。”他把蛋糕房在餐桌上，说：“餐后甜点，但是别吃太多了。”  
“他是说过一些，但都是传言…”  
看着面前的男人，李赫宰不由得微笑起来，他回了话，但却像是自言自语，“以后再慢慢告诉你。”  
“哦…”  
“对了，忘了给你这个。”李赫宰转身去了衣帽间，坐在餐椅上的李东海通过衣帽间中一面镜子的反光看到了李赫宰似乎正在外套里翻找什么，很快，这男人拿着一沓照片回到餐厅，随手将这些纸片扔在桌上。  
李东海凑近看了看，发现是刘氏运输的公子全身赤裸的趴在一圈男人中间的地板上的艳照，他的臀缝间正插着一个男性的阴茎。吃饭时看这种东西显然不是什么下饭的选择，但是李东海却好像并不觉得反胃。  
李赫宰似乎也不想多说些什么，他开口问了别的事：“我看你行李还没收拾完。”  
“嗯，因为不确定要带什么，也不知道酒店有什么，又还缺些东西，下午才出去买的。”李东海说完这话立刻抬头看着李赫宰，果然在那人眼里找到了那种对待宠物的调笑意味。  
也可能是宠溺吧。  
李赫宰用食指从蛋糕上沾了一些奶油送到李东海的唇边，看着李东海乖顺的伸出舌尖舔掉，他说：“其实，你带着我就足够了。”


	40. 第四十章

这一晚的李东海就像是个小孩子，因为即将到来的旅行而激动雀跃，无论如何也无法顺利入睡。他一直在床上翻来覆去，直到天色微亮才渐渐睡去。而李赫宰也由着他闹腾，仿佛并不在意自己也因此少眠。  
九点半的时候，李东海在被李赫宰叫醒后迅速的起了床，如果不是李赫宰板起脸来要他吃掉早饭，恐怕李东海只想刷完牙后就立刻跑去机场。  
虽然他好似精力充沛，但事实上，才刚一坐上车，李东海就靠在后座昏昏欲睡，并且没过多久就滑躺到李赫宰的腿上睡熟了。被迫不能改变姿势的男人并不恼火，相反，他的眉眼之间还倾泻了笑意。坐在驾驶座上开车的约瑟通过后视镜看到这一幕，也忍不住抿嘴笑了一瞬。  
飞往东京的交通工具是李赫宰的私人飞机，这让唯一的飞行经验是短程经济舱的李东海觉得很新鲜但也紧张，起飞后的很长一段时间他都只是老实的坐在位子上，直到李赫宰把他扯到自己怀里，李东海才渐渐随意了一些。  
话说回来，李东海对于李赫宰是个有钱人其实并没有什么认知，因为李赫宰对于房子、车子和日常的吃穿用度都并不追求极端的奢靡，日常生活在一起时，他的一切只是能够契合李东海对于一般有钱人的设想，私人飞机倒是稍微让李东海吃惊了一点。但当他们抵达东京后，李东海才真的意识到自己究竟是和一个什么样的人牵扯在了一起。  
下了飞机后，依旧是约瑟开着车。一路上，李东海都伏在车窗上看着日本街景，眼底盛满了东京的蓝色天空。若不是驾驶座的位置变了，还有大街上的日语招牌，李东海甚至不能相信自己已经来到了一个陌生的国度。  
李赫宰并没有带着李东海去某家豪华又昂贵的星级酒店，而是直奔了东京的西北角。车开了不算很短的时间，之后便在一片树木茂盛的区域停靠，李东海没有多想的下了车，正见到李赫宰拿出钥匙打开一座日式庭院的院门，直到这时李东海都还没有反应过来。  
李赫宰推开木门后回头看了看还站在车旁的李东海，他吩咐约瑟先将行李归置好，又笑着抬起手示意李东海过来牵着他：“快过来啊，先带你到家里熟悉一下。”  
李东海懵懵懂懂的走近，之后被李赫宰牵着左手领进宅院，这才意识到这座面积至少要一千多平米的宅院是李赫宰的私人房产。房子是非常古典的日式传统建筑，园林景观的设计也极其典雅，花草树木、假山溪流，可以看得出设计师花费了怎样的心思。前庭里错落种植了樱花、绿竹、枫树和松柏，石头假山上还有精心修饰的苔藓，一年四季都会有好景色。  
“那棵樱花树在四月初的时候花开得很好，非常漂亮。”李赫宰一边牵着李东海踩着石板路一边说：“可惜今年没赶上，明年再带你来看吧，你会喜欢的。”  
一直惊诧于院落豪宅的李东海听到这话不免心动了一下：“你说真的？”  
李赫宰笑着抬起李东海被牵着的左手亲了一下，他说：“嗯，真的。”  
正说着，一只毛色橘白相间的猫突然不知从哪儿跳了出来，喵喵叫着向他们小跑过来。李东海惊喜的眼睛里全是笑，他蹲下身子招招手，那猫毫不怕人的就凑近了他，先是围着李东海嗅了一圈，接着就立刻蹭着他的裤脚撒娇，把李东海开心的声音都带上了逗弄小动物时特有的娇嗔：“你好可爱呀！李赫宰，它叫什么？”  
“不知道。”李赫宰也蹲下身子，伸手摸了摸已经被李东海抱进怀里的小猫，“买下这房子的时候还没有它，前些年不知道从哪儿跑来的，轰走了它就又回来，聪明又粘人，后来就干脆留下它长住了。”  
李东海一边挠着猫咪的下巴，一边转过头瞪着亮晶晶的眼睛看李赫宰。那男人被他的眼神逗笑，干脆学着李东海的样子伸手挠了挠李东海的下巴：“这么看我做什么。”  
“觉得太子爷没有传言里说的吓人，至少此时此刻没有…按照Vincent说的，我绝不会相信你会收留一只猫。”李东海眯着眼睛笑，他又低头用脸颊蹭了蹭猫咪的头顶：“哎呀，以后就干脆叫你不知道好了，算是皇太子给你起的名字。”  
“李东海，我发现你的胆子是越来越大了。”李赫宰笑的有些无奈，他站起身来摸了摸李东海的头发：“走吧，带你去后边看看。”  
李东海点了点头，他松开手把不知道放到地上，可这猫大概是真喜欢他，一路跟在李东海身后，无论如何都赶不走，把他逗得笑声不断。  
一路顺着庭院景观走到了后院，李东海吃惊的发现这栋宅子居然还有自己的私人露天温泉。  
“这片地方温泉很丰富，其实这次过来就是为了谈度假区的开发问题。”看着已经迫不及待把手探进泉水里的李东海，李赫宰蓦地觉得心软，他又说：“管家提前酿了梅子酒，晚点可以在泡温泉的时候尝一尝。”  
李东海彻底将Vincent对于饮食的叮嘱忘在脑后。他跟着李赫宰的话想象着，却不可避免的想到了一些氤氲着潮湿气息的旖旎画面，他就这么脸红了起来。

快两点的时候，两人才一起简单的吃了午饭。味增汤、秋刀鱼还有一些传统小菜，让第一次吃正宗日本菜的李东海觉得口腹之欲得到了极大的满足，而他的好心情也让小不知道惊喜的得到了一块剔骨鱼肉作为猫粮之外的加餐。  
午饭后又休息了片刻，之后，李赫宰从衣柜中翻出了两套自己的浴衣和木屐，他换上后又帮李东海妥帖的穿好。一切收拾完毕后，他们将整个下午和晚餐时间都留在了附近的传统步行街。  
虽然没能赶上樱花花期，但是意外的碰上明天就要举办的祭典。李东海看着招贴画上那几朵落在两座矮山之间的绚丽烟火，一时间心驰神往。  
“我本来以为你会带我在东京市内玩三天，住个酒店，饿了就去吃酒店咖啡厅的西餐，吃完了就去室内最繁华的商业街逛逛免税店。”李东海咬着刚买的烤鱿鱼，左手还拿着一柄在摊位前挑了很久的和扇。他微长的头发在后脑扎起马尾，仍有几缕发丝逃过束缚散落在脸颊两侧。李赫宰看着他的侧脸，只觉得李东海着实漂亮的不像样。  
“那样的行程，等你以后跑通告也能玩到。既然跟我来，还是要带你体会些不一样的。”他伸手捋了一下李东海的碎发，继续说：“而且今天是第一天，在这里看看景色随便逛逛也不容易太累。你要是想去市区，明天再带你去，或者后天约瑟也可以带你去。”  
顺着石阶向上攀爬，他们来到一家不大的神社。李东海动了心思，他管李赫宰要了几个硬币扔向了木条格箱，之后又学着电视里见过的样子摇动了麻绳风铃，他拍了拍手，闭着眼睛双手合十，许愿的样子虔诚恭敬，虽然他并不知道这家神社在哪方面比较灵验。  
“许了什么愿？”李赫宰笑着问他。  
“不告诉你。”李东海也笑着回答，他低头晃荡着身子，接着又对李赫宰说：“你说管家酿了梅子酒，我想回去尝尝了。”


	41. 第四十一章

阳光西沉，西边的天幕有橘色、粉色、紫色和深蓝色。  
装着梅子酒的坛子被管家在去年这个时候埋在了后院的青梅树下，据说这样酿制出来的青梅酒味道最好。老管家用小园艺铲仔细又小心的挖开树下的泥土，寻找藏着酒坛的盒子。李东海则站在一旁，微微弯腰手撑着膝盖，仔细的看着木盒初露端倪。小猫不知道坐在李东海脚边，钟摆一样规则的晃动着黄白相间的毛绒尾巴。李赫宰则远远的坐在门廊上，看着这幅美景，看着这幅美景里的李东海。  
不多时，坛子被起了出来。老管家当即开了酒坛，招了招手让李东海过来闻闻，他凑近之后，鼻腔里很快充盈了一种酸甜清爽的香味，他立刻期待万分，转头笑着看向正在站起身准备走过来的皇太子。  
老管家用日语说了什么，李东海并不能全然听懂，只分辨出了“晚了”、“下个月”、“明年”这几个时间词汇，他于是看着李赫宰等待答案。  
“管家说，今年的青梅成熟有些晚了，要下个月才能摘下来酿新的酒，到时候还是埋在这里，明年这个时候如果我们再来，就还能喝到这个味道。”  
李东海的眼睛亮晶晶的，他于是抱着酒坛，笑着对老管家道谢。

不知道被老管家抱走去吃小零食。李东海被李赫宰牵走去泡温泉喝梅子酒。  
李东海侧坐在温泉池边，皙白的右腿从浴衣中滑落到泉水中，他一边慵懒的晃着腿，一边看着李赫宰往陶土制成的手工酒杯里倒酒。一粒青梅调皮的从坛子中落进酒杯里，发出清脆的一声响，这让他更加迫不及待。  
李赫宰拿着酒杯也来到温泉旁，他将其中一杯酒递给李东海，看着他急不可耐的品尝。  
这酒是真的好喝，哪怕一向不爱喝酒的李东海也这么觉得。微酸微甜，一点点辣味，但更多的是梅子的果香味。他小口喝着，不时的舔舔嘴唇回味。  
另一个男人却似乎并不着急品尝佳酿，他毫不避讳的脱去衣衫，先一步迈进暖热的泉水中坐在水下的石阶上。他背靠着池壁，这才把酒杯送到嘴边喝了一口酒。李东海看着李赫宰精壮漂亮的脊背竟觉得有些心跳加速，他把杯子放在地上，不需李赫宰催促就也脱掉了衣服把自己浸到温泉里。  
湿滑腾热的温泉水让李东海周身的肌肉都放松下来，他不由得长舒了一口气，又放任自己坐低了一些，连肩膀也没入水中。而这暖暧的泉水还有另一个功效：全身的血流加速后，李东海很快感到酒劲上头了。偏偏李赫宰还不老实的探过手来抚摸着他的腰侧和大腿，没一会儿功夫李东海就知道自己即将缴械。  
这场性爱不能避免，李东海也没想过要避免。  
他的两颊带着红晕，眼睛里也满是潮湿的情欲。他看了李赫宰一眼，随即就闭上眼睛，靠着李赫宰的肩膀磨蹭撒娇，这乖顺又撩人的样子让李赫宰立刻低下头亲吻他，手也抚上李东海已然有了反应的性器。  
“嗯…”  
快感之下李东海呻吟出声，嘴唇刚启就被李赫宰的舌尖侵入，勾缠着他的舌头舔吻，他很快在李赫宰优越的吻技里迷蒙犯晕，接着就被那男人拽进怀里。他背靠着李赫宰的胸口，手臂紧贴着身侧被李赫宰拥抱束缚，双腿大张着跨坐在李赫宰腿上。男人在他身前肆虐的手已经在他完全勃起后探到了后方的入口按揉轻插，惹得李东海仰着头瘫软在李赫宰肩膀上呻吟不断，即便酒醉他也知道自己现在的样子有多放荡。这样子令李赫宰心动不已，又不时的和他接吻  
亲了好一会那男人才放过李东海。他的鼻尖蹭着李东海的，看着怀中男人的脸蛋越来越红透。“这么多次也不见你害羞，不过这样倒是可爱。”  
李东海喝醉后性格变得十分柔软，听了这话也不羞愤，就只是脸红的咬着嘴唇轻喘。后穴里不断进出的纤长手指不时的会按着他的腺体刺激着，让李东海觉得全身都被欲望折磨的奇痒难耐，体内更是混杂了酸麻和空虚。他忍不住摆动着腰迎合，却依旧得不到满足。  
“唔…李赫宰，你快点…”  
“快点什么？”  
李东海迷蒙的看着李赫宰，那人脸上满是坏笑，李东海觉得自己简直要被他欺负的哭出来：“我想要你…进来…”  
他话音刚落，李赫宰就扶着性器挺进他体内，大概是因为温泉的缘故，男人的性器比以往的哪次都更滚烫，让李东海后穴的空虚瞬间消失，取而代之的是巨大的酥麻的满足感。  
李赫宰却不似以往的急切，他一边喘息着享受性器被紧致包裹的快感，一边拥抱着李东海等他适应。他亲吻着李东海的耳尖、脸颊，又忍不住和他接吻，直到李东海又一次在他怀里软成水，他才缓缓地挺动着腰。  
“啊…你…李赫宰，别这样…嗯，我受不了…”  
不同往常的暴虐，李赫宰这次极尽温柔。性器进出的速度不快但却十分有力，每次都顶着李东海的敏感点画着圈磨蹭。李东海只觉得每一次的快感都缓慢渗透进每个细胞中，又在他敏感的蜜穴里汇集积攒，几乎每秒钟他都以为自己正在高潮，但却在下一秒被推向更痛苦的舒适之中。  
“李东海…你真紧，一直把我往里吸。”李赫宰也情动不已，呼吸之间已经是难以自控的凌乱，他又轻咬着李东海的耳垂说道：“里边这么湿，快爽死了吧小骚货。”  
“你别…别说，嗯啊…快一点，李赫宰…我要到了…”李东海渐渐发现，李赫宰那些让人感到耻辱的荤话只会唤起他更疯狂的渴望，所以他并不讨厌听到那些话。他急切地凑近李赫宰的嘴唇索吻，不断的哀求男人快些给予他性爱的高潮。  
但李赫宰就是不让他立刻达到顶峰。他的性器细致的研磨着李东海的腺体，感受着后穴内壁不断的痉挛紧缩，听着李东海越来越难过的哽咽呻吟。几番下来他才终于用力的将性器抵进深处射了出来，同时抓着李东海的头发强迫他和自己接吻。  
一波波积攒的快感十分缓慢却强势的把李东海推向巅峰，他的后穴不受控的绞紧抽搐，性器抖动着溢出了大量精液，像是朵朵白花统统散开在水中。这次前所未有的强烈高潮让他根本叫不出声，甚至几乎以为自己会猝死在李赫宰怀里。  
不知为什么这次做爱让李东海觉得比任何一次都羞涩，大概是因为他全程见证了自己被李赫宰营造出的快感打击到节节败退，就这么输给了一个男人带给他的极致愉悦。他耳边仿佛还能听到自己动情的淫糜呻吟，这让他根本不敢回头看李赫宰。  
“李东海，我有没有告诉过你，每次你在我怀里高潮的时候，真的很漂亮。”李赫宰说着又扳过李东海的脸亲吻着，他贴着李东海的嘴唇说：“回卧室，我还没要够你。”


	42. 第四十二章

卧室那扇描绘着落樱的纸门之后，两个男人赤裸的胴体在榻榻米上尽情交缠。  
李赫宰伏在李东海的身上，头发微微汗湿又低头调笑的样子性感的不像话。李东海的眼底也是笑意，他勾着李赫宰的脖子索吻，如愿之后又很快被后穴中恣意的快感惹得掉了眼泪。  
难以估计他们做了做少次、高潮了多少次、接吻了多少次。在这个陌生的国家、别无他人的宅院，李东海觉得自己没有身份、没有名字、没有过去更没有未来，他是原始的、纯粹的，他只活在这个时间中，只活在和李赫宰的性爱之中。  
性爱成了唯一的起因、过程和结果。  
天色渐晚，李赫宰终于满足之时，李东海早已经不剩下分毫的气力，但却不感困倦依旧清醒。他被躺在身边的李赫宰抱进怀中亲吻着额头眼角，这种时候充满爱恋味道的对待让他内心充实不已，不再能体会到性事之后的落寞和羞耻，就好像这种结合如此理所当然、磊落无愧。  
虽说如此，但腿间的黏腻泥泞仍是让李东海有些不舒服，他伸出食指戳了戳李赫宰的心口，懒洋洋的说：“洗澡...要洗澡。”  
“再抱你一会儿，听话。”  
李东海正想说什么，纸门外边的门廊上突然传来了几声柔弱的猫叫，李东海抬头望过去，正能看到被月光映在纸门上的不知道的剪影。猫咪在门口坐下又站起，还伸出爪子触摸着门框，李东海越看越觉得有趣：“开门让它进来吧。”  
“不让，它粘着你一天了，我得把它赶出去才行。”  
李赫宰什么时候用过这种带着绵软意味的语气说过话呢，恐怕李东海是第一个见到这情景的人。他忍不住笑着埋在李赫宰颈窝乱蹭，又抬头亲了亲李赫宰的下颌骨，这些亲密的举动不掺加任何性的暗示，不过是柔软甜蜜的撒娇：“太子爷居然跟一只猫争风吃醋吗？”  
“我要想吃醋，有谁能阻止我吗。”李赫宰抱着李东海坐起身来，对着门廊的方向说了一句：“再捣乱我就做猫肉夜宵了。”  
没想到不知道仿佛真的听懂了，喵叫一声就立刻跑去不知哪里。李东海眼见着这一幕就停不下来的大笑着，心里盘算第二天要好好给不知道加餐。

第二天，李东海醒来时才是五点多，甚至李赫宰都依旧熟睡。  
李东海站起身，随意的用浴衣裹住自己未着丝缕的身子。他轻手轻脚的拉开了纸门，在门廊上欣赏着一幅画般黎明山间的日本美景。晨间潮湿又清冽的空气十分宜人，还带着园林里植物的清香气味。他正看着，消失了一夜的不知道从前庭的樱花树上跳了下来，一边叫着一边跑到李东海身边，后腿弯曲一用力就跳到李东海的腿上。倚着门廊木柱的男人觉得心都快化开了，他抱着不知道亲了几口，那猫似乎也因为开心而不停叫唤。  
“嘘，别让暴君听到啦。”李东海小声说完，自己忍不住笑起来。而不知道当真就安静的趴在他膝上，享受着李东海的抚摸，很快就闭着眼睛发出闷闷的呼噜声。  
李赫宰睡醒时，天已然亮了。他没看到李东海在身边，于是立刻坐起身，就看到门外李东海抱着猫咪背靠着柱子歪头睡着的样子。他穿好衣服后慢慢走过去坐到李东海的身边，细微的动静倒是把不知道惊醒，猫咪抬起头看着李赫宰把李东海从木柱旁慢慢挪到他怀里，它伸出小爪子放在李赫宰的腿上。  
这个清晨的每一寸光景甚至能让李赫宰也觉得心软，叹息之间，竟然有了些乐不思蜀的意味。他低下头看着眉头舒展睡相安稳的李东海，却少见的突然产生了对未来的迷惘。  
这半年来，李赫宰的生活只能用失控二字形容。他固然忠实于欲望，对一切都肆意妄为，但忠实于欲望不代表将李东海拽进自己的生活，肆意妄为也不代表和李东海形成某种意义上的稳定关系。他看着太阳渐渐升起，阳光逐寸占据了整个前庭。他面无表情，没有人知道他在想些什么，甚至连他自己也不清楚。  
十分钟后，李赫宰低头附在李东海耳边低声叫醒了他，在李东海睁开眼睛的时候，李赫宰立刻亲吻住他的唇。

一直到晚上的烟火祭前，李赫宰都带着李东海在池袋闲逛。午饭过后，他又给李东海买了不少价值不菲的奢侈品。在卡地亚店里，李东海看上了一款项链，样式与李赫宰从法国买的那条很是相似。不过既然他喜欢，李赫宰没多想得就掏了钱，结果李东海立刻把那项链给李赫宰戴在脖子上。  
李赫宰有些惊讶，随后他无奈的笑起来。李东海也低着头笑：“明年再来日本，我就花自己的钱给你买礼物”  
这话里，有多少成分的真情，有多少成分的演技，谁也说不清楚。但是他们都是聪明人，无论谁都没有深究。  
夜色降临前，两人回到家中换了衣服，随后一起去到了举办祭典的广场。距离烟火表演还有段时间，李东海于是拉着李赫宰流连于各个摊位，章鱼丸子、日式炒面，他哪样都想尝尝。吃饱后又要去套圈、捞金鱼，不管是套着了还是没捞到，李东海都笑的停不下来，他在让自己放肆撒野。  
选奖品的时候，李赫宰挑了一副白底红绘的妖狐面具给他，李东海随意的把面具戴在后脑，配上一身蓝色浴衣，他看上去活脱是个从日本漫画里走出来的人物，大概是修炼成精的妖物。  
时间快到的时候，他们一起去了昨天那家神社门口的石阶，这里虽然距离烟花远一些，但人少又清静，清静到从某一刻起，他们也默契的不再交谈逗笑。  
李东海举着相机四处拍照，他本想用胶片记录下来这个从出生迄今为止让他最为心动的夜晚，但当那些闪亮又斑斓的烟火在黑蓝色的天空间盛开时，他才发现通过冰冷的镜头去看这景色是多么浪费。他放下相机，歪着身子靠在李赫宰的肩头，一边欣赏着烟火一边感受着心尖上澎湃而尖锐的情愫，他说不好那是什么，可能是幸福却也好像是悲伤。  
李赫宰搂着他，接着又凑近亲吻他。  
明明他们亲密的毫无间隙，但彼此之间似乎又虚伪的没有温度。  
回到家时，李赫宰对李东海说：“明天我一早就要去忙了，约瑟会陪着你，下午他会送你去机场，你的经纪人会在金浦机场接你。”  
“你什么时候回国？”  
“可能要一个星期，忙完了我会尽快回去。你进组以后注意休息，有事就打给我。”  
李东海点了点头，他钻进被子里躺下，少见的没有索要李赫宰的怀抱。  
这两天他过的太快乐，以至于这快乐变成了引人遐思的暧昧，实在太暧昧，暧昧到让他开始不解也不安于两人的关系。李东海知道这一切绝不是一个金主分内应该给予的，他虽能安慰自己坦然的接受，但却不能阻止自己日渐忧愁——他有一天会失去这些。  
他突然想到，有一天李赫宰也会带着别人来这栋房子，他们会一起喝青梅酒，一起在温泉里做爱，一起去逛祭典。  
“李赫宰，我想要个东西。”  
“是什么？”  
黑暗之中，李东海翻过身来看着李赫宰的脸，他突然觉得有些难以启齿。他本想说算了，但是李赫宰的目光却很是坚定。  
“我想要你答应我，你不会带别人来这里。”  
他说完后突然有了泪意，不是因为委屈，而是突然开始害怕，他害怕李赫宰会向他逼问理由，他知道自己说不出来。  
“好。”李赫宰挑着嘴角露出一个不太明显的笑容，他伸手摸了摸李东海的左脸，又对他说：“我答应你。睡吧。”


	43. 第四十三章

《贼心不死》的拍摄异常顺利，不过这顺利可能是因为李东海的顺利阈值已经被安正俊打压的非常低了，毕竟安正俊是全国乃至全世界范围内少有的工作变态，只要不是和安导合作，大部分的导演都会让李东海觉得温和亲切又友好。  
更何况通过《黑天鹅》进入大众视线的李东海起点非常高，他愿意屈尊出演这部流水线的喜剧片，同时又带了李赫宰的一大笔赞助，全剧组和投资方恨不得把他供起来护着。  
饶是如此，他依旧是剧组最敬业的人，每天早早来，又总是最后走，剧本平均三天就要重新打印一本，因为很快就会被他翻烂掉。他再次接下来了OST，不仅仅是演唱，还有作曲和作词。  
至于电影本身，剧情并不算复杂，李东海饰演一名绰号苏打水的小偷，在和同伙作案的过程中不小心惹到了韩国黑帮的一号大佬，为了赔偿大佬的损失费，一行人只能硬着头皮挑战从青瓦台偷机密文件的任务。虽然这部喜剧片对于情感表达的要求不高，但是动作戏不算少，Vincent给李东海找了替身演员，但是李东海还是希望大部分戏份可以亲自上阵。几天下来，他已经不再像第一天吊威亚那样紧张，甚至有些游刃有余了起来。  
与此同时，李东海还有许多其他的通告，杂志拍摄、广告代言，还有一个接一个的采访，他还给自己安排了课程，有编曲课、表演课，英语课、日语课和中文课也已经提上日程。除此之外，他每两天还要去一次健身房。这么算下来，根本不知道他还有没有时间可以休息。  
其实他就是为了不要休息，他不想给自己留下任何空闲的时间，空闲会让他难以抵挡独处的痛苦，会让他想到李赫宰。为了不想到那男人，他甚至在回国的当天就搬回了江南公寓暂住。  
其实是不是暂住，李东海也说不好。  
在日本的时候，李赫宰对李东海说“有事就打给我”，李东海自认为生活一切都好，所以并没有什么联系李赫宰的理由。而这段时间，李赫宰也未曾联系过他，只是约瑟打过两次电话，但李东海都没有与李赫宰通话过。就好像是他们默契的选择回避对方一样。  
日本的三天就像一场梦。  
偶尔空闲无事的夜晚，李东海会和金希澈、金延珠、安正俊见面喝酒吃饭，他还从日本带了礼物给他们。后来金延珠的假期结束，善良美丽的女演员依依不舍的飞去了美国继续拍她的好莱坞大片，于是聚会就变成了他和安导、宇宙大明星的三人行。  
一星期后，约瑟又打来电话，说项目谈判遇到一些问题，皇太子的回国安排又要延期到两天后的夜里。李东海听完了只是说了句知道了，语气平淡，说不出含有什么感情，也可能并没有感情。  
他突然有些疑惑和好奇，经过这几天的分别，他愈发看不清自己和李赫宰的关系。毕竟感情是激情下的产物，距离和时间终于让那三天的浓烈暧昧冷却归零，他开始觉得，李赫宰回国的时候，说不定才是他们真的要告别的时候。  
两天后的下午六点，李东海下了片场后直奔了首尔郊外的一处废弃厂房，准备为韩国重量级的时尚杂志《时尚圣经》拍摄封面。  
化妆师给李东海涂了浓重的眼影、眼线和修容，眉毛也是描绘成了凌厉的样子。他穿着麦昆的皮衣、CK的破洞牛仔裤，整个人看上去是一种末世的颓废性感。  
之后就是耗时良久的拍摄。李东海自认为并不十分擅长面对镜头，但是他的外貌和气质是会让摄影师奋力追逐的类型。再加上厂房里用音箱播放着Muse的几首代表作，把气氛烘托得张狂又强硬，让李东海的情绪和状态也得到了指引，所以封面拍摄还算顺畅。  
拍完几组照片后进入了短暂的休息时间 ，李东海凑到摄影师身后仔细地查看着照片，并不时的提出一些想法和建议，这时，抱着几件衣服的服装助理走过来对李东海说：“东海哥哥，有位李先生在外边等你。”  
李东海几乎是抖了一下，他立刻感到心跳失速，那种说不清好坏的紧张感又一次攥住了他的肠胃。他回了声好，之后就快步走向了厂房的大门。他甚至不知道见到提前几小时回国的李赫宰后该说些什么，该不该拥抱他或者亲吻他，还是站在原地不动呢？他想不出来，但是至少要立刻见到他。  
他的步伐越来越快，终于来到工厂外的空地，但站在那里身着西装革履的男人却并不是李赫宰。  
李东海呆愣在原地，只觉得全脸浓妆的自己一定看起来十分滑稽。他看着那个面露得体笑容、眉眼与李赫宰有些许相似的男人，眼里满是戒备。“请问，是您找我吗？”  
“李东海先生，初次见面，我是赫宰的二哥，李泰镐。幸会。”他伸出右手，等待着李东海的下一步反应。  
纵然充满疑问和不安，但李东海还是和李泰镐握了手：“幸会。您找我有什么事吗？”  
“贸然来打扰你的工作真是抱歉，你也不用紧张，我只是想来看看和我弟弟一起生活的是什么人。”李泰镐的神情十分和善，和善到找不出一丝真实的感情，“不怕你笑话，我这个弟弟跟家里一直关系不好，我这个做哥哥的虽然是想要照顾他，但是他一直不给我机会。就这点来说，我真的很感谢你。”  
“李先生，您可能误会了，我和您弟弟并不是这种关系，我也没有照顾他，您不需要向我道谢。”李东海的语速很慢，他在努力分析李泰镐此番前来的目的和手里掌握的信息，但是他想不出来，他只知道李赫宰不喜欢面前这个男人。于是李东海选择在礼貌的基础上不透露出任何有关自己和李赫宰的信息。  
李泰镐笑出了声：“我不觉得我误会了什么。我知道你们是在月中认识的，也知道你是唯一一个在他身边停留超过一天的人。”他停顿了一下，神情开始变得哀伤掺杂同情：“我还知道赫宰是什么样的人，在他身边，你应该受了不少苦，但是我不知道的是：你会不会恨他。”  
李东海没有出声。  
李泰镐并不介意李东海依旧设防，他抬起右手看了看手表所指出的时间，又对李东海说：“你是聪明人，应该也知道我弟弟不是唯一一个有能力给予你梦想的人。”他对着李东海微微点头，左脚后撤了半步就要转身离开。“我们以后还会见面的，李东海先生。”

李泰镐离开后，李东海变得有些心神不宁。他坐在人群外围咬着指甲，被问到跟照片有关的问题时也总是心不在焉。不过所幸拍出来了足够的封面备选照和插图，很快就可以下班，李东海才不需要顶着满心满腹的焦虑完成工作。  
他坐在保姆车后座，一路上都在思考李泰镐的话，以至于一句话都没跟Vincent聊。经纪人只以为李东海是终于知道疲累，于是也放任他头靠着车窗发呆。  
在车子开过汉江后，李东海突然开口：“哥，送我去李赫宰家吧。”  
◇◇◇  
李赫宰的私人飞机已经离开了日本领空。他左手捏着一只水晶高脚杯，杯子里装着不多的红酒，但是他并不想喝。他的右手正在摩挲着颈间的项链。  
几天来的疲惫终于是有些压垮了他，李赫宰觉得全身都泛着酸痛，但他却因为即将回到家中而难以安心休憩，近乡情更怯似的。  
只是这种不适里似乎还掺杂了一些不安，这让他十分烦躁，却又无从排解。  
飞机还有四十分钟就要降落，约瑟却突然接到了一通不合时宜的电话。  
“太子爷，大少爷越狱了…”  
李赫宰右手抖了一下，竟被那条纤细的铂金链子划伤了手指。  
“李东海…”  
◇◇◇  
保姆车停在李赫宰的公寓楼下时，李东海放在背包里的手机因为电量不足而关机，他正巧错过了李赫宰的电话。  
他手提着这只双肩背踏出电梯，站在门前熟练地按着密码。门打开后，他迈进屋子，还没按下吊灯开关时他就敏感的感觉到玄关和客厅之间的位置似乎有人。李东海正想叫李赫宰的名字，再问他为什么不开灯，却突然听到了一串陌生沉重的脚步声正快速的向着他的方向袭来。  
等他适应黑暗时，李仁神色狰狞、笑容诡异的脸已经近在咫尺。


	44. 第四十四章

当看到李东海的面容时，李仁愣了一秒。他埋伏在这儿的目的是李赫宰，他显然没想到会遇上一个陌生男人。但是李仁知道自己的脸被看到了，既然如此就不能留活口。  
这些思索不过是弹指一瞬间的考量，但也就是这一瞬间，李仁看到李东海的表情变了，他不再是一开始的恐慌失措，转而变成了狠决的杀意。李仁的右拳立刻冲着李东海的脸挥了过去，他用了十成的力气，如果打中，那对手一定会昏厥一会…  
但是李东海抬起右手准确的挡住了李仁的攻击，不仅如此，他还反握住了李仁的手腕，力气大的李仁几次都没能挣脱开。李仁这才慌了手脚，他正想踢踹李东海，却没想到李东海抬起左手，对着他的右手肘狠狠地向他的身体内侧方向打去。李仁的右手肘发出了一声不大的咔吧声，他甚至来不及感觉到疼痛，但已经眼见着自己的大臂和小臂呈现与正常完全相反的弯曲方向，变成一种异常诡异的模样。  
李仁惨叫出来。他的脸色立刻变得惨白吓人，在黑暗之中好似鬼魅一样。  
“操你妈的…操你妈的狗杂种！”  
李东海则站在玄关喘着粗气，肾上腺素的旺盛分泌让他的全身都泛着兴奋的震颤，同时也大幅提高了他的身体机能和判断力。他才刚摆好防御姿势，李仁就红着眼睛抱着必死的杀机朝他扑了过来，骇人的样子如同狼狗一般，李东海怎么会不害怕。  
但他没有时间害怕，他必须要活下去。他躲开了李仁的两次飞踹，但第三次还是被亡命徒一样的男人得了手。跌到的时候，李东海的头撞在了玄关的木质隔断上，那本就不算很重的木条顷刻断了好几根。他躺在地上并被李仁用左手掐住脖子，他很快感到氧气稀缺，接着就在窒息引发的幻觉里、在李仁那张和李赫宰神似的脸上看到了自己的梦魇，李赫宰留给他的梦魇。  
那些刻在骨子里的痛苦和恨意轰鸣而出，李东海爆发出巨大的力气立刻挣脱了李仁的左手，他一脚揣在李仁的肚子上，直把那男人踹出去了两米多远。  
李东海的耳朵里充斥着蚊音一样的鸣响，全身的每一个毛孔里都好像有无数只尖叫的怪物正向外钻出。他强撑着站起身，忍着头部的剧痛试图逃向门外，却余光看见李仁从腰间掏出一把泛着寒光的匕首，那匕首正朝着他的心口刺来。  
突然间世界就安静了下来，李东海眨了眨眼睛，他看着李仁慢慢跪倒在他身前，很快又支持不住的趴倒在地上。  
几秒钟前，那把匕首卡在李东海的右手指缝，鲜血淋漓的被他挡住、被他扭转方向、被他刺进李仁的身体。现在那匕首正插在李仁的左腹上，空气中弥漫的血腥味道证实了有多少血液正顺着那利刃开拓出的路径流淌而出。  
这场打斗不过耗时了几分钟时间。又过了两分钟，防盗门外传来了Vincent的喊声：“李东海！东海！开门！”  
一身虚汗的李东海这才费劲的站起身来，他恍惚的打开了大门，全然不知道自己身着的白衬衫上全都是李仁的血迹，这样子差点把Vincent吓昏过去。只是经纪人还没来得及尖叫，李东海就直挺挺的倒在他怀里晕死过去。  
◇◇◇  
李赫宰赶到急诊的时候，李东海已经清醒了过来。他的右手已经缝了针，被妥善的包扎好，额头的伤口贴好了纱布。他看到李赫宰时，不知为什么低下了头，即便站在几米外，李赫宰也能看出他在发抖。他没有管李东海，而是退出了房间走到Vincent和后来赶到现场的手下面前。  
他的气场太过压抑，不用开口就让Vincent战战兢兢的说了所有已知的信息：“皇太子…东海没什么大事，手上是刀伤但是没伤的太深。也拍了片子了，没有脑出血什么的，都是皮外伤。”  
李赫宰又看向了手下，一袭黑衣的男人也立刻回话：“大少爷脾脏破裂大出血，肠子有贯穿伤，右小臂脱臼，现在还在抢救室。从他身上找到了几份本来放在您书房的公司机密文件，按照李先生的说法，大少爷似乎是埋伏在客厅里等您，但不巧被李先生撞见了……”  
他发现自己根本无心听这些例行汇报一样的废话，他也一点都不在意自己的大哥是死是活、公司的文件是否被泄露，他根本不在乎。李赫宰不再听手下继续说了什么，他抬脚回到了急诊休息室里。  
屋内的床上，李东海还是以之前的姿势僵坐着，还是低着头不敢看他。李赫宰死死地盯着李东海，他反手关上了门，指尖动了动就又给门落了锁，那不大的咔哒声却让李东海全身狠狠地抖了一下。他低着头，视线里只有盖在身上的薄被的白色，耳朵里却有李赫宰靠近的脚步声。  
“把衣服脱了。”李赫宰一边解开自己的衬衫扣子一边对着李东海说，但当他脱掉上衣时，才看到李东海没有任何动作。“把衣服脱了，我不再说第三次。”  
李东海闭紧眼睛脱掉了沾着血的衬衫，又用被子挡着在李赫宰的眼皮底下脱掉了牛仔裤、内裤和袜子。  
该怎么办，他再也不能摆出一副受害者的样子了。  
而李赫宰，从他进屋看到李东海穿着血衣的样子，他就觉得自己性欲大开，这一周来的冷淡和漠视反嗜的如此彻底，这让他始料未及。  
他上前掀开了被子，又分开了李东海的双腿，他果然满意的看到李东海的性器也已经半硬，他立刻倾身附了上去。这次，李赫宰不再有多少做前戏的耐心，草草的扩张之后，他立刻压着李东海曲起又大张的腿把自己的性器埋了进去。  
“啊嗯…”后穴的酸胀微痛让李东海闷哼出声，这种感觉和他与李赫宰的第一次太像，让他突然感到羞耻悲伤，他抬起手捂住自己的嘴。  
“李东海，你什么犯骚的样子我没见过，现在跟这儿贞烈有用吗。”李赫宰语出讥讽，他知道李东海受不了这些带着侮辱意味的话，但此时他胸腔里饱胀的愤怒和施虐欲却把他打回原形，让他根本无法去扮演什么体贴的情人。他狠狠的挺动着腰，在李东海露出似是痛苦又似是欢愉的神情后，李赫宰又说：“看不出来啊，你一个人就能差点把我大哥那只疯狗宰了…”  
李赫宰压低身子，性器因此进到了李东海后穴更深的地方，只是这样还不够，他还晃动着要残忍的碾压着李东海的后穴内壁，李东海因此难以自控的哽咽出声：“不，嗯…李赫宰…啊！”  
李东海惨叫出声，李赫宰再一次咬住了他的脖颈。  
“既然如此，你为什么不反抗我。”李赫宰问。  
李东海哭了出来，他知道这些眼泪并不是因为疼痛才流下来的，而是因为恐惧。“我不知道…李赫宰，我好疼…”  
“说谎。”李赫宰又咬了他一口，又咬在了同样的位置，李东海的声音都变了调。他又埋在李东海的耳边，放轻了声音：“李东海，告诉我实话，你为什么不反抗我。”  
“李赫宰…不行…”  
李东海只想起身抱住这个狠毒的男人，他想躲在他的怀里。李赫宰是李东海世界里唯一的巨大危险，而只要能在他怀里，这危险就不再存在。但李赫宰看出了他的心思，他按住了李东海的身体：“李东海，你知道答案。”  
李东海当然知道答案，那答案太过巨大，巨大到他扬起头也无法看到全貌，这反而让他忽视了这个答案。“李赫宰，我不能…”他的锁骨又被李赫宰下足了力气咬到出血。  
“李东海你他妈的快说！”李赫宰的眼睛已经是吓人的红色，他一手攥紧了李东海的脖子，那暴虐的恐怖样子终于让李东海一直伪装的精神败下阵来。  
他的声音因为颈间的手而变哑，他哭着承认了一切。  
“李赫宰…我爱你…”


	45. 第四十五章

爱，这个答案究竟是不是李赫宰所期待的呢？这说不好，但可以肯定的是，这隐隐是他预料到的众多答案之一，只是似乎因为某种原因，李赫宰认为它不该发生，所以他没有多想过这件事，李东海会爱上他这件事。  
他当然是吃惊的，并且除了吃惊，还有什么其他的情愫一并占领了他。  
李东海的脸上满是泪水，漂亮的眼睛也被刘海挡了去，他知道现在的自己看起来会有多狼狈残破。他亮明了底牌，失去了所有筹码，他已经一无所有了。李东海用尽了最后的勇敢直起身子抱住了李赫宰，所幸这一次，那看起来还没回过神的男人并没有拒绝他。  
交媾还在继续，甚至因为李赫宰的沉默而更加剧烈，有几次深入的动作甚至让李东海觉得在下一秒他就会表情骇人的死去。他看见了有医生想要进来，却在透过屋门上的小玻璃窗看到屋内这场残暴性爱时惊慌的离开，这让李东海一方面羞耻的恨不能自杀了事，一方面却又让他沉浸在更加变态的快感中，生理和心理皆有。  
他想被李赫宰这样对待，这是他唯一能提供给李赫宰的，是他唯一的价值，只要在床上、在暴力之中，他才能感受到自己被李赫宰需要。  
李东海简直想让全世界看着他和李赫宰做爱，至少此时此刻的他是这么想的，他想把一切都毁掉，他想杀光除了他们两人之外的所有人，他想让这个星球覆灭…他希望整个宇宙只剩下他和李赫宰两个人，即便在下次醒来时他会看到李赫宰离开的背影。  
李赫宰或许是变态，但李东海何尝不是。不过，换做是你，如果毁掉你的生命的罪魁祸首同时也是救赎你的神明，你会怎么做呢。  
律动的速度越来越快，李东海感到后穴的酸麻感觉愈发强烈，他的呻吟声也变得更加黏腻，他知道自己就快要在这个不堪的时间和地点高潮。他突然听到李赫宰在他耳边说：“李东海…再说一次。”  
“李赫宰…”  
“再说一次，说你爱我。”  
强烈的快感下，至少在高潮的几秒钟时，李东海根本不剩下什么思考的能力，或许他是被快感支配而说出的，也或许他是习惯于执行李赫宰的命令，但无论哪种，他能都确信自己此刻的诚实。  
“我爱你，我爱你…李赫宰，我爱你…”

在李东海睡醒时，他没有立刻睁开眼睛。他很绝望，因为他昨夜疯狂祈祷的世界末日没有来临。他还活着，他还能呼吸，他没能死亡。  
当他睁开眼睛时，他看到的是李赫宰卧室的景象，窗帘紧闭，黯淡无光，寂寥无声，他无从得知现在的时间。  
一阵忧郁突然席卷了他，并不是多沉痛的忧郁，但却让李东海立刻丧失了一切力气。他感觉自己的身体正在陷进床垫之中，无限的下坠，这种感觉让他立刻流了泪。他开始难以抑制因为哭泣而急促的呼吸，他整个人都在颤抖。  
突然他感到身后有一些动静，床垫的凹陷不再是幻觉，他惊慌失措的想翻过身，却在还没来得及的时候被人抱进怀里。他认得出李赫宰身上的味道，那种淡淡的香气。他转过头看着他。  
“李赫宰…”  
“真是的，哭什么。”李赫宰低头吻去了李东海脸上的泪水，温柔的样子就好像昨天在医院里睡了李东海的人根本不是他。  
李东海根本没想过李赫宰还会在这里，还会这样对待他。在昨天的睡梦中，他一直受困在李赫宰冰冷的眼神和凉薄的话语之中，在那之后又是没有尽头的沉默，就像昨天那场性丨丨爱一样的沉默。  
“你…为什么？”李东海翻过身来面对着李赫宰，很快他就感受到李赫宰的手正在安抚他的后背。  
“硬要说的话，也是你是演员，我可不是。”他笑着摸了摸李东海的黑发，又凑近亲了亲他的额头：“我没办法每时每刻凭演技对你好，这你应该可以想到啊。”  
李东海的心跳从来没有这么快过，他不敢置信的睁大了眼睛：“你…”  
“我们之间还有很多话要说清楚，但是最重要的一点，东海…”他第一次这么叫他，东海。“被我爱上是件很可怕的事情，你想好了吗。”  
像之前的很多次一样，李赫宰的这句话又不是一个问句。  
李东海没有说话，他凑上去热切的吻住了李赫宰的嘴唇。即使他们之前有过那么多次的亲密无间，但这一次或许才是真的亲密无间。他终于在李赫宰的怀里感受到了不掺杂任何虚伪的安全，这种感觉甚至比相爱更让他快乐，也让他在今后很久的人生里都无比怀念。

约瑟站在餐桌旁向李赫宰汇报这一夜所查探出的东西。  
“大少爷的越狱是有里应外合的，但是监狱里和附近街道的监控都在事前遭到了损坏。大少爷窃取的文件也涉及了很多领域，大概是故意为了掩盖真正的目标。”约瑟看着李赫宰的眼睛补充道：“我知道您怀疑二少爷，但是我们没有证据能证明，只能等到大少爷度过危险期再问话…”  
“你问不出什么的。他虽然蠢，但是为了让李泰镐扳倒我，这点没用的义气他还是有。”  
“您打算怎么处理？”  
李赫宰毫不避讳的把刚从厨房出来的李东海拽到自己腿上坐下，他舔了一口李东海脖颈上的齿痕才回答：“托东海的福他们才没得手，既然没得手那也不好做什么，就继续按照原计划进行。至于李仁，既然他不喜欢监狱，等他伤好的差不多就送去精神病院吧。”  
约瑟点了点头，又汇报了些别的事情，之后才离开了公寓。门关上时，李东海才开口对李赫宰说：“你二哥昨天来找过我。”  
李赫宰的眼神立刻变得冰冷：“他说什么了？”  
“他说想来看看跟你一起生活的人是什么样的，还说很感谢我照顾你。”  
“别的呢？”  
“没了。”李东海眨了眨眼睛，他很确信又坚定的回答：“没有别的了。”


	46. 第四十六章

李东海毫不怀疑，李赫宰最擅长的爱人的方式就是做爱，很可能是只有做爱。自从交往以来，这男人发情的频率越来越高，而且越来越不在意时间地点，客厅地上、浴室里、厨房里倒还算好，至少还算是在家中，车里倒也不是不能接受，但是在大白天、LK两面落地玻璃的办公室里、李赫宰的办公桌上就实在是太羞耻了。  
他大概是真的羞到气急了，挣扎反抗还对李赫宰动了手，但是招数全被那色欲熏心的男人一一化解，很快他就被衣着得体的李赫宰按在办公桌上扒个精光。李东海又气又委屈的红了眼睛，李赫宰于是又趴在他耳边低声安慰：“你乖。我爱你。”  
所以他就屈服了，任由李赫宰把办公桌上的其他东西都推到地上，接着狠狠地占有了他。  
对于打不过李赫宰这件事，李东海虽然并不觉得吃惊，但依旧有些恼火，直到一次性事后，他和李赫宰无意聊起时，才得知了一些连Vincent也不知道的皇太子的过去。  
“我当过特种兵，在部队里呆了很多年，你打不过我很正常。”李赫宰一边揉着李东海的头发一边说，“你要是想练，以后我教你。”  
李东海点了点头，但是似乎还是心存疑惑：“你这样的家庭背景，怎么会去当特种兵呢？”  
“我爸看我不顺眼，当时公司刚刚交到李仁手里，他怕我从中作梗，就干脆把我送走了。”李赫宰从沙发上起身，赤裸着身子去厨房倒了一杯水喝，他转过身子时，李东海正倚在冰箱上看他，同样是赤身裸体。  
他于是走过去和李东海接吻，不带有任何性欲，只是一个深情又爱恋的吻。  
后来李东海又得知，约瑟是跟李赫宰同属一队的战友，在一次任务被李赫宰救了命。这段故事也让李东海对于约瑟的忠心不再抱有任何一点怀疑。  
李东海的海外行程也多了起来，最常跑的就是中国和日本。前几次下飞机后，李东海还会被前来接机的粉丝数量吓到，到了后来也就渐渐习惯了。住的地方也慢慢固定了下来，一开始还是住在酒店，之后李赫宰不顾李东海的反对，硬是在北京、上海、台北和东京市内都给他买了小公寓，平时会有专人打理。  
李东海对于皇太子这种挥金如土的做法很不赞同，但在一个为期一周的北京行程进行到一半的夜里，李东海回到公寓见到本该在首尔、现在却正坐在沙发上等他的李赫宰时，所有的不赞同都变成了惊喜和幸福。  
李赫宰确实爱他，李东海已经不再怀疑这点。  
如果说这段时间还发生了什么不同寻常的事，大概就是从美国传来的金延珠的婚讯。  
李东海坐在飞往夏威夷的飞机上，一旁的金希澈、Vincent和安正俊已经熟睡。李东海按下呼叫铃，小声的让前来的空姐为他提供一杯橙汁。他转头看着舷窗外，机翼之下是密集厚实的云层。

一个月前，金延珠被埋伏在片场附近的狗仔拍到和她拍摄的电影的导演在车内激吻，而这个比金延珠大20岁、在好莱坞颇有名气的美国男人却是个有妇之夫。这个桃色新闻很快传遍了美国和韩国的大街小巷，让金延珠在国内的声誉一落千丈。几天之后，金延珠落魄回国，被包裹在机场关口的层层闪光灯之中。  
解约的细节李东海不太清楚，金延珠也不愿意说，但总是能够猜测出要赔偿一笔多么巨额的违约金。金希澈和李东海都表示可以帮金延珠渡过难关，安正俊和Vincent也让金延珠不用担心未来会接不到活。女演员虽然面色疲惫，但依旧清冷独立，她只是对他们道了谢，几天之后却拎着不多的行李再一次踏上了飞往美国的班机。  
这部因为女主演和男导演勾搭成奸的丑闻反而受到更多关注的好莱坞大片并没有就这么搁浅停摆，在合约问题解决之后，金延珠再一次以主角的身份回到剧组。没过多久，导演与正妻办理了离婚手续，并宣布会与金延珠尽快结婚。  
收到婚礼请柬后，李东海一度说不出心里是什么滋味，他确信自己是爱过金延珠的，虽然时过境迁，他也希望她幸福，但是如此胡闹一样的婚姻却让他不得不为金延珠担心。只是这些担忧和他和金延珠曾交往的事实是他没办法对任何人说出口的，他不爱嚼舌根亦不想给金延珠添麻烦。  
李赫宰却敏感的发觉了李东海的忧愁，而他治愈李东海的办法一如既往的是一场不问明天的激烈性爱。

落地火奴鲁鲁机场后，李东海在夏威夷灿烂的阳光下戴上了墨镜，然后被同样戴着墨镜的金希澈搂住肩膀。一行人在机场外被金延珠安排的接机人带上车，很快抵达了下榻的酒店。  
金延珠赤着脚正站在海滩上，穿着淡蓝色的雪纺长裙，头戴一顶米白色的缎带编织草帽，手指被一双罗马凉鞋的纤细绑带缠绕着，指挥着工人将白色的百合花艺摆放到完美的位置。跟他们打过招呼后，金延珠叫住了李东海，金希澈则会意的拉着安正俊和Vincent一起去酒店餐厅吃饭。  
“这么突然就要结婚，你可吓坏我了。”李东海整理出了笑容，他半开玩笑的打趣着金延珠，心里默默期待这位美人可以告诉他闪婚是因为爱情，这样他大概就能放下一切前行了。  
但是没有，金延珠只是低着头，她伸出双手放在小腹上，李东海看到她这个动作的时候一下就呆滞住了。金延珠无奈的笑着点了点头，说：“已经两个月了，我从来没想过我也有奉子成婚的一天。他知道以后立刻就要离婚娶我，倒是比那些翻脸不认人的男人要好些。”  
“延珠啊...”李东海只觉得万千话语都梗在喉咙里说不出口，他看着金延珠的脸，仿佛能看到她身着华服迈进烈焰火坑。他小心翼翼的开口：“会不会...太仓促就决定了？如果你是为了孩子才想结婚...我是说，孩子并不是一定非要不可啊，你不一定要委屈自己结婚...”  
“哥哥，你想多了，我是真的爱他，也真心期待这个孩子降生。”金延珠的眼神里有一些疏离的味道，她一向如此，之前不过是对待李东海的态度特殊一些，现在，这些特殊都没有了。“虽然这次闹得有些不好看，我也很对不起他的太太，但是以后我会好好经营这段婚姻，我也相信我们会很幸福。”  
李东海到底还是心痛了，他发现一直以来，他都自私的认为金延珠会永远在他身后、毫无保留的爱他，现在金延珠要离开他，这让他有一种自己的所有物被夺走的愤怒和不甘。他沉吟了片刻，才对金延珠说：“延珠，祝你幸福。”  
他转身向着酒店的方向走去，到底是没有看到金延珠强忍着泪水的模样。  
第二天一早，李东海一行人就身着正装来到了海边。  
这场非公开的婚礼虽然规模不大、只有双方的数个好友家人到场，但依旧庄严而美丽。金延珠身穿一袭Giambattista Valli的高定白色礼服作为婚纱，踏在海边铺满花瓣的红毯上，是从未有过的美艳动人。她没有让父亲挽着她走向新郎，事实上，金延珠的父母因为觉得丢人根本没来参加女儿的婚礼，来到现场的金家人只有金延珠的妹妹和妹夫。新郎本来提议让李东海、金希澈、Vincent或安正俊中的某一位代替完成仪式，但是金延珠却英气的表示她不愿意被男人交到男人手里。  
“我自己的生命，和谁一起过日子是我自己决定的，跟男人无关。”  
这话听在李东海的耳朵里又是另一番意味。  
神父宣读完誓言后，金延珠与她的丈夫在海天之前亲吻，李东海看着这幅美景，突然迫切的想要见到李赫宰，迫切到心痛。  
典礼结束后，一行人一起回到酒店的宴会厅，李东海以手机没电为由回到了楼上的套房。进屋后，他靠着房门坐在地上，给李赫宰拨通了电话。  
“东海。”  
男人温和轻柔的声音透过话筒传出时，李东海终于觉得得到了宽慰，就好像全世界的一切烦扰都与他无关了。此时此刻也可能是此生此世，他心脏里的每一个角落都只有李赫宰。  
他说：“赫宰，我想见你，我真的好想见你。”  
李赫宰解开了安全带，起身去私人飞机的酒柜里拿了一瓶威士忌出来，他笑着说：“知道了，今晚我就会在你身边了。”


	47. 第四十七章

宴会厅里同样布置了满满的鲜花，李东海步入这里时，甚至有一种置身仙境的错觉。  
金延珠正和爱人在现场乐队演奏的欢快随性的爵士乐中跳舞，她的妹妹和妹夫还有新郎的几对朋友也是如此。安正俊正在角落和几个好莱坞的业内人士闲聊，金希澈则坐在位子上一边喝酒一边吹口哨起哄。  
李东海把西装外套脱下搭在手臂上，又扯松了领带、解开了衬衫最上边的纽扣，他坐到Vincent的身边，随手用叉子叉了些冷餐吃。  
“延珠他们今晚出发去里约度蜜月，给咱们续订了一周的酒店，咱们可以跟夏威夷好好玩玩。”Vincent一边吃着水果一边跟李东海说。他本来以为李东海会开心又兴奋，但是这男人却并没什么情绪起伏。  
倒不是李东海不高兴，而是他现在满心沉浸在即将见到李赫宰的期待之中，他也同时隐瞒了这件事，没有告诉与他分外亲近的经纪人。  
这场甜蜜又充满欢笑的宴席一直持续到晚上八点，几乎所有人都喝的醉醺醺的，但都互相搀扶着笑闹着，就好像即使没了理智也不妨碍享乐。  
一行人簇拥着新婚夫妇来到酒店门口，被简约装点过的婚车开了过来准备送他们去机场。金延珠回身和每个人依次拥抱，在最后轮到李东海时，金延珠凑到他耳边轻声说：“哥哥，记住我曾经跟你说的话。”  
李东海怔了一怔，他记得金延珠跟他说的每一句话，却不知道她这次指的是哪一句。  
他本来想问她，但金延珠却立刻转身坐上了婚车后座。她微微前倾身体，大开的车窗露出她漂亮的脸庞，她挥着手跟宾客们道别，李东海不知道她有没有特意看向自己。  
婚车离开后，几乎酩酊的安正俊一手搂住Vincent一手搂住金希澈，舌头都快打结的对着李东海说了句话，李东海分辨了一会儿才明白安导想带着他们三个去酒店的酒吧再喝上一轮。他连忙摆手拒绝说想回屋休息，安正俊也不恼，拖着另外两个男人很快进了酒店。  
李东海右手抓着搭在右肩上的西装外套，在微咸的温暖夜风中也慢慢走进酒店大堂，接着又走去电梯间。他明明内心焦急不已，但却始终不想再次打电话给李赫宰，他并不想知道那人现在到了哪里，只想在见到他的一刻收获那种最让人雀跃的惊喜。  
电梯门打开后，李东海踏进电梯又按下楼层键，他正盯着地板的纹路出神。电梯门徐徐关上，就在紧闭前的一秒或是两秒，敏锐的传感器因探测到障碍物而使电梯门再次打开，李东海抬头正看到李赫宰的左手从电梯的左门上收回来。男人一步跨进来，立刻把李东海按在电梯墙壁上亲吻。  
“嗯…赫，赫宰…”李东海一开始还因为惊慌而躲闪了一下，但他立刻反应过来，之后紧紧地拥住了带着夜色味道的皇太子，继而献上自己的唇舌。  
这个吻凶狠的不像样，不仅有了痛感，还有了血腥的气味，但却更让人欲罢不能。混沌之下，李东海感到李赫宰的双手已经钻进了他的衣服，正在他后背上抚摸，他使坏的咬了一下李赫宰的舌尖，满意的听到了男人的一声嘶痛。  
李赫宰放开了他，又眯着眼睛看着他，那危险的表情多少次都让李东海痴迷沦陷。李赫宰正想说什么，但电梯抵达楼层开了门，他于是立刻扯着李东海的衬衫前襟把他拽了出去。李东海一边磕磕绊绊的跟着他前行，一边又想着要带路和开门，却没想到李赫宰轻车熟路的走到了李东海的套房，甚至从口袋里掏出了一张磁卡就刷开了门。他还在想李赫宰究竟是多无所不能，结果就被李赫宰甩进了房间里。  
房门关上后，李赫宰说了今晚的第一句话：“李东海，你穿的这么好看，我还以为今天的新郎是你。”他一边说着一边脱掉衬衫向着李东海走过来，接着就被李东海拽着按倒在床上。  
“太子爷吃醋了？”  
没开灯的房间里，李东海的眼睛格外漂亮，简直和窗外黑夜中的如墨海水一个样。他跨坐在李赫宰的腰上，伸手想解开了两人的皮带，却又在中途又忍不住低头亲吻李赫宰的嘴唇。很快他就被李赫宰抱紧又翻身压住，他感觉到男人的手正钻进他的内裤中抚摸他已经硬挺的性器。  
“是，我吃醋了。”  
李赫宰说完就俯下身子含住了李东海的阳具，他吞咽的极深，李东海的声音一下就变了调，染上了动情的鼻音。  
“哈…赫，嗯…好爽…”他仰起脖子，喉结上下滑动的角度十分性感。温热湿滑的口舌带来的紧致快感让他觉得自己正陷于世界中心，他突然在恍惚之中开口说道：“我只会…跟你结婚…”这话说完，他甚至立刻就不记得了。  
他声音不大，李赫宰大概也没听到。他一直把李东海伺候到箭在弦上才松口，反倒让李东海更难受的呜咽哀求，结果就是他刚刚挺身将性器插进李东海的后穴，李东海就支持不住的射了出来。骤然缩紧的内壁让李赫宰也闷哼出声，他平复了一会儿才开始了动作，快速又用力。  
至于李东海，他硬是因为后穴肆虐的快感而使性器在没有抚慰的情况下再次硬挺，还在高潮的余韵里就被人如此残忍的对待，不消几分钟他就哭了出来。  
“赫宰…啊嗯，轻点…呜…不行，你慢点…我受不了…”  
“你每回都说受不了，每回还不是爽的被操射好几次。”李赫宰坏笑着又将性器深入了一些，又在李东海难受的张嘴呻吟时顺势含住了他的舌尖吮吻。  
落地阳台之外的海滨还在演奏着充满异国情调的欢快乐曲，但任凭曲调再活泼快乐，也不及室内的旖旎春宵荒唐愉悦。

第二天早上九点，套房的门铃被按响。李东海在睡梦中皱了皱鼻子，瑟缩着将脸埋进被子里。但是门铃锲而不舍，他转眼就要彻底清醒。  
“继续睡吧。”  
不知从何时起，李赫宰的声音已经是令李东海最觉安全的存在，他没有睁眼睛，哼了两声就又跌入梦乡之中。  
李赫宰轻轻起床，路过浴室时，他随手拿了一件浴袍裹住自己。他打开了房门。门外，正要开口说话的Vincent在看到李赫宰的脸时差点尖叫出声。  
“小声点，他还在睡。”  
这话简直不是暧昧，干脆就是色气满满了。Vincent呆愣了几秒才说道：“皇太子您怎么…额，我是过来想叫东海一起出去玩的…”  
“你们去吧，这两天有我陪他。”李赫宰一边说着一边向着屋内退了一步，“你就放宽心休假，东海不会有事的。”  
逐客的意味再明显不过，Vincent也只好道别离去，只不过本来在胃里叫嚣的食欲因为惊吓是所剩无几了。  
李赫宰回到屋里又脱了衣服，赤裸着钻进被子里将李东海抱入怀中。他低头亲了亲熟睡的男人，眼底是一潭致命又柔情的泉水。


	48. 第四十八章

李赫宰陪着李东海在夏威夷的享受了三天的海滩和阳光。第四天时李赫宰必须要回国处理生意，一大早他就起床洗漱，之后站在双人床边换衣服。李东海光着身子卷在被子里，他趴在床上，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着李赫宰。皇太子也不恼，他换好衣服后走过来亲了亲李东海的头发，对他说：“你好好玩几天，回国的时候我去机场接你。”  
“哦…”  
“听话。”李赫宰拎起提包，脸上带着一丝邪气的笑容对李东海说：“乖，来亲亲我。”  
李东海立刻坐起身来，伸手搂住李赫宰的脖子就凑上去亲吻他。一吻结束后，他埋在李赫宰的颈窝，声音软软的还夹着鼻音的撒娇：“不能不走吗？不能陪我吗？”  
李赫宰怎么能不心软，他的右手紧紧地把李东海圈进怀里，语气里满是抱歉：“这次回去有事要做，下次补偿给你好不好？”  
他话音刚落，李东海就松开手，还轻轻推了他一把，冷着脸的样子让人不难看出他并不买账。“你走吧你走吧。”  
皇太子笑了笑，当真迈步向门口走去。他才刚刚把房门打开一条不宽的缝隙，就听到身后床上传来的李东海的声音：“李赫宰你等一下！”  
在一阵窸窸窣窣的声音中，李赫宰回过头去，却意外的看着李东海正在穿衣服的样子。他胡乱往身上套着衬衫，及肩的黑发在动作中划出几道小小的优美弧线。“你等一下，我跟你一起回去。”

私人飞机上，李东海一边吃着鲜嫩的香烤羊肩一边思考着李赫宰说的话，过了十几秒钟，他才缓缓开口：“你想让我学着经商吗？”  
“嗯，我觉得你有这个天赋，要不要试试看。”  
又不是一个疑问句。李东海舔了舔嘴唇，少见的没有直接回答李赫宰的提问，他说：“可是为什么？怎么突然想让我做生意？”  
“我想把梁氏医药收购，感觉你应该会有兴趣。”  
池侑容的脸突然出现在李东海的大脑之中，他恍惚中确认了一下自己并没有听错，开口时声音不可避免的染上了吃惊的味道：“梁氏不就是…？”  
李赫宰没有说话，只是笑着微微点了下头。  
“可是梁氏…他们怎么会同意你收购呢？”  
“你出车祸之后，我让人去梁氏查查情况，不出所料的查出了一堆烂账。只是去年一年，整个梁氏就偷税了上千亿，就光是这一点，他们就没权力拒绝收购。”李赫宰起身去给两人倒咖啡，随着咖啡的醇苦气味的蔓延，他的话语间似乎也有苦恼：“只是这件事也不好暴露的太快，引火烧身就不好了。”  
“这个交给我吧。”李东海看着窗外的海平面突然开口：“不就是缺一根导火索吗，我来想办法就好。”

几天后，李东海在午饭后前往公司上声乐课。自从金延珠解约后，公司的声誉和股票同时遭遇下跌，这让李东海觉得公司内部总有一种暗潮汹涌的破败，不过也可能只是他的心理作用罢了。  
自从成名翻红之后，每次李东海出入公司都会引得内部人员频频侧目，虽然他们表面恭敬，但是背后如何议论他嘲笑他也是可想而知的。只不过，如今的李东海再也不会去在意这些猫三狗四的鄙夷，因为他知道，他们这么做的原因若非嫉妒就是羡慕。  
等电梯的时候，他看到了电梯间张贴的池侑容即将举办的生日会的海报。  
自从《贼心不死》被李东海抢走之后，池侑容的人生就是典型的祸不单行。脱口秀罢录的事情虽然被后期剪辑掩盖了大半，但是不知道是从哪里走漏了风声，“池侑容发飙离场，毫无专业素养”的新闻在网络上疯狂流传，公司公关的速度甚至比不过帖子传播的速度。  
之后，对《黑天鹅》中池侑容的演技抨击也被旧事重提。一时间，曾经风头无两、一人撑起公司半壁江山的流量美男被迫体会到了娱乐圈最艰辛的一面。不过大概是梁太太出手，这些没能打中七寸的八卦新闻很快就被压下去了。  
进电梯之前，李东海又回头看了看那张海报，上边身着粉色衬衫的甜美少年笑容温暖至极。李东海看着那笑容，他只要一想到池侑容还不知道自己即将面对多么惨淡的未来，就觉得一阵快意在肠胃中恣意穿梭。  
李东海没有压抑自己脸上的微笑。出了电梯后，他向着声乐教室的方向走去，他的身影很快消失在楼层东边的拐角后。


	49. 第四十九章

在拐角后见到裴丽娜并不在李东海的计划之内，但却让他莫名的有些想笑，他突然觉得拐角是他唯一能见到裴丽娜的地点，也不知这是什么有意思的巧合。  
“东海哥哥…”  
裴丽娜的声音不大，她低着头，让李东海难以看清她的面容，那娇弱又可怜的样子几乎可以让世界上的绝大多数男人心软，但是李东海却从没忘记被裴丽娜劈腿的事。他本想立刻离去，却似乎在裴丽娜身上闻到一股混在香水味里似有似无的味道，不难闻，但是有些奇怪。  
他又仔细看了看裴丽娜，几个月不见，本来就苗条的女人现在似乎更纤瘦了，甚至到了羸弱吓人的地步。李东海本来也没多想，但他接着就看到了裴丽娜手肘内侧的可疑淤青，这才突然猜到裴丽娜可能在吸毒。  
这简直是天赐的转机了。李东海清了清嗓子，又对着裴丽娜笑了笑：“丽娜，好久不见。”  
裴丽娜没想到李东海居然会回话，她立刻抬起头来，小心翼翼的将嘴角的弧度整理成完美标准的甜蜜角度，“哥哥今天怎么来公司了？”  
“嗯，今天有声乐课。”李东海知道自己的猜想多半没错，裴丽娜精致的妆容依旧难以遮盖她的倦容和沧桑。“说起来，这个月底要出道的女团，你有入选吗？”  
他当然知道女团的成员确定名单里没有裴丽娜，果不其然，裴丽娜的眉宇间立刻布满阴云。“没有我…”  
“对不起，我不知道这事。不过丽娜，你今年也二十四岁了，再不出道的话，机会只会更少的。”李东海顿了顿，他又把声音放的轻柔了一些：“侑容呢？他没帮帮你吗？”李东海一边说着一边仔细的看着裴丽娜的脸，他确定自己在她的眼睛里看到了一丝怨恨。  
“侑容…他也有帮我，但是一直没有合适的机会。”裴丽娜在嘴硬，谁都能听的出来。  
李东海伸手摸了摸裴丽娜的头发，他满意的看到裴丽娜的身子僵住、耳朵变红。“别担心，我可以试着帮你说几句话。”  
“哥哥？嗯…谢谢你！拜托了。”  
裴丽娜正想给李东海正式的道谢鞠躬，却被李东海抓住手腕阻止了。“丽娜，你不用跟我道谢，我很愿意帮你做这些事。”李东海抿着嘴笑的样子是与裴丽娜记忆中的样子依旧能重合的温柔，他摆了摆手说：“我先去上课了，你放心吧。”  
◇◇◇  
“李东海，你让我捧一个女人出道？”  
李赫宰擦着头发回到卧室，他看着已经钻进被子里的李东海，语气有些诧异：“至少要给我个理由，这女人是谁。”  
白天的时候，李东海本来想好了一堆说辞，搪塞的也好、欺瞒的也好，但当他看到李赫宰时，却无论如何也说不出口，他已经被这男人训练的很难对他有所保留。“她是池侑容的女朋友，可能是女朋友之一吧…”李东海的心跳有些快，他一直等到李赫宰坐到他身边才继续说：“…她还是我的前女友。”  
李赫宰的表情几乎立刻冷到毫无温度，他的右手动了动，不知道是想要做什么，可能是想对李东海动手也说不定，但是他到底没来得及做什么，因为李东海立刻坐直身子抱住李赫宰亲了一口：“你别多想，我对她一点好感都没有了，我都快恨死她了，你和我认识之前我就跟她彻底断了。但是这么做能让她把池侑容引出来…”  
“你怎么就能确认池侑容也吸毒呢。李东海，你让我这么做很有可能是亏本的买卖，引不出来梁家就罢了，捧一个瘾君子出道，你怎么能想出这种事。”  
李赫宰想站起身立刻，却被李东海更用力的抱住——他简直快整个人挂在李赫宰身上了。“你听我说完嘛，我保证不会让你亏本的。我有预感她一定是和池侑容一起吸毒，而且就算没能牵扯出来梁家，只要把裴丽娜吸毒的事情捅出去，公司股价就会大跌…”他眼睛闪亮亮的，明明清澈见底，但完全隐藏了他的心机，他凑近咬了咬李赫宰的耳垂：“…能把我们公司收购，不算亏本吧，皇太子？”  
李东海话音未落，他就被李赫宰按倒在床上。皇太子痴迷的舔着李东海的脖颈，右手则狠狠地拽掉李东海宽松的睡裤。“小嘴挺能说的，我得再试试你下边这张嘴好不好用。”他忍不住在李东海的锁骨上咬了一口，又说：“明天我就把你的睡衣都扔了，以后回家你就给我光着，一件衣服都不准穿。”  
◇◇◇  
一个星期后，李东海收到了裴丽娜的短信。他本来不知道这短信是谁发来的，他早就把裴丽娜的联系方式都删掉了，直到看了短信内容才想起来。想想也是值得慨叹，那号码明明是几个月前他还能熟稔于心的一串号码，那人也明明是几个月前他还在乎爱护的一个人。  
裴丽娜约他在他们以前经常一起去吃的一家小店见面，说要当面向李东海道谢。如今对于私下外出异常谨慎的李东海没多想就拒绝了，他提议把见面地点改在公司里的咖啡厅，裴丽娜也答应了。  
在前往公司前，李东海先开着李赫宰新买给他的帕拉梅拉回了一趟江南公寓。和裴丽娜见面后他还要去录音，他想把放在公寓许久没弹的OM-45 DLX木吉他带过去。  
他在公寓整理了一会儿，又喝了些水。他提起吉他盒正向着玄关走去，门铃却突然响了起来。他走到大门前，透过猫眼看向外边…  
是李泰镐，他正站在走廊之中。


	50. 第五十章

李泰镐进屋后先是在这间复式公寓的一楼粗略转了一圈，接着他回到客厅，又坐在了沙发上，之后他才对李东海说：“我弟弟对你还是挺上心的。”  
站在一旁的李东海没有说话，他虽然猜得出李泰镐几次三番来找自己的目的，但是尚且无法估计坦诚自己和李赫宰的关系与否哪个更明智一些。他思考了一会才有些突兀的开口：“李先生，你要喝点什么吗？”  
李泰镐没想到李东海会问这个，大概也没想到李东海真的把他当作客人对待。他推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，笑起来的样子十分文质彬彬：“白水就好，谢谢东海。”  
他没有再继续看李东海，而是随手从茶几上拿起一本杂志翻看起来。李东海从厨房倒了水回到客厅时，他看着李泰镐的样子，不免开始想着李家的这两个兄弟都十分擅长在对手面前展示出轻松又胜券在握的样子，只不过李赫宰可能在下一秒就变成一头暴怒的狮子。但硬说起来，现在看起来彬彬有礼的李泰镐也未见得不会变成一头暴怒的狮子。李东海把杯子放在茶几上，问道：“李先生今天来找我有什么事吗？”  
“东海，你是个聪明人，应该知道我想要什么吧？”  
“你是想要我帮你对付李赫宰吗？”  
李泰镐笑着点了点头，从他笑的温和样子来看，谁也猜不出他正在和人商讨除掉自己的亲生弟弟。“你可能会奇怪我怎么会这么直接的来找你商量这种事，事实上，如果你不是这么聪明又有趣的人，或许我会放长线…虽然对你还没有多深的认识，但是我觉得，你不需要我去费这些无谓的手段。”  
李东海死死地盯着李泰镐的两眉之间，但那男人的目光丝毫没有慌乱的躲闪，这让李东海有些泄气，但是表情也看不出不妥。“你跟我说这些，不怕我对李赫宰说吗？”  
“怕，但是值得赌一把。”李泰镐神情自若的喝了一口水，接着又放松的坐回原位，背靠着沙发，看起来十分惬意，“东海，我实话说，作为李家的孩子，我和赫宰以后是一定都会结婚生子的。我弟弟也并不是真的同性恋，他也交往过很多女人，我想你应该也知道。”  
“嗯…”  
“如果我是你，就不会把未来都赌在一个有利益关系的同性情人身上，更何况他有多心狠手辣，你也是知道的…”  
“论起心狠手辣，李先生你也不赖啊。”李东海突然开口打断李泰镐的话：“是你让你们大哥去李赫宰家守株待兔准备灭口的吧。”  
李泰镐楞了一下，但语气依旧不慌不忙：“嗯…说起这件事来，我还要向东海道个歉，我很对不起你。但是希望你能相信，我并没有让大哥去伤害你们。我想要的只有资料文件，他却自作主张要杀人，结果受了重伤也算是咎由自取。不过东海，你大概也不知道我大哥现在成了什么样子吧。”  
李东海没有说话算是默认了。他只知道在李仁伤好之后，李赫宰派人把失血过多几乎成了废人的大哥送进了精神病院并要求终身收治。  
“赫宰让院方每天给大哥用药。这才几天，他已经跟个七八岁的孩子差不多了。东海，我想说的是，我为了家产也做过很多不得已的事情，所以我不会以好人自居，但如果我是恶人，与赫宰相比，也是小巫见大巫…  
“…如果我输掉了这场和他的战争，我一定死无葬身之地，这点我有心理准备，甚至我可以保证，他为了李家的产业，哪怕需要杀了我们的父亲也会毫不犹豫，就更不要说是你了。”  
李东海的身体不明显的抖了一下，他说：“对我来说，你们两个都是李氏的公子，既然如此，我为什么偏偏要相信你的话呢？你又能给我什么？”  
“至少我和你的关系会单纯的多，我对男人没有性趣，所以只是商业上的来往。至于能给你什么，只要你能在这些事上为我提供帮助，你的演艺事业会一帆风顺，如果你想要，未来LK的股份我也可以给你。”  
“我需要考虑一段时间。”  
“当然。我把我的联系方式给你，想好了随时都可以联系我。”  
李泰镐走后，李东海仔细的打扫了房间，又将李泰镐用过的水杯洗净擦干，按照原样放回了厨房的沥水架上。  
不怪他有了一些奇怪的思绪，只是李泰镐是个太好的谈判家。更何况，一个是虽有床笫之欢但却多次对他施以暴力的人，一个是虽无了解但却一直对他平等有礼的人，如此说来，李赫宰和李泰镐也是势均力敌。  
再说了，爱欲和金钱哪个更靠得住，这可不是多难回答的问题。  
几分钟后，李东海提着吉他盒子离开了公寓，很快驾车开往公司的方向。

让李东海有些吃惊的是，裴丽娜并不是作为原定月底出道的女团的新成员被公开，而是作为solo女歌手的身份被公司大力宣传。  
下午见面后，这个意气风发的女孩不间断的向李东海道谢，在看到李东海温柔的眉眼间沾满的笑意时，裴丽娜大着胆子抓着李东海的手腕撒娇，李东海对此照单全收。  
到了后来，裴丽娜的言语里干脆有了不明显的求和意味，李东海回以了不接受也不拒绝的暧昧，他只是说让裴丽娜出道要紧，有了名气以后才能有底气和池侑容分手。裴丽娜忙不迭的应了下来。  
录音结束后。李东海开车回了家。开门后他发现屋内还没开灯，便知道李赫宰还没从公司回来。他于是决定先去洗澡。  
在卧室拿睡衣时，他想到那天李赫宰说要把他的睡衣都扔掉这件事。不知道皇太子是睡醒忘了还是干脆只是说笑，至少李东海的睡衣们都还尚在人间。他不免笑了出来，但也同时有了另外一个主意。  
李赫宰回家时，正看到头发湿漉漉、正躺在沙发上、穿着他李赫宰的白衬衫却光着下体的李东海，那惹火的样子让皇太子的裤子立刻被性器撑起一包。  
“李东海你是不想活了吗。”他边说着边来到沙发前亲吻李东海，散发着占有气息的荷尔蒙让李东海疯狂不已。  
“不想活了，你成全我吧。”  
就在他们纵情交合的时候，约瑟派的人跟着裴丽娜到了建大附近的一家夜店，眼看着这个美丽的女人踏进包间，而池侑容和几个已经神魂颠倒的赤裸男女正在房间内等她。


	51. 第五十一章

裴丽娜、池侑容和梁家夫妇的终结是个充满戏剧化美感的过程，耗时近两个月的时间。  
首先是裴丽娜风光无限的出道。在女团横行的韩国娱乐圈，已经有许多年都缺少solo歌手界的新鲜血液了。不论人品如何，裴丽娜的外貌、声音和唱功都是无可挑剔的。再加上李赫宰虚情假意却资金夯实的暗地资助，裴丽娜的出道几乎是横空出世的存在。  
一首朗朗上口的抒情歌先是空降音源榜前十，紧接着裴丽娜又凭此拿了三周的一位。第四周的周三，又传出她要为一部饱受期待的韩剧献声OST。一时间，这个有着天使的美貌和声音的娇小女孩风头无两。  
然而第五周时，裴丽娜的人生急转直下。  
一天晚上，她被狗仔拍到和池侑容挽手回到男方的公寓，双双口罩墨镜遮脸，疑似恋情曝光。消息发出后，裴丽娜被池侑容的无数粉丝攻击，话说得多难听的都有。有趣的是，这个女人在第一时间除了联系公司，还给李东海发了短信。  
当时李东海正在被李赫宰按在厨房的料理台上插入，他趴在冰冷的台面上呻吟不断，根本顾不上响起的短信提示音。倒是李赫宰不由分说的把李东海的手机解了锁，在他看完短信后，就立刻狠狠的把桌面上的瓶瓶罐罐挥到地上，玻璃和骨瓷碎裂的声音让李东海整个人都抖了一下。  
“你的女朋友跟你说：‘哥哥，我跟池侑容没什么，你千万别误会’。”他说完用力的拽着李东海的头发让他抬起头来，下身更残忍的将性器顶的更深入，李东海一下就哭了出来。  
“赫...轻点，呜...求你轻点...”  
“李东海，不如让你女朋友过来看看，看看你有多浪。”李赫宰俯下身子舔着李东海敏感的耳垂，带着喘息的气音性感的让人听着都恨不得要高潮。  
“赫宰...赫宰，再爱我...我要你...”李东海抬起身子，转过头来向李赫宰索吻。那男人也如他所愿，狠狠地亲吻他，狠狠地操弄他，直到他呜咽着高潮、射精、瘫软在厨房冰冷的大理石台面上。  
裴丽娜的短信也因此被李东海彻底抛在脑后。  
那边裴丽娜收不到李东海的短信就急的仿佛是热锅上的蚂蚁，她满心以为李东海是因为吃醋而生气，全然不记得应该联系一下绯闻的另一个主角池侑容。  
而池侑容也是个心狠恶毒的角儿，新闻爆发后，他立刻联系公司否认了两人正在交往的事情。通稿用词官方又冰冷，把他和裴丽娜一年来的感情全都踩在了脚底。他又偏偏在晚些时候发了一条SNS：不要相信小道消息，我的女友是你们呀。配图是一张在公司大门前和粉丝的合影。  
几分钟后裴丽娜就看到了这条消息，气急败坏的她立刻登录SNS发了一句：一年了，到头来你就这么对我...  
虽然不过三分钟，裴丽娜就删除了这条SNS，但这个举动依旧如同一块扔进水中的巨石，溅起无数水花，有些水花依旧扑向裴丽娜，说她倒贴、炒作、下三滥，但也有一些涌向了池侑容，说他渣、坏、玩弄感情。  
风波愈演愈烈，裴丽娜自顾不暇，池侑容则忙着把脏水都泼在女人身上，不间断的把自己往更高、更洁白无瑕的神坛上撂。  
只可惜，撂的越高，跌的越疼，他不知道李赫宰手里都有什么，他甚至根本不知道李赫宰在对付他。  
被折腾到疲惫不堪的李东海窝在李赫宰的怀里睡的正熟，全然不知道网上已经打得火热。李赫宰一手轻轻拍着李东海的后背哄他睡觉，一手按着手机，吩咐人开始准备往外放料。  
大概是李赫宰难得的玩心大起，他没有选择一击制敌，而是凌迟处死池侑容和裴丽娜。第二天一早，也就是池侑容生日会的前一天，李东海醒来时，手机收到的重磅新闻就是夜店中池侑容激吻裴丽娜，图片清晰的堪比官方海报，让这个依旧年轻的小男生坐实了渣男的名号。  
至此，池侑容三分之一的站子关闭，同时流失了一大批粉丝，通告也被砍了一大半。  
不知道池侑容和梁太太一起对公司说了什么，总之公司迅速的下场删帖，高层也决定原定于第二天的生日会不退票不取消，照常举办，只不过粉丝入场的安检变得极为严苛，还当真查出了十几个意图闹事的黑粉。  
这场生日会异常惨淡，现场有近一半的座位空空如也，但更让池侑容始料未及的是，在生日会进行到中场的时候，他在夜店吸食冰毒的视频登上了门户网站的热搜第一位。  
裴丽娜在第一时间站出来谴责，在互联网上好好的表演了一出悔不当初、遇人不淑的戏码，配合着池侑容负心又吸毒的事实，裴丽娜立刻洗白了自己，身份一下变成了纯洁无辜的受骗少女。而这也让当天晚上跟着发出的她的吸毒视频立刻超过了池侑容的相关热度。  
池侑容和裴丽娜成了娱乐圈中最大的笑话，一个已经登顶的新生代偶像，一个刚刚出道的实力新秀，在肮脏下作的互相利用、男欢女爱和毒品的纠缠中，一起成了没落最快的名人。  
这些事情霸占了娱乐版面近两个星期的头条，但梁家却始终没有被牵扯进来，说到底，混商界的人还是要比混娱乐圈的人有头脑，但架不住混娱乐圈的人在穷途末路的时候可以变成亡命徒，谁能想到给予梁氏最后一击的居然是池侑容。  
李东海猜测梁太太大概是想丢卒保车，以至于池侑容在联系不到这位金主的情况下，居然蠢到只身前往梁氏大厦闹事，让李赫宰一早安排过去的记者不费吹灰之力就又得到了大新闻，池侑容和梁太太这段不伦恋于是终于暴露在阳光之下。  
与此同时，立刻又有人挖出来池侑容居然在梁太太的一家皮包公司担任法人，而这家公司的资金流动十分诡异。这也就让金融财经方面的调查记者开始一路跟进，他们很快挖出了梁氏已经腐败不堪的内部账务。偷税漏税，涉嫌洗钱，恶意垄断医疗市场，顺便牵连出了好几起恶性医疗事故，涉案金额保守估计不低于万亿韩元，还因此把几个国会议员一起拉下马。  
这一串令人应接不暇的新闻被记者们连带着梁氏夫妇平时骄奢淫逸的生活作风一起合并写了报道，瞬间成为韩国近十年来最荒唐、最引起民愤的官商娱勾结事件。  
很快，池侑容和裴丽娜被警方逮捕，两人不再挣扎，当天就认了罪。  
在第二个月的倒数第二天，有人发现梁太太在家中上吊自杀。同天夜里，梁先生在梁氏大厦的办公室内饮弹自尽。隔天一早，梁氏夫妇的独生女宣布梁氏医药集团破产。在韩国商界叱咤数十年的梁氏奇迹就此覆灭了。  
李东海的所属社在几个月内先后损失了金延珠、池侑容和裴丽娜，股价跌到了历史最低，十几位签约艺人随后宣布解约或不再续约，三分之一的高层离开了公司。就在公司愁眉不展的时候，刚刚低价吞并了梁氏集团的李赫宰再一次在谈判桌上展露出了令人恐惧的商业才能，一举收购了这家娱乐公司。  
借此机会，李东海提出入股，成了公司的一个大股东，同时也进入了理事会。  
又过了两周，《贼心不死》的首只预告片发布，继《黑天鹅》之后，李东海再一次包揽了热搜前十位中的半数位置。  
更让人吃惊的是，宇宙大明星金希澈在SNS上宣布：在下个月与所属社合约到期后将不再续约，他选择与李东海成为同门。  
这两条重磅利好消息发布后，李东海的经纪公司的股价在当天大涨，破了今年最高值。财经媒体都在猜测LK的皇太子这一把到底赚了多少钱。  
“对啊，你到底赚了多少钱？”  
“也没多少钱，够买你一个笑罢了。”说这话的时候，李赫宰正抱着李东海，在家中的沙发上一起看夜间的财经新闻。他凑近亲了亲李东海的笑脸，又握着李东海的手，递到嘴边轻轻咬着他的指尖。  
而李东海也心情很好，他想着池侑容和裴丽娜的脸，发觉过了这么久，他终于能真正的扬眉吐气。  
他扑过去埋在李赫宰怀里，缠着李赫宰背他回卧室一起睡觉。


	52. 第五十二章

《贼心不死》上映后再一次引发了一波万人空巷的局面，首尔、釜山的多个电影院甚至把排片量上调到了90%，却依旧能日场每场爆满，甚至连夜场也能有三分之二的座位售出，这种盛况一度持续了两周之久。甚至有娱乐点评人直接将这种现象称为“李东海效应”。  
作为李东海出演的第一部电影，这部片子没有让观众失望，李东海还因为其中一些破格的喜剧桥段而迅速打破了自己在《黑天鹅》中塑造出的阴郁形象，让许多专业影评人大吃一惊。很多本来质疑李东海演技的人在这部电影上映后立刻闭了嘴，纷纷对他的业务能力和100%成功的接戏眼光叹服。  
虽然《贼心不死》只是一部常规的娱乐商业片，但是胜在剧情诙谐、逻辑严谨、全程无尿点，得以在九月十月扎堆上映的大片浪潮中脱颖而出，甚至力压同期上映的一部好莱坞漫改野心之作。  
不过李东海也因为这意料之外的成功而忙碌起来，首映礼、见面会、试映会让他应接不暇。这部片子还很快被亚洲的多个国家和地区引进，使得李东海的海外行程再一次密集了起来。  
更不用说他还有公司的运营事务要处理。  
LK的皇太子李赫宰在短短一个月内接连收购两个大公司，在业内被称为“李氏奇迹”，俨然是近些年世界范围内的商战典范。而作为幕后一等功臣的李东海却并没有按照一开始说好的去经营梁氏医药，他主动向李赫宰请求只慢慢接手已经改名为LK娱乐公司的自己的经纪公司，似乎没有更大的经商野心。  
但其实李东海有另一番考虑。他到底是娱乐圈的人，如果明目张胆的倚靠着李赫宰的资源挤进商界，他的前路有多不好走并不难想象。韩国的商界依旧是守旧传统的圈子，没有人会真正服他一个卖艺又卖身的戏子。  
另一方面，李东海向来聪明，懂得功高震主的利害。作为李家目前最具实权的人，李赫宰的多疑多虑是无法剔除或安抚的，如果想在李赫宰身边长久的生活下去，李东海知道自己就必须学会示弱。  
除此之外，李东海的私心里也并不曾想让自己和李赫宰平起平坐，这是李赫宰在驯化他的过程中为他施加的最深埋的心理暗示。李东海乐于做一个低级别受虐者，他享受被李赫宰压制虐待的感觉，每每这样，他才能最真切的感受到坦诚、安全和被需要。这种仰视是他能献给李赫宰的最大忠诚。  
而这也让李东海答应与李泰镐合作这件事显得异常怪异。  
自李氏奇迹以来的，李东海和李泰镐见面了四次，每一次李泰镐都是带着文件和满意的笑容资料离开的。  
他们见面的地方也不固定，有时是在李东海的江南公寓，有时是在商场的地下车库，有时干脆李泰镐会前往李东海跑行程的国家。要说有什么共性，大概就是每一次都是李泰镐去找李东海。  
“我身上应该有他装的定位，我不方便去楠洋。”  
李泰镐自然是理解的，他一向知道自己这个弟弟有多谨小慎微，以至于在李东海之前，他连一个眼线都没法塞进李赫宰身边。不过幸亏有李东海，才让一向谨慎的李赫宰也有了大意的时候。  
“不过，你真的相信我吗？”李东海问。  
“这种关头，不信任是很愚蠢的做法，你既然帮了我，我不仅信任你，还很感激你。”李泰镐将U盘放进口袋里，对李东海点了点头算是说再见，他从副驾驶上下了车，走向远处的一辆在普通不过的起亚，很快就开车离开了车库。  
李东海没有着急开车离开，他依旧坐在保时捷的驾驶座上，用手机翻看着今天的股市。李泰镐的楠洋地产的股票在这一周内一直稳中上升，而李赫宰手下的几支股票则都有下跌。李东海眉头微皱，他不确定这些现象是否与自己有关。几分钟后，他接到了Vincent的电话。李东海于是下了车，在车库的另一个方向坐上了保姆车，准备前往金浦机场飞向釜山。  
釜山电影节已经是国际化的电影盛典，含金量非常高，这也让李东海觉得有些不自信，不只是因为他只出演了一部电影，更是因为比起其他的新锐影片、剧情长片，这部《贼心不死》实在有些不够级别。但奈何受到市场的喜爱，无论是李东海还是电影本身都入围了几个奖项。  
李东海身穿一身Dior男士2019早秋系列的黑色西服套装，和剧组的另外几人一起踏上红毯。明明是一副冷都男的样子，在面对红毯两侧尖叫的粉丝时，他却依旧笑的像个羞涩的少年。  
在走红毯的过程中，李东海拖延了几分钟，他拒绝了保安的保护，去红毯边缘给不少举着签名板和海报的粉丝签名。  
有个少女在人群之中大喊了一声“东海哥哥！求你剪头发吧！！”把李东海逗得噗嗤笑了出来，他摸了摸鼻尖，佯装严肃的对着少女摇了摇头，但是转手又在少女远远举起的海报上写下了自己的名字。  
已经签约进LK娱乐的金希澈担任本年度的釜山国际电影节MC。说起来，除了金希澈生日时他们喝过一次酒，那之后虽然短信电话联系频繁，但是李东海就没和金希澈见过面，导致在红毯上金希澈抱着李东海亲了一口，还调侃了他很久。  
“两个哥哥都剪头发吧！！”  
这下连金希澈也笑了起来，他朝着那话语传来的方向大喊了一声：“我就不！”  
李东海是真的觉得开心，他一边笑着一边和金希澈一起伸出右手，对着人群摇了摇食指。

这一晚极其漫长，播放影片、主持人或电影人讲话、颁奖、获奖感言…李东海觉得自己坐的屁股都痛了。他偷偷的拿出手机，低着头给李赫宰发短信。  
皇太子回的很快：我在飞机上，正在看电影节直播。  
李东海抿着嘴笑，很快打字道：一会儿如果给我镜头，我就亲亲你。  
李赫宰：好啊，我等着。

李东海看着手机屏幕上的这几个字，突然觉得有种不太愉悦的情愫自心底诞生，是一丝微妙的厌烦。自从和李赫宰交往后，他已经很少有情绪失控的时候，也不知现在这是闹哪一出。  
他收起手机时，新上台的颁奖嘉宾正在朗读入围最佳男演员的名单，李东海的名字排在第三个。  
他知道此时正有一个机位拍着自己，但他打定主意什么都不做，既不看镜头，也不做出任何表情，或承诺给李赫宰的动作。  
“获得第二十四届釜山国际电影节年度最佳男演员的是…”漂亮的女主持拆开了信封，拿出纸片看了一眼后就露出了精确的惊喜又官方的笑脸：“李东海！恭喜…”  
全场掌声雷动，坐在他前排的影人们都悉数回过头来对着他说恭喜。李东海木然的站起身来，明明他是此刻全世界中最荣耀的人，但他却并不觉得有多快乐。  
他一步步踏下阶梯、走向舞台之上，但脑子里唯一的幻想就是一丝不挂的躺在李赫宰身下、舞台之上、观众之中，被李赫宰侵犯、被李赫宰狠狠地咬破皮肉。  
接过奖杯时，这个幻想依旧没停止，他脑中的自己已经在此刻他站的位置上高潮。


	53. 第五十三章

李东海站在立麦前，他捧着奖杯，看着台下黑压压的观众席，喉头哽住一样，他不知该说些什么好。  
他只觉得脑子里有两个自己，他们想着完全不同的事，在各自的思绪中游走，又时常纠缠在一起。  
李赫宰李赫宰李赫宰。  
“我…对不起，其实我…我根本没想到会拿奖，所以完全没有准备获奖感言。”  
李东海李东海，你到底在做什么？  
“要感谢的人实在太多了…剧组的同事们，我的粉丝们…我的经纪人Vincent，从几年前就一直带着我，从来没放弃我。还有安正俊哥，是他带着我成为演员的。”  
我在试图激怒他。激怒李赫宰。  
“这个奖让我觉得受之有愧，今天台下坐着那么多我敬佩的前辈，他们都是我要努力学习的人…我不会辜负所有对我抱有期待的人，我一定会竭尽全力演出更好的戏，更堂堂正正的站在这里。”  
台下掌声雷动，李东海眼里带着泪意，他笑着走下舞台。  
不是所有人都会选择自杀，但几乎所有人都会自毁。人会去制造危险、给自己寻找伤痛，可这到底是为了什么？  
为了感受生。只有疼痛、绝望、悲伤才能够接近死亡，只有接近死亡才能够从生中获取快感。苦痛的生。  
李东海就是在自毁。他这才发现自己正多么怀念以前的日子，那些在李赫宰的阴影下战战兢兢的日子。充满伤痛和恐惧，每分每秒都在紧张，生怕下一秒就会被扑过来的李赫宰狠狠地咬住脖子，之后失血身亡。  
怕，但是何尝又不是期待呢。  
他已经对扮演受害者这件事上了瘾，而且这种瘾因为他的日渐强大而愈发狰狞，他受不了李赫宰体贴温柔的对他，更受不了他们之间似乎逐步平等的地位。  
所以他才在不停地挑衅，在刚刚的颁奖直播中食言那个吻是，私下接触李泰镐更是。他迫不及待的想知道当李赫宰发现他的“背叛”时会如何暴怒，虽然他并没有将任何一份真实资料送给李泰镐。  
他们之间只能存在那种畸形的关系。是，他们相爱，但是这份爱从来不是从相识到相知好感叠加的结果，从一开始，这份爱就是生长于性虐和摧毁的废墟之上的野草，它需要滋养，它需要毒物的滋养。  
李东海知道李赫宰一定也这么想。那人骨中暴虐的变态基因同样作祟。他们都需要发泄，只不过一个热爱承受伤痛，另一个痴迷制造伤痛。他们不能拥有平凡普通的正常恋爱，他们不能满足于那种感情。  
他回到了座位上，虽然手捧着奖杯，耳听着四周的贺喜，但李东海丝毫没有去想拿奖这件事。他在等待，而他的等待没有耗时太久，口袋里的手机就震动起来。  
是李赫宰的短信：后台休息室。  
李东海的心跳立刻加快了速度，他仿佛能看到李赫宰毫无温度的眼神和解开衬衫的纤长手指，这让他几乎想尖叫出声来宣泄心中那种爱恨交织的澎湃情愫。正好此时公布了下一项大奖的获得者，在所有镜头集中于台上时，李东海拿着奖杯起身离开了会场。  
他从会场的东门出去，穿过来往人群，沿着光线明亮的狭长走廊一步步迈向他的休息室。  
休息室内，穿着黑色皮衣的李赫宰看上去不像以往一样严肃，但是却邪气又情色。他正坐在化妆椅上，透过面前的镜子看着身后的李东海。刚刚进门的男人反手锁了门，又把奖杯随手放在桌上，他看着李赫宰，没有开口说任何一句话。  
这场静默的角逐简直令人窒息，但较劲的双方无一不享受其中，单从他们胯下的隆起就不难看出。  
李东海看着李赫宰背影和镜子中的映像，他看着那人抬手又动了动手指，他于是立刻走上前去。就在李东海走到李赫宰身边的途中，李赫宰站起身，他等着李东海来到跟前后立刻把他狠狠的拽到镜子前。李东海脚下绊了一下险些摔倒，他手肘撞到了桌面，那疼痛让他闷哼出声，却也让他性欲倍增。  
他们还是没有说话。  
李东海抬头看着镜子中站在自己身后的男人，那男人两手撑在他身侧，把他困在怀里，他的每一次呼吸都能温热李东海的耳廓，那湿热就几乎让李东海瘫软无力。  
明明下身已经急不可耐，但李赫宰依旧用可怕的自控力压制着欲望，为的是用齿舌不断的刺激李东海。他含着李东海的耳垂吮吸、啃咬，又不时的低头顺着他的颈线舔舐着脖子，在上边留下齿痕红印。李赫宰看着镜子里已然意乱情迷的漂亮男人，只觉得内心中饱胀着施虐欲望。  
反观李东海，他已经在欲望之中丧失自我，他多想要李赫宰在多触碰他一些，但那人的手就只是撑在桌面上。李东海又试图磨蹭李赫宰的身体，但无论他怎么挪动，那男人都会刻意躲开。他唯一能做的，就是把头扬起靠在李赫宰的肩膀上，再不住的喘息。  
还是没有人说话，一句都没有。  
镜子诚实的将这色情的景象呈现出来。李赫宰看着，却恍然发现这一幕与他脑海深处的记忆重合。他置身于黢黑闭塞的衣柜之中，从狭窄的缝隙中射入的阳光正打在他的左眼上，刺亮的让他不由得眯起眼睛。  
接着他就看到了，缝隙之外，那张宽大的双人床上，一男一女交媾的身影。  
他用力的咬住李东海的脖子，想象着渗出的血液染红了李东海的黑色衬衫，也染红了记忆中的不堪。  
“啊！嗯…”  
李东海终于忍不住发出了声音，他立刻压下了呻吟，但这一声还是刺激了李赫宰。男人一把粗暴的扯开李东海的腰带和裤扣，接着就立刻将西裤和内裤一同拽下。他急切的将偾张的性器从下衣里解放出来，不顾李东海欲拒还迎的反抗就直接插进他后穴的最深处。  
这又疼又爽的一下险些让李东海眼前一黑的昏过去，他呼吸急促，抬头就看到自己上身依旧衣着得体，但下身却半裸着露出阳具和臀部的淫荡模样，更不要说他腿间还插着一根男人的又粗又硬的玩意儿。他咬着牙扶着桌子，缓缓地摆动着腰。让后穴里的性器轻轻进出。  
下一秒那东西却抽了出来，李东海还没反应过来就被李赫宰扯着头发摔在地上。男人几步走过来狠狠的打了李东海一巴掌，他的唇角立刻出了血。随即性器再次插入，并且没有温存的立刻开始了残忍的抽动。  
“不…啊！你等…嗯，等一下…啊哈…”  
疼痛之下李东海的性器已经疲软，但却又因为李赫宰不停地撞击前列腺的快感而很快又强制勃起，其中的痛苦根本形容不出，但李东海却因此感受到几乎淹没他的快乐，心理上的快乐。他难以控制声音，不停地浪叫着，不仅如此，他还有意无意的仰起脖子，他管不了那么多，他希望李赫宰咬他、掐住他、让他窒息…无论哪种都好，哪种都是充满了畸爱的占领。  
李赫宰确实懂他，他们一向配合默契，这次也一如既往。他低头啃咬着李东海的脖颈，手上也隔着衣服在身下男人完美的胴体上狠掐，直到淤血像是绽放的花卉盛开在布料之下。

这场野蛮的性爱短促而激烈，不出多时，两个男人就在初秋微凉的地面上疲惫喘息。  
李东海的屁股里满是男人射进去的精液，而他自己的也染脏了两个人的上衣。他脑子里浑浑噩噩的思考不出该如何回到颁奖礼上，他这一次玩的太大了。  
“你还欠我一个吻。”  
李东海涣散的目光渐渐集中在李赫宰微微汗湿的脸上，刚刚还如同野兽一样的男人现在却像家犬一样乖顺，李东海笃定这是因为他的暴虐欲望得到了宣泄的缘故。  
李赫宰低下头舔去了李东海唇角的血迹，他又说了一次：“你还欠我一个吻，东海。”  
李东海于是笑了起来，他抬手搂住李赫宰的脖颈，凑近了一次次的轻吻他。他突然又想起，就在最初的最初，Vincent对他说的话，他嘴角上扬的弧度在这一刻变得更明显了一些。  
“笑什么？”  
“月中舞会的时候，Vincent说万一能碰到一个人傻钱多长得美的金主还不知道是谁赚。”  
他说完了就更是笑的停不下来，惹得李赫宰佯装愤怒的说：“李东海，你信不信我现在抱着你去楼道做给别人看。”  
李东海于是抬起身子埋在李赫宰的肩头，他低头蹭着、嗅着、撒着娇，直到李赫宰抱住他、亲吻他、再一次用性爱占有了他。


	54. 第五十四章

颁奖礼和之后的晚宴是一定去不成了，赞助的这身高级成衣也还不回去了。  
落地首尔后，李东海坐在玛莎拉蒂的副驾驶上一边低头想着记者们会怎么写这个刚一拿奖就耍大牌早退的自己，一边用纸巾擦着西装和衬衫下摆上沾着的星点精液，虽然在飞机上他就擦拭了很久，但直到现在也无论如何都是徒劳无功的。他又突然想到，有李赫宰在，自己不需要担心记者的报道，也不需要担心赔不起衣服。  
他歪过头看着正在专心开车的李赫宰，那男人的皮衣和内搭的T恤上同样沾着李东海射出来的白色液体，但他却一点都不在意。李东海又调整了一下坐姿，却牵扯到了身上的咬伤，他嘶痛了一声。  
“忍一下，回去给你抹药。”  
李赫宰腾出右手握着李东海的左手亲了一口，逐个照进车窗内的路灯让他看起来更加令人心动。李东海就这么看着他，良久才开口：“可是现在就很疼。”  
他话音刚落，李赫宰居然直接把车停在了公路上，虽然路上车不多，但是依旧有几辆后方来车大声鸣笛慌忙变道。男人俯身靠近，伸手扣住了李东海的后脑跟他接吻，唇舌之间是让人愿意为之赴死的温柔。一吻结束后，他又低头舔了舔李东海颈间最深的咬痕。在李东海含着湿意的目光里，李赫宰笑了一下，之后他松开刹车，再次开着车向着公寓的方向驶去。  
车子经过第一个红灯后，李东海才问：“你…在马路中间停车，就是为了…亲我？”  
“你不是说疼吗，现在不疼了吧。”他嘴边的弧度未曾消失，那痞气的样子实在好看的难以形容。李东海抿着嘴笑着，他知道自己的脸现在一定红了不少，但他不怕被李赫宰看到。  
釜山电影节后台的这一炮做的有点狠了，李东海下车的时候觉得全身都在痛，咬伤的尖锐疼痛、全身淤伤的钝痛，后穴的胀痛更不必提了。他扶着车顶深呼吸，但还是觉得手脚和嘴边都有些发麻，眼前也有一些说不清颜色的闪烁，再严重一点恐怕就要昏厥了。  
“过来，我背你。”  
李赫宰说完就在李东海跟前弯腰半蹲下来，李东海看着皇太子宽阔的脊背，只觉得自己心软的不像样，他没有推脱，乖乖的趴在李赫宰的背上，稍微一晃他就被男人稳稳地背起来，向着电梯间的方向前行。  
他埋在李赫宰的右颈窝蹭着，鼻腔里充盈着李赫宰身上特有的香气，明明是古龙水的味道，但是李东海几次偷用同一瓶香水的时候都无法在自己身上复刻这种让他痴迷上瘾的香味，现在这么嗅着他简直放松的快要睡过去。  
回到家时已经是凌晨两点多，李东海去客房里的浴室洗了澡，他一边擦着头发一边回到主卧时，已经淋浴完并换好睡衣的李赫宰正背靠着床坐在地毯上看着平板。听到李东海的动静时，他很快把平板放在一旁，又抬起头对着李东海招招手：“过来我帮你上药。”  
李东海于是也在地毯上坐下，瞥过平板的屏幕时，他注意到那上边起伏的某些金融交易指数曲线：“这么晚了你还看这些？”  
“嗯，准备了很久了，应该再有几个月就能收尾。”李赫宰拿出一早准备好的药膏，他让李东海背靠在自己怀里，方便用抱着他的姿势涂药。每当李东海疼得瑟缩起来时，李赫宰就低声笑着凑近亲亲他。  
“你二哥的公司吗？你怎么知道几个月内就能搞定呢？”  
“房地产这边我已经做空很长时间了，贷款违约率一直在上升，按照这个速度很快就会崩盘。”  
“做空？你要让整个韩国的房地产都崩溃？那不就是金融危机了。”  
李赫宰没有回答这个问题，他扯开了李东海的浴衣，看着他身上的斑驳淤青出神。李东海于是也不再问，他假意喊冷，撒着娇钻进李赫宰怀里蹭着，直到两人钻进被子，他才问：“其实我一直很好奇你的故事，我很想完整的了解你，不是去研究那些传闻，而是听你说。”  
他本以为李赫宰会再次搪塞他，如果他那么做，李东海也不会再追问什么，但是这次李赫宰并没有。  
“好啊，你好奇哪些事？”  
“跟你有关的所有事。”  
李赫宰无奈的敲了一下李东海的额头说：“你很贪心，今天很晚了，我只给你讲一个故事。”  
“你很小气…”  
“那就一个都不讲了，睡觉。”  
“啊呀资本家！好了好了，一个就一个…”李东海气不过的凑近咬了李赫宰的手臂一口，他想了想才眨着眼睛好奇的问：“你都已经是‘皇太子’了，为什么还对你两个哥哥穷追不舍的？李家的资产难道不已经是你的囊中物了？”  
李赫宰干脆用左手撑着脑袋，右手抱着李东海，对他说：“你以为‘皇太子’是什么好词吗？你就没想过，为什么李家三个儿子，LK最看重的房地产先是给了李仁，现在又给了李泰镐，但偏偏我是那个‘皇太子’呢？  
“从一开始，李家压根就没想过给我留下任何东西。我爸妈不喜欢我，从我小的时候他们就不喜欢我，甚至还要搞长子继承制那一套。正因为我是李家永远不见天日的小儿子，李仁才管我叫‘皇太子’，这是个笑话。  
“家里所有的大项目都由李仁接手，李泰镐也被送去德国接受精英教育，一开始留给我的只有一个首尔市区外快要倒闭的商场。直到那年我把李仁搞垮，我爸才用正眼看我，‘皇太子’这个绰号也才变得不那么刺耳。”  
李东海着实没想到这个故事是这样的，而且他大概是除了李家父子外第一个听到这个故事的人。虽然李赫宰省去了其中不知多少年的情节，但简短的几句话里已经是腥风血雨。再说，如今李赫宰手握的资产远非一家购物中心的水平，其中艰难不难想象，在一个普通家庭长大的李东海无论如何也体会不出李赫宰经历的任何一段人生。他伸手握住了自己腰间的李赫宰的右手，嗓音也放轻了很多的问：“你怎么会觉得你爸妈不喜欢你呢？”  
“好了，睡觉了，其他的以后再告诉你。”  
“哦…”  
都说没有人能从LK的皇太子的谈判桌上得到一点赚头，李东海不得不同意这句话，不仅是谈判桌上，连床上也不行。李赫宰在李东海嘟着嘴的不满神情里不由分说的关了台灯，于是在这间门窗紧闭、窗帘也不留一丝缝隙的房间内，纯粹的黑暗瞬间降临。他们相拥入睡，在这个十月的深夜里一起坠入美梦之中。


	55. 第五十五章

李赫宰一直试图送给李东海各式各样的生日礼物，诸如海外旅行、新车、房产，甚至只要李东海提出，连太空旅行都只能算是李赫宰可以承担的轻奢级别礼物。但李东海什么也没要，只是想有一天在首尔家中的属于两个人的假期。  
皇太子自然是答应了，他提前赶工了出了几个项目，工作强度是常人难以想象的大，为的就是可以在10月15日陪着李东海宅在家里。  
李东海生日的前一天，公司为他举办了一次生日见面会，金希澈作为神秘MC也惊喜现身。生日会的各个环节安排的很出彩，游戏、互动让来到现场的粉丝心满意足，李东海还首次唱了现场，轻柔的声音和优秀的唱功非常惊艳。  
“哥哥出专辑吧！”、“开演唱会！”  
李东海听着台下姑娘们的喊声脸红的摆了摆手：“不行不行，我不会。”  
金希澈上前一手把李东海按坐回椅子上：“他会！他还会跳舞呢！对了，出专辑我要feat，开演唱会我要当嘉宾，就这么定了明天就开始准备吧！”  
粉丝们在金希澈的带领下欢呼着起哄，李东海坐着捂脸笑到全身发抖，最后实在气不过的站起来举起右手对着观众席连开数枪，姑娘们也配合的表演中枪躺倒。  
晚上八点多见面会才结束，比预计延误了四十多分钟，因为李东海坚持要跟大家聊天合影，之后又收下了粉丝送的信件贺卡，这才和金希澈一起离开了会场。  
“时间还早，咱哥俩去喝酒吧，给你庆生，我知道一家烤肉店的调味牛肉很好吃。”金希澈一边说着一边大剌剌的搂住李东海，却在右手碰到李东海的右臂时听到李东海的一声忍痛的低吟。“怎么了？”  
李东海有些惊慌的搪塞过去，但是金希澈没给他这个机会。他握住李东海的手腕，拽过他的胳膊，一把将李东海外搭的蓝白条纹衬衫的袖子撸了上去，一时间他手臂上的大小淤青和新旧咬痕不加掩饰的呈现在金希澈的眼中，那情景让一向处事不惊的金希澈也吓了一跳：“李东海？这是怎么回事？”  
“没事…”李东海迅速的撤回手，又把衣服袖子放下来。他抬头看着金希澈震惊恐慌的表情，又赶忙整理出一个笑容：“真的哥，没事。”  
如果说刚才金希澈还不能百分之百确定这伤痕是因为床笫性事产生的，现在看到李东海的表情后，他就能全然笃定了。金希澈是知道李赫宰是李东海背后金主这件事的，不管他是经过谁知道的，金延珠也好、Vincent也好...其实娱乐圈里不少人都知道这件事，毕竟李赫宰也曾带着李东海出席过那么多活动，他根本没想掩饰这件事情。但不管有多少人知道，也绝不会有人能想到李东海和李赫宰在人群之后是这样极端的关系。  
金希澈还沉浸在惊诧中没能回神，李东海便小心翼翼的开口：“哥？我真的没事，今天就不跟你去喝酒了，我想回家休息…哥你别拽我啊，要去哪儿？”  
“你跟我回家。”  
金希澈不由分说的拽着李东海出了公司，为了防止李东海逃跑，他直接带着李东海出现在公司外蹲守的粉丝之中。在粉丝的尖叫声里，金希澈的计谋奏效了，原本一直在挣扎的李东海迫于无奈只好任由金希澈拽着自己往停车场走去。等到他被金希澈塞进BMW M6的副驾驶、金希澈坐进驾驶室又给车落了锁后，李东海才又对他说：“哥你干嘛啊，我真没事，你能不能听我说啊...”  
“我听什么听！李东海，我今天要是没发现，你还打算瞒到什么时候？”金希澈的怒意根本不加掩饰，他不顾李东海的辩解，开着车快速的上了马路，朝着汝矣岛的方向开去，几次加速和急转弯甚至让李东海久违的感受到了晕车带来的反胃，他紧紧的攥着胸前的安全带，过了半天才再次试图和金希澈对话：“希澈哥，开慢点，我不舒服。”  
金希澈听到李东海带着委屈的嗓音后果真心软了些，他驶离快车道，又把车速降了二十迈左右，李东海这才感觉自己一直悬着的心放了下来。“哥，我没瞒你，也没想骗你…我是真的没事。”李东海眼见着金希澈握着方向盘的手指攥的更紧了一些，他又赶快说：“你可能理解不了，但是…这是我自愿的。”  
随着他话音落下，金希澈一脚刹车将这辆宝马停在了路边的空地上：“什么叫自愿的？”  
李东海叹了口气，有些羞赧的说：“没人胁迫我或者强暴我，是我愿意被这么…对待的，我喜欢这样。”他顿了顿，接着又像是喃喃自语一般低声说：“我很爱他。”  
接下来，车内只有良久的静默，静默到空调口中吹出的常温气流的声音都细却可闻。金希澈的左手肘撑在车窗下沿，手指挡在嘴边，因为担忧而焦虑的抚摸着嘴唇，他一直看着车外的繁忙街景，李东海甚至觉得他们会这样静默的耗上一整个晚上。  
但是没有。两三分钟后，金希澈说了话：“东海，我是真的把你当亲弟弟看，不然这种事我才懒得管。”  
李东海没说话，但他知道金希澈说的是真心之语。毕竟他跟金延珠的关系也那么要好，可金延珠当了第三者还未婚先孕，也没见金希澈说过半句责怪或劝诫的话。他一直都是个介于明哲保身和尊重他人私生活之间的聪明人。  
李东海依旧沉默，只是继续看着金希澈的侧脸。  
“我不知道你们之间具体发生了什么，我也没兴趣知道，但是东海，这样…不对。”  
说出“不对”这两个字时，金希澈表现得异常烦闷，他的左手又顺着脸颊移去头顶抓着头发，看得出来他纠结于该用什么词来形容告诫。李东海能明白，因为连他自己都不知道该用什么词汇才能妥当的表达出自己和李赫宰的关系。他还是没有接话。  
“你们这样太不…太不健康了，这很奇怪也很病态，你自己没有发觉吗？”  
李东海张了张嘴，最终木然的回答：“希澈哥，每个人的生活方式不同，哥凭什么来判定我的生活呢。也许在我看来，奇怪的是你们其他人呢。”  
他本以为这句话一说出口就能让金希澈愤怒的放弃他，或者至少能让金希澈哑口无言，但是一向聪明的男人却没有掉进这段逻辑当中。  
“你说你爱他，那他爱你吗。”  
“爱。”李东海毫不犹豫的回答，当真连一秒钟的犹豫都没有，他从来没有如此确信过一个问题的答案。  
“他怎么爱你的。”  
李东海抬头看进金希澈凶狠的目光里。此刻他发现，自己明明怀抱着那么多记忆，却不知该用哪一段作为证据来让金希澈闭嘴。脑海中强烈的回忆都不是什么柔情蜜意，而是充斥着暴力、强奸、凌辱等可怖色彩的利器。李东海继续想下去，下一层级的档案则是各类阴谋诡计，关于他和李赫宰的、李赫宰和李家的、他和池侑容裴丽娜的…  
日本！对了，日本…  
“他和我去了日本，我们过得很开心…泡温泉、喝青梅酒，我们还一起去看了烟火祭。”  
他几乎确信自己胜利了，他确信金希澈无法再找到任何一个死角发起攻击了…  
“是你自己想去的，还是他带你去的？”  
李东海愣住了：“什么？”  
金希澈又问了一遍：“是你自己想去的，还是李赫宰硬要带你去的？”  
李东海觉得自己的额头已经渗出冷汗，这种气氛让他非常不舒服，这情景简直和他最后一次踏进朴正洙的诊室时一模一样：“希澈哥…是我想…”  
“李东海你说实话。”  
他没有再开口。是，没错，是李赫宰要带他去的，但是他本来也很想去啊，这又有什么关系呢…  
“你让我怎么相信你是自愿的？李东海你怎么能这么傻？！你他妈真看不出来自己被控制了吗？！”  
李东海微微颔首，脑海里就像是原本的一团柳絮被狂风吹散，混乱无序、四处飘摇，每一团絮状物都是让他迷惑不解的方程式。  
月中舞会、木吉他、《黑天鹅》、公寓、汽车、同居、和金延珠分手、断药…他刚想到这里，副驾驶一侧的窗户突然被敲响，李东海吓得抖了一下，他回过头正看到约瑟的身影。  
按下窗户时，李东海突然有点害怕，他意识到了，无论自己身处何处，李赫宰都能找到他。  
“约瑟，你怎么来了？”  
“李先生，金先生。”约瑟依旧守规矩，他向两人打了招呼才对李东海说：“抱歉打扰您和金先生小聚了，楠洋那边有些动静了，太子爷让我带您回去。”  
李东海似乎一瞬间就忘记了刚才的一切，他解开了安全带，正要拉车门的时候，他被金希澈拽住了左手：“李东海…”  
“李先生。”  
李东海只觉得自己快被这两个人、也可能是三个人逼疯，他脑袋里突然迸发了一下剧痛，疼的直让他闭紧眼睛，但那疼痛又很快消失匿迹。他努力笑的若无其事，又看向金希澈说：“哥，开门吧。”  
“李东海你不能走…”  
“我让你开门！”  
他的眼神狠毒的吓人，甚至让金希澈少见的感受到了恐惧，但他依旧没有开启门锁。李东海感觉自己体内是一团即将爆炸的怒火，他甚至想因此杀人。他突然想起了那把尖刀刺进李仁身体时的触感和微弱声音，那是种快感。  
门开了，但不是金希澈开的。李东海回过头正看到约瑟的右手将手机锁屏又收回口袋里，左手则拉开了宝马的副驾驶。“李先生，我们走吧。金先生，我很抱歉，希望您能理解。”  
金希澈立刻下了车，但还是来不及阻止已经跟着约瑟上了迈巴赫后座的李东海。他眼见着那辆车经过了他身侧，很快消失在了夜色浓重的首尔之中。


	56. 第五十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刀来了！但是我保证是HE！不要打我！

在上车之前，李东海本来以为李赫宰会坐在迈巴赫的后座上等他，如果是这样的话，或许他脑中庞杂无序的思维就能回归平静，毕竟只要他拥抱住李赫宰、躲在那人强硬的庇护下，他就不需要去思考任何事情，包括这段关系的性质或对错，他只要照着李赫宰的话去做就好了。  
但是李赫宰并不在车里。李东海看向正在发动车子的约瑟，他确信自己没有露出什么不解的神色，但约瑟通过后视镜看了他一眼，接着就开口回答了他没问出口的问题：“皇太子正在LK等您。”  
不知道是不是错觉，但李东海总觉得后视镜里映出的约瑟的眼中有一丝欲语还休的担忧。  
抵达LK的时候已经是晚上十点，大楼中的大部分人早已下班回家，但多处依旧有着明亮的灯光。约瑟走在李东海一步之前，跟他一起上了电梯，抵达楼层后又帮李东海打开了李赫宰办公室的门。李赫宰正背对着门、面对着落地窗坐在一片并不纯粹的黑暗之中，不纯粹的原因是落地窗外渗透到如此高度的街灯光芒。李东海不知道他为什么没有开灯，但是他敏锐的察觉到了空气中弥漫的不安，就像是海啸前的深海。  
“太子爷，李先生到了。”  
李东海看着李赫宰摆了摆右手，站在他身前的约瑟于是会意的转身就要离开房间。李东海有些慌乱的回头看向约瑟的背影，却看到那高大的前特种兵也回过头看了他一眼，眼底的担忧已经不像是在车里时那样不显眼，而是几乎满溢。但约瑟什么也没说，甚至脚步也未曾放慢，他很快离开了房间，门也被关紧了。  
他于是转过头看向李赫宰的方向，也正是这时，李赫宰轻声叫他：“东海，你过来。”  
李东海向着那张宽大的玻璃办公桌走去，他本来一直看着李赫宰的好看侧脸，直到他走近时才发现办公桌上放着自己交给李泰镐的那个U盘，一瞬间他就觉得肠胃里泛着剧烈的恶心。  
明明他这么做就是为了让李赫宰发现，这个U盘就是李东海埋下的通往残忍性事的导火索，这应该是他最期待的事情…但是不该是今天，不该是现在这个时候，他脑中的混沌还没有驱散，他现在一点都不想。  
“赫宰…”  
李赫宰从扶手椅上站起身，他整了整西装外套的褶皱，又向前迈了一步站在了落地窗前，他看着外边漆黑的天幕，良久才对李东海说：“你还真是会给我制造惊喜。”  
“赫宰，我没有…我没有背叛你。”李东海从未如此恨过自己敏锐的感官，现在这间办公室里的任何元素都让他难以呼吸，他甚至能闻到自己身上残留的生日蜡烛的味道。他强忍着恶心，声音颤抖的说：“我给他的资料都是…”  
“都是假的，我看一眼就知道。想想也是，你怎么有胆子给他真的东西。”李赫宰终于转过身来，隔着办公桌，他看向李东海的眼神是十足的杀意。“但是我也在想，如果你给了他真的资料，我还真是到死都想不到会是你在害我。”  
李东海不敢再对上李赫宰的视线，他偏过头去看着毫无脏污的落地窗，他在想如果这落地窗不是封死的强化玻璃而是能够开启的透气窗，自己会不会被李赫宰扔下去，在一百多米之下的水泥地上被摔成肉泥。  
恍然之间，他们就好像又回到了月中舞会那晚的酒店套房里，沉浸在恐怖和未知当中。就像是过了一年之久，李东海才低着头踌躇着说：“我没有想害你…”他本来还想说什么，却听到了李赫宰的脚步声，李东海抬起头时正看到李赫宰挥起的手，他来不及躲避就被一巴掌打在右脸上，力道之大让李东海直接摔在地板上，他嘴角渗血，右耳在耳鸣之下短暂失聪。  
“李东海，我知道你想要什么，你不就是想这样吗。”李赫宰脱掉了黑色的西装外套，他一边解开袖口一边走向晕眩之中还没能爬起身的李东海。“就像这样，被人强暴再强奸，你就喜欢这样吧，骚货。”  
李东海喘着粗气撑起身子，他才刚坐起来就被李赫宰攥住头发狠狠地又甩向地面，李东海来不及抬手护住自己，他的额角正撞到地毯上，也幸亏有地毯他才没有受伤，但依旧免不了一瞬间的晕眩。“李赫宰，你停手…咳咳…”  
李东海不知道李赫宰是习惯了他表演式的欲拒还迎而忽视了他这次真切的拒绝，还是他这次压根就不在意他的拒绝，也没准每一次他都不在乎李东海是不是拒绝…他再一次用力掐住李东海的脖子，直到李东海除了气管里传来的可怖气音外再也发不出别的声音。  
“我是对你太好了，让你觉得你可以背着我自己胡闹了是吧。”  
男人的声音简直比恶魔还要让人恐惧。缺氧和黑暗之下，李东海看着李赫宰的身影，已经完全找不到爱人的样子，那轮廓、那血红的眼睛，分明就是厉鬼。  
几声“嘶啦——”的清脆声音昭示着李东海的衬衫和T恤都被撕开，这让他在即将窒息的痛苦下突然清醒的数秒钟。求生的本能让他无法顾及任何有碍于理智的感性因素，他猛地抬起膝盖，在翻身的助力下狠狠地打在李赫宰的肋骨侧面。李赫宰因为浸没于愤怒之中所以没能防住这一下，骨头上的剧痛不打折扣的顺着神经传到他身体各处，他闷哼了一声，一下松开了禁锢住李东海的手。  
得以顺畅呼吸后，李东海眼前险些完全遮蔽的黑暗总算渐渐散去，他手脚并用的企图逃离李赫宰的攻击范围。他站起身，一手扯着已然破烂的衣服，一手捂着阵阵发痛的头颅，跌跌撞撞的向门口走去。可就在他抬手即将触碰到冰冷的电镀门把、还差一步就能逃离炼狱时，李赫宰低吼着扑了过来。  
霎时而至的天旋地转让李东海根本不知道发生了什么事，他只是感到了几秒钟的失重，接着后背接收到一阵几乎要了他性命剧痛，后来，玻璃碎裂的巨响传进耳中，紧接着他又摔到了地上，赤裸的手臂落在满地的碎玻璃上。李东海哭叫了出来，他这才反应过来，是李赫宰把他甩到了办公桌上。  
李东海几乎昏死了过去，眼前的一切都难以聚焦，唯一真实的大概就是脸上、手上和整个上半身的疼痛。他的大脑就像是在用蒙太奇，他看到李赫宰向他走过来，接下来又看到自己正在渗血的手臂…地上的玻璃反射出的微弱碎光…李赫宰带着毫无温度的表情的脸庞。这段仅存在李东海脑中的诡异影片的配乐是他微弱的喘息、哽咽和心跳声，鼓点则是皮鞋踩在玻璃碴上的细小爆裂声。  
他挣扎着想逃离，但他甚至不知道自己有没有成功的挪动哪怕一分米的距离。李赫宰已经近在咫尺，他开始脱掉身上的衬衫。慌张之下，李东海的手四处乱抓，他好像摸到了什么，他没有多想就将手中的东西刺向李赫宰。那是一把裁纸刀，刀刃锋利尖锐，如果成功了，他就能逃走。只可惜李东海的动作破绽太多，李赫宰毫不费力的抓住他的手腕，一用力就将那把刀缴收。  
李东海没有力气了，他无法阻止李赫宰粗暴的扯开他的裤子，更无法阻止李赫宰在毫无扩张润滑和前戏的基础上将粗硬的性器狠狠的插进他的身体里。  
李赫宰从来没觉得自己如此愤怒过，愤怒到每一个细胞都在动荡、都在歇斯底里的尖叫，并且这份愤怒在看到满身伤口的李东海时竟然有增无减，还全部转化成了最炽烈的性欲，这让他根本无力去顾及李东海的感受，也可能他就是想杀了李东海了事也未见得。  
其实他不在意李东海给李泰镐资料这件事本身，甚至哪怕李东海真的给李泰镐提供了真实资料他也无所谓。他恨的是李东海擅自决定，或者说是李东海有了自我意识。更恨的是李东海对他表里不一了，他在骗他…他在和李泰镐一起骗他…又是李泰镐。而且，李东海居然因为这件事而对他下了狠手，居然用刀…  
李赫宰依旧残忍的与李东海性交，他低下头看着李东海毫无血色的脸，原本被压抑在脑海深处的记忆碎片突然浮出水面。

他问：“你会带我一起走吗？”  
她说：“当然了，到时候，我们三个一起在德国生活，好不好？”  
他问：“可是为什么没有我的机票。”  
他又想起了衣柜中的所见，他看着那男人伸出恶心的舌头舔着怀中年轻女人的脸颊、脖子、锁骨…  
他还想起了水果刀冰冷的反射光。

想到这里，那股难言的怒火再一次席卷了李赫宰，饱胀的恨意以胸腔为原点四散开来，他低吼着咬住李东海锁骨上还未愈合的咬痕，可即便如此深刻的疼痛，李东海也虚弱的几乎没有反应了。  
李赫宰射出来时已经不知过了多久，原本放在办公桌上的时钟早就摔坏了。他精疲力竭的从李东海的身体里撤出来，直到这时，他的视线才从记忆中的幻境里逃回到现实，他才看到李东海现在是什么样的残破吓人。他低头看了看自己的双手，那上边满是血液。  
“李东海…”  
躺在地上衣衫不整的男人听到李赫宰的低唤时眨了眨眼睛，他用尽全身力气坐起身，不顾伤口上沾着的玻璃碎屑硬是给自己套上了衣服，虽然那些破碎、沾着血迹的布片并不能遮盖什么。  
李赫宰沉默的探过手去帮他，却被李东海推开了。  
他看着李东海晃悠着站起身，不少玻璃碴从他身上掉落下来，那画面甚至有些残忍的美感。他看着李东海双眼无神的朝着门口走去，但依旧是在离门一步之遥时，李东海直挺挺的倒在地上昏了过去。


	57. 第五十七章

痛，甚至好像从来不曾这么痛过，这是李东海悠悠转醒时的第一个念头。他本来不想睁开眼睛，他想继续沉睡，但是那遍布全身的每一寸神经的疼痛已经让他无法维持现状，他的喘息渐渐急促起来，沙哑的嗓音里已然是哽咽的哭腔。  
他突然感觉腰上被收紧，他还没反应过来，耳畔就响起了李赫宰同样沙哑的声音：“别动，好好躺着休息。”  
李东海周身不可控的抖了一下，他没有听李赫宰的话，而是剧烈的挣扎起来。  
“不…你别碰我！”  
他的每一下动作都牵扯到身上细密的伤痕，那些尖锐刺痛又让他再次回忆起那个可怕夜晚，导致他更恐惧的挣扎，周而复始的循环。  
李赫宰没有说话，他看到了李东海眼底无从掩饰的惧怕和仇恨，这让他觉得心脏一阵酸涩，那令人不安的感觉一直蔓延到了指尖，他只能把李东海抱的更紧了些，他知道以李东海目前的身体状况，他根本无法逃离他的怀抱。  
“东海，听话。”  
无论那一夜如何残忍，但是李赫宰耗费良久才刻进李东海骨子里的服从依旧生效，不过也可能是李东海实在疼得难受，总之他渐渐放弃了挣扎，但全身筛糠一样的颤抖无论如何都停不下来。他死死的咬着嘴唇，胸口大幅度的起伏着，他满脸都是泪水，恐惧的泪水。  
“听话，把药吃了，吃了就不疼了。”  
李赫宰腾出右手捏起一粒白色的药片送到李东海嘴边，在李东海终于张嘴吃了药后，他又拿了一杯插着吸管的纯净水让李东海送药，等到他确定那药片已经被吞下后，他才放下心来：“你乖，没事了。”  
怎么可能没事，你为什么会觉得没事！李东海的内心正在尖叫发狂，但实际上，他什么声音都发不出来，他的所有恐慌、憎恨和疯狂都只能通过不断落下的泪珠发泄出来，只有这样才能调节他心理的压强，他才不至于爆炸死亡。  
他在等李赫宰主动开口。  
李赫宰拿了纸巾替李东海擦着眼泪，指尖的温度温柔醉人。当他发现无论如何都阻止不了李东海的哭泣时，他也不恼怒，甚至应该说他根本没有表现出什么情绪。他低下头亲了亲李东海的额头，手也有节奏的轻轻拍着李东海腰胯没有伤到的皮肤。“东海，东海…”他又亲了亲李东海的眼角，对他说：“东海，我爱你。”  
明明李赫宰没有说出任何一句李东海想听的话，没有解释、没有道歉、也没有对未来的保证，但李东海无法控制自己的心防片片瓦解、寸寸软化。他想着药效发作的真快，遍布全身的玻璃划伤、咬伤和淤青已经不疼了。  
“李赫宰…”  
李东海转过头来，他抵着李赫宰的胸口嚎啕大哭。李赫宰避开他的伤口将他拥进怀里。男人的吻不断落下，落在李东海的头发上、脸颊上、嘴唇上、泪水上，他的嘴唇又贴上李东海的耳尖，他低声哄着：“好了，没事了。”  
既然他这么说，那就是真的没事了。李东海如此相信着，但却没意识到这份相信已经不似他昏倒之前那样纯粹。

后来李东海才知道，他昏迷了整整两天，完整的错过了他的29岁生日。而李赫宰则是两天没有合眼，一直陪在他床边。李东海不知道这两天里，李赫宰会不会或多或少的想过些什么，但他知道自己已经错过了询问的时机。  
一切风平浪静，就像什么都没有发生过。除了强硬的取消了李东海一个月内的所有通告之外，李赫宰闭口不提当晚的一切，李东海也懦弱的不敢说起。他的手机也被收走，李赫宰说是为了让他安心休养。李东海因此不知道金希澈会不会试图联系自己。  
李赫宰的办公室需要彻底清扫，办公桌也需要再定做，其实这费不了两天时间，但是他还是将所有工作悉数带回家中，为的就是随时可以看护着李东海。他再没有发过脾气，每天对李东海几乎是百依百顺，他的拥抱和亲吻甚至让李东海开始怀疑那天晚上强奸自己的人究竟是谁。  
可他的温柔也改变不了李东海的创伤后应激障碍。每当李赫宰靠近李东海，后者都会恐慌不已。  
李东海一点都不想这样，他确信自己依旧深爱着这个险些杀了他的男人，但是每当李赫宰和他有肢体接触时，李东海简直觉得这个身体不属于他自己，他控制不了一系列的诸如全身发抖、心律失常的身体反应，这让他更加痛苦哀伤到难以自持。  
李赫宰却一改往日的作风，在李东海的恐慌症不断发作后，他不再强迫李东海接受他的触碰，李东海醒来后的第四天，他就让李东海搬回了一楼的客房。  
但矛盾的是入夜之后。  
李东海的睡眠质量变得奇差无比，每两个小时就会无一例外的尖叫哭嚎被噩梦惊醒，睡衣全被冷汗浸透。公寓的隔音效果太好，李赫宰并不知道他发生了什么，李东海也不敢告诉他，毕竟噩梦里那个恶鬼一样的身影正是睡在他楼上的李赫宰。  
他强忍着熬了两个夜晚，夜里李赫宰偶尔来他房间查看，李东海总是缩在被子里装睡，内心却不知是该赶走李赫宰，还是开口让他留下。

第六个夜晚，梦魇准时而至，并且比前两晚更加严重。李东海不是被自己尖厉的惨叫吵醒，而是因为呼吸困难被迫醒来，睁开眼睛的时候，他发现他正掐着自己的脖子。李东海触电一样的将手从颈部移开，黑暗之下他看着房间里所有家具的黑影都仿佛是正向他扑来的妖魔鬼怪，他尖叫着翻身摔下了床，在床头柜和双人床组成的角落里抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖，他甚至不知道自己的眼泪已经沾湿了衣襟。  
李东海痛苦的抓扯着自己的头发，可是脑中的痛苦分毫不得减轻，他又听到了那些不知来源何处的惨叫声。  
五分钟后，他再也承受不住的抓起了内线电话，耳边的提示音不过响了一声而已，电话就被李赫宰接了起来。  
“东海？”  
男人的声音带着迷蒙睡意特有的沙哑，李东海听着居然安心了下来，明明几分钟前那声音在他梦中还是那么恐怖。他捂住眼睛哭了起来。  
“赫宰…救我，求你了…”  
电话被挂断了，李东海将头颅埋在膝盖里失声痛哭，他很快被冲进屋里的李赫宰抱进怀里，那怀抱温暖的就像夏日阳光下的海滩，连气味都能让人放松下来。  
“东海，我在这，不怕了。”  
李赫宰坐在地上，让李东海靠着他的胸口坐在他腿间，他没有开灯，仅仅凭借言语和怀抱给予李东海必要的安全感。他感觉到自己睡衣被李东海的眼泪沾湿，那凉意让他心脏抽痛，几天来不断折磨他的愧疚感又一次袭来，他将手臂又收紧了一些。  
李东海不再像白天一样对李赫宰那么排斥，他也不知道自己怎么了，在夜幕降临后居然主动向肇事者寻求庇护。但他知道自己已经没有思考的余地，此时此刻，任何问题、任何答案都可能成为压死他的稻草。他努力去放空思维，让李赫宰的温柔侵占他的每一寸神经。  
“赫宰…”  
“嘘…我都知道，别担心。”  
李赫宰看着怀中人的颤栗渐渐缓和，这才将李东海抱回床上，他给李东海盖上被子，正要撤回手的时候，李东海捏住了他的袖子。  
“赫宰，别走…”  
“好，我不走。”  
李赫宰于是也钻进被子里，他才刚刚躺下，李东海就急切地爬过来缩在他胸口。李赫宰从床头柜里拿了湿巾替李东海擦脸，一边还低着头亲吻他的头发。他小心的避开李东海身上还没好全的伤口，将他揽在怀中，嘴中轻轻念叨着：“东海…宝宝，没事了，睡吧，我会一直在这儿。”  
李东海的哭声渐渐止住，呼吸也逐渐平稳，他右手紧紧攥着李赫宰的睡衣，在那天的灾难之后，终于睡上了没有噩梦的一觉。


	58. 第五十八章

那一晚之后，李东海和李赫宰的关系向着更诡异的方向发展。在日光可以给予李东海安全感的白天，他对李赫宰的恐惧有增无减，同处一室都会让李东海感到呼吸困难；但当入夜之后，李赫宰又是抵御李东海的噩梦的唯一解药，如果没有他的怀抱相伴，李东海就无法拥有哪怕一小时的安稳睡眠。  
十月底时，李东海全身外伤都已经结痂，疼痛感也大幅锐减，可心伤依旧难愈。不仅如此，两人这种精神分裂一样的关系日夜折磨着他，在先前李赫宰的驯服下，他已经可以诚实的面对内心对李赫宰的渴望，但如今他却不得不承受与之截然相反的惧怕，且这份惧怕丝毫不能消灭他的渴望，这让他每时每刻都处于渴求却不可得的撕裂之痛里。  
唯一的办法就是按照这古怪的日夜之分继续下去。到了十一月中旬，夜幕降临之后，李东海会主动褪去两人的衣服，痴缠着李赫宰，在他怀里磨蹭索吻乞求欢爱。他会拥抱着李赫宰，哭叫着求他再深一些、再用力一些。他索取的甚是频繁，以至于可以称之为疯狂，就好像要用这为数不多的几个小时来补偿一天中在其他时间丢失掉的爱恋。  
李赫宰不会拒绝他。事实上，昼时的疏远一样折磨的李赫宰也空虚饥饿，他痛苦于白天李东海看向他的眼神，那眼神里是深不见底的畏惧，这与之前李东海对他的臣服甚是不同。他知道是自己做错了事，更知道想要治愈李东海会是多艰难的过程、和这个过程中有可能付出什么代价。也因此，夜间的性事是他能抓牢李东海的唯一途径，哪怕只能抓牢李东海50%的灵魂，也总好过放手。他庞大的占有欲和控制欲因此只能通过做爱来得以成全，虽然隔天醒来时，李东海会立刻远离他的臂弯。  
谁都知道这是饮鸩止渴，但鸩毒却是面前唯一的酒。  
十一月底的一天早上李赫宰去出席了一场国内政商界的峰会，李东海终于得以一个人在家。已经不知是多久之后，他居然又一次因为李赫宰不在身边才能顺畅的呼吸。  
他的心理状态依旧不适合立刻回归到工作之中，不论是李赫宰还是李东海自己都这么觉得，所幸他即便现在请假几年也不会承受公司高层的压力，他于是放任自己宅在家中不问世事，虽然这也并不能治好些什么。  
李东海看了一会书，又在阳光之下短暂的入睡了一会儿，吃过午饭后，他去客厅久违的看了电视。他本想上网来的，但是电脑和手机、平板都被李赫宰收走，电视倒成了唯一的娱乐选择。  
屏幕下方短暂出现的信息栏显示半小时后会有一部他看过许多遍的喜剧片放映，李东海不再换台，他去厨房给自己泡了一杯热可可，又去衣帽间翻出一件厚实的羊毛开衫把自己裹的更暖和了一些。正在这时，广告结束，电视上播出了时间不长的娱乐资讯。  
“艺人金希澈所属社LK娱乐今日宣布，金希澈将从其所主持的黄金档艺能节目《全明星脱口秀》下车，发言人表示，金希澈希望可以短暂休息，寻找适合自己的更广阔舞台…”  
李东海从卧室出来，他不敢置信的看着电视屏幕，那上边正在播出金希澈在这档收视率爆高的节目上的片段集锦。  
“宇宙大明星作为该节目的原班MC，从节目策划时期就一直付出心血，如此匆忙的下车势必会对节目产生不利影响…《全明星脱口秀》是金希澈在两个月内下车的第四个节目，此举让支持他的粉丝分外不解和伤心，金希澈本人也未曾在任何平台对此发表声明。”  
李东海怎么也没想到，自己从公司消失的这一个多月以来居然发生了这么大的事，而且李赫宰还瞒的这么好。下一秒他才突然想明白，根本就是因为李赫宰是始作俑者，他在逼迫金希澈收手。  
想到这里李东海只觉得全身发冷，他简直能看到李赫宰面对金希澈时，脸上那种得意的胜券在握的笑容。他居然逼着金希澈放弃了从业十多年来呕心沥血创造的一切，就是因为金希澈试图挽救李东海破败不堪、岌岌可危的人生…  
而且既然金希澈连续从四个节目下车，就证明他他至今都没有答应李赫宰的要求，金希澈还没有放弃他。  
李东海跑去衣帽间随手抓了套衣服穿好，他又拿了车钥匙，随后立刻离开了公寓，开车前往金希澈的家。  
◇◇◇  
金希澈开门的时候，李东海松了一口气。他没有手机，又不能确定金希澈此时会赋闲在家，情急之下上门找人不过是一时冲动的决定，能真的见到人也是意料之外的幸运。  
“东海？你怎么来了？”  
金希澈扶着门，他穿着一件连体奶牛睡衣，看起来有些滑稽但又可爱，可这掩盖不了他满脸的倦容。李东海看着他眼底的乌青，心里难受的厉害。  
“哥…”  
“好了好了，先进屋再说。”金希澈一把抓过李东海的手腕将他拖进屋里，锁上门以后，他立刻抱住了李东海说：“你没事就好…没事就好。”  
李东海已经太久没有和除了李赫宰之外的人有过亲密接触了。金希澈微暖有力的怀抱与李赫宰的太过不同，是没有危险气味、没有性欲企图的纯粹爱护，李东海立刻就掉了眼泪。  
“哥…对不起，我真的对不起…都是我不好…”  
他越哭越厉害，到后来干脆连话都说不清。他抓住金希澈的手呜咽着，却因为哽咽的词不达意而更加急迫，话是越来越说不明白，金希澈听着又心疼又好笑。  
“哎哟我们小东海啊，没事，这算什么啊，哥什么大风大浪没见过。”他把李东海安置在宽大的红色沙发上，自己也盘腿坐在李东海身边，他伸手一下一下的拍着李东海的后背：“几个节目而已，我挣了那么多钱，他还能饿死我吗。”  
李东海从茶几上抽了几张面纸擦眼泪，哭过之后，他的眼睛更加明亮，金希澈看的心里欢喜不已，他搂着李东海的肩膀晃悠着，直到李东海破涕为笑。  
随后，在李东海的询问之下，金希澈将他和李赫宰对峙的事情全数告诉了李东海，一切就跟李东海预先想象的分毫不差。他本来一直寄希望于金希澈能提供另一个说辞，某个与他预想不同的说辞，这样他才能放过自己、继续毫无悔意的与李赫宰相爱或相毁，但事实却不让他有这个机会，他注定要承受一大笔愧疚债。  
“哥，别担心，我会想办法的。”  
“谢谢理事大人！”金希澈对着李东海敬了个礼，但玩笑之后，担忧随之而来，“东海，你如果不想主动说起你的事，我也不会多问，你也知道我会跟你说什么。”他顿了一顿，又说：“别太沉浸于这段感情了，你需要理智一点。”  
李东海听到这话的时候愣住了，他脑海里似乎闪过了什么，他低着头想了一会儿，才又一次想到了金延珠的话：别在眼前的这些事里陷得太深了。  
直到这时，他才知道金延珠在婚礼时嘱咐他的话，才知道这句话到底指的是什么，除了李赫宰，还能是什么。  
他无奈的笑着，想着聪明一世的金延珠明明看到了这些，却唯独没有告诉他，如果万一真的陷得太深了，又该怎么自救。  
李东海对着金希澈点了点头，他说：“我会好好想想的，哥，谢谢你。”  
◇◇◇  
李东海回到家时不过下午四点，他本以为李赫宰在峰会后还要参加晚宴，回来时怎么也要是深夜，却没想到进屋后就见到坐在沙发上低着头的男人。李东海正要开口叫他，李赫宰却抢先说了话。  
“我是不是说了让你在家里休息。”  
那冰冷的声音迅速激起了李东海的恐慌症，他的身体开始发抖，胃里也泛着恶心。  
“赫宰…”  
“李东海，你为什么就不能听话。”  
“赫宰，我只是…”  
“你去了金希澈家，我知道”  
李东海原本以为李赫宰监视自己的途径是在手机里装了定位，他万万没想到就算没了手机，李赫宰还是能找到他。他的呼吸越来越急促，他已经说不出话。  
“你要是能好好听话，该多好。”  
李赫宰站起身，他一步一步的向着李东海走来，当他的右手伸向李东海的脖子时，李东海的心脏几乎停跳，他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。


	59. 第五十九章

颈部的疼痛和窒息感让李东海腿软的几乎无法站立，他根本是被李赫宰的一股蛮力活生生提起来的。他竭尽全力的试图呼吸汲取空气，但没有任何气体可以通过被掐住的气管传进肺里，他的挣扎耗尽了血液中的氧气，肺叶不断收缩的更紧，就像被一条无形的巨蟒紧紧缠住。李东海全身的每一个细胞都在濒死的痛苦感觉中求救哀嚎，他的肌肉开始不受控的抽搐，他想说话，但是舌头也因为李赫宰收紧的右手被卡在喉咙里动弹不得。  
“李东海…李东海，你为什么要一次次的逼我失控。”李赫宰的眼睛似乎都变成了红色，他的脖子上青筋凸起，就像是地府之中最令人谈之色变的鬼怪。他看着李东海渐渐胀紫的脸，居然还靠近亲吻了一下：“你想让我拿你怎么办。”  
“嗯…咳…”  
李东海已经看不见李赫宰的脸，他的眼睛已经因为充血开始肿胀，再过几分钟，他一定会被自己爱的这个男人活活掐死。求生的欲望从来不曾这么强烈，他孤注一掷的用气音说出了些自己都听不清的话语。  
“赫…不要杀我…救我…”在眼前彻底坠入黑暗前，李东海还说道：“我爱你…”  
李赫宰蓦然清醒，他立刻松开了手，眼见着李东海僵直的身体无力的倒在地上。  
“东海…”  
他从未如此慌乱，他以为自己真的杀了他。他跪倒在地上，急切地将李东海抱进怀里，这时，他才看到李东海颈间凹陷进皮肤中的青紫色指印，像是一只丑陋蜘蛛，李赫宰的眼泪因此落在李东海的左脸上，他开始祈祷，而他的祈祷很快灵验。  
“咳咳…”  
李东海抵着李赫宰的胸口咳了两声，紧接着他开始大口的呼吸。氧气的进入让他僵硬冰凉的四肢渐渐恢复知觉，眼前的黑影也逐渐消散。他费力的睁开眼睛，立刻看到李赫宰满是泪水的脸庞。纵然意识还没有全然复原，但李东海依旧吃惊于李赫宰会为他哭泣。  
“东海，东海…”  
就好像全身的力气都被抽走，又好像身处于太空之外，李赫宰唯独能依靠拥抱住鲜活的李东海来获取针对于自身的引力。他长长的出了一口气，继而埋头在李东海的颈间嗅着失而复得的气息。  
李东海抬起手搂住了李赫宰的脖子，他歪过头靠着李赫宰的肩膀。眼下他不再有精力去害怕，因为他确信自己看见了死亡的模样。几分钟后，他拉开了两人的距离，他主动亲吻上了李赫宰的嘴角。  
“赫宰，我们做吧。”

现在想来，已经记不得有多少次的暴力是以性爱结尾的，他们默契的选择了这种激烈的方式来试图和解。回首看来，这种和解曾经有效却也会无用，但他们依旧对此甘之如饴。  
两个小时后，太阳已经沉于地平线之下，黯淡无光的六点钟让整间公寓堕落进一种古怪有趣的安全感之中。他们两人正躺在客厅的地毯上，衣不遮体的处于性事后特有的暧昧味道之中。  
李东海仍能感觉到后穴里残留的浓烈快感，那些不知是真实存在还是留予幻想中的酥麻让他的双腿感受到一种愉悦的无力感。他伸手握住李赫宰的手，那男人很快反客为主的捏着李东海的手指玩弄。指尖上肌肤相触的灼热温度里，李东海终于积攒够了足量的勇气，他问李赫宰：“赫宰，能跟我说说你吗？”  
回答他的是一阵不短的沉默，就好像李赫宰希望这个话题能不着痕迹的溶解消失，但当他转头看到李东海看向他的目光时，他才知道自己无法轻易躲过。李赫宰叹了气，他不再看李东海，转而看向因为夜色而变成深灰色的天花板。  
“你想知道什么。”  
“你知道的…”李东海一时不知该如何形容自己的疑问，他想知道的是自己全身伤痛的成因。“就是…你的起因。”  
如果气氛是可以被肉眼看见的，李东海可以确信这间客厅正以极快的速度被染成血液的黑红色。他能感觉到李赫宰内心中正在翻涌的惊涛骇浪，这让他再一次犯起了恐慌。但李东海已经暗自决定，无论多难，他势必要得到答案。  
终于，李赫宰开口，他面无表情的说出了一段外人绝不知情的家族秘事。  
“李仁是我爸和第一任妻子生的，她去世后，我爸娶了我妈，之后生了李泰镐和我。李仁不喜欢我们三个，我妈懦弱，又忌惮他是长子，不敢对李仁说一句重话。  
“生了李泰镐以后，他们没想再要孩子，一是因为我妈的产后抑郁让她有了阴影，二是因为我爸不间断的在她孕期出轨。她不愿意离婚，就幼稚的用一夜情去报复我爸。她吃药导致激素紊乱，怀了我快四个月都没发现，发现的时候已经晚了…我爸知道她怀了我的第一反应，居然是问她孩子到底是谁的。  
“我妈做了检查，证实了我是我爸的种，但改变不了我是个不被期盼出生的孩子的事实。我爸依旧风流成性，我妈就天天祈祷自己能流产。  
“生我的时候她难产，还落下了一堆毛病，她产后抑郁复发，把所有问题都归咎于我…”  
“可是你是怎么知道这些的？”李东海忍不住打断了李赫宰的话，他不知道自己是真的有所疑问，还是只是难以承受李赫宰平静语气下叙述的沉重。  
“从我听得懂人话时，每天都能听到他们说这些。他们自己吵架也会说，吵完了她找我泄愤又会再说。”李赫宰还是没有看李东海，他依旧看着天花板，但此时的天花板已经是全然黑色了。“我爸很少跟我独处，我从小听我妈抱怨，就一心认为是我爸害得她这么惨，虽然她说的出轨、亲子鉴定、产后病痛具体是什么意思，我一点都不知道…  
“我四岁那年，李泰镐跟我玩捉迷藏，我躲在客房衣柜里两个多小时都没人来找我。我本来想走，但是我爸拖着他的秘书进来了。”  
李赫宰的呼吸渐渐乱了频率，变得愈发急促起来。李东海连忙坐起身，他紧紧地抓着李赫宰的手，他大概猜到了那之后发生的事。  
“你别说了…”  
“我为什么不说？！”  
他用力的甩开了李东海的手，接着直起身子一拳打在茶几上，玻璃台面发出一声巨响，那响声让李东海瑟缩起来。  
“我现在还记得我爸伸出舌头舔那女人的脸，我还记得那女人浪叫的骚样…我不知道他们在做什么，但是我觉得恶心，我希望我爸能咬死那个女人，我希望他们一起死…”  
“赫宰…赫宰你别说了…”  
“李东海，你知道最有意思的是什么吗…”李赫宰的脸上带着骇人的笑容，他凑过去，伸手抚摸着李东海的脸，他摸到了李东海的泪水，但他依旧没有停止诉说。“我去找我妈，我告诉她了，我让她跟我爸离婚，她答应我了。  
“她明明答应我了，说会带着我和李泰镐一起出国…但是李仁跟我说，说李泰镐不让她带我走，我不信，我去翻她的行李，她真的只买了两张机票，一张给她自己，一张给李泰镐。  
“李东海，你猜猜我做了什么…哈哈哈，你猜猜四岁的我做了什么…”李赫宰平日矜贵克制的模样已经全然不见，他疯魔的可怕。“我扑上去咬了李泰镐，我咬他的手腕，我都咬到他的动脉了，这是我这辈子做的最开心的事…哈哈哈，李东海，你去见李泰镐的时候，没见到他手腕上的疤吗？！  
“我妈吓坏了，我从来没听过她叫的那么凄惨…听的我真是愉快极了。但是…但是我回头看她，她居然举着一把水果刀，那把刀离我只有几公分…我都不知道我是怎么做到的，但是我抢了她的刀，我把那把刀扎进她的大腿上，我真后悔没扎进她心脏里。但是那种触感…刀扎进人肉的触感，你也知道吧李东海？就跟你捅了李仁一样…  
“你现在知道了吧，为什么我恨别人跟李泰镐一起算计我，为什么我恨别人对我动刀子…你全都做了，这两件事你他妈全都做了！”  
李赫宰凑近看李东海，却发现他正浑身颤抖的紧闭双眼，他勃然大怒：“李东海你他妈给我把眼睛睁开！”  
“赫宰…求你了别说了！”  
“你不是爱我吗，你睁开眼睛看看我到底是什么样的人！”他把李东海按在沙发旁的地板上，直到李东海背靠着沙发、依言睁开满是泪水的眼睛，他才觉得那包裹住他的怒意消解了一些。  
李赫宰放开了李东海，他将手撑在身后的地板上，嘴角带着一丝哀伤的笑容。  
“李东海，这就是你爱的人。”李赫宰说。


	60. 第六十章

李赫宰的故事比深海还要沉重，他的童年是一点光斑都渗透不进的粘稠乌黑。  
李东海满脸泪水，胸膛因为恐惧而剧烈起伏，但他说不清自己是因为李赫宰的往事而恐惧，还是因为相伴一年之久的男人是个在四岁时就险些杀兄弑母的恶魔而恐惧。  
客厅内原本残留的暧昧平和早就消失不见，有的只是令人窒息的紧张沉默。  
李赫宰突然轻笑了一声，那微弱的气音听起来是惬意的放松。他在李东海的凝视之下站起身来，向着楼梯的方向走去。  
“你去哪儿？”  
李东海想站起身，但是久坐脚麻加之腰腿的酸软让他跌坐回地上，他又感到颈间深色的勒痕犯着令他肠胃不适的疼痛。他急切地声音似乎逗笑了李赫宰，那男人回过身来看着他，面色如常，就像这一晚的狰狞都是李东海臆想出来的恐怖。  
“去洗澡。”  
他说完就真的抛下李东海，一个人去了公寓二楼的浴室，他大概没有关门，李东海很快听到了水滴密集落下的声音，他在猜测那之中是否会有李赫宰的眼泪。  
十一月底的首尔是寒冷的代表，而李东海心底的寒冷甚至连汉江都能因此冻结。和李赫宰纠缠这么些日子，他头一次有了对未来的不确定，因为以往他的前路上只有李赫宰这一个选项，但现在他不知道自己还能不能被允许选择他。李东海意识到了正有一些难以言表的幽灵徘徊在这间公寓里，徘徊在他和李赫宰的关系中间，但他摸不到实体，甚至连这些阻碍到底处于哪里都分辨不清。  
他不知道自己坐了多久，他连二楼的水声已停都没能注意到。等他抬起头时，时钟指针已经走向了九点。  
他于是整理好身上的衣衫，拖着发凉的身躯迈步走向二楼，推开虚掩的卧室门时，他看到李赫宰正穿着整身正装坐在床上，他头发还没有干透，他只是坐着发呆，但李东海却还要猜测他想去哪儿。  
李东海走到李赫宰的身前，他跪坐在地上，探身伏在李赫宰的膝上，他抬起头看着李赫宰，希望这男人能够伸手摸摸他的头、施舍他一些爱怜。  
而李赫宰也确实这么做了，他抚着李东海的黑发，他指尖的香气让李东海深深的叹了口气。李赫宰低下头看着李东海，当他看进李东海因之前的暴力而充血的眼眸时，他又一次记起了自己的罪行。开口时，他的声音带着叹息式的悲伤。  
“李东海，我该拿你怎么办。”  
高高在上的皇太子少有疑问的时候，但此时他的困惑如此真实，就好像是能看能触的水雾，弥漫了这间卧室，这让李东海觉得呼吸困难。他低下头，沉吟片刻后带着试探的口吻对李赫宰说：“赫宰，我们或许可以去看看...去看看心理医生。”  
李赫宰没说话，他的手还在爱抚着李东海的头发，这让李东海摸不准他的情绪，他甚至不知道李赫宰有没有听到他的提议。他只得继续说：“你小时候的事...那并不是你的错，你不能一直沉浸在那些痛苦里，用别人的错惩罚你自己...你可以过得更好的，我们可以一起过得更好的...”  
他才刚刚说完，就听到李赫宰笑了一声，是一种不加掩饰的、狂妄嚣张的耻笑。李东海不解的抬起头看着李赫宰，他立刻捕捉到了那人眉宇之间的讽刺和鄙夷。  
“赫宰？”  
“李东海，你是认真的吗，你以为我过得不好、我惩罚我自己、我一直沉浸在痛苦里？”  
李东海觉得自己的心脏已经停跳了，他突然明白了李赫宰的意思，但是他没有力气阻止李赫宰继续说下去。  
“我咬了李泰镐、我捅了我妈、我把李仁废了，以及我那样对待你，这每一件事都让我快乐...仇恨、再亲手向这些人复仇，或者虐待别人...虐待你，这些事本身让我快乐...我本来以为你了解的。”李赫宰的手滑向了李东海的脸颊。“李东海，我这样不是因为我的童年，我天生如此。”  
李东海忘了，从李赫宰还未出生时起，每天通过脐带传输给他的就是仇恨和厌恶，他是咀嚼着仇恨和厌恶成长的生物。  
“我人生的前四年，我想尽办法去让自己变成像李泰镐一样的人，聪明、懂事、惹人疼爱，每天要抱着爸妈主动给他们早安吻、晚安吻...我以为那是对的，我学了，我照做了，但每一次我做这些事，我只觉得恶心...我想不明白，为什么我总是想把他们肢解、碾碎...”  
海上起了风暴，船的桅杆有了裂痕，摇摇欲坠。  
“那些噩梦、别人的噩梦，血腥的恐怖的，其实是我的美梦...我的噩梦呢，跟我爸我妈、我两个哥哥一起，充满欢笑、平和...那才是噩梦。直到我咬了李泰镐，我咬住他的那一刻，我才明白，我跟其他人不同，我没有爱的能力，而且...我一点也不以此为耻。”  
直到这一刻，李东海才真的意识到，李赫宰永远无法被救赎，他们的关系也永远无法被救赎。  
“你说过，你爱我。”  
李赫宰停顿了几秒，他的左手握住了自己膝盖上李东海的右手，和他十指紧扣，但说出的话却连这个动作一半的温度都没有：“如果没有今晚，我还可以演下去。”  
李东海的恒星死了，他世界中的光和热、引力和潮汐、安全和危险都死了。  
“所以你都是骗我的？你对我好的时候，都是假的吗？”  
李东海没有哭出来，他的声音甚至没有一丝哭腔或颤抖，他面色平静。  
“我不否认我很在意你，但对你好并不是因为爱，是对你承受我的伤害的回报和补偿。我知道怎么去对人好，也知道怎么去表现出爱，我只是没有感觉，你大概没法体会。”  
“那你为什么会哭。”  
李东海还试图去证明些什么。  
“我以为我杀了你，我没有想杀你，这让我很慌乱。”  
“可你不需要这么做，在我身上耗费这些精力，让我觉得我们相爱，在我需要帮助的时候陪着我...你不需要这么做不是吗？”  
李赫宰看起来平和淡然，大概是卸下人类伪装后，他终于能放松下来。  
“是啊，好像不需要这么做，只是每一次，我都做出了我在那一刻想做出的决定，最后导致了这个结果。”  
李东海从地上站起身来，他没有手回被李赫宰牵着的手，他坐到了李赫宰左边的床沿。他们并排坐着，就好像这是一场普通不过的闲聊。  
“李赫宰，一直以来，你把我当成什么？”  
海水已经漫进船舱，甲板即将沉没于海平面之下。  
“你是我遇见过的唯一一个能够承受我的控制欲和伤害欲的人，我需要你。”  
李东海感觉到了一阵钻心的寒冷疼痛，他终于清醒过来了。  
“是你把我变成这样的，我不是这样的人，但你把我变成这样...你给的东西，可能根本就不是我需要的...”  
他这才突然真正想明白朴正洙和金希澈一直执着问他的问题：到底是你自己做的决定，还是李赫宰让你做的决定。他吞咽了一下唾液，喉结上下滑动，他又问了下去：“你把我变成这样，就是为了让我成为一个...可以解决你的欲望的人，为了这个目的，你才对我好，甚至对我好都不是因为愧疚，而是我完成承受来自你的伤害这项任务的报酬...是这样吗？”  
是这样吗赫宰。  
李赫宰叹了一口气，李东海多希望这是李赫宰在为他伤心。  
“对，就是这样。”  
李东海低头笑了出来，他歪头靠在了李赫宰的肩膀上，就像之前的很多次一样。他闭上眼睛，良久才开口问他：“以后呢，你和我要怎么办。”  
他没有再说“我们”。  
李赫宰偏过头来亲他，吻落在李东海的额头上，他没有躲开。  
“你还是可以留下来，只要你愿意，一切都不会改变。”李赫宰又把李东海抱进怀里，他的怀抱果真如同往日一样的温暖，连香气都没有改变。“但我猜，你不愿意吧。你想要爱情，甚至是健康正常的爱情，我给不了你。既然这样，我们的契约提前结束，你不需要等到明年才能拿回自由。已经给你的所有东西我都不会收回，你依旧拥有它们。”  
李东海好想问他：那你呢？我还拥有你吗？  
但他又想到，李赫宰从来不曾把自己给过他。  
这一年太久了，久到李东海忘了从一开始他就是男宠这个事实，他根本连自己的样子都忘了。现在的他又是谁呢。  
他说：“好，那我收拾一下，今晚就走。”  
李赫宰放开了李东海，对他说：“嗯，我要去趟公司，需要我送你吗。”  
“不了，我自己开车就行。”  
“成。”  
李东海站起身来，他四下看了看这间卧室，又下楼去了客房，从客房出来，他又去了客厅、厨房、衣帽间，他去了这间公寓的每个角落，但并没有收拾出多少真的属于他的行李。他一直在借用这间房子里本来就有的李赫宰的东西，杯子、睡衣、电脑...  
他突然想到，什么东西都不带走也许才最好。  
十分钟后，他们两人一起出门，搭乘电梯去了地下车库。这不长的路途上，李赫宰像很久之前一样走在李东海一步之外的前方，李东海则安静的跟在他身后，李赫宰能感受到他的目光一直落在自己背后，那是种带着凉意和湿气的触感。  
他们的车并排停在相邻的两个车位里。  
李东海坐进了保时捷的驾驶座，透过贴着防窥膜的车窗，他看着李赫宰坐进保时捷左边的玛莎拉蒂，至此，他再也看不见他。  
李东海发动了车子，开了车灯，他踩下油门，先一步离开了车库。李赫宰随后也跟上了他。  
从车库的坡道进入首尔街头的瞬间，挡风玻璃外的风景从楼房之间的天幕变为依旧繁闹的街道。李东海面无表情的开车右拐，他又打开了收音机，听着音乐电台的播放的Just tonight。  
遇上红灯，他停下车子，踩着刹车停在人行道前，等待着人群经过。他从后视镜看出去，李赫宰正开着那辆深灰色的跑车跟在他的车后。  
绿灯亮起，李东海把右脚挪到油门上。下一首歌的前奏他并不喜欢，他关了收音机。  
再一次抬头时，身后跟着的早就不是李赫宰的车。  
船只沉没造就了巨大的、直通深海底部的漩涡。  
李东海将车停在路边的空位上，他突然想到，李赫宰本来答应他，来年四月要去日本看樱花的。他呆愣了几分钟，终于还是哭了出来。


	61. 第六十一章

金希澈在首尔一家酒店找到李东海时，李东海已经失踪了五天。  
推开房门时，金希澈被弥漫房间每个角落的酒味和烟味熏到皱眉，对气味极其敏感的他屏住呼吸才能继续往房间深处走去，他随即发现了躺在床边地上不省人事的李东海，那人身边散落着十几个空的玻璃酒瓶，地上的烟灰缸里塞满了烟蒂。  
“东海！”  
金希澈冲了过去，这一凑近，他才发现李东海的嘴唇和指尖全是鲜血淋漓的细碎伤口，金希澈立刻跪在李东海身侧拍着他的脸企图叫醒他：“李东海！东海…你醒醒，东海！”  
一向天不怕地不怕的金希澈少见的如此慌乱，他想起来要叫救护车，正准备拨通电话时，李东海却呜咽了一声，慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
“赫宰…”  
他声音太小，又含混不清，金希澈并没有听明白。他握着李东海的手腕把他拽坐起来，接着一把将他搂进怀里，一下一下的拍着李东海的后背，一点也不介意他身上浓重的酒味和焦油味。  
“好了好了…哥来了。”  
李东海抵在金希澈的肩头，他意识不清，一切仿佛都在梦境之中，触感迟钝、视觉模糊，他几乎又靠着金希澈的肩膀睡了过去。但突然间，他闻到了自己身上腐烂的气味，那味道恶臭的如此真实，他推开了金希澈，捂着嘴跌跌撞撞的跑进卫生间里，他没来得及跑到马桶边就吐了出来，秽物一半被吐进马桶里，另一边则在地上，卫生间更加一片狼藉。  
嘴里的味道是说不出的苦涩，苦涩不仅来源于身体深处的胆汁。李东海倚靠着浴缸坐在地上，他的世界正因为伏特加里的酒精和香烟里的一氧化碳而天旋地转。他看着跟进来的金希澈，他足足盯着金希澈看了三四分钟才认出他来。  
“希澈哥…”  
金希澈的眼睛都红了，他发短信告诉在首尔另一边搜寻的Vincent已经找到了人，之后拿过了洗手台旁置物架上一次都没被李东海用过的漱口杯接了一杯清水，他弯腰抚摸着李东海的头发，把水递给他：“漱漱口，吐出来了是不是舒服多了？”  
“嗯…”李东海麻木的漱着口，那清凉纯净的液体终于唤醒了他的求生欲一样，他将杯子里剩下的水都喝了下去，但喉咙里因为胃液产生的烧灼感依旧不能被稀释。  
金希澈又为他倒了一杯水，他看着李东海这样子只觉得心脏一阵钝痛，他明明有很多话想问、想关心，但却一句都说不出口。他看着李东海晃悠着站了起来，每一秒钟他都觉得李东海会昏倒摔下去，他赶忙扶住了他。  
“走吧，跟哥回家。”  
李东海却突然恐慌了起来，他的焦虑强烈到无法掩盖。  
“不…我不…”  
“东海，没事的，跟哥回家，哥照顾你。”  
金希澈一边说着一边回到套房里，他从满地的垃圾中捡起了李东海的外套、手机和车钥匙，他四处检查了没有遗漏后回过身来，李东海正紧靠着墙壁坐在地上瑟瑟发抖，他满脸都是泪水，呢喃着：“不，不要…”  
“东海，有哥在，我不会让你出事的。”  
“哥…我不走，求你了…别带我走…”  
或许李东海觉得金希澈会依他，但他没料到金希澈真的可以狠心。张扬漂亮的男人用力将李东海拽了起来，他几乎是拖着李东海向门口走去，全然不顾李东海力量微弱的挣扎和惨然的哭泣。房门打开的一刹那，李东海就像是被抽走了生命一样，他全身发抖，腿软到一步都迈不开，他被金希澈搂着，只能依靠着金希澈的身子低着头啜泣。  
金希澈知道李东海这是抑郁症复发了，纵然心疼，但他知道必须要将李东海带到一个更安全舒适的环境。  
来到走廊上时，正有一个保洁员从对面的套房推车出来，李东海见到生人后颤抖的更加厉害，金希澈立刻用外套把李东海裹住，又把连身帽给他戴在头上。  
“东海，别怕，没事的，有哥呢。”  
他说完突然想起了那混乱不堪的套房，于是他掏出钱包，将里边的十几万现金都给了保洁员当小费，提前感谢她打扫房间的辛苦。在他们对话时，李东海一直攥着金希澈的衣角，就像他全身仅剩下伤痕累累的手指还有一些力气，就像那衣角是救生筏。  
“东海，我们现在坐电梯直接去地下车库，哥开车来了。上车以后你在后座躺着，我们直接回家，保证不会去别的地方，不会有别人打扰你，好不好？”  
李东海躲在连身帽的阴影里，他咬着嘴唇，良久才幅度不大的点了头，金希澈这才松了一口气。他不急不催，半抱着李东海一小步一小步的挪去电梯门口，这时金希澈才想到了还没退房这件事。他不敢让李东海一个人在车里呆着，又不能勉强李东海跟着他去大堂。他正在发愁时，电梯门开了，是Vincent赶了过来。  
“东海？东海你可吓坏我了…”  
经纪人让了一步，示意另外两人站上电梯，接着他就抱住了李东海，这几天他急的几乎没有睡觉，一脸的倦容甚至有些触目惊心的意味。他凑近想看看李东海的脸，这动作引得李东海慌乱的向后退，金希澈立刻上前把房卡和车钥匙塞给了Vincent，阻止了他即将脱口而出的关切埋怨。  
“哥，麻烦你帮东海办理退房，他的车你也开回去吧，我带他去我家住几天，你就别担心了。”  
这话一出，李东海心里对金希澈的信任感又增多了一些，他又往金希澈的方向凑了凑。  
“那行，有事你随时联系我。”Vincent攥紧了钥匙和房卡，他又隔着帽子摸了摸李东海的脑袋，对他说：“东海，没事啦，你记得哥永远陪着你。”  
李东海又点了点头，但没人知道他有没有真的听到或听懂经纪人的话。  
Vincent在电梯抵达一楼时迈出了电梯厢，金希澈则按照所言带着李东海去了地下车库。车门打开后，李东海立刻钻进车里，但他无论如何不想坐在车座上，而是瑟缩在驾驶座和左侧后座之间的狭小地面上。金希澈没有多劝，此时此刻什么都没有把李东海接回家里更重要，他于是开着车，以比平时更慢的速度安稳的将车开向汝矣岛。  
这一路上金希澈都看不见李东海，直到车子开进小区并在车库中停稳，他才打开后门将李东海抱出来，而这时，李东海正在不停地咬着自己的指尖，明明那些细小的伤口都在渗血，但他就像是完全感知不到疼痛一样。金希澈皱了皱眉，但他什么也没说，又像在酒店时一样，一边哄着李东海一边把他带到自己家中。  
五分钟后，李东海呆站在充满着红色装潢的客厅里发呆，他的宿醉还没恢复，这让他完全找不到一个舒服的姿势。但宿醉也有好处，他明显感觉到自己忘了些什么事情，这似乎让他轻松不少。  
金希澈从浴室里出来，他帮李东海脱了外衣，又拉着李东海走向浴室。“我帮你放了洗澡水，洗个澡吧？”  
“哥…我想睡觉，不要洗澡…”  
“东海，洗个澡很舒服的。”  
金希澈说着就帮李东海脱掉了所有衣服，纵然那人反抗，但金希澈还是因此看到了李东海身上尚未全部脱痂的细密伤口。他的目光让李东海在耻辱中失去全部力气的跌坐在地上，像只离岸的鱼一样喘息。  
“东海，哥帮你洗澡好不好？洗完澡我们就睡觉，哥保证没人吵你睡觉，好不好？”金希澈忍着泪意将李东海伤痕累累的身体从自己的记忆里驱除出去，他再一次整理出了温和积极的嗓音。他握着李东海的手伸进温暖的一池清水里，像逗孩子一样的拉着他划水。“很舒服对吧，东海是不是喜欢蜂蜜桃子味？用这个沐浴露可以吗？”  
他耐心的哄着，水如果凉了就再放一些热水，泡泡如果消了就再挤一些沐浴露，他耐心的哄着，李东海终于轻声“嗯”了一下。  
除了小猫小狗，金希澈从来没这么照顾过谁，但他没有一丝怨言，仔细的把李东海一身的难闻气味都洗刷干净。半小时后，一身水汽泛着甜香的李东海终于如愿躺在了干净温暖的床铺上，他还吃下了金希澈拿来的一片助眠剂。  
“东海想自己睡吗？还是要哥陪你睡？”  
“自己…”  
“好哦，那晚一点我叫你起来，晚饭我们一起吃泡菜粥。”  
李东海没有再回话，他闭着眼睛缩在金希澈的红色被单里，看上去已经睡熟。金希澈也不再多话，他又倒了一杯水来放在床头柜上，之后离开卧室，又轻轻关上了房门。  
在确定助眠剂生效后，金希澈离开了公寓，他开车前往仁川机场。关口密集的人流里，戴着渔夫帽和黑色口罩的金希澈并不算显眼，没有人会多注意他。  
他扶着安全栅栏休息，这一天下来，积攒了五天的紧张压力和疲惫几乎将他击倒，但他知道，为了李东海他必须撑下去。  
关口的玻璃自动门又一次打开，成群的旅人或归乡人拖着行李箱朝着金希澈的方向走来。金希澈站直了身子，他很快在一个旅行团队伍的身后看到了自己正在等待的人，他朝着那个身影挥了挥手。  
“正洙啊，这边！”


	62. 第六十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 83来啦

金希澈帮朴正洙拎着旅行提包，较大的行李箱则还是由朴正洙自己亲自拖着，他们并排向着停车场的方向走去。  
“路上还顺利吗？”他问。  
朴正洙自然知道金希澈指的是什么，他点了点头回答说：“嗯，没有人多盘问，很顺利就入关了。”  
在把行李都放进后备箱后，朴正洙又说：“东海呢？他怎么样？”  
“还能怎么样，一点都不好。”金希澈拉开了驾驶室的门，坐进车里后，他立刻因为车内的低温而打了个寒颤，他伸手开了暖气。“一身的伤，上半身一块好地方都没有。我找着他的时候，简直以为他已经死了，明明一点酒都不会喝，这次倒是好...”  
因为职业的缘故，朴正洙对这些事情已经习以为常，但大概因为对象是李东海，这让他尤为难过。他看向车外，看向首尔并不晴朗的傍晚天空。  
“确定他分手了吗？”  
“他要是没分手，你也回不来。”  
朴正洙笑了出来，他说：“这倒也是。”  
金希澈开了车载音乐，又从置物盒中拿了一盒巧克力，他自己吃了一颗，又把塑料盒递给朴正洙。那人也不客气的接了过来，右手微微抖了几下，随着哗啦啦的清脆声音，一颗圆滚滚的糖果掉进了朴正洙的左手掌心。  
“你把东海一人留在家里了？”  
“给他吃药了，一时半会睡不醒，别担心了。你倒是想想晚上做什么菜吧，他五天没好好吃东西了，我答应给他做粥，但是我那手艺还是算了吧...”  
朴正洙听到这话不免笑了出来，脸上长久来的疲惫和心底对故土的怀念终于都有了缓解：“金希澈，我一回来你就这么使唤我，你还有良心吗你。”  
“嘿嘿，我这不是也怀念你的手艺了吗，晚上再做个鸡蛋卷吧，我想吃。”金希澈故意学着小朋友奶声奶气的语气逗朴正洙，见那人又笑了出来，他才彻底放下心来。“正洙啊，你要不就别回家了，先跟我家住吧。”  
“你是打算让我睡地上还是睡沙发上？”  
“你跟我睡呗，东海在客房呢。”  
“我不，你卧室是不是还是红的，我看着躁得慌。”  
“跟你家似的弄得跟精神病院一样就静得慌了？你睡浴缸里得了，浴缸是白的。”  
朴正洙哈哈大笑，他都不记得自己有多久没有毫无顾忌的感到开心过了。车开下了高速公路，在进入市区后赶上了红灯，车停稳后，朴正洙才转过头来仔细的看着金希澈，良久，他问道：“希澈，你呢，你还好吗？”  
“我好啊，我怎么不好。”金希澈放松的靠在椅背上，他伸手拍了拍朴正洙的肩膀：“有你惦记我，我不敢不好。”  
坐在副驾驶上的男人抿着嘴笑出来，他点了点头，又注意到信号灯变为绿色，他催着金希澈把车开出去。“你好就行，如果有事一定跟我说。”  
“我最大的事就是东海，你把他修补完整我就能松一口气了。”  
朴正洙微微皱了皱眉头，他又看向首尔的街景，恍然发现车子即将路过他曾工作过的医院，这让他陷入沉思之中。他似乎听到金希澈问他要不要先去买些食材，他摆了摆手说还是回家看着东海要紧，想了想他又说：“希澈，我不能保证东海可以恢复到什么地步，你做好心理准备。”  
虽然隐隐意识到了这件事，但金希澈不愿意承认，他握着方向盘的手指收紧了一些，过了好几分钟，他才回答：“你尽力就好。”

两人轻手轻脚的开门进屋后，金希澈立刻脱了鞋，只穿着袜子悄悄去了客房。推开门后，他看到李东海还是以他离开时的姿势躺在床上睡的正熟，他呼吸均匀，眉眼之间也没有任何痛苦的神色，金希澈这才放下心来。他关上门后，又回到客厅帮着朴正洙把行李搬进主卧，等到一切都收拾好以后，两个人才终于能好好的休息一会儿。  
“我还没听你仔细说，东海到底怎么回事？”  
朴正洙脱了鞋子盘腿坐在沙发上，他拿着遥控器开了电视，在画面出现的一瞬间立刻按下了静音键。金希澈正在厨房给朴正洙拿听装可乐，听到问话，他不由得叹了口气。  
“你知道李赫宰是什么人吧？”  
“就算是知道吧，他跟东海是怎么认识的？”  
“……”金希澈咬着嘴唇没说话，他拿着可乐回到客厅，等坐到朴正洙身边，他才有些犹豫的开口：“他现在是我们的老板，他还是东海的金主。”  
到了这时，朴正洙才真正想明白了李赫宰和李东海的关系，他打开了可乐的拉环，碳酸清脆的短促爆炸声随之传来。他大口的灌了一口饮料，看着金希澈示意他继续说下去。  
“详细的情况没人知道…但是李东海是在李赫宰身边时间最长的人。他生日的前一天我们见面，被我发现他全身都是...那种伤口，我本来想劝他跟我回去，但他不愿意，结果还被李赫宰的人发现了。之后东海就跟公司请了长假，李赫宰上手撤了我所有的工作。五天前的下午东海来找我，从这儿走了以后他就彻底失踪了。本来以为他在李赫宰那里，结果Vincent听说了他跟李赫宰分手的事，我们这才发现他可能出事了…我们俩分头找了他两天，今天中午我才在酒店找到他。”  
“所以你就带他回你家来了…”  
“嗯，他的房子应该是李赫宰买给他的，也能理解他不想回去。”  
“那李赫宰呢？就这么走了？”  
“他这种人…这么干脆走倒也是好事，不然更麻烦，瞧瞧他都把咱俩害成什么样了。”  
朴正洙笑着摆了摆手：“谁让咱俩答应延珠了要好好照顾东海，再说了东海又那么招人喜欢，认命吧兄弟。”  
他才说完就被站起身来的金希澈拉住手，被拽起身后，他又让金希澈推去了厨房。  
“行了行了大医生，做饭吧，我快饿死了。”  
◇◇◇  
李东海在一片日落之后刚刚降临的黑暗里醒来，他全然不记得自己在哪儿，也不记得入睡前发生了什么事，事实上，甚至连之前的五天都没能给他留下太多记忆…他只知道李赫宰不在这里。  
李赫宰李赫宰…李东海又想起了青梅酒的味道，就好像真的嗅到了一样。  
他没有开灯，他也没有起身，他觉得自己一点力气都没有，这感觉就像是他之前出车祸时一样，是充斥着疲惫、绝望和失联感的痛苦。  
他曾发现，每当抑郁症接管了他的精神时，他的一切感官都会变得敏感至极，强迫他去接收来自于全世界的庞大信息从而进一步压垮他。就像现在，李东海能清晰的听到门外有人刻意压低声音的交谈。他突然被一阵愤怒占领了理智，他想冲出去让说话的人闭嘴、永远闭嘴，但他又无力控制自己的身体去离开床铺。他只能在内心里疯狂的尖叫咒骂。  
李东海就这么在床上踌躇了十几分钟，他花了十几分钟才终于攒够了起床的力气和勇气，又花了五六分钟才真的从床上起身。他深深的吸了一口气，努力压制着即将爆表的心率，这才一咬牙拉开了卧室的木门。  
他前方客厅的另一头是开放式厨房，他看到了两个人正在料理台前忙碌的背影，他也闻到了满室飘香的炖汤味道。  
听到动静后，那两个人立刻回过头来。李东海的视线还因为睡眠而有些模糊，他揉了揉眼角才真的看清了那两人的面容，但他已经运行迟缓的大脑却又怎么也想不起来他们是谁。  
“你们…”  
金希澈立刻放下了陶瓷刀，他伸手在围裙上擦去了指尖的水滴，快步向着李东海走了过来。“东海，睡得好吗？”  
李东海半张着嘴看着金希澈漂亮的脸，他几次欲语还休，就像是所有语言在即将输出时都被系统抹去了痕迹。朴正洙见状伸手调小了汤锅下的火苗，他也走到客厅之中。  
“东海，好久不见了。”  
金希澈和朴正洙的名字终于在李东海的脑海里渐渐清晰了起来，他一直紧张高悬的心脏终于落到了某个由羽毛和棉花做成的柔软垫子上，他终于能顺利的开口说话：“希澈哥，正洙哥…”  
被叫了名字的两个男人这才放心的笑出来。李东海被金希澈搂住了肩膀，他的右手则被朴正洙牵住，他虽然依旧情绪低落，但却感觉自己不再是独自漂泊在水中遭遇海难的水手，因为他看到这两个人正奋力向他游来，不惧海浪和风暴。  
李东海停住了脚步，他此时正站在客厅的最中心，他低着头哭了出来。金希澈和朴正洙默契的将李东海围在中间抱住，那温暖终于让李东海觉得自己跟这个偌大世界再一次有了连接。  
挂钟时针滴答去了一分一秒的时间，李东海终于吸吸鼻子扬起脸来，他笑了出来，又叫了一次那两人的名字：“希澈哥，正洙哥。”  
金希澈拍了拍他的肩膀，朴正洙则长舒了一口气，他问：“东海，饿了吗？我做了很多菜，我们一起吃点吧。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“开饭开饭！”  
金希澈立刻活泼起来，他几步回到厨房拿了碗筷。朴正洙把特意给李东海煮的泡菜海鲜粥从炉灶上端到他面前，又跟金希澈一起盛菜盛饭。等到三人围坐餐桌时，李东海又揉了揉红肿的眼睛，他拿起了餐勺。  
“我开动了。”


	63. 第六十三章

城市一片繁华景象，即使在十二月的夜间，街道上的行人之间弥漫的也是祥和的气息，他们以为日子会按照这平静的剧情继续排演下去，“从此幸福的生活直到永远”，他们不知道自己赖以生存的世界内里早就腐烂，连表皮的光鲜都是虚伪，也即将破灭。他们购物、吃饭、泡吧，他们滥交、酗酒、吸毒，他们什么也不知道。  
但李赫宰知道，站在LK大楼高层办公室中的李赫宰，他知道很快这些人就会失业、破产甚至自杀，他们的房产即将贬值、股票会被套牢，与他们息息相关的金融体系很快就会崩溃。但他一点都不在乎，这些人的人生，他一点都不在乎。  
几分钟前，李赫宰以虚构的身份抛售了最后一批地皮房产，眼看着他们被毫不知情的李泰镐收入囊中。他知道自己在不久的将来就能完成对李家的再一次复仇，这种认知让他无比兴奋，那兴奋就像是在肠胃里烧灼的火苗、在血管里流淌的冰晶。  
但这还不够。他突然被一阵无法忽视的怒意占领了神志，反应过来时，李赫宰已经将办公室内的水晶醒酒器和高脚杯全数砸烂。  
在李东海离开后的这半个多月里，李赫宰恢复了打猎和拳击的行程安排，这两项运动为他的施虐欲和伤害欲提供了可靠的宣泄途径，可即便猎杀了近百只野鸡野兔、致残了五个专业拳击手，这依旧不足够，隔靴搔痒一样远不能达到让他维持正常生活的需求。  
李赫宰不得不承认，李东海做到了全世界心理专家都没能做到的事，他让李赫宰可以长期稳定的表现出一个正常人应有的样子。  
他又砸了一个从中国购入的汉朝花瓶，那清脆的声音让他发现，他何尝不憎恨李东海对他所做的一切呢。他对李东海的感情分明就是憎恨啊，憎恨他的清冷、他的忧郁和抗拒、他的自作聪明和狡黠的野心、憎恨他的爱，因为憎恨才去毁灭…他是热爱憎恨的人。不然为什么明明他一向能够克制自己，却在李东海身上尝尽了失控的味道，那么多次的失控。到现在，他知道自己根本就是出现了戒断反应，才导致他的暴虐有增无减。  
办公室内已经狼藉一片，约瑟开门进来时，皮靴又将地面上的碎晶踩的更细碎，爆裂的细小声音甚是动听。  
“太子爷，您点的人已经送到套房了。”  
“好，走吧。”  
李赫宰穿好了大衣，他神色平静，仿佛先前暴怒的人根本不是他。他和约瑟一前一后的离开了这间冰冷的房间，并在几分钟后上车前往他在首尔某酒店常年定下的高级套房，正是那次月中酒会后他和李东海发生残忍性事的场所。  
◇◇◇  
金希澈在客厅的地上铺着三床被褥，朴正洙在房间内拿枕头，李东海则坐在一旁的沙发上一边玩手机一边看着电视。  
“好了好了，东海过来睡中间。”金希澈拍了拍手示意大功告成，他说完就躺在了靠近电视一侧的被子上，又抬脚试图用拇趾关掉电视。  
“呀呀金希澈，干嘛呢这是…”朴正洙从卧室出来正看到这一幕，他故作嫌弃的把其中一个柔软枕头扔在金希澈的肚子上，又抬手从电视侧边拍掉金希澈的右脚，随后在李东海不满的嘟囔里按了电视的关机键。“说好了电视只能看到十点，现在把手机也关了，过来睡觉。”  
李东海撇了撇嘴，但还是听话的把手机关了机。他爬到地铺上，钻进了金希澈左边的被褥里，准备在两个哥哥的环绕下入睡。

自从搬到金希澈的公寓里，李东海觉得自己就像是个刚会走路的孩子，被这两个人照顾的生活快不能自理。金希澈独裁的定下了家规无数，从起床时间到娱乐内容事无巨细；朴正洙则换着样的给李东海做饭，一天三顿还要有下午茶和宵夜。这半个多月来，李东海的作息时间规律了下来，人也胖了好几斤，看起来总算不再是一副吸毒过量的模样。  
但因为之前的酗酒和吸烟问题，李东海的酒瘾和烟瘾仍然严重。除此之外，他的话变得很少，依旧有些恐惧于外出和社交。强迫症也很棘手，指尖和嘴唇的伤口始终无法愈合，因为每当他焦虑时都会咬破和撕扯这两处的皮肤。  
所幸有朴正洙在，李东海的各项精神问题才没有变得更严重。心理医生没有逼迫李东海立刻坦诚，也没有用什么激进的方法来治疗他，他只是逐步的建立李东海的安全感，再循序渐进的减少他对酒精和尼古丁的依赖。  
这天早些时候，李东海终于再一次主动说了话，这是三天来他第一次主动和另外两个男人交流。  
“哥，晚上我们可以一起睡吗？”  
朴正洙笑着说好，金希澈更是开心的抱着李东海亲了一口说：“好啊好啊，哥还可以唱歌哄你睡哦。”

朴正洙在刷完牙后又去关掉了客厅的吊灯，接着才踏着黑暗回到客厅中间，躺在了李东海的左手边。他才刚一躺下，就感觉李东海伸手过来搂住了他的右臂，这动作让朴正洙心里一阵温暖，他用左手拍了拍李东海身上盖着的厚鸭绒被。  
金希澈则想方设法的往李东海的身边凑的再近一些，不多久就逗得李东海咯咯直笑。  
“唉我还是练习生的时候才睡过这种地铺，正洙你呢？”  
“我啊…好像是大学的时候吧。东海呢？”  
“不记得了。”  
“年纪轻轻的记性这么差。”金希澈笑骂了一句，伸手拍了李东海的头顶。“说起来，我还没告诉你，延珠大概三月中旬就要生了，邀请我们到时候一起去美国看宝宝。”  
李东海的眼睛都亮了些，他一手勾着朴正洙的手臂，又稍微翻身向金希澈的方向问：“真的吗？我可以去看吗？”  
“当然了，延珠说了，只要带了礼物就都可以看。正洙你也别想赖掉啊。”  
他们之后又说了什么，李东海没有再继续认真地听。他一心想着金延珠肚里那个小小生命，一个混血宝宝，不知道是小公主还是小王子，但不管是谁都一定很漂亮。这让他莫名有了一种寄托感，大概是看到了下一代的生命，就会觉得未来充满希望，连自己的生命都好像有了希望。  
突然，他又抱住了金希澈的左手臂，在确保金希澈和朴正洙都不会抛下他后，他闭上了眼睛强迫自己迅速入睡。如果不这样，李东海知道自己的回忆即将迈向夏威夷带着炎热阳光气味的海滩，即将迈向那个他试图忘记的男人。  
◇◇◇  
就在李东海睡熟之时，首尔另一边的酒店之中，李赫宰从一个漂亮男孩的身上爬了起来。他面色阴沉，努力压抑着不降反升的怒火。  
那男孩还在高潮之中回不过神来，他喘息着，时不时还发出几声餍足的低吟，殊不知这动静让李赫宰更加不满。  
李赫宰坐在床边穿着衣服，当他将白色衬衫的第三个扣子系好时，他被爬起身来的男孩从背后搂住了脖子。  
“皇太子先别走嘛，再陪我一会儿好不好…啊！！”  
男孩甜腻的声音还未落下就变了调，他的右手腕被李赫宰毫不留情的掰成脱臼。男孩的脸色瞬间白如纸张，冷汗不断渗出皮肤，这样子看在李赫宰的眼里，让他终于觉得身心舒畅。他把男孩压在床上，又一次挺入进那具纤细的身体之中。


	64. 第六十四章

从三个人同居那天算起，金希澈和朴正洙花费了近三个月的时间才让李东海真正的放松下来，这放松的意思是他不会再整晚做恶梦、不会因为他人的动作或声音而草木皆兵、不会在做错事后习惯性的认为自己会被掐死。但治疗之路还有很长的距离要走，且只说失恋这件事就不是心理医生能打包票给予可控的痊愈时间的，更不要说比起寻常的爱情，李东海的这段恋爱太过强势不凡。  
到了三月初的一天，李东海终于主动要求和朴正洙谈谈，他愿意开始接受治疗。这一举动也终于让朴正洙和金希澈放下了心，他们知道这代表着李东海愿意尝试走出伤痛了。于是这天下午，金希澈自请出门去买晚饭的食材和李东海想吃的零食，把自己的家全然交给了另外两个男人。  
李东海拉着朴正洙去到客厅的地铺上，这让这次心理诊疗不再有专业性的冰冷味道。朴正洙盘腿坐着给躺在被子上的李东海剥核桃，李东海一边吃着一边定定地看着阳台的窗户出神，一时间，房间里只有核桃皮破裂的咔啦声。  
几分钟后，李东海终于开始诉说自己的故事，他将过去一年的自己诚实的展示给朴正洙，这个过程是鲜血淋漓的刺痛。  
“我也不知道该从哪里说起了…但我现在所有的一切，我的金钱、事业和我的心理疾病，都跟他有关。”李东海说着又笑了出来，但眼中依旧是浓到化不开的忧伤。“我跟赫宰认识的时间和场合都很奇怪。他是我的金主，本来我以为牺牲掉那一个晚上，我就可以得到我想要的机遇，但是那个晚上闹得不愉快…  
“应该是非常不愉快，他咬我、掐我，第二天早上我醒来的时候甚至觉得我已经死了，我身上有好多血，很疼…这种事情后来还发生过很多次，有轻有重，但我好像是唯一被他这么对待过的人。  
“我很恨他，但我也很害怕他，我知道他如果想让我消失根本不费一点力气，我不能在没了尊严以后再失去我的职业生涯了，所以我只能逼自己忍下来。可我也好恨我自己…那段时间我看着镜子里我的样子都觉得恶心，我觉得自己脏的要命，就算他给我再多的金钱都没法让我原谅自己。虽然有延珠、Vincent还有哥你们帮我，但是只要赫宰出现，那种屈辱感就会开始折磨我。  
“我其实跟延珠交往了，虽然时间很短，我本来以为我们可以在一起，我还想跟她结婚的…赫宰发现了，他逼我跟延珠分了手…但是也许就算他不逼我，我也会提出分手…他说我是个贪婪自私的人，我觉得他没说错。  
“那天晚上之后，我突然就觉得自己想开了，我不再排斥他，也不再排斥我自己，我们就…和谐的生活了很久。他给了我很多东西，他帮了我很多事情，他是我认识的人里最强大的人，我渐渐的开始信任他，我没办法不信任他…  
“再到后来，我已经没办法不去注意他，恨也早就没有了…但我不知道该怎么办。我们这样的关系，我不应该对他有任何感情，我知道但是我没办法不去想他，他是我生活的全部了…我只能去迎合他，虽然很疼，我很怕疼，但是我还是这么做了，我让他觉得我还在怕他、或者让他觉得我喜欢他的暴力，我觉得只有这样他才能不离开…我知道他总会离开，但我希望那一天能再远一点，一点就好…  
“之后，赫宰的大哥溜进他家里想杀他，但是我碰巧先一步回去了…我只能自卫，结果差点就杀了他大哥。这件事让我再也没办法装下去，我只能告诉他实话，我爱他…我本来以为那就是我要跟他道别的日子，但是没有…他说他也爱我，他说了他爱我…”  
“那天之后，我们一直一起生活，我真的很怀念那段日子…那段日子真的很好。直到那天晚上，他告诉我说，他是骗我的，他从来没有爱过我…他说他不知道怎么去爱别人，他只是为了在我身上发泄…”  
李东海的哽咽已经难以自制，他紧紧攥着被单抽噎着，朴正洙拿了纸巾帮他擦着眼泪，但却无济于事，李东海的眼泪就像永远都无法干涸的水源。  
“正洙哥，我真的好难过，我的心好疼…我好后悔，我后悔那天我选择离开了…我希望我没有离开，哪怕就这么一直痛苦下去，哪怕我会死在他手里，可至少我还会在他身边啊…至少还在他身边，可是现在，我再也见不到他了…”  
朴正洙难忍心痛，他抱着李东海，让他在自己肩膀上依靠哭泣。他拍着李东海的后背，虽然他知道自己能给予的安慰无法遣散李东海的任何伤痛。李东海就像是朴正洙和李赫宰的战场，他们没有正面交锋，但朴正洙依旧明了对手究竟有多强大可怕，他对李东海下的蛊毒深入肌理骨骼。  
“东海，一切都会好的。”朴正洙从来不知道自己的专业知识和语言能力如此苍白无力，除了这句粉饰太平装模作样的废话，他竟然什么都说不出来。“都过去了，一切都会好的。”他只能继续这么说。  
“我知道，所以正洙哥…拜托你，帮帮我。”李东海在调整呼吸，他想冷静下来。“帮帮我，我要忘了他…  
“如果不能忘了他，我活不下去的，我会死的。”李东海这么说道：“我要向前看了，忘了李赫宰，我要好好活下去。”  
◇◇◇  
虽不至于是传遍大街小巷的八卦，但李东海是第一个被李赫宰带在身边的人，这件事曾经是韩国的上流社会和娱乐圈中被长久讨论的事。  
有第一个，就会有第二个，那是个长相漂亮、性格乖巧甜美的少年，少年的右手腕受了伤。  
都说LK的皇太子对这个名叫Joshua的少年上心的很。虽然一直有涉足娱乐产业，但李赫宰其实甚少在娱乐圈抛头露面。可这次不一样了，只要有Joshua出席的活动，李赫宰总会出席。他会一起走红毯，或坐在颁奖现场第一排当中的位子。不仅如此，商界的各个活动饭局，Joshua也是一定会露面的非受邀人士。从他们第一次一起公开亮相算起不过几天而已，但Joshua已经是圈内新的议题。  
在李东海称自己要闭关充电的这几个月里，南韩娱乐圈完成了又一次洗牌，而Joshua毫无疑问的是站在金字塔尖上的娇子。李东海则早就在时间流逝中被淡忘。  
对此心存不满的，居然是约瑟。而在一向少言寡语又不喜形于色的约瑟脸上看出这种不满的，是李赫宰。  
约瑟正开着的这辆酒红色的幻影是Joshua点名要的车，他提了要求后，李赫宰没有任何犹豫的砸了之前那辆迈巴赫。此时，约瑟坐在驾驶座上，他目不斜视的驾车向着LK娱乐的方向开去，全然不顾后座上越来越引人遐思的动静。  
后视镜正诚实的倒映着Joshua在李赫宰怀里撩骚的样子，他的衣服几乎被脱光，李赫宰正低头亲吻他的胸口。  
十五分钟后，少年带着一身的吻痕衣着整齐的进了公司大门，约瑟随即按照李赫宰的下一项行程将车开向仁川机场。  
“你想说什么。”  
正握着方向盘的魁梧男人神情未变：“没有什么，太子爷。”  
“没事，你可以说。”  
约瑟这才看了一眼后视镜，坐在后座的皇太子眼间有些许疲惫，他正看着窗外出神。  
“我只是觉得，您这样做，对李先生来说很残忍。”约瑟想了想，最终还是没有对在车里留下浓重香水味的少年加敬语：“您这么捧Joshua，李先生如果复出会很难。”  
李赫宰依旧看着窗外，刚刚Joshua在时，他身上的深情气息荡然无存，他依旧是那个毫无感情可言的冷酷魔鬼。他说：“我没义务再帮他。想复出，他就自己去闯。”  
“太子爷，Joshua不是李先生…”  
“李东海也不是Joshua。”  
李赫宰换了个姿势，他放任自己在真皮座椅上放松下来。“别再提他了。”  
约瑟不知道他是指现在不要提Joshua，还是以后不要提李东海，又或是两者都是？但无论是哪种，约瑟都做到了，抵达机场前，他再没有说话，这天之后，他也再没有提过李东海。


	65. 第六十五章

金延珠的宝贝女儿是在3月31号夜里出生的，比预产期晚了不少，似乎一点都不着急降临人间。小公主的第一声啼哭正好是夜里十二点，金延珠于是给她取了个英文名Mapril，意为跨过三月和四月的宝宝。  
虽然选了无痛分娩，但生育的苦痛并不能全然被消减，还有不少生育的后遗症需要很长时间才能愈缓。即便如此，金延珠还是迫不及待的邀请国内的好友来美国探望，并大手笔的给所有人买了头等舱的机票、定了洛杉矶有名的五星级酒店。  
李东海自认为精神状态依旧不算很好，如果可以的话他还是只想宅在金希澈的公寓里，虽然他已经几个月没有离开过小区去稍微远一点的地方了。但当他知道金延珠给大家订的是4月3日傍晚从首尔起飞的航班时，他突然迫不及待的想前往机场，毕竟去美国一定好过在4月4日这天留在国内，天知道那个人会不会突然出现在电视上，让李东海措手不及呢。  
在即将飞往美国的前一天，金希澈再一次出门购物，留下朴正洙和李东海进行近期内最后一次心理疏导。  
茶几上摆着的是刚刚出炉不久、朴正洙最拿手的巧克力舒芙蕾，李东海在吃完第二块之后才继续谈起了心中的困扰：“正洙哥，我现在已经释怀很多了，但不瞒你说，我反而有些看不清过去这一年发生的事情…你和希澈哥都曾说过我是被李赫宰控制的，但我从来不觉得，直到现在我也想不明白我是怎么陷入进去的…你能告诉我吗？”  
朴正洙对于李东海依旧常常沉溺于思考过去这一点一直抱着中立的态度，他虽然不赞成李东海拘泥于那段感情，但他同样不鼓励李东海一叶障目的逃避过去。他低头想了想，说：“东海，你还记得去年你最后一次来找我时，我问你的几个问题吗？”  
“嗯，你问我是不是自己决定搬家的、有没有被暴力威胁、有没有被限制交际。”  
“你当时没有回答我，现在你再回想一下，再告诉我答案。”  
李东海一边喝着乌龙茶一边在回忆的道路上渐渐走远，一分钟后，他舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，这一下，他又想去撕掉嘴唇上的死皮，那感觉就像有蚂蚁爬在脊髓里一样难受，他动了动右手。  
“东海，深呼吸。”  
朴正洙看出了他的小动作，他出言提醒，也转移了李东海的注意力。后者依言照做，这才慢慢从强迫行为里钻出来。  
“我不是自己要搬出去的，是李赫宰替我决定的；他有用暴力胁迫我；他也有限制我的人际关系，因为他我才跟延珠分了手，并且没有再来找你治疗。”  
“东海，我必须得说，他的心理控制能力是一流的。从你们不愉快的第一次见面起，他就步步为营。在你们的相处过程中，他先是建立了强势于你的统治地位，用暴力威慑你，让你看到不服从的下场。在你不再反抗后，他又适时的给予你一些好处，让你服从的出发点不再仅仅是害怕，而更像是心甘情愿的。在这个过程中，他又斩断了你和外界的联系，让你孤身一人，这样做进一步巩固了他的地位。  
“就像你跟我说的，到了这一步，你的世界里就只有他了。为了不让他伤害或者抛弃你，你会努力去迎合他，就像是溺水的人会死命的抓住浮木一样。”  
李东海换了个姿势坐在沙发上，他抱着自己的膝盖，表情是一种不敢置信的落寞，他看起来很是悲伤，但已经不似前几个月一样的失魂落魄。  
“哥的意思是…我对他的感情只是一种病态的结果吗？”  
“我不会否认你对他的感情，毕竟说到底，情感都是特定的化学反应。只是在那种情况下，很多事情发生的机制是必然的。你需要自保，不仅是保证你的人身安全，更是保证你的精神安全，因此你对他产生依赖甚至爱慕是非常正常的事。所以你不需要去责怪自己或者否定自己，平常心看待，再慢慢放下就好。”  
李东海笑了笑，他看向朴正洙的眼睛清澈透亮，简直是不谙世事的少年。他说：“哥，放下他真的好难。”  
朴正洙微微叹了口气，他回以一个让人心安的笑容，又对李东海说：“我知道，但是时间可以解决所有痛苦。有我在，有希澈在，你还有很多其他的朋友，很快就会好起来的。”  
“嗯，谢谢哥一直没有放弃我…从美国回来后，我会试着回到正常的生活里。”  
“那就好，对以后有什么计划吗？”  
“我还没想放弃演艺事业，大概会重新开工吧，虽然肯定会很艰难，但是我还有信心。”  
李东海说这话的时候，金希澈刚巧提了两袋食材进门。在他看到客厅里两个人脸上轻松的神色时，他就放下心来。他对李东海说：“开工好啊，我们理事大人不在，公司都快乱套了。复出之后记得给我涨工资哦。”  
被点名的李理事有些羞赧的笑起来回答：“嗯…哥为我经历了这么多，我会帮哥把节目都拿回来。”  
他这话里带着满满的志气，虽然也不乏可能是为了让朴正洙和金希澈安心而做的戏，但无论如何这也好过把自己锁在酒店里不吃不喝仅靠烟酒度日的那段日子。金希澈这么想着就突然有了些泪意，他眨了眨眼睛忍住了眼泪，说：“我买了草莓哦，晚饭后一起吃吧。正洙你快去做饭，我快饿死了。”  
◇◇◇  
李赫宰吩咐约瑟开车回清潭洞附近新买的别墅后就闭着眼睛坐在后座养神。  
就在李东海离开后的第三天夜里，李赫宰情绪失控，等他回过神来时，公寓里已经一片狼藉。他当即离开了公寓，并在第二天一早将那栋住了多年的公寓卖了出去。  
新买的别墅在富人区里占据最大的面积，近看地理位置就是让人不敢猜测的高价。内部装潢一改李赫宰坚持多年的北欧现代风格，而是选择了冰冷又强硬的工业风。  
他还一并改了很多旧有的习惯，只是不知道他有没有仔细想过这样做的原因。  
这辆幻影即将抵达清潭洞边界时，李赫宰突然开口说：“约瑟，去Joshua那儿吧。”  
约瑟依旧没有做出任何多余的反应，他只是回了一句“是”，就在下一个路口处掉头，将车开向了相反的方向。  
他开门进到买给Joshua的房子时，那男孩正坐在地毯上一边看猫和老鼠一边吃泡面。见到李赫宰的瞬间，Joshua差点被面条上的紫菜碎呛到。  
“太子，你怎么来了？”  
看他这样子，李赫宰觉得有些想笑，他一边脱了外套一边进到室内说：“我过来，你不开心吗。”  
男孩笑着摇了摇头：“我开心。”  
李赫宰知道Joshua在说谎，他眼睛里的恐惧太浓，不说他还是个孩子，就算是老谋深算的顶级演员也难以掩饰那种浓度的恐惧。他走到Joshua面前才又开口：“怎么吃这么没营养的，我给你的钱不够吗。”  
“我帮你省点钱还不好嘛？”  
Joshua的脸依旧算得上稚嫩，他才十九岁，当然稚嫩，但是他说的话、做的事却十分世故，就像他虽然害怕李赫宰，却想尽办法的讨好。  
李赫宰坐在他身边，当他把少年搂进怀里时，明显能感觉到Joshua的紧张。他记得自己明明最喜欢别人露出这幅样子，但此时却觉得索然无味。他意识到约瑟说得对，Joshua到底不是李东海。Joshua之所以配合他的暴力，为的就是钱；而李东海虽然也怕他、迎合他，但这之下隐藏的是怀着恨意或爱意的挑逗和反抗，李赫宰痴迷于那种挑逗和反抗。  
他放开了Joshua，站起身后拿着外套向门口走去。  
“太子？”  
李赫宰摆了摆手，他没有说话，径自离开了这间公寓。站在电梯里时，他吩咐私人飞机准备连夜飞往日本东京，他想看看宅院里的樱花开得是不是像记忆里的一样美好。


	66. 第六十六章

在飞机上时，李赫宰亲自打电话给日本宅中的管家，交代他不需要留守。正因此，在4月3日凌晨一点抵达日本后，李赫宰得以有了独处的时间。  
他没有带任何行李，像一个迷失在旅途中的流浪者，空虚而寂寞。  
夜色里，他分辨出前庭的那棵樱花树尚未开花，依旧是满枝满杈的花苞，大概与最近日本较低的气温有关。李赫宰站在树下，说不出心里是否有些失落的滋味。他没有站太久，很快他就离开了这一隅，在浅浅的困乏里于庭院之中散步。  
夜暖春风吹袭而过，带来的是与记忆中极其相似的香气。李赫宰停下脚步，他正站李东海在去年蹲下逗猫的石板路上，是同一块石板。他于是四下看了看，但总是没能看到那只被李东海叫作不知道的橘白猫咪。这不由得让李赫宰心想，是不是有能力逃离他的生灵最终都会逃离他。  
思绪走到这里时，他的内心深处再一次被浓烈的恨意占领，并且是人生头一次，他的恨意蔓延到了自己身上。  
从四岁那年起，李赫宰的人生如同钟摆一样在暴虐和正常之飘摇不定，或者说二者相辅相成也许更准确一些。成年后他的第一次爆发赶在服役期间，正值一次为期两个月的协助维和任务，李赫宰在中东的第一天就杀了四个人，那种快感让他在几年之内都处在愉悦之中。第二次爆发时，他设局将李仁从李家继承人中永久除名，复仇带来的舒爽丝毫不比杀戮逊色。  
之后他就遇到了李东海。  
李赫宰在大宅仓库的一个斗柜里找到了管家收起来的花艺铲，又拿了酒杯，之后他去后院的青梅树下挖出了去年酿下的梅子酒。  
大概因为还差几天这酒才满一年，清澈的酒液虽然味道依旧上乘，但总还是没有去年那一坛完美。纵然如此，李赫宰还是坐在树下，倚靠着青梅树干喝了五六杯才又将坛子仔细的埋回地下。在他将最后一掊土堆叠好后，他才想明白为什么李东海会让他失控。  
如果将他的暴虐比作癌症，发作时是癌细胞聚集成肿瘤，无论是杀戮还是复仇，都是快速有效的肿瘤切除。但李东海不一样，他就像是李赫宰自身的免疫细胞，有时会去吞噬他的暴力、成为最有效的治疗办法，但有时却也会癌变、再加剧他的暴力。而李东海能带给李赫宰的结局无非两种，彻底治愈、病重而亡。  
但他却把李东海放走了，如此一来，他能选择的只剩下治标不治本的切除，并且一生处于发病、治疗、好转、发病的循环之中。  
李赫宰不得不承认，直到今天，他都错估了李东海的重要程度，不然他才不会那么无私的放走李东海。但既然木已成舟，他将努力戒除，直到李东海留给他的病灶再也不能左右他的人生。  
第二天一早，东京小雨连绵。李赫宰没有吃早饭，他拿了一柄黑色雨伞，在前往机场前独自去了半山腰上的神社。  
草木泥土和雨水的气味中，李赫宰想到一年前李东海站在这里，身着和服低头许愿的虔诚模样。他至今仍不知道李东海许了什么愿，也不知道这愿望实现了没有，因此他也无从得知这家神社是否灵验。李赫宰身上没有带零钱硬币，他随手解下了一枚钻石袖扣扔进木箱里，又摇动了麻绳风铃，之后他转身下山，准备前往机场回国。  
他许的愿是：希望能放下心中对李东海的磅礴恨意，并从此忘记他。  
◇◇◇  
一天之后，李东海和金希澈、朴正洙、Vincent一起抵达了美国。安正俊本来也想一同前来，但却因为在为新戏做筹备而抽不开身，只能将给金延珠母子准备的贺礼交给了Vincent一并送出。  
虽然有时差，但几个男人却都很有精神，在酒店check-in并放下行李后，他们立刻动身去往金延珠入住的医院。  
女演员气色不错，居然还在医院化了全妆迎接他们。放下礼物后，除了李东海外的三个人立刻奔向了在婴儿床里刚刚睡醒的小Mapril。李东海无奈的笑了笑，他于是坐去了金延珠身边的椅子上。  
“延珠，好久不见了。”  
“是啊，好久不见。哥哥过得还好吗？”  
李东海点了点头，却在金延珠眼底捕捉到了一丝不相信的担忧，他摆了摆手：“别说我了，你怎么样？身体都还好吗？”  
“可惨了，一堆毛病，说出来要吓坏你的，慢慢养着呗。”金延珠笑着吐了吐舌头，调皮的样子分明还是满满的少女气息，完全看不出已经是一位母亲了。“我打死不生第二个了，谁再让我生孩子我就跟谁拼命。”  
她这话逗笑了李东海，让他不得不承认，时至今日，金延珠依旧是最懂他的人之一。李东海从身后的桌子上拿来了一个首饰盒，他翻开盒盖，露出了里边的一对铂金浮雕装饰戒指，他将它递给金延珠：“戒指里边刻了圣经，可以当护身符，你和小公主一人一个。不过小丫头想戴可能还要等个十几年，我配了一条项链，可以把戒指挂在脖子上。”  
那戒指是真的漂亮，金延珠看着喜欢得不得了。她连连道谢，却突然呆愣了一下，随后她笑着问李东海：“哥哥，给姑娘送戒指，还一次送两个人，你怎么想的啊。”  
这下换李东海呆滞了，他完全没想到这一层，这便一下就慌张脸红的站起身来，结果逗得金延珠更是笑的花枝乱颤。  
“好了好了不逗你了，唉你们几个大叔！把宝宝抱过来给东海哥哥看看嘛！”  
金希澈和Vincent本来一直在逗Mapril，听到这话却吓得谁也不敢下手把这个小家伙抱起来，结果还是朴正洙这个医疗从业人士将小公主抱在怀里，又送到李东海跟前。  
“来我们公主大人，这个是东海舅舅。”朴正洙一边说着一边把小宝贝递给李东海：“东海，来看看我们漂亮的小外甥女啊。”  
李东海的目光飘忽不定，他紧张的不得了，在金延珠和朴正洙合力的鼓励下，他才壮起胆子浑身僵硬的把Mapril抱进怀里。金发碧眼的小丫头虽然还有些皱皱巴巴，但依稀能看出来五官和金延珠很是相像，一看就是美人胚子。小宝宝的身子又轻又软，但抱在手中却是无比沉重的责任，李东海一秒都不敢懈怠。“小美人，你好啊。”  
面对这帮大男人的逗弄，Mapril本来一直冷漠如冰山，但李东海话音落下时，她却好像笑了一声，李东海本来以为自己听错，结果低头看看，小公主挑着嘴角真的在对他笑，明明这么小的宝宝还看不见他才对。纯洁的新生命就好像有魔力一样，这一下，李东海突然觉得脑中所有的忧郁都被化解了，心脏也软成一朵棉花糖。他又说了一次：“小美人，你好。”  
Vincent见到这一幕时也觉得舒心，他凑过去一起逗Mapril，又说：“我们东海真的是人见人爱啊，这可是最小的迷妹了吧。”他说完又看向了金延珠问道：“说起来，延珠，你老公呢？”  
“在剧组呢，忙。”  
“哎哟这帮当导演的，真是没一个好东西。”  
一旁的金希澈听到这话大笑起来：“哥，我可听见了，你等我回国就跟安导告状。”  
房间里一片欢声笑语，这让李东海时隔数月终于感受到了一种真实、平稳的幸福感。他抱着Mapril又坐回金延珠身边，问道：“小公主有韩文名了吗？”  
“还没有，我想了几个，但都不是很满意。哥哥帮我想想？”  
“这种事我怎么好插嘴啊。”  
“没事啦，我老公也不懂韩语。哥哥就想想，用不用还是我来决定。”  
李东海抬起头看向窗外的融融春日，他笑着看向金延珠：“Haru。”  
“Haru？”  
“嗯，韩语里的‘一天’，日语里的‘春天’，我一直觉得这个词很美，本来想以后给我的孩子取名的…”他突然不再说话，只是低头看了看Mapril的小脸，良久才再次开口：“…不过，Mapril叫这个名字我也会很幸福的。”  
金延珠看着李东海的侧脸说：“好，那就叫Haru。”


	67. 第六十七章

4月4日当天，李赫宰在参加了一场晚宴之后接到了Joshua的消息，男孩煮了海带汤，问他要不要喝一点。  
李赫宰回了好。  
他抵达Joshua的的公寓时已经是晚上十一点半，进门时男孩正好端着一碗冒着热气的海带汤走出厨房。看到李赫宰时，Joshua脸上立刻带了笑容：“太子，来尝尝我的手艺吧。”  
李赫宰没有说话，他随手脱下了沾着酒气的西装外套，然后来到餐桌前坐下。他低头看了看这碗香气扑鼻的汤羹，除了海带，汤里还有牛肉粒和蒜瓣。他嘴角微扬的看着Joshua问：“你学过料理？”  
“嗯，上过烹饪学校，会做菜，但是不爱做。”少年坐在了李赫宰对面的位子上，他晶亮的黑色眼睛一眨不眨的盯着面前的男人：“尝尝呗，我手艺应该不差。”  
李赫宰于是拿过勺子舀了一勺汤送进嘴中，汤汁味道很深厚，咸淡也合适，纵然他吃过的山珍海味无数，依旧不能否认这碗汤真的美味。  
“很好喝。”  
“那就好，生日快乐，太子。”  
Joshua本来还想说些什么，却被李赫宰握住了右手，男人纤长的手指抚摸着男孩的手腕。Joshua紧张的屏住呼吸，接着他就听到那男人说：“你去洗个澡吧。”  
他不敢忤逆，在李赫宰放开他后，他应了一声就去了浴室，而依旧停留在餐厅中央的男人却陷入了孤独的沉默之中。他用勺子搅拌着碗里剩下的食物，虽然并未饱腹，但他却觉得几乎没有胃口。  
他从来没有告诉过李东海自己口重喜欢吃咸一点、辣一点的食物这件事，每次李东海做的饭他都觉得太过清淡。去年的那碗海带汤也是，他几乎没吃出盐的味道。  
到底为什么没有告诉李东海呢？只要他说了，李东海就一定会多加些盐和辣椒的。事实上，不管他说什么，李东海都会改正。李东海从来不会拒绝他，李东海会承受一切。  
李赫宰还在想，公寓的门突然被敲了几下，之后密码被按下，约瑟走进室内。  
“太子爷，韩旗银行要撑不住了。”  
听到这话，李赫宰立刻站起身来，他一边向着客厅沙发走去，准备拿回搭在沙发靠背上的外套，一边向约瑟问道：“楠洋呢？”  
“具体情况明早开盘才能知道，但是二少爷正在往楠洋赶，我想他肯定也得到消息了。”  
他话音未落，李赫宰已经披上外套向他走来：“走吧，回公司。”  
十几分钟后，当Joshua回到客厅时，李赫宰早就离开。那碗只被喝了一口的海带汤上的浮油已经开始凝结。Joshua的手机响了一声，他解锁屏幕，得知自己的银行卡内又被李赫宰汇入了一大笔钱。他于是很快处理干净的厨余，接着就怀抱着轻松惬意回卧室睡觉了。  
◇◇◇  
在美国呆了几天后，李东海一行人终于准备踏上返程之旅。  
金延珠的身体状况依旧没有恢复太好，所以告别的场所只得定在医院病房内。  
朴正洙正站在门口向金延珠的医生了解金延珠的产后恢复问题。Vincent坐在金延珠身边嘘寒问暖啰嗦叮嘱。李东海抱着Haru坐在窗边，他一边轻轻晃着一边给小公主唱歌。金希澈见状立刻凑过来抢孩子：“让我也抱抱小外甥女嘛。”  
李东海抿嘴笑着把Haru抱给金希澈，却没想到小丫头才刚被放进金希澈怀里就大哭了起来，吓得大明星立刻又把孩子还给李东海，结果李东海才抱着Haru哄了两三下，小姑娘的眼泪马上就止住了。  
金希澈的脸都气白了，他几步跨去床边找女演员告状：“金延珠，你闺女这是什么意思啊…”  
房间里笑声不断，逗得李东海也心情甚好，他凑近轻轻蹭了蹭Haru的小鼻子，再抬头时朴正洙已经走到他面前。  
“东海，回国以后你有什么打算吗？”  
李东海站起身来把Haru交给Vincent，之后才声音不大的跟朴正洙报备：“哥，你们先回首尔吧，我买了机票想去趟东京。”  
“怎么这么突然？需要我们陪你吗？”  
“没关系的，我自己可以。”李东海说着就低下了头，他看着自己的脚尖笑了起来：“有些人，有些事，还是要好好告别才能放下的。”  
他说完这话就向着金延珠的方向走去，Haru这时正安静乖巧的躺在妈妈身边的婴儿床里。李东海弯腰凑近小Haru，为了避免传染给小宝宝什么病毒细菌，他只隔着衣服亲了亲Haru的小肚皮。之后他又来到金延珠身边，握着女演员戴着那枚戒指的左手对她说：“延珠，你一定要幸福。”  
金延珠的眼睛一下就湿润了，她点了点头，说：“哥哥也是，哥哥一定要幸福才行。”  
李东海咧嘴笑了笑。他没有回答任何话。  
◇◇◇  
4月8日，东京时间下午三点，李东海在羽田机场外上了出租车。他的日语已经很纯熟，甚至连外国口音都没有太多。一年之后的现在，他就算独自环游日本也不会有什么困难。  
在美国的这几天，他几乎不曾想到李赫宰，这全都是托了Haru的福。也就是这么几天，往日的阴霾又被风吹的更远了一些，他的世界有了更多的光明。  
但他依旧不能驱散全部的焦虑和紧张。他戴了帽子、口罩和平光镜，将自己的脸全都藏了起来，这才安心了不少。  
出租车停在了池袋的步行街附近，付了车费后，李东海背着双肩背以不快的速度向着山间走去。  
人声渐渐稀少，连空气都好像一米一米的变得更清香，他终于忍不住的摘下了口罩尽情呼吸。又走了几分钟，远远的，李东海已经看到了那座宅院，和蔓出墙角的樱树枝丫。  
他走过了大门，一直走到樱花树下才站住脚步。樱花大概已经开了两三天，现在几乎落尽，除了地上满满的粉色花瓣，李东海想象不出李赫宰所说落樱时分的美景。他继续抬着头看着残留树上的花朵出神，不知过了多久，身后传来了不重的脚步声。  
“请问，是东海先生吗？”  
李东海回过头，认出了那和蔼声音的主人正是管家樱井老人，他连忙鞠躬用日语问好：“樱井先生，下午好，好久不见了。”  
老人见到李东海着实开心，两人立刻寒暄了起来。李东海不无可惜的询问了樱花的事情，得知果然那花是在4号夜里盛开的，如今已经结束了花期。  
“请问，不知道呢？它还在这里吗？”  
“很抱歉，去年十一月的时候，它跑出去玩就没有再回来了，也许正在别人家享福呢。”  
李东海眼帘低垂，心中是说不出的酸涩，他特意来到日本的两个缘由都以遗憾作为结尾了。  
“我真是失礼了，东海先生，我们进屋再聊吧”樱井管家这时一边拿出钥匙准备去开门，一边招呼李东海进屋，但是却看到李东海只是慌张拘谨的站在原地。“东海先生？”  
“我…我现在应该不能再进去了。”  
他犹豫着开了口，却不知道该怎么向这位慈祥老人解释缘由，但老人却对他摆了摆手，说道：“我知道的，没关系的，您可以进来。”  
“可是…”  
“李先生交代过的，是东海先生的话，随时都可以在这里住下。”

樱井老人多年研习日本茶道，冲泡出的抹茶味道十分纯正。李东海跪坐在榻榻米上，在老人的教导下学习喝日本茶的方法。一杯茶下肚，他还是没忍住的问：“樱井先生，我想请问，他是什么时候告诉您我可以来这里住下的？是去年吗？”  
老人却跪在地上对李东海行了礼：“东海先生，十分对不起，我向您说了谎。其实李先生是在前几天留下了一份文件和说明信，他已经将这处宅院赠送给您了。”  
“什么？怎么可能…樱井先生，您先请起。”李东海被这突如其来的事情震惊到几乎说不出话，他看着管家从斗柜里拿出一份文件递给他。阅读之后，他发现老人并没有说谎。  
“其实李先生也不确定您会再来这里，信上只是交代了如果碰到您，就将这份文件交给您。信上还说了，宅院的维护开销您都不需要担心。”  
李东海手里捏着这份房产文件说不出话。他本是想来这里了却心中最后一点伤痛，但现在却更伤痛。  
抹茶清苦，他的心却更清苦。

晚饭后，李东海决定留宿一晚。就像去年一样，老管家为他挖出了深埋地下的青梅酒。李东海拿起酒坛，只觉得那分量似乎没有去年的沉重。他抱着坛子，却不敢再去温泉的方向，最终只是随性的坐在土地上，背靠着黑夜中的青梅树独酌。  
记忆里的青梅酒香好似被加深，又好似被抹除。

第二天一早，李东海在吃过早饭后告别了樱井老人。他背着包离开了宅院，站在大门口犹豫着要不要去一趟神社。  
他最终选择还是不去了，毕竟上一次许的愿望并没能成真。  
他迈步向着山下走去，打算原路返回步行街，再找出租车去机场。这时他突然听到身后的猫叫声，他立刻转过头去。  
“不知道！”  
橘白相间的猫咪喵喵叫着朝李东海跑来，还像去年一样，它围着李东海嗅了嗅，在确定了气味后，他立刻用后腿站立着扑在李东海身上。  
“不知道…不知道你跑哪里去了？”  
李东海伸手将猫抱到面前忍不住亲吻着，不知道依旧乖巧的全无反抗，甚至低着头用脑瓜顶蹭着李东海的脸。  
“你这只坏猫，怎么能在我离开的时候你也离开呢…”  
他蹲在地上，眼泪已经无法抑制，一滴滴的砸在地面上。但他不想哭，不想再因为李赫宰哭，他是来告别的。他把不知道放在地上，左手攥着袖子擦眼泪，右手不住的摸着不知道光亮柔软的毛。  
“不知道，我要回家了。”  
“喵呜。”  
“你留在这里，不要跑出去…就算跑出去，也必须要回来。”  
“喵。”  
“不知道…我们要说再见了。”我们要说再见了。  
胸膛里恣意行凶的情愫让李东海的声音越来越哽咽，他甚至根本不知道自己到底在哭些什么。  
但其实告别本就是悲伤的事。想到这里时，他不再压抑自己，他在别无他人的日本山路上嚎啕大哭。


	68. 第六十八章

李东海的人生走上了正途。  
从日本回来后，他搬出了金希澈的红色公寓，但也并没有回去江南的高档住所。他去了钟路，原想碰碰运气而已，却没想到一年多以前被退掉的小公寓居然真的碰巧空着。房东没想到影帝李东海居然还会回来续租这间房子，惊喜之下手续办理的非常顺利。  
在简单装修并购买了新的家具后，李东海在四月中旬的一天去了江南公寓，为的是取回那副蓝色窗帘。等到他坐在小公寓的单人床上，看着眼前熟悉的景象，过去的一年就好像只是一场剧情饱满的梦，连记忆中李赫宰的脸都不再清晰了。  
与此同时，他依靠之前跟李赫宰学到的谈判技巧帮金希澈谈下了三个新节目，而因为他导致金希澈下车的四个节目他也尽力争取，并在三周之内谈妥了其中两个。四月底的时候，金希澈成了全韩国最忙碌的艺人之一，为此他“责怪”了李东海很久。

五月初，李东海突然宣布回归娱乐圈，但并不是去跟影坛新秀Joshua竞争，他选择通过一张原创迷你专辑涉足音乐市场，金希澈也如约feat了一首歌。  
专辑的主打曲《Lost》是一首旋律明快但歌词忧伤的抒情歌，音源发布当晚就空降五位，并在第二天早上登顶。之后李东海抱着电吉他首次登上音乐节目打榜，他眉眼间是云淡风轻的温和笑意，那带着一点小鼻音的独特声线唱哭了不少姑娘，也唱到手了连续三周的一位。  
李东海在接受采访时说，这首歌的意境是独自在夜间的酒吧喝到微醺时的那种感觉。被问到是不是想着曾经的爱人才创作出这首优秀的作品时，他只是低着头捂着嘴笑。他当然不能说这是他对过去、对李赫宰挥别的最后一步。  
我是如此爱你、深深的爱着你，让我把一切都奉献的你，狠心将我抛下的你，我曾爱你。  
到了这天，终于一切都是曾经，他终于能坦然确信的告诉自己，他已经可以一个人走下去了。

但全部的好消息也就仅限于此了。五月底第一天，韩国的多家银行、保险公司和投资金融公司相继破产，股市中大部分股票在一小时之内跌停，房产市场彻底崩溃，无数人流落街头，一场来势汹汹的经济危机由韩国为中心在三天之内席卷了整个亚洲。  
但这之中，李赫宰的LK集团几乎完全没有受到波及，甚至在股票跌停后收购多家公司，又以最低的价格买入大量房产地皮，成为韩国最大的房地产集团。这之中若硬要说代价，就是楠洋地产的倒闭和李泰镐的锒铛入狱。  
半个月后，LK的老董事长病逝。年仅三十岁的李赫宰正式接掌了李氏商业帝国，皇太子这个绰号终于被他亲手摘掉。  
这一切都是李东海从新闻上看到的，之后他关了电视，驾车前往公司准备参加LK娱乐的理事会。  
自从李东海深度触及公司的业务后，他就一直着手限制月中舞会，直到这天，这个举办了数个年头的政商娱乐界盛会终于彻底关停取消，李东海也组织制定了公司艺人保护章程，保证旗下艺人不会在涉足任何形式的性交易。就好像他在着力于洗刷自己的过去。  
Joshua对于月中舞会的取消尤为开心，他曾在片场后台拉着前来客串的李东海感激不止。李东海从少年的话中得知，他也已经和李赫宰分了手。李东海又想起这天一早看到的商业头条，李赫宰疑似与现总统的独生女订婚。他还记得李泰镐说过他们总是要成家的。这样也对。

六月底发生的重大新闻是金延珠离婚并带着女儿毅然回国，朴正洙的生日宴因此变成了接风宴。酒过三巡后，金延珠拉着李东海一边笑一边说：“哥哥，男人都是改不了的，都他妈改不了…”  
她说着就哭了起来，李东海简直怕她会哭到昏过去。他心里不落忍，正想把金延珠抱怀里安慰安慰，Vincent却凑过来说：“你和正洙希澈好好玩，我送延珠回去。”  
李东海看着Vincent搀扶着金延珠离开的画面若有所思，金希澈低头笑笑拍了拍李东海的肩膀说：“李东海你可别捣乱啊，Vincent这么大岁数，也该成家了。”  
朴正洙喝着酒也插了一嘴：“守了这么些年，他也真是很辛苦了。”  
李东海也笑了，他想着金延珠只要回头就能看到有人在等她，这是一种幸运。

十月份，在李东海的生日前发生的最后一件大事是安正俊被起诉。一个新晋男演员指控在工作期间受到了安正俊的虐待，导致他罹患创伤后应激障碍和抑郁症，甚至有了自杀的行为。一时间，关于安导的工作作风的旧报道也被翻了出来，更有十余个艺人宣称同样曾遭到安正俊的暴力胁迫、恐吓，他们还发出联合声明支持男演员，这份声明显然在判决中起了作用，安正俊被判有过失，要向原告给予巨额赔偿。  
原本意气风发、在韩国数一数二的天才导演就这么成了过街老鼠，原先已经准备开拍的新片也黄了，网络上此起彼伏的都是对安正俊的正义讨伐，这让安导也好好的体会了一下被暴力的感觉。  
出手解救的是李东海。“哥的片子，我要投拍。LK如果谈不下来，我自己出钱也要拍。”  
听到他这话时，安正俊转过身背对着李东海擦了擦眼里，再转回来时，大导演还是一副鼻孔看人的样子：“只给钱就打发我了？你得过来演，而且之前说好了，我还按新人价付你钱。”  
“算我一个，我早就想演妓女了。”刚刚签回LK娱乐的金延珠说着就点了一支烟，刻意做出一副风尘样问：“怎么样，有点那个意思没有？”  
已经跟着李东海混了几个月的Joshua也拉着安导撒娇：“大神大神，我能演吗？打酱油也好啊，我会很努力的！”  
他们簇拥着安正俊，直到大导演捂着脸流泪不止。安正俊一拍桌子，对着酒保大喊一声：“上酒！给我开我存在这儿的最贵的酒！”  
这场大酒喝到了凌晨两点才渐渐有了结束的意思。每个人都喝得烂醉，好像世界末日就在明天一样，歇斯底里的笑着。毕竟生活太苦，每个人都太苦，所以自毁起来是无底线的，是反抗和斗争。  
李东海又灌了一杯酒，他醉意朦胧的看着坐在身边的朋友们，这才突然意识到，这就是他现在的生活，平和、美好…平和又美好。  
他趁着自己还有意识给金希澈打了电话，正在熬夜打游戏还没睡的宇宙大明星在确认酒吧地址后立刻动身过来捞人。  
挂下电话后，李东海摇摇晃晃的摸进了厕所，虽然并不恶心想吐，但他还是想先把胃里的酒精清一清，可没想到他才钻进隔间就坐在马桶盖上睡了过去，在这个不甚舒服的睡姿里竟然做了梦。  
他被一阵敲门声惊醒，梦中那种失重的坠落感还没有消解。李东海站起身打开了门，他低着头正好看到那双骨骼漂亮的手。“希澈哥…”他被人架着，终于安下心来，他又睡着了。

‘你来到我身边的那天，依旧会浮现在我眼前…虽然说过我已经没事，但其实最想念的依旧是你…曾相信不会有离别到来，我相信这是理所当然，于我反而成了毒，成了留下遗憾的歌，就让我离开你吧，让我再也无法挽留你…’  
像是漂浮天上的云丝，歌声也一样的漂浮在梦里，李东海虽然听着，但是一直没有醒过来，直到外套口袋里的手机响起并震动，他才迷蒙着渐渐恢复意识接了电话：“喂…”  
“李东海你在哪儿呢？”  
“希澈…哥？”  
“你地址没说错吧？我没找到你啊？”  
李东海慢慢睁开了眼睛，他这才发现这首听了无数遍的《Lost》并不是在梦中大脑翻出的虚假。他惊慌的转过头，李赫宰正坐在驾驶座上，他左手握着方向盘，右手则落在档把上，食指正敲着节奏。  
‘我是如此爱你，深深的爱着你，虽然知道已经无法挽回，但我的心为什么会这样？’  
为什么会这样？


	69. 第六十九章

“李东海你说话！你在哪儿呢？”  
金希澈的大嗓门通过手机传来，把李东海吓了个激灵，他连忙把视线从李赫宰身上移开，又稍稍翻身把身子转向车门的方向，说：“哥，我没事…对不起你先回去吧，我明天再跟你说…”  
“李东海你等…”电话被李东海挂断了。  
这首《Lost》被设置成了单曲循环，在短暂的空白间隔后，前奏再一次响起。李东海还维持着那个姿势，蜷缩在座椅里面朝外侧，正试图压下去濒临失控的心跳。经过这么久，他明明已经有了全新的生活，但此时胸膛中的酸涩依旧会淹没他、让他想要流泪。他不明白这是为什么，醉酒下更是想不出所以然。  
首尔不是个多大的城市，它很小，但分手后李东海一次都没有碰到过李赫宰，不管是在他用酒麻痹自己的时候还是站在金希澈家的阳台想跳下去的时候，李赫宰都没有出现过，他只出现在新闻里、宴会上或者别人的床上。结果现在好不容易一切尘埃落定回到正轨，他又一句话不说就强硬的出现在李东海的生活里，他怎么可以这么做。  
李东海的眼睛睁得很大，试图阻止不断溢出的眼泪掉下来，但总还是有几滴由悲痛组成的漏网之鱼流淌而下，他隔几分钟就要抬手用袖子擦去泪水。  
“哭什么。”李赫宰的语调是一种毫无情绪的温和，说这话时，他并没有看着李东海。  
“你找我做什么。”李东海想了五分钟才问出这句话，他设想了很多答案，但是答案都被酒精冲散。而且，其实无论李赫宰回答什么，他大概也都无力思考  
车平稳的停在了路边，之后又被熄火。李赫宰按下了车窗，他点了一支烟，深吸一口后，左手夹着香烟探出车外，但车子内依旧很快充斥着烟草的味道。  
“我没找你，碰巧见到你而已。看你进洗手间很久没出来，怕你出事了才去看看，没想到你直接睡过去了。”  
这话让李东海有些羞耻的恼怒，同时他也不敢相信如今的自己居然会这么容易被李赫宰影响情绪。他看向车外，发现他们已经到了钟路，这才意识到李赫宰依旧掌握着他的行踪。他的脑子乱成了一团浆糊，这让他无从分辨自己到底想做什么事、说什么话。他伸手拉了下车门，发现果然落锁后便盯着挡风玻璃说：“李董，麻烦你开门吧，我要回去睡觉，明天还有很多事。”  
“我们聊聊吧，李东海。”  
愤怒因为这句话而暴涨，李东海狠狠地挥拳打在他这一侧的玻璃窗上，发出一声不小的动静。他闭着眼睛深呼吸着尝试稳住情绪，但说出来的话依旧是带着刺的嘲讽：“大半夜的，李董想聊天应该去找你未婚妻吧。”  
“李东海，我忍很久了，你最好别给自己找不自在，不然我可不知道我会做出什么事。”  
车里的气氛因为李赫宰的这句话而降至冰点，就连呼气都会结出冰晶一样。就像之前的许多次一样，这种对峙，李东海从来不是李赫宰的对手。他伸手关了音乐，当左手离李赫宰的身体最近的时刻，他甚至觉得有种灼人的温度炙烧着他的手背。李东海痛苦的闭上眼睛，他根本不能看李赫宰，不然他的心脏会疼痛到停跳。  
“你想聊什么。”  
李赫宰没有说话，他也不知道能聊些什么。他灭了烟，又关上了车窗，一时间车内寂静的只有两个人不轻不重的呼吸声。他转过头来看着李东海，看着他睫毛落在眼下的阴影。  
“李东海，你恨我吗。”  
“…每次你都是这种语气，你这么肯定，还想让我说什么。”  
“我想让你说实话。”  
李东海抬起右手捂住眼睛，泪水顺着指缝淌下。其实这个场景他排演过无数次、无数次，他努力了很久，他以为自己可以抬头挺胸的面对李赫宰、面对他们的过去，可以对李赫宰心平气和、若无其事说一句“你好，再见，祝你幸福”，他以为自己已经旅行至内陆…却没想到努力了这么久，他只是身处潮湿的海滩之上，只要李赫宰愿意掀起海啸，他就会再一次跌进深水之中。  
他哽咽着用气音说：“我好恨你，我恨你对我做的所有…你总是这样，不给我选择的余地…我以为我不恨你…就像我以为我们不会再见面，就算再见面…也不是这个样子。我已经生活的很好了，你到底为什么还要打扰我！”  
悲恸的哀嚎将几个月来平静快乐的李东海打回原形，他抱着膝盖在副驾驶上放声大哭，肩膀也不住的颤抖。他的质问只是发泄此刻心中积郁，并不是真的想要李赫宰给出什么答案。  
“我也恨你，从第一次看见你就恨你。你虚伪懦弱，但是聪明还可怜，好几次，我光是看着你，就想把你撕碎，把你毁掉。”李赫宰凑近了副驾驶上的男人，他伸手摸了摸李东海已经剪短的头发，那种陌生的触感突然让他气愤不已，他抓着李东海的黑发强迫他抬起头来，他看着李东海满是泪水的脸才继续说下去：“但是我最恨的是你对我做的事…你让我对你为所欲为，可其实，是你在对我为所欲为。就像现在这样…你不反抗，你在让我上瘾…”  
李东海的双眼无神更没有焦距，但他看得清面前李赫宰冷峻的面容。为所欲为…为所欲为，李赫宰说的没错。  
李赫宰突然觉得颓败，直到分手的时候，他都以为一切都在掌控之中，可当李东海真的离开后，他才发现自己陷入了流沙里。他叹了口气，正想放开、放走李东海，却眼见着那男人笑了出来。  
“李赫宰，你爱我。”  
李赫宰看着他，却说不出一句话来。他想嘲笑李东海的愚蠢自负，但是心中却盘旋着某种让他恐惧的预感，他居然因为李东海而恐惧。  
“我怎么没想到呢…你爱我，你居然爱我…”  
“李东海…”  
“你说你恨我，说你不会爱…可你的恨就是爱，你只有这一种感情，你给了我…你想毁掉我也好，想杀了我也好…李赫宰，你爱我。”李东海借着喝醉的名义笑的疯狂极了，直到他直不起腰，他抵着李赫宰的肩膀呢喃：“这样就…就好，我就没那么可怜…可怜了…”  
他突然被李赫宰推到后座，一阵眩晕后，他被吻住，他能感觉到李赫宰正在撕扯他的衣服。这一切并不让他吃惊。酒醉后的世界一切都是理所应当的，跟前任做爱能算是多大的事呢。  
李东海抬起身子配合着李赫宰脱掉了自己的裤子，他搂着李赫宰的脖子不停索吻，身上的男人就像是饥饿的兽一样舔他、咬他。这种久违的来自同性的夹杂着性欲快感的疼痛让李东海发疯，他早已主动抛下残留的理智和人性，只留下被性欲浸泡成黑色的自己。  
后穴被李赫宰撑满的瞬间，李东海为自己的这次放肆而满足的哭叫出声。就这样吧，就这样吧，这是最后一次了，既然是最后一次，上帝是不会问责的。  
李赫宰的吻落在了李东海颈间的十字架项坠上，他甚至伸出舌头舔了舔，李东海猜出了他这亵渎又淫邪的行为，只觉得臀间的温度更滚烫了些。  
“李赫宰，啊嗯…快点，呜…再快点，干我那里…”他话音未落，就感到后穴的敏感点被狠狠地磨了一圈，硬挺的前端立刻溢出了一些浓稠的白浊。  
“李东海…李东海…”李赫宰的声音也开始不稳，这种在他全身每一个细胞中乱窜的快感直让他眼睛泛红。他压低了身子，性器进的更深了一点，他立刻感觉到包裹着自己的火热内壁绞紧痉挛：“这么久没被操过了，是不是要爽死了。”他狠狠的抽插着，又低下头亲吻着李东海的嘴唇，接着又贴着他的耳朵要求：“再吸紧点，李东海…”  
身下人高潮的瞬间，李赫宰也在他体内射出来。他从未有过这么剧烈又舒爽的高潮，使得他居然有些气短的伏在李东海颈间喘息着。先前那种恐惧已经不在，但又有其他的什么让他觉得心脏被胀满。  
李赫宰开口说了些什么。  
李东海困的连眼睛都快睁不开，他躺在后座上，像是梦呓一样开口：“李赫宰…晚了，你不在了，我也不在了…  
“太晚了…李赫宰。今晚之后，我们不要再见面了…”  
◇◇◇  
李东海已经很久没有睡过这么好的一觉，没有梦、没有浅眠，就像是他的身体抛下了所有会困扰他的事，只选择跌入黑夜之中，无忧无虑，没有无奈痛苦。  
他醒来时，房间内一片漆黑，黑夜还没散去。李东海向床头柜的方向探手寻找台灯的开关，但却摸了一手空。他坐起身，在黑暗之中寻找自己的手机，却也徒劳无功。  
这房间黑到没有一丝光亮，这很奇怪，就算是夜间，小公寓里也会渗透进街灯的。李东海被恐惧紧紧包裹，他发现了，这里不是小公寓，不是江南，也不是李赫宰的复式公寓。  
面前的黑暗突然被撕裂，光芒刺痛了他的眼睛，是一扇隐藏于黑暗中的门被打开了。他眯着眼，看到李赫宰从门那边走进来。  
“李赫宰…”  
“李东海。”男人坐到他身边的被单中对他说：“李东海，我不介意把对你做过的事再做一次，但是...这次我可不会好心的放你走了。”


	70. 第七十章

金延珠回国时说的那句话李东海还没忘，她说男人都是改不了的，她又说对了…李东海都记不得金延珠到底一语成谶了多少次。  
“李赫宰…你不可能这么关着我，我今天约了人谈事，我就这么消失了是一定会有人来找我的…”  
李东海话音一落，坐在他身边的男人简直像是听了个天大的笑话，李赫宰偏过头去笑出声，他隔着被子拍了拍李东海腿说：“李东海，你信不信，就算我现在开发布会告诉所有人你在我手里，也没人找得到你。”  
如果是别人说这话，李东海连眼皮都不会抬一下，但是李赫宰不一样。李东海的思绪不受控的飘远，一年之前的某个下午，李赫宰曾拥着他躺在客厅的长沙发上，当时客厅里飘着李东海新买的琥珀薰衣草香薰的味道。李赫宰当时跟他说：“不要想着逃走，你就算躲去万寿台我都能找到你。”  
他还记得自己当时丝毫不想逃亡，当时并不是此刻。  
“你到底想怎样…”  
“我说了，你回来我身边，你只要答应了，我就放你走。”  
“你听不懂我的话吗！太晚了李赫宰！”这个人早晚会逼疯他，李东海知道这件事，他真的怕了，在他的人生稳定下来后，他承受不起李赫宰这个不知引信和计时器在哪里的爆炸物。“一开始我不愿意，是你强迫我的…后来我输给你，你又让我离开…是你让我离开的！我好不容易才摆脱你，你不知道我都经历了什么…我才刚刚好起来，你为什么又要来折腾我！”  
“你说得对，我爱你，所以我要你回来。”李赫宰的双眼隐藏在不纯粹的黑暗之中，让人看不清也想不透。“李东海，你也爱我，你很爱我。”  
“已经不了，我已经忘了你了。”  
“我会让你再想起来。” 他站起身来，一边走向门口一边说：“你想激怒我的话还是死心吧。你早晚都得答应我，但你要是想先吃点苦，我也无所谓。”  
他离开房间时再一次关上了门，这间屋子又一次坠入无边的寂静黑暗之中。  
李东海因为恐惧而颤抖喘息着，才一个晚上而已，李赫宰埋进他潜意识的惧怕就迅速复苏。他努力让自己冷静下来，之后就踏着黑暗下了床，扶着墙壁一点点的探索这间屋子，他至少要先搞清楚自己处在一个什么样的环境，再寻找逃出去的办法。  
但他很快就心灰意冷下来，整间屋子除了那张双人床外什么都没有，没有灯、没有窗户，甚至连李赫宰进来时的那道门李东海都摸不处哪怕一毫米的门缝。他本来还有个备用计划是等李赫宰下次进来的时候去攻击他，但是眼下他根本不可能在那人进屋时迅速反应，他已经记不得门的位置了。房间的墙壁和床体都是软包过的，李东海不知道这是李赫宰怕他碰伤还是怕他自杀，也可能两者都有。  
李东海回到床上，他莫名有些安心了，因为李赫宰显然不会把他困在这里饿死渴死，事实上如果低血糖或者脱水反而更好，他就有机会离开了。而他唯一要做的，就是绝不再对李赫宰妥协掉自己来之不易的安稳生活。  
直到这时为止，李东海并不知道这份囚禁的作用到底是什么。  
◇◇◇  
金希澈开门进屋时，朴正洙立刻迎了出来。  
“怎么样了？找到他了吗？”  
“没有，他不在公司，钟路和江南也都没人…电话还是打不通吗？”  
“嗯，一直关机。”  
金希澈走进客厅坐在沙发上，目光直愣的盯着木地板，他不住的搓着手指。朴正洙看到他这样子立刻就坐去了他身边，又伸手拍了拍金希澈的后背安慰道：“你先别急，Vincent也还在找。”  
“正洙，我担心是…”他还没说完，茶几上的电话就突然响了起来，来电号码是Vincent，金希澈立刻按下了免提键：“哥，怎么样？”  
“我在酒吧调了监控，是李董把东海带走了…”  
“他妈的…”金希澈的拳头握的正紧，很快他就感到胸口里堵塞的愤怒。他挂了电话又站起身，一边走向玄关一边对朴正洙说：“我去趟LK。”  
“希澈你冷静点！”  
“我很冷静，现在只能先找到李赫宰，不管能不能见到他，至少得先试试…”  
“你找我有什么事吗？”  
金希澈不敢置信看向门口，李赫宰正面无表情站在玄关，他开口对金希澈说：“门没锁，我就进来了，没打扰到你们吧。”  
朴正洙几步走过来拽住了全身都发散着怒意的金希澈并把他护在身后，接着他目不斜视的盯着李赫宰的双眼问：“李董，东海是不是在你那儿？”  
“是，他没事，你们不用担心。”  
男人的眼神里是丝毫不加掩饰的自信和嘲讽，朴正洙不得不时刻提醒自己，面前的人是个多可怕的对手。他又问：“既然他没事，就让他回来，我们都很担心。”  
“东海会在我这儿多住一段时间。”  
“李赫宰，你到底要把他害成什么样才甘心！”金希澈无视了朴正洙的阻拦冲到前面，他知道自己面对李赫宰全无办法，既然全无办法就反而不用顾忌后路了，他又说：“东海已经跟你分开了，你还是个人的话就彻底放手，他已经有自己的生活了…”  
“这件事还是让他自己选吧。”  
李赫宰的眼底渐渐有了愤怒的意味，金希澈反倒笑了：“怎么，你又要把我变成无业游民吗，还是想像之前对付正洙一样把我扣在国外？你以为这样我们就会放弃救他？”  
“这次是我跟东海两个人的事，不会牵扯到你们。至于你们，你们找不到他的，不信就尽管试试。”  
李赫宰很快离开了汝矣岛地区，他出门前对那两人说的最后一句话是：“你们帮不了李东海，更阻止不了他。”  
金希澈紧接着问：“你以为你就可以吗！”但李赫宰已经关上了房门，并没有回答他。  
深灰色的Urus上，李赫宰一边开车一边腾出右手抚摸着副驾驶的皮质座椅，他想着金希澈的质问，他知道答案是什么：  
没人救得了李东海，连他李赫宰也不能。  
◇◇◇  
黑暗中似乎有细微的响声，但多半是幻觉，也可能是什么巨大的昆虫，即将变成吞噬人的怪物。李东海已经无法控制自己的大脑飞速运转并创造出各种可怖的场景来赋予这间房间更多的怪异，一天下来，他渐渐明白了李赫宰把他关在这里的目的…  
他看不见，也听不到任何声音，更没有什么味道可供他吸嗅，这间屋子就像是爆炸前的宇宙，只有虚无。被剥夺感官的感觉太糟糕，李东海只坚持了几个小时，是他认为的几个小时，其实也可能只是十几分钟。时间感在这样的黑暗里根本没有意义，一开始他还尝试读秒计数、唱歌、在脑子里回放喜欢的影片，但也很快都被放弃，黑暗的侵袭太迅速，就像膨胀的白细胞，吞噬腐蚀掉所有理性。  
他饥饿、口渴、疲惫，不知道过去了多久反而加剧了这些痛苦的感觉。室内的温度既不让他寒冷也不会让他热出汗水，又是一项无感。他开始掐自己，痛觉让他不至于迷失在这里。  
他尝试入睡，睡了好几觉，可醒来依旧是相同的黑暗寂静，可能已经过去了好几天，他希望自己已经饿死了，成了一具骷髅。  
又过了几个世纪一样，他开始盼望有人能进来…哪怕带给他一点点感官体验，都能防止他疯掉。  
但是始终没有人。  
李东海开始呼吸困难、浑身发抖，是惊恐的症状发作。他站起来把身体往墙上撞，但那些厚实柔软的墙体不会发出任何声音，甚至不会让他疼。他倒在地上缩成一团，觉得自己全身发冷。  
突然之间，有不甚明亮的光芒蔓延进来，他知道是李赫宰来了。他想躲开，但当李赫宰把他抱进怀里时，那温暖、香气和肌肤相触的亲密让他失去了所有反抗的力气。  
李东海缩在李赫宰怀里，他突然问：“你走了多久？”  
“不到四个小时。”李赫宰说：“你还没放弃，那吃点东西吧，才有力气继续。”


	71. 第七十一章

李东海简直不能相信时间才过去四个小时，他希望李赫宰是骗他的。就算结局是投降，坚持了四天也总好过四个小时，至少他能告诉自己他尽力了。  
他已经隐隐预料到了结局，海水已经漫了上来。他不甘心如此轻易的就被李赫宰攻破防线，却阻止不了自己的身体因为李赫宰的体温而停止了颤栗。他知道这些就是朴正洙说的特定环境下出现的必然反应…可就算是被迫产生的必然反应，也是真实发生的反应不是吗。  
一杯温热的蜂蜜水被咽下，这本是平常不过的感觉，此时却让李东海几乎流泪。他靠在李赫宰怀里被他喂下了食物，他可能没有注意到自己一直紧紧地攥着李赫宰衬衫的下摆，那是救命稻草。  
全身无力、精疲力尽的李东海被李赫宰抱出了这间恐怖屋，在那道门之外是一片面积不小的走廊，房间众多，拐弯岔路也让人难以记清道路，这让他心中计划逃跑的希望又一次破灭。他还看到一道通往楼上的狭长楼梯，李东海这才明白自己一直身处地下，难怪李赫宰那么肯定不会有人能救出他。  
李赫宰没有带他去楼上，只是抱他去了浴室。在洗过澡后，李东海突然困倦的厉害，他脑子里一团浆糊，感觉只要闭上眼睛就能睡过去。他感觉到自己被放到柔软的床上，不知道是不是那间只有黑暗的房间。他还感觉李赫宰凑近了他，那人发间的香气正从李东海的颈窝处蔓延。  
“你应该知道我不会让你出现生命危险，你不用担心你会死在这里。”李赫宰低头亲吻着李东海的额头，又舔了舔他的颈侧，他蛊惑诱导着说：“东海，回来吧，回到我身边。你答应，这一切就停止。”  
李东海知道李赫宰在脱他的衣服，知道自己很快就要浑身赤裸着躺在他身下。或许在以前，他喜欢以性爱作为被李赫宰残忍虐待的结尾，但在他们分手之后的今天，这种被迫将自己不加保留的呈现在李赫宰面前的感觉让他羞耻至极，甚至比月中舞会的那天夜里还要痛苦。他想反抗，但是却没有力气，他甚至困的连手指都抬不起来。  
“李赫宰…不行，你别…”  
“东海，你爱我，你喜欢这样。”李赫宰的唇舌已经舔到了李东海的胸口，他含住李东海的乳尖，用牙齿轻柔细致的啃噬，又在李东海忍不住呜咽出声的时候用舌尖舔过，他的手覆上了李东海已经有了反应的性器。“如果你不爱我了，你就不会在酒后和我做爱。你爱我。”  
李赫宰的每一下触碰都让李东海在生理上舒服到无以复加，尤其是在那压抑崩溃的四小时后，他根本阻止不了自己的身体对李赫宰的渴望。但是他的心理防线还没有垮塌，他很清楚这一切是李赫宰的阴谋诡计，先恶毒的对他，让他崩溃，再体贴的对他，让他依赖，他都知道。  
可就算他知道，也改变不了他快被仅仅用手指和舌尖爱抚他的李赫宰弄到高潮的事实，更阻止不了运行愈发缓慢的大脑渐渐忘却了一切痛苦。  
“嗯…我不要，混蛋…你放开…”  
“东海，我的东海…”李赫宰慷慨的给予身下全身浸在薄汗潮红里的男人更多的亲吻和快感，他的指尖缓慢但用了些力气的抚摸着李东海不断溢出爱液的湿润顶端，继而满意的听到李东海无法抑制的哽咽呻吟。  
“呜…李赫宰…嗯，你…”意识里空白一片，李东海甚至已经忘了自己是谁，更无瑕顾忌他和李赫宰之间的仇恨。他微微挺动着腰，李赫宰也配合着加快了手上的速度，在李东海高潮的瞬间，他低头吻住了他。  
这个吻并不长久，它很短暂，短暂到李东海只一秒间恍惚看到了李赫宰眼中并不虚假的爱恋，他还来不及思考就昏睡了过去。而当他再次醒来时，黑暗又一次笼罩包围。

为了进一步粉碎李东海的时间感。李赫宰离开的时间毫无规律，有时他好像离开了十天，有时却在李东海还没睡醒时就又回来，虽然他说从李东海住进这里后一共只过去了四天而已。但不论他离开了多久，当黑暗中的门被推开时，就意味着一场温柔入骨的性爱即将上演。  
而李东海的世界里因此只剩下了让他避之不及的无感无觉和让他甘愿赴死的强烈快感，这两者在对比之中，后者显得愈发让人上瘾。  
更别说李东海一直昏昏沉沉的，直到第三天他才意识到李赫宰给他喂了镇定剂，这让他毫无思考的能力，停留在他脑海中的只剩下原始的情感和欲望。  
他知道李赫宰想做什么，李赫宰想让他除去一切杂念，看清他心底的答案。而他的答案很明确，无论他还爱不爱李赫宰，他都无法再撑下去了。  
第四天，在李赫宰换好衣服准备离开时，李东海抬手拽住了他的袖口。  
“别走…你别走。”  
他立刻被那男人拥进怀里，原本因为即将来临的黑暗恐惧而尖叫的内心瞬间安静下来。李东海靠着李赫宰的心口，听着耳边安定的心跳声，他确信自己得到了前所未有的安全。

在李东海不再反抗后，李赫宰立刻带他离开了地下室。终于见到日光后，李东海无法形容出内心的感受，就像是幸福和恐惧以精确的对半比例调和。他眯着眼睛闪躲着刺痛，他又往李赫宰的怀里缩了缩。  
“闭上眼睛，一会儿再睁开。”  
李东海依言照做，但总不肯放开李赫宰的袖子，这样子让李赫宰觉得那伴随他三十年的控制欲和占有欲得到了最好的抚慰。“你乖，只要听话，我不会再把你关进去。”  
“李赫宰…”李东海开口叫他，又睁开含着忧伤水雾的眼睛看着他，“如果我不放弃，你要怎么办呢。”  
“你不放弃，我就一辈子把你留在这里。”李赫宰说着又低头亲吻着李东海的头发、额角，他又把他抱的更紧了一些：“我认定了，就绝不放手了。哪怕你不放弃，哪怕你死，也必须在我身边。”  
他没有说“哪怕你不爱我”，他确信李东海还爱着他，他的这份确信让李东海再一次质疑起之前一年自己付出的所有努力。李东海低头想着，自己是否曾经哪怕有一秒钟成功的将李赫宰从自己的血液脊髓中剔除。  
或许有，但他已经不再记得。他的恒星已经复苏，并且比以往任何时候、现在任何星体都更巨大、更温热、更不可阻挡。恒星的强大引力将他牵引至轨道之中，让他无法逃逸，无法抵抗。  
李东海知道自己正再一次迈向海洋，他不知道自己还能不能回头。


	72. 第七十二章

虽然已经被李赫宰允许在这栋总面积近七百平的别墅生活，不用再被困在地下室，但因为李东海目前仅仅是不反抗的配合，但并不是答应复合，所以他还是不被允许踏出房子半步。事实上他也无法踏出，整栋别墅的安保系统出自为美国联邦监狱设计警备系统的专家之手，墙壁是特制结构，外包着加厚的混凝土，玻璃也是强化过的防弹玻璃，恐怕连国家银行的金库也没有李赫宰这处房产安全。  
他也曾站在各扇窗户旁向外眺望，但眼中所见仅仅是茂盛的针叶林和雾气，简直像是《暮光之城》里库伦一家所住的地方，只可惜他不是吸血鬼，也无法飞檐走壁或日行千里。  
令李东海吃惊的是，李赫宰竟然主动给了他手机和电脑。但在当天李赫宰离开后，李东海才发现这些智能设备都是进过处理的，不仅没有GPS，就算连入网络后也无法被定位，他彻底放弃了逃亡的想法，而且就算能逃走，他甚至无法确定自己依旧在国内，又能跑去哪里。  
再说，李赫宰总是能找到他的，他总是可以。  
李东海蜷缩在沙发上，沙发上铺着一条白色的长毛毯子，柔软舒适。他盯着手机上的时间看，李赫宰并没有骗他，他确实只被抓来了几天而已。随后他打开电视，某个不算知名的电影台正在播放一部有些年头的B级片。李东海躺着看了一会，犹豫着要不要给金希澈打电话，他很担心李赫宰会发现他试图联系外界…应该说他一定会发现，如果李赫宰因此暴怒，李东海不知道自己能不能承担这个后果。  
但他突然想到，既然李赫宰给了他电话，这意思应该就是允许他报平安。他这才终于下决心给金希澈的手机拨了电话过去。  
“请问是哪位？”  
李东海这才想起来这部手机并不是自己的，号码肯定也不是…但是这声音也不是金希澈的声音。他小心翼翼的开口问：“正洙哥？”  
“东海？！”  
电话那边传来一些窸窸窣窣的声音，大概是朴正洙起身去了其他房间，李东海有些疑惑，他于是趁这个沉默的空隙发问：“哥，希澈哥呢？怎么是你接的电话？”  
“希澈才刚睡下不久，他这几天失眠，好不容易才睡一会儿…”朴正洙轻轻走出卧室，他回头又看了正躺在床上熟睡的金希澈一眼，才抬手小心翼翼的关上了门，赶忙关心李东海的近况：“东海，你怎么样？你在哪儿？有没有受伤？”  
“我没事，没有受伤一切都好…但是我不知道自己在哪儿，周围没有地标，这部手机也不能定位。”  
“李赫宰呢？他想做什么？”  
李东海不自觉的叹了口气，他声音不大的说：“他想跟我复合。”  
电话里安静无声，李东海知道那头的朴正洙一定诧异无言，他于是也不再说话，耐心等待朴正洙的建议。  
“东海…你必须时刻记得你想要的是什么，千万、千万不要被眼前的情景迷惑了。”  
听到这话，李东海蓦地觉得心里不甚舒服，他也说不好这原因是什么，也许是因为“迷惑”一词否定了他的自我意识。他正想回话，却在这时听到电话那边传来了金希澈不大的声音：“正洙，怎么了？”  
“是东海来了电话…”  
朴正洙的话音才落，下一秒电话就被金希澈接起：“东海！你在哪儿？李赫宰有没有伤到你？”  
“哥，我没事，你别担心，我一点事都没有。”  
他听到电话那边朴正洙又低声说了些什么，紧接着金希澈的声音又顺着听筒传来：“东海，你千万别重蹈覆辙了，我们一定会想办法接你回来…”  
“希澈哥，”李东海出言打断：“你照顾好自己，不要担心我，我会自己想办法解决的。”他停顿了几秒钟又说：“这次你们应该…帮不了我了。”

李赫宰回来时，李东海在沙发上睡着了，男人靠近的脚步声让他惊醒，他才睁开眼睛，就被李赫宰铺天盖地的亲吻包围。  
“嗯…李赫宰…”  
“别动，宝宝…让我亲亲你。”  
李东海的心弦一紧，觉得呼吸都有些发痛，他想躲闪着，可身子却被李赫宰抱的正紧。那人身上沾染的深秋味道让他的伤感忽然而起，而李赫宰似乎也注意到了这点，他对李东海说：“怎么了，我对你温柔一点不好吗。”  
“不是…”  
他应该拒绝的，或者趁这个机会用手边的东西砸向李赫宰的头…手机、遥控器，还有桌上的水晶烟灰缸…但是他到底什么都没做，他到底只是软在李赫宰的怀里，在男人的抚摸和诱哄下乖顺的被亲吻着额头唇角。  
等到李赫宰终于亲够了，他直起身子去楼上的衣帽间换衣服。李东海缓慢的从沙发上坐起来，却突然发现一年不见的约瑟正坐在客厅外的会客区的扶手椅上。  
刚才的景象全都被他看去了，一想到这里，李东海的脸简直要熟透了。他干咳了两声往会客厅走来，期间约瑟也站起身来看着他。  
“咳…约瑟，好久不见了。”  
“好久不见，李先生。”  
李东海有些拘谨的低头，他的右手拇指正不自觉的抓挠着食指指尖，那里的皮肤已经有了伤口，但他浑然不知。他踌躇着问约瑟：“你好像不吃惊我在这里，你事先知道吗？”  
“我不知道，但是李董这几天的心情好了很多，所以我隐约猜到也许跟您有关。”  
“他…之前一直心情不好吗？”  
约瑟却没有回答这个问题：“今天李董去看了心理医生。”  
“什么？！他怎么可能…”这或许是全世界所有事中李东海最不会相信的一件事，那个暴力、反社会又不可一世的李赫宰会去看心理医生，他不是从来不认为自己有问题吗。李东海还想问，他有太多想问的事，但此时，穿着舒适的家居服的李赫宰却从楼上走下，他的脚步声有些轻快，惹得李东海更难以置信的回头看他。  
李赫宰走来后便从背后拥住李东海，埋头在他颈间亲吻，那动作甚至有些撒娇的意味。李赫宰没有抬头的吩咐约瑟：“我这边没事了，你回去吧。”  
“好的。”约瑟对着两人微微欠身，接着就离开了这里，把这栋别墅和这晚时间完整的留给另外两个男人。  
李东海伸手轻轻挣开了李赫宰的束缚，但他才刚刚转过身来就又被李赫宰抱进怀中，那人身上熟悉的香气让李东海有一瞬间的失神：“李赫宰…你为什么要这样呢？”  
“我总要向你证明我的决心，用你能看得见的方式。”  
李赫宰又一次低头亲吻着李东海的脸庞，他的唇上、怀里是满溢的爱意，这是从没有过的样子。李东海睁开眼睛看着他，只觉得这样的李赫宰距离他是前所未有的近，却也前所未有的遥远。  
“李赫宰啊…”  
他又一次扰乱了李东海的理智和判断，让李东海再也看不清内心所想。他到底要如何才能摆脱这个人，摆脱他给予的所有创伤和仇恨、爱意和快乐。他本认为自己正期盼着回归几天前还拥有的平和美好的生活，但眼下却不自控的在李赫宰的呼吸之间陷入曾经的陷阱，他明知道这会是陷阱。他又想起了朴正洙和金希澈的话…  
李东海抵着李赫宰的肩膀闭上了眼睛，呢喃道：“李赫宰啊…”


	73. 第七十三章

李赫宰确实在努力修复自己的心理疾病，这是在之后的一周里，李东海渐渐确信的事情。他会在每天缠着李东海索要早安吻和晚安吻，会在李东海看电影的时候也挤在旁边，他会询问李东海想吃些什么以便他回家时带上一些可口的食物…他以前从来不会问李东海的想法。  
最重要的是，他开始抑制自己的脾气和粗暴嗜血的性癖。虽然他们尚未正式复合，但做爱却是寻常事，几乎每天李赫宰都会把李东海往床上带，而原先那些啃咬、殴打再也没有发生。  
这让李东海非常不适应，一是因为他并没有想要复合，他的顺从迎合只是因为被之前的四天唤醒的记忆深处的服从和恐惧；第二则是如果李赫宰依旧是那个暴君，李东海或许还能为自己开脱些什么，或者干脆强硬并厌恶的拒绝…但面对这个意外柔软下来的男人，李东海觉得自己说不出任何伤害他的话。  
十一月的第一天晚上，李赫宰带着一身酒气却比预计提早了两个小时回来。他在别墅二楼的书房中找到了正坐在暖炉边地毯上看书的李东海。李赫宰虽然有些醉意，但也还清醒，因此他凑去李东海身边、抱着他嗅着亲吻着，大概只是借着酒劲的撒娇。  
李东海合上了手里的小说，他转过身来后就被李赫宰按进怀里，那人又更不顾及的轻轻舔咬着李东海的耳垂，直把他欺负的身子发软四处躲避才笑着放开了他。但李赫宰没有说任何话，他只是拉着李东海的手看着他，这让李东海觉得如坐针毡一样。  
“你…你先去洗澡吧。”  
“好。”  
他才刚刚松下一口气，却被站起身来的李赫宰一把拽了起来。“你做什么…”  
“一起洗。”

别墅里的其中一间浴室有一个很大的浴池，由美国的一位著名设计师打造，用黑色瓷砖营造出冰冷的现代感。此时这池中放满了热水，李东海别无选择的和李赫宰一起踏进水中。  
李东海想尽力不表现出任何情绪，他只是坐在水中，一句话也不说，他以为这样就可以安稳的度过这几十分钟…但李赫宰显然不会这么放过他。男人骨骼分明的手探过来搂住了李东海的腰，在李东海全身紧绷的担忧中，他靠近亲吻着李东海的嘴唇，而他的右手已经探入水下。  
“海海…宝宝，放松点。”  
李赫宰轻声哄着怀里的男人，他能感受到李东海的体温和气味，每一样都让他无法抑制想占有李东海的迫切欲望。  
但李东海的反应却截然相反，他丝毫不想被李赫宰再一次扯进性爱之中，尤其这情景和那年春夜的日本那么像。他想着，那时他对李赫宰有多么着迷，对那晚的床事多么渴望…可越这么想，此刻的他就越想逃离…  
他想逃离李赫宰。  
“李赫宰，你…放开我，不行…”  
李东海开始挣扎起来，动作之下溅起的水花漾到了浴池外的地砖上。他躲闪着李赫宰所有调情的动作，最后干脆死死地握住了李赫宰的手腕。他还用另一只手撑住李赫宰的肩膀，拉大了两人间的距离。李东海能感受到李赫宰压抑着庞大欲望的情绪波动，火山爆发前的诡异宁静。他低下头，又紧紧地闭上眼睛，他等待着李赫宰终于爆发的时刻，并盘算着如何对抗、反击才能让他最终逃出这里。  
“东海…没事，我不该勉强你。”  
他在李东海难以置信的目光中站起身来又迈出了热水，他一直背对着李东海，这样他的表情才不会被看到。纵然如此，他的声音里却是不易掩盖的疲惫和失意，他对李东海说：“我还有些事要处理，晚上你自己睡，不用等我。”  
他拿起放在一旁躺椅上的浴衣穿好就向着门外走去，那样子太像他们分手的夜晚，李东海将这一切看在眼里，他的心脏立刻抽痛起来。  
“李赫宰！”  
李东海一边喊着他一边披上浴衣冲过去，但真到了李赫宰身边，他却不知道该不该伸手拉住他、亦或是抱住他。“李赫宰…你别走，行吗？”  
“李东海…你到底想让我怎样，你到底想让我怎么做？”李赫宰很深的叹了口气，那颓然无措的样子，恐怕连他自己都没见过。“从一开始，你想要什么我都给你了，你想跟我在一起，我答应了，你受伤了我就放你走…那天夜里你在梦里说害怕我、想要我正常一点，我也在努力了…  
“李东海，以前是我造成的问题，我现在在弥补，我从来没对谁这么用心…我承认我自私残忍，但你何尝不是同样对我呢。  
“我没办法在你面前理智，在你面前我会失控。”李赫宰说着还是转过身来，李东海这才看到，男人的眼睛已经是充血的红色。但李赫宰依旧没有再伤害他，他只是伸手摸了摸李东海的头发，说：“听话，今天我不能陪你。”  
话音落下后，李赫宰当真就要离开了。而李东海呢，他想对李赫宰怒吼，告诉他，明明真相是他从来没有在李东海真的需要什么的时候给过他任何合时宜的东西，没有在他需要自由的时候给予他自由，没有在他需要安全的时候给予他安全，没有在他需要谎言的时候给予他谎言…他本想这么说的，但当他看到李赫宰已经就要踏出浴室，李东海才发现无论什么都没有此刻让李赫宰留下更重要。  
他冲了过去，并不顾一切的亲吻着李赫宰的嘴角。他说：“李赫宰…你不能走。你想做，我们就做，但是你不能走，不能离开我。”  
李东海扯开了李赫宰的浴衣，并且报以最热切的引诱，他亲吻着爱抚着，想尽一切办法来扯断李赫宰的理性。  
他很快就成功了。他被李赫宰按在地上压在身下、被他分开双腿、被他狠狠的疼爱。

墙角的蜡烛已经燃尽熄灭，李东海满脸泪水、疲惫不已的躺在李赫宰的身旁。高潮后的暧昧沉默中，李东海突然意识到一件事的答案，就是所有人都执着于逼问他的那个问题的答案…他想要的究竟是什么。  
他曾以为自己想要事业、想要名声金钱、想要友情、想要爱情、想要自由…但其实都不是。无论是他去月中、和李赫宰上床、跟金延珠恋爱、自杀、酗酒…他只是想活着而已，或者说是想感受活着而已。他在不停寻找着一个又一个支撑他活下去的事件，自救也好，自毁也罢，他想要的是生命的触感，并逃离日复一日重复不止的枯燥生活，逃离黑白色。  
而之前的一年里，他也并非平和美好，那只是一潭死水。  
他只是一直在等待，等待某个人拯救他或毁掉他，等待某个人将红色或蓝色的颜料泼向他，让他能爱，让他能痛。  
这个世界里还有谁比李赫宰更擅长这些呢？  
李东海翻身趴在李赫宰的胸口上，他情色的用舌尖舔着李赫宰的乳尖，并在男人渐重的呼吸里发出邀约：“回卧室吧，我还没要够你。”


	74. 第七十四章

因为在浴室的那一晚的不要命的勾引，李东海在之后的三四天内都觉得腿软腰酸，只是从三楼卧室去到二楼的书房都有些困难。始作俑者李赫宰倒是体贴的很，他久违的又将公务都带回家中，本职工作倒像是李东海的贴身佣人，颇有一点从此君王不早朝的意味。  
日子过得是前所未有的悠慢，不问世事、和睦甜蜜、普通寻常…若是一年之前的生活是这样，李东海确信自己绝不会跟李赫宰分手；若是他们这次重逢时没有醉酒、没有稀里糊涂的性爱、没有囚禁虐待，而是这种健康正确的求爱，李东海确信自己会很期待和李赫宰的复合……  
但在经历了这一切之后，他却只胸怀深深的不安。因此虽然他们看似亲密如初，但他始终没有正式的说出“我们复合吧”这句话。可饶是如此，李赫宰却没有任何异议，他没有逼迫、没有追问，他只当做他们从未有过裂缝，他选择看不见李东海眼里的忧郁。李东海知道他是看得到的。  
李赫宰的转变实在太过巨大。李东海一向相信本性难移，更不必说比起一般人，李赫宰的性格更估值古怪。可同时他也是个狠毒的人，对别人是，对自己也是，这么想来如果他下定决心改变自己，也未尝是不可能做到的事。  
这些杂乱思绪纠缠了李东海好几天的时间，在十一月中旬下了初雪的夜里，他决定了一件事。  
第二天傍晚，李赫宰提着李东海点名要的几样食材回了别墅，李东海见状立刻从沙发上起身去了厨房。他给自己穿戴好围裙，抿着嘴带着一点敷衍的笑意任由李赫宰亲吻他了几下，随后就把李赫宰赶出厨房，开始处理鱼骨、泡软粉条。  
他做饭的速度不算快，花了近四十分钟的时间才把所有菜品端上桌。明太鱼、杂菜、牛肉饼，和很久之前他做的那一桌晚饭全然相同，但他省去了所有类似于辣白菜、腌萝卜的小菜。  
他们坐在餐桌两边，那场景就像是此时此刻全韩国的无数人家中正在上演的一样。只是暗潮汹涌，至少李东海知道这餐桌上暗潮汹涌。  
李赫宰用筷子夹了一块牛肉饼进自己的碟子里，在李东海的注视下咬了一口。他神色轻松平静，很快又开始吃其他两个菜。  
“味道还行吗？”李东海问这话的时候还是直直的看着他。  
“嗯，很好吃，我之前是不是说过你做饭很合我胃口？”  
“你说过。”李东海拿起筷子想夹一块鱼肉，但当这双金属筷子的尖端即将触碰到烤鱼上层的酱汁时，他停住了动作，并且很快他就将筷子放回了筷架上。他说：“你到底为什么要假装呢？”  
李赫宰的动作也停了下来，他抬起头看着李东海，但是没有说话。  
“很淡，对吧？”李东海又继续道：“不管是这桌菜，还是我们的关系，对你来说都太平淡了吧？”  
“你什么意思。”  
李东海推着椅子往后挪了挪，椅子腿和瓷砖地面摩擦出一阵不大的噪音，他仰靠在椅背上，眼睛盯着餐桌上的后现代主义吊灯。“你再怎么努力，再怎么演戏，我也看得出来，你一点都不开心…你喜欢吃口味浓重的东西，你喜欢之前我们的关系，而不是现在这样的，对不对？李赫宰，你为什么要这样做呢，为什么要勉强自己？”  
李赫宰也放下了筷子，他的呼吸有些粗重，李东海知道他正压抑着怒气，他看着李赫宰站起身来想要离开餐厅，他也立刻站起身来挡住李赫宰的去路。  
“你告诉我，你到底为什么要这样？”  
玻璃的破碎声昭示着餐桌上的红酒被李赫宰挥碎在地上，溅起的酒液让李东海浑身抖了一下，连带着血液都颤栗起来。  
“那你想让我怎样？还像以前一样，让你随时有机会怕我、远离我？！”  
李东海预计的没有错，李赫宰从来没有变过，他的占有欲和控制欲从未被消减过。想到这里，李东海已经难以抵挡由自己内心深处弥漫开来的恐惧。“赫宰…我不会离开你，你不需要担心这件事…”  
“我怎么能不担心？李东海，这几年下来，不仅你对我的信任少得可怜，我对你也没有一点信任…你自杀过，跟女人恋爱过，跟李泰镐狼狈为奸过，你离开过我，还能一个人过得很好…李东海，再来一次，我一定会杀了你的…可他妈的你是唯一一个能承受我的人，我这条命已经被你攥在手里了，我不能让你死了。”  
李赫宰，他依旧是那个以暴力为养分才能活下去的亡命徒，他从来没有变过。他伸手抚上了李东海已经苍白到没有血色的脸颊，再开口时语气冰冷却也温柔：“李东海，你太会控制我的情绪了…从来没有谁能让我同时感受到愤怒和快乐。  
“我不能让你死了…如果我们的关系健康一点，如果我们是正常恋爱的，或许一切还有救…也许我就还有救。”  
“李赫宰，你就没想过，如果这一切是正常恋爱…从一开始我就不可能爱上你。”  
李东海从来不知道自己可以这么残忍，他们这段被炽烈爱情包裹住的畸形关系被他一句话就扯掉了最后一块遮羞布，暴露出来的正体有多么丑陋，多么不堪。他们的故事从一开始就是充满私欲的错误乐章，要想进行下去，只有将错就错这一种办法，既不要追问缘由，也不要计较得失，就只是纠缠不放就好了。  
他以为他们都明白这事，却没想到李赫宰并不懂。以他在这感情中高高在上的地位看下去，他不需要承受被同性潜规则的耻辱、被扯掉伪善外皮的刺痛，也许不懂也是正常。他给了李东海太多东西，但这一次，他再也看不清李东海想要什么，也不确定自己还能给予什么。  
李赫宰甩门而去，留下了李东海一人，还有一桌几乎未被动过的冷饭。

李东海不知道李赫宰去了哪里，男人不接电话，也不回来见他。李东海虽然焦虑不已，但也还算能够承受。直到四天以后，他发现别墅的保全系统已经打开，他可以出去了，李赫宰再一次要放他离开了。  
虽然保全系统不过是一些电流信号，是人眼看不到的粒子，但李东海却觉得别墅门户大开，觉得山间的魑魅魍魉已经在密谋潜入这栋建筑，会在夜晚把他吃进肚里。不知不觉间，囚禁已经是他最可靠的安全感来源。  
李赫宰不在，麻痹恐惧的唯一办法只能是酒精。李东海的酗酒和强迫症卷土重来，又一次包裹了他。他尝试清空自己的大脑，但李赫宰的每一句话却像是被反复擦拭的玻璃，愈发明净透亮。  
早上五点，李东海还没睡去，他心想着他们对彼此的企图。李赫宰想要李东海提供永久的暴力承受，这么自私的李赫宰，只想让自己能够发泄，能够纾解。  
那李东海自己呢？  
他曾以为他需要李赫宰全部的爱，他想在这个可怕的人身上寻求爱护…可他一次次的失败，一次次的被伤害，但他始终都没有放弃。他为什么没有放弃呢？  
那这次争吵呢？  
他本以为他想看到李赫宰真心的愉快而不是做戏的假装，或许这也是事实，但绝非全部的事实。这么自私的李东海，不可能只想献出自己来成全李赫宰的快乐。  
他根本，就是只爱那个伤害他、仇恨他的李赫宰。他一次次的挑衅，为的就是李赫宰的伤害和仇恨。他所谓的生命的触感、人生的色彩，不过就是伤害和仇恨夹杂在一起的被需要感和存在感，他能在李赫宰给予的伤害和仇恨里活着，他爱这些。  
从出生到三年前那个无欲无求的李东海从来没有活过，他的生命是从月中舞会的那一天真正有了声音有了颜色。黑色，血色，最浓烈的颜色。  
李赫宰何尝不是一样的。他在李东海身上看到了欲望，看到了占有，看到了毁灭，但他必须折磨自己才能长久的享用这些，这种痛苦也快乐的刺激是李东海才能给他的，只有李东海才能给他。  
他们就像是两个错误的齿轮，在全世界体会卡死，只有彼此相遇才能顺利转动，才能让生命鲜活。  
李东海想明白了这些，他知道自己这辈子再也离不开李赫宰。他必须让李赫宰回来，也必须逼迫自己放下所有的恐惧，毫无退路才能继续下去。因为只要他还有理智，他就不能下定决心。  
他知道李赫宰的弱点是什么，因为李赫宰的弱点和他的是一样的。  
他必须毁了自己，毁了整个世界。只有这样才能让两个人再没有后路可以临阵脱逃。  
李东海去了书房，他在李赫宰的电脑里找到了一个前不久他们还在欢爱时一起看过的文件。那段偷拍的视频。他突然觉得自己性欲高涨。  
他登录了自己的SNS，丝毫没有犹豫的将这段视频发了出去。  
他的视线并未落在屏幕中央，但疯狂跳动的信息提示红点依旧能被余光看见。他听到手机在疯狂作响，他听到整个世界都在响，是从未有过的喧嚣。  
但他的内心却从未如此平静，他知道他已经得到李赫宰了，永远的。他终于主动跳下深海，朝着与海岸相反的方向游去。  
为所欲为，他确实通过让李赫宰对自己为所欲为，来对李赫宰为所欲为。这是他三年来操控李赫宰的方法。他想告诉朴正洙和金希澈，他从来没有被控制，他们在互相控制。  
李东海听到别墅大门被打开的声音，他听着李赫宰的脚步声，忍不住伸手覆上自己硬挺的性器。  
“李东海你他妈是不是疯了！”  
李赫宰冲进屋里时，正看到李东海自渎的样子。他的愤怒不可抑制，他冲过来揪住李东海的衣领：“你他妈疯子！你就是个疯子李东海！”  
李东海笑着说：“从我见到你的那个晚上…不，从我提出要去月中的那天，我就疯了…”  
他凑近亲吻着李赫宰的嘴角，乞求着怜悯。终于，他被李赫宰打倒在书房厚实的地毯上，被李赫宰撕掉了全部衣衫…  
在李赫宰埋入他身体时，李东海伏在李赫宰的肩头说：“你知道世界末日是什么样的吗…”  
“知道，很美，世界末日很美。”李赫宰说。


	75. 第七十五章

这场激烈动情的性爱不知进行了多久，只知道在结束时，李东海已经没有一丝力气。虽然疲惫不已，但他并不困倦，只是清醒，他从来没有这么清醒过，亦从来没有这么幸福过。  
李赫宰伏在他身上也觉得很是气短，但他依旧痴迷的亲吻李东海淤青的嘴角。在他终于抬起头时，他看着李东海的眼睛笑骂起来：“小坏蛋…小疯子，以后我可该拿你怎么办呢。”  
他没有问李东海那么做的原因和目的，因为他都明白了解，他们太能互相明白了解。他从李东海的身上起来，又坐在了地毯上。浑身是伤还躺在地上的男人也笑看着他，但却没有回答李赫宰的话，只用沙哑又柔软的声音撒娇说：“你抱抱我。”  
“自己过来。”  
李东海于是当真强撑起身子，也不顾伤口正在渗血，他就在地毯上爬到李赫宰的面前，又放任自己收回力气的倒在那人的怀抱之中。他闭上眼睛，脸上还带着笑的对李赫宰说：“你别再走，也别再让我走，随便你拿我怎么办，就算再把我关起来也好…”他停顿了一下，又说：“只要在一起，怎么样都好。”  
心头因为这话而泛着酸痒充实的酥麻，这让李赫宰又忍不住低头亲他咬他，但与以往不同的是，他确信自己漂泊无依了三十年的灵魂终于有了牵引。他曾经厌恶情感，因为情感从未让他产生过归属，他以为情感的羁绊是束缚是累赘，却从没想过那种重量也可能是安全。  
他是李东海的恒星，而这意味着，李东海是他的卫星。想到这时，李赫宰长叹了一口气，接着他又满怀好奇和宠溺的逗李东海说：“我要是不答应呢？”说完这话时，他正看到李东海睁开双眼，表情是浸满了邪恶的勾引。  
“那我就彻底毁了你，把你推进地狱好了。”  
最恶毒的诅咒也是最甜蜜的情话，这就是他们相爱的倒影。这答案让李赫宰心满意足，优雅又危险的狼一样的李东海不正是他渴求的。“李东海，威胁我的人都没有好下场…你也不会是例外的。”  
李东海于是歪着头思考了一下，黑亮的眼睛里是狡猾的性感，他改口说：“那就把你拖进地狱？”他突然笑了一声，并在李赫宰不解的眼神里主动解释：“我想起中学时的历史老师说的话，他说文人倾尽笔墨形容天堂也只是说那里有无尽的快乐，可是如果没有痛苦的衬托，快乐就是最无趣的东西…他说他情愿死后下地狱，痛苦至少也好过空虚。我之前一直不懂，现在倒是懂了。”  
他说完又埋在李赫宰的胸口蹭了蹭，他听到李赫宰说：“李东海，你就是我的地狱。我要在你身上偿还所有的罪，但是可能到死都还不清。”  
“要是我先死了呢？”  
“那我就吃了你。”李赫宰说完还当真咬了李东海的手臂一口，那片已经有不少齿印的皮肤又被印上一个咬痕。  
“你恶不恶心啊…”李东海学着样子也张嘴咬了李赫宰手臂内侧，在听到李赫宰宠溺的低笑后，他又说：“其实你要是吃了我…也还不赖，至少比火化要好些。”  
他说完又抬头看了看李赫宰，那人面色疲惫，绝不仅仅是因为在这个时间开车回来跟李东海做爱的缘故，他大概也有好几天都没休息好，连胡茬都冒出来了，李东海直忍不住伸手摸了摸。李赫宰看着李东海的指尖的细碎伤口，他于是又抓住李东海的手指放在嘴边亲了亲：“别再把手弄伤了。”  
“我也没办法，控制不住的…”  
“你记住了，你的手是我的，弄伤了我的东西可不行。”  
李东海只觉得心脏都因为这句话颤栗了一下，他感觉到有一丝微妙的触感从指间流入脊椎，之后通过皮肤上的毛孔四散出去，那是强迫症从他体内逃离的感觉。他不会再弄伤这双属于李赫宰的手，应该说他不会再弄伤属于李赫宰的自己了，他很确定。能在今后遥远长久的岁月里给这副身子印上伤痕的只有李赫宰。  
“你害我得了这么多病，但是你又总能治好我。”  
“那你呢？你想治好我吗？”  
李东海摇了摇头，到了这时他是真的困极了，干脆靠在李赫宰的胸口闭上了眼睛准备睡去。在跌入梦境之前，他呢喃道：“你的病是属于我的，是只属于我的…只能属于我。”  
李赫宰便不再欺负他。他低头亲了亲李东海的额头，又低声在他耳边哄着，他缓缓地拍着李东海的后背，很快，他就感到怀中的重量又沉了一些，他知道李东海已经彻底睡熟，而这让他心脏之中满溢的情愫再次掀起波澜。  
他回想起几小时前看到李东海发布的那条两年前他偷拍的视频时的情景，他从没想到，居然有一天，自己用来威慑他人的武器会被对方夺走甚至反制自己。李东海，这个不一样的、永远能让他吃惊的李东海再一次做到了从没有人成功做到的事，他竟然不惜自毁也要靠自毁来逼迫李赫宰失控…而他的自毁能让李赫宰失控，这本身也是一件太不寻常的事。  
李赫宰还能感受到血管和神经之中留下的暴怒的余波震颤，就像溅入水滴的滚油表面一样，让他全身都能感受到过电一样的酥麻。  
他当时正在清潭洞的别墅，几天来依旧痛苦的被困在无处发泄暴力的压抑之中。李东海把他看得太清楚了，分别之前，李东海的一席话和那一桌寡淡无味的菜肴成了他的梦魇，他恐惧于自己又一次被李东海攥在手心里。自从遇到李东海后，李赫宰那变态的欲望就不再只是伤害别人的利器，而是会同时刺伤他自己的双刃刀，李东海在他的施虐中竟学会了利用他的欲望来挟制他。  
还有比这更令人恐惧的事吗？还有比这更令人着迷的事吗？  
他打开保全系统放李东海走的本意就是他试图反抗李东海的胁迫，他本以为自己胜券在握，结果没想到会以最惨烈壮阔的形式输的一败涂地。从他见李东海得第一面起，他就苦心孤诣的织下了巨大的网，他一次次的赌博，却网住自己满盘皆输。  
看到全网疯传那段视频的时候，李赫宰的愤怒可以想象，清潭洞别墅的客厅都被砸毁了。但他却感到一阵难以言明的快感，是一种存活感，他感受到了生命鲜活的脉搏，那种带着鲜血味道的滚烫触感是李赫宰在前三十年得人生中从未感受到的强烈，而这种让他欲罢不能的兴奋是只有李东海才能给他的。  
他一直以为自己是施虐者，但是现在看来，他也是受虐者。  
李赫宰低头看着李东海睡着时乖顺又漂亮的脸，他的眉眼他的嘴角，分明还是和两年前那一晚是同样的令他生恨，他的占有欲和控制欲皆因此而起，他想看着他倔强，再迫使他认输，让他在自己怀里流着泪投降缴械…但又有些什么明显不一样了，他想看他撒野，再安抚他乖顺，让他在自己怀里大胆的露出獠牙。  
李赫宰和李东海相爱，却又不相爱。他们爱着的也许只是恨着对方的自己。但又有谁有权说这不是最深情的爱呢。  
想到这时，李赫宰已经知道，自己的后半生都无法逃出李东海为他营造出的流沙陷阱，他能做的就是扯住李东海，让他跟随自己一起沉没。他小心翼翼的抱着李东海躺在地毯上，在愈发明亮的阳光下和他一起熟睡。


	76. 第七十六章

右臂上的揪扯疼痛让李赫宰从睡梦之中转醒，睁开眼时正看到李东海的小脑袋在怀里晃动的样子，他正咬着李赫宰的胳膊。李赫宰一下就笑了出来，他动了动被李东海睡麻的左手，探下在李东海赤裸的臀瓣上掐了一把，随即他就心满意足的看到李东海颤抖了一下。  
“小坏蛋，才睡了多久你就闹腾我。”  
“很久了，都已经中午了。”李东海撑起身子从李赫宰的怀里挪出来，他的右手无意识的摸了摸自己锁骨上正泛着发烫疼痛的咬痕，接着就站起身来穿好裤子。他对着刚刚坐起身的李赫宰说：“我去弄点吃的。”  
“你自己吃吧，我去趟公司。”  
李东海的眼睛闪过一丝意味不明的光，他安静的看着李赫宰，手指也从书房的门把手上移开了。  
李赫宰此时已经粗略的整理好了犯皱的衬衫和西裤，他从地上捡起西装外套，用手抓着衣领将它搭在肩膀上，那样子雅痞的厉害。“多亏了你，公司股价暴跌了十五个点，一百多个记者正在LK楼底下等着，我总得露个面解决。”  
“那我跟你去。”  
“你别去了，就在家等我，这件事我解决。”  
“那你打算怎么跟记者说？Anti吗？”  
男人笑了笑，却并没有直接回答。他反问道：“李东海，你以后打算怎么办，还要不要继续演戏唱歌。”  
又是这种语气。李东海扬起头看着李赫宰，他很快在那人眼中确定了自己的猜测。“你不想让我再做艺人了，是吗？”  
“对。”  
“为什么？”  
“我会吃醋。”  
他说完就走向了李东海，并把李东海轻轻推按在墙上凑近亲吻，嘴唇相触的温度温柔成了樱粉色的云雾。他又凑去李东海的耳边轻咬着那耳垂，并低声说：“看你跟别人对戏，被别人喜欢…我会吃醋。”  
“李赫宰啊…”李东海只能抱着那男人才能抒发心中胀满的爱意，他抵着李赫宰的肩头说：“发那条视频时，我就已经彻底放弃这些了…其实，最开始的时候，我只许愿想有两年的成就，两年后就转幕后…这么想想也还是挺巧和的。”  
“这两年对你来说足够了吗？”  
“足够了…”李东海推开了李赫宰，他歪着头面带笑意，那笑容分明和两年前那个简单纯粹的李东海分毫不差：“你不用顾及我的以后了，照你想的办吧，都推到我头上就行，也替我跟Vincent解释一下…但是你要快点回来，我会想你。”  
“晚饭前一定回来，行吗。”  
李东海低下头好像真的在认真思考，但很快他就抬起头，调笑的对李赫宰说：“不行，我还是会想你。”  
他眼见着李赫宰放下外套并开始着手脱掉身上的丝质衬衫，他还来不及推测那男人又想做什么，那件白色衬衫就被李赫宰披到他的身上，他立刻被李赫宰的气息包裹住。  
“你…”  
“省的你想我想坏了。我走了，你记得别看新闻。”  
李赫宰坏笑着握住李东海的手指亲了亲，之后就不再说话的离开了书房。李东海抓着衬衫的衣襟，他看着李赫宰去了衣帽间的方向，很快又穿戴整齐的下楼离开了别墅。他于是咬着嘴唇忍住笑意，一边感受着周身由李赫宰带来的疼痛和香气，一遍去厨房里找吃的填饱肚子。

下午三点时，李东海从浴室出来，在给自己的所有伤口仔细的涂好了药膏后，他才终于整理好心情，在客厅的沙发上给金希澈回拨了视频电话。接通前的短暂黑屏中，李东海一直盯着屏幕屏幕上的小框中自己的影像，反复确认此时的自己并没有任何古怪的地方才放下心来。  
但古怪依旧存在，古怪是视频接通后，屏幕上出现的是朴正洙疲惫不已的脸庞，金希澈并不在。  
“正洙哥。”  
“东海，你怎么样，还好吗？”  
“我没事…”李东海觉得心里有些不舒服，这种谁也不去靠近问题根源的交流方式他并不喜欢，他也不知道自己是否应该主动说起这一天的惊涛骇浪，他才发现不过几天而已，他已经开始觉得朴正洙有些陌生了。“哥，希澈哥呢？”  
视频影像的微弱延迟让屏幕上朴正洙的动作有一些不自然的卡顿，但他的忧愁却不会被掩盖掉：“希澈想帮你，他一早就去公司，折腾到中午才回来。他现在状态不太好，我给他吃了药，他正睡着…东海，这是怎么回事？如果是李赫宰威胁你…”  
“不是…哥，不是他…那视频是我发的。”  
李东海有些不敢看朴正洙的表情，不论那人是失落还是愤怒，他都会心有愧疚。但他只听到了朴正洙的一声叹息。他抬起头来，发现朴正洙的脸上没有任何吃惊的样子。“正洙哥？”  
“我其实…猜到了。” 画面颠簸着摇晃，是朴正洙抱着电脑侧躺在了沙发上：“东海，我回国的时候就跟希澈说过，我保证不了你能恢复到什么地步…你的情况太复杂，复杂的不只是李赫宰，更是你。我和希澈以为引导你成为一个普通简单的人会让你快乐，但是…”  
李东海没有说话。  
“从你这次跟他牵扯在一起，我和希澈就觉得可能会出事…我们其实都意识到了你肯定会选择和他复合，只是没想到会发生今天这种事。”朴正洙顿了顿才又问李东海说：“东海，这就是你想要的吗？”  
李东海这才想起了，朴正洙是心理医生，他见过太多的极端病历，这意味着自己不需要向他解释一切缘由和成因，因为不论是自己还是李赫宰，在朴正洙眼里都只是病人而已。病是个好借口，一切荒唐、疯狂都可以因此合理。  
他说：“是。”  
朴正洙点了点头，他很快又自嘲的笑起来：“东海，你和李赫宰真是我职业生涯的两个污点。”  
听到这毫无恶意的话时，李东海也无法避免的笑出声：“对不起哥，我们两个已经病入膏肓了…我知道我们都不正常。”  
“没什么是不正常的，也没什么是正常的。我的工作是帮助别人减轻痛苦，不是让所有人都成为一个模子刻出来的健康人。既然你开心，你就不需要我了。”  
李东海揉了揉眼睛，手背上一片湿润。他说：“正洙哥，真的谢谢你，真的对不起…还拜托你好好照顾希澈哥，等不这么乱了我就回去看你们。”  
“放心吧，别担心我们。”

挂下视频后，李东海立刻着手编辑给金希澈的短信。感谢、道歉、解释，每一项内容都让这封短信的字数不断增加，他不知道这能不能抵消掉金希澈心里的愧疚和负罪感。  
信息显示送达后，他立刻扔下手机，把系的严丝合缝的衬衫再次裹紧一点，丝绸微凉的触感让他立刻因此感受到了十足的安全感。他想着这间别墅之外的世界此时是多么混沌，是充斥着嬉笑怒骂的幼稚人间，而他明明是这一切的风眼，此时却惬意的不问世事，多有趣。  
他听从李赫宰的嘱咐，没有通过任何渠道去了解LK针对此次桃色新闻的公关通稿的内容是什么。他在想，如此恶毒的李赫宰会如何污蔑自己，是说影帝李东海炒作蹭热度呢？还是说是黑客的恶意攻击呢？他会说那视频是有人找演员摆拍的呢？还是干脆说是通过电脑技术换脸达成的恶作剧？  
也不知道总统看到这个新闻会作何感想，他还会把女儿嫁给李赫宰吗？李东海又开始想象，今晚李赫宰回来后对自己说：“从今以后你李东海就是被我金屋藏娇的地下情人了。”想到这里时他忍不住笑起来，同时又觉得小腹处有一股隐隐欲发的热意。  
李东海就这么幻想着、等待着，一直等待到六点钟。六点钟时，他被回到家中的李赫宰扣住后脑亲吻。紧接着那人就跟他说：  
“李东海…李东海，现在全世界都知道你在跟我交往了，你再也没机会后悔了。”


	77. 终章

谎言不可信，真相也许是一样的不可信，但二者相加，在看似真实可信的谎言的衬托下，再骇人听闻得真相也会让人觉得不容怀疑。反之同样，当真相令人咋舌时，谎言的部分不会有人在意。这就是李赫宰的策略，不全说实话，亦不通篇编造谎言。  
“视频内容属实”，这是真相；“将坚决追究黑客的责任”，这是谎言。但是举国上下，有谁会在韩国最大集团董事长和韩国影帝的同性床笫新闻中在意一个不知姓甚名谁、子虚乌有的区区黑客。  
李东海的眼睛得睁得很大，他盯着电视屏幕，看着被荧幕上的字幕条围住的李赫宰站在现场的闪光灯之中，他身前话筒无数，每一支都急切地想提前哪怕一秒捕获他的声音。李赫宰面色平和淡定，全然无所畏惧样子。  
“视频的内容是真实的。”他才只说了一句话就被记者们疯狂的提问紧紧包裹，那场面甚至让李东海也感到了窒息。“视频是被黑客散布出去的，意在破坏李东海先生的职业生涯。LK娱乐会协助警方调查，一定会保护李东海先生的名誉。”  
“李董事长！对于这次事件你没什么想说的吗？”  
“您是否应该就这段视频对社会造成的恶劣影响道歉呢！？”  
“李董事长，LK娱乐是否有性交易或类似的事情发生？李东海先生先前的成绩是否都和您有关？”  
“李董事长…”、“李董事长！”…  
电视机里，李赫宰的表情变化不大，但是他的眉头微皱，李东海知道那意味着他生气了。果不其然，他接下来说的话让全场寂静了十秒有余。  
“李东海先生是我的伴侣，我不觉得这段视频有任何问题。相反，看了这段视频、传播了这段视频甚至保存了这段视频的人…你们在座的人，反倒欠我们一个道歉吧。  
“李东海先生的声明之后会在LK的官网和SNS上发布，我们都不会再接受关于此事的任何形式的采访。对任何造谣污蔑或传播视频的人，LK都保留追究其法律责任的权利。”  
他说完就在保镖的防护之下向LK大厦的玻璃门内走去，被他的冰冷怒意震慑住得记者呆滞了几秒才犹豫着向着他的方向靠近，但很快被保安挡在门外，新闻的画面就止于此。  
李东海低头看了看手机，SNS上，他的隐退声明被顶上了热搜榜首位。声明的语气官方但温和谦逊，原则立场坚定，很像是他本人的口吻，他知道这是最了解他的李赫宰写的。  
“致我的粉丝和社会各界人士，我是艺人李东海。因为黑客攻击导致我的个人隐私被泄露，而我的私人生活又引发社会关注，我对此感到抱歉。  
针对这次事件，我的立场与李赫宰先生的立场一致，我不会对视频内容本身致歉。我也已经将相关信息提交给警方，希望触犯法律的黑客会被尽快逮捕。  
在此前我曾就未来的演艺生涯和公司LK娱乐进行商讨，最终达成一致，我原本计划于明年1月1日转入幕后继续进行心爱的影视、音乐事业，黑客事件发生后，我与公司讨论决定即日起正式隐退。  
自出道起的十一年来，我心中对于演艺事业的追求和热爱从未改变，近两年我的作品获得了关注和粉丝们的喜爱，这让我受宠若惊，也至今感激不已，今后的一生也会一直心怀感激。  
明年起，我会以音乐制作人、影视导演等身份和公众见面，会努力奉上更优秀的作品。  
最后，再次对我造成的影响向各位道歉。也祝愿所有人可以同我一样拥有心爱的、可以相伴一生的人。”  
心爱的、可以相伴一生的人。  
李东海看向了厨房的方向，只脱了西装外套并把衬衫袖子挽到手肘的李赫宰正围着围裙在厨房做饭，那样子和电视新闻里的人差了太多，但和隐退声明中提到的隐约倒影完全重合，李东海简直说不出心头的微妙滋味。他起身去到厨房门口，倚着门框轻声叫道：“赫宰。”  
“嗯？”李赫宰回头看他时，细碎的刘海微微扬起一瞬，角度迷人不已。他又说：“怎么了？”  
“没有。”李东海低着头看着自己的脚尖发笑：“没有，没什么…我饿了。”  
“就好了，先喂你一口。”  
李赫宰用木制汤勺搅动着一锅浓汤，他舀了一勺吹了吹才喂到李东海嘴中，结果不出意料的听到李东海憋笑的回应：“好辣好咸啊。”  
“看来口味这件事，我们还要慢慢适应了。”李赫宰无奈的摇了摇头，他给炖汤关了火，又把围裙给李东海穿好，“还剩下一个菜，你炒吧。”  
“好。”

等到全部菜肴都被端上桌，他们又一次分坐餐桌两侧，但平和、一种前所未有并会持续一生的平和是此时弥漫在房间中的雾气，这一次，他们之间不再有虚假、阴谋和诡计…只有平和和期待。  
巧合的市，在新闻结束后的这晚七点半，电视台又一次播出了《黑天鹅》，这让他们两人不可避免的想起这一切开始的那个晚上，他们第一次共进晚餐的晚上。  
李赫宰一边看着第一集里在沼泽污水里逃窜奔跑的韩裁真一边夹了一筷子李东海炒的几乎没有咸味的五花肉吃，接着他就在李东海含笑的目光里不由分说的给后者盛了一碗咸辣的牛肉汤。李东海也不反抗，他接过碗一口一口的喝着，不时吃一大口米饭或灌一杯白水来清扫辣味。  
“安导当时跟我说，这场戏你演的很好。”  
“是吗，那你功不可没…我当时被你搞的几乎疯了，根本不记得我还在片场。”李东海也回过头看了看电视上的自己，那时鼻腔里充斥着的淤泥气味，他现在仿佛还能闻到。“说起来，我还想问你，你当时就不怕我撑不住吗？我出车祸的时候，你是怎么想的？”  
“我本来对你很有把握，我确信你会按照我的设想慢慢改变，所以听到你出事的时候我很意外，回来见到你后我想着要不要干脆放弃你，那条项链也是要扔掉的。但是我依旧不认为我看错了你，我想着一定是发生了什么事才导致你出事。事实证明我是对的，如果不是池侑容刺激了你，你觉得你会撑不住吗。”  
李东海低头思考片刻，他发现李赫宰又一次说对了。他又想到李赫宰一贯的先硬后软的行事风格，如果没有那场车祸，或许他能等来一个从法国归来的和善体贴的皇太子。他不由自主的低头浅笑。  
坐在他对面的男人探身顺势伸手摸了摸他的额头，那里的小小疤痕已经几乎看不出了。他正想说些什么，电视里突然传出女人压抑的哭声。他们两人同时转头看向电视，正看到李东海压在金延珠身上的画面，李赫宰的表情立刻冰冷下来。李东海见状赶忙起身，他绕过桌子来到李赫宰的面前，带着十足的爱意和求全的姿态低头亲吻男人的嘴角。很快，他被李赫宰伸手拥进怀中，这个示好的亲吻也被加深。  
“李东海…李东海，我该拿你怎么办呢。”  
“你问过这个问题了。”  
“现在看来，以后我还会问很多次。”李赫宰拉着李东海让他跨坐在自己腿上，他一边摸着李东海的脸一边又再次呢喃：“我该拿你怎么办呢，李东海。”  
被他轻声呼唤的男人只是笑着，他埋在李赫宰的颈窝蹭着撒娇，在李赫宰终于放下戒备的这时，他张嘴咬住李赫宰的肩膀，感受着那人的肌肉因为疼痛而紧绷，感受着他偾张的怒意，感受着他恨得想杀死自己却也爱得想占有自己的痛苦。“李赫宰，你教给我想要得到就要付出代价…为了得到你，我已经付出了我所有的一切了。”  
“嗯。”  
“你也说过，我可以向你开口索取。”  
“嗯。”  
“我想要你继续恨我，也继续爱我…我要得到你的全部，我要你再也不能离开。”  
肩膀上的疼痛依旧附着在肌肤之上，李赫宰尝试用一切感官去体会那痛感、体会李东海将永远入侵他的人生的痛感，那种撕裂的疼痛和新生的痒让他上瘾。他曾经以为自己如同之前的数十年一样高高在上，可以不被任何人左右的自由自由航行…可如今他就像是一艘被蔓延的海草缠住桨舵的即将沉没的船。  
他们就像是传说之中那艘鬼魅的飞行荷兰人，被困在阴阳两界之间的无边海面，因受到诅咒而永远不得停靠。但是停靠、大陆和码头，这些早已不重要，船、海洋，这就是全部的世界，是足够广阔无边的、比一切都广阔无边的世界。  
“我答应你。”  
岸上的悲欢离合是最无趣的幼稚童话，平庸而空洞，所幸已经远去。从现在起，他们就是彼此的唯一的真理，是彼此最广阔无边的世界。  
宇宙之中的恒星和卫星；海洋之上的无主之船和溺水之人。恒星和卫星在运转之中纠缠靠近，至死不能逃逸；无主之船和溺水之人在互救之中趋于一体，至沉不能分离…  
这就是全部的故事，这就是他们的故事。

正文部分  
END


	78. 番外I：樱花假期 上篇

假设李赫宰曾经承诺了李东海100件事，那他实现了其中的99件，唯一被他食言的就是应该发生在他们三十岁那年的赏花。这次食言不仅是李东海心头的遗憾，也是李赫宰一直抱有愧疚的事。  
在他们正式交往后的几周，在大韩民国还沉浸在经济危机和影帝李东海的桃色新闻中的元旦清晨，李东海裹着厚厚的羽绒服站在江南公寓的阳台栏杆前，被穿着同样款式羽绒服、手撑在栏杆上的李赫宰困在怀里，男人怀里的香气和温度让李东海的脸红了一些，他也不知道为什么事到如今他害羞的频率越来越高。  
李赫宰收手将李东海搂住，另一只手则轻柔的替他揉了揉腰，很快他就感到李东海渐渐移到他怀里的重心，他笑了一声，躲开连身帽上的毛草凑上去咬了咬李东海的耳垂：“冷不冷？”  
“还好。”  
“日出还满意吗？”  
“嗯，特别满意。”  
“许愿了吗？”  
李东海笑着点了点头，他转过身子抬手搂住李赫宰的脖子，整个人都扑进李赫宰的怀里：“我许愿想看今年的樱花。”  
“你呀…”  
李赫宰拍了拍怀里人的屁股，李东海会意的挂在他身上，腿也紧紧地环住他的腰，紧接着就被李赫宰稳稳地托起来抱进客厅里。被室内温暖的空气扑了一身，李东海忍不住打了个喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻子又咬了咬李赫宰的脖子：“这是你欠我的，我就要。”下一秒他就被李赫宰稳稳地放在沙发上，又被摘掉了帽子围巾再脱掉羽绒服，他一边乖巧的配合动作一边小声嘟囔：“就说了不用穿这么多，去个阳台而已…”  
“你感冒才刚好几天啊，还想让我旷工照顾你？”  
“想啊。”  
他才刚说完就被李赫宰按在沙发里亲了一通，男人的胡茬蹭的李东海边笑边躲：“不要转移话题，我今年一定要看到樱花，你答不答应？”  
李赫宰握住李东海的手亲了亲，他眼里也带着笑，看得出心情很好。“知道了，三月底就带你过去守着，今年一定让你看到。”

他这一句话让李东海记了两个多月。在这年三月二十号的夜里，与那年日本之行的前夜如出一辙，李东海又一次兴奋得睡不着，在清潭洞别墅的卧室双人床上跳来跳去。  
可这一次李赫宰没那么好脾气的任由他闹。男人一把将李东海拽到身下，不顾李东海的尖叫和欲拒还迎的反抗，压着他狠狠地做了三四次，直到李东海连动动手指头的力气都没有，埋在李赫宰怀里一边骂着咬他一边渐渐睡去。  
第二天一早，李东海还在睡梦之中就迷迷糊糊的被李董事长细心的换上衣服，他抬手搂住李赫宰的脖子，眼睛还没睁开就开始撒娇：“睡…还要睡…”  
“那我取消飞机，不去日本了。”  
“不行，日本…去…唔…”  
李赫宰被这样的李东海萌到忍不住低头亲他，舌头抵进李东海的嘴里四处舔舐挑逗，没一会儿李东海就彻底清醒的捶着李赫宰的胸口反抗，但很快又败北的享受起这个早安吻。  
“行了，起床了，上车再睡吧。”  
李赫宰心满意足的伸手探进被子拍了拍李东海的屁股，他才转身准备去拿旅行包就觉得背上一沉，是李东海爬到了他的背上，他条件反射的回手扣住李东海的腿把他背稳。后背上的男人咧嘴笑着蹭着李赫宰的颈窝说：“你背我下楼嘛。”  
“你先去刷牙洗脸。”  
“懒…到飞机上再弄嘛。”  
“李东海，我真是把你惯得没边了吧。”  
虽然这么说着，但李赫宰还是由着李东海胡闹，当真稳稳地把他背出了别墅、背上了车后座。在约瑟开着车开着车驶上高速后，李东海又像之前一样慢慢滑倒在李赫宰的腿上睡去，而李赫宰则笑着慢慢拢着李东海渐长的头发，又在对上后视镜里约瑟带着善意笑容的眼神时忍不住看向窗外无奈的叹了口气。

这次度假李赫宰特意没让约瑟一起跟去日本，落地成田机场后，李赫宰亲自开车载着终于睡饱的李东海在东京市内兜风了一圈。午后抵达宅院时，李东海拉开车门就奔向了宅院的外墙，当他看到那棵樱花树还只是满树小花苞时才终于安下心来。他还正看着枝丫出神，右手突然被人牵住，不需回头他也知道那人是谁。  
“海海。”李赫宰凑近李东海的耳尖亲了亲，在看到李东海变红的脸颊后，他低声笑了一下：“海海，你让我跟你回家吗？”  
李东海这才想起这宅院已经归自己所有了，他只觉得心脏都因为李赫宰这柔软的样子而化成一汪糖水，他立刻搂住李赫宰的脖颈，在这别无他人的山路上亲吻他。  
“嗯，我要你跟我回家。”

李东海推开院门时，正看到樱井老人站在小径上等待他们，他上前和樱井聊了几句后，突然听到身后的猫叫声，李东海立刻转过身去：“不知道！”  
“喵呜。”  
一年未见，不知道胖了不少，看起来软乎乎的跟加菲猫一样，此时它正被李赫宰抱着，正处在换毛期的猫咪把一身的白白橘橘的毛都蹭在李赫宰灰色的Maison Margiela衬衫上，但男人也不恼。李东海立刻凑过来亲了亲不知道的小脸蛋，他才刚抬起头来就被李赫宰舔了一下嘴唇，一想到樱井先生正站在几步开外，李东海就羞红了脸：“你就不能憋一会吗李董。”  
“不行，消毒要趁早。”他说完就把不知道放在地上，又伸手把李东海带进怀里：“你再跟它腻味，我就把它轰出去，再把你关起来。”  
明知道他说的是玩笑话，但李东海还是配合的握住李赫宰的手晃着撒娇：“赫宰赫宰。”一旁的不知道也蹲在李东海脚边，一边晃着尾巴一边对着李赫宰喵喵叫。  
就算是真的吃醋生气，被两个可爱精这么闹腾，任谁也发不出火。李赫宰逗猫似的挠了挠李东海的下巴，又从口袋里掏出一条定制的LV的猫项圈，蹲下身子给不知道系在脖子上。  
李东海这下来了兴趣，他从李赫宰怀里接过猫猫凑近看了看：“你什么时候买的这个呀？”  
“上个星期订的，吊牌上刻了地址，省的它又跑出去一年半载的不回家。”  
抱着猫的男人一边看着李董一边调笑着说：“你不也挺喜欢它的，干嘛老凶它嘛。”  
“我也挺喜欢你的，不也老凶你。”  
“你拿我当猫啊…”  
李赫宰看着他鼓着脸生气的样子终于笑出来，心里的湖面起了微弱波澜，他微微颔首亲吻着李东海的额头：“我拿你当宝宝。”  
“喵…”  
“怎么哪儿都有你的事。”  
李赫宰伸手拍了拍不知道的小脑袋，把猫猫气的转过头埋在李东海怀里，斜看着李赫宰的眼神里分明还有点挑衅的意味。男人眯起眼睛，可还没来得及说话，李东海就大笑着抱着猫跑远避难去了。男人无奈的摇摇头，向着一直恭候在一旁的老人走去又问道：“这一年不知道都听话吗？”  
“是，去年东海先生来过后，它就跑回来了，一直都没再跑丢过，每天吃了饭就出去玩，太阳落山前一定会回来。”  
“它很听他的话。也辛苦您一直照顾它。”  
“这是我应该做的。”樱井老人微微欠身才又说：“李先生，虽然失礼，但是我还是想说：我真的很开心您可以再次和东海先生一起回来，我也很替您开心。”  
李赫宰看着远处在樱花树下玩闹的一人一猫，人生头一次觉得脚下的土地如此可靠坚实，他本来可从没想过自己会是现在这个样子，或是过着现在这种生活。他面带微笑的向樱井老人道谢：“谢谢，我也很开心可以和东海再回来。”而他说的是真话。

虽然李东海嘴馋的很，但是樱井老人坚持说青梅酒要到四月中旬才能启坛，李东海只得委屈的撇撇嘴。晚饭过后，李赫宰给樱井放了几周的带薪假，他毫不避讳的说要和李东海过二人世界，李东海听到这话就眼疾手快的捂住不知道的小猫嘴，省的男人再醋意大发的把猫也放了假。  
西边的天幕还留有一丝光亮的时候，李赫宰牵着李东海、李东海牵着不知道，两人一猫一起去往了步行街的方向。途径山路中段时，李东海突然开口说：“去年四月初我自己回来的时候在这里碰到了不知道，我蹲在这儿哭了好久，差点误了航班。”他感到握住自己的那只手又收紧了些，虽然说着悲伤的往事，但他反倒笑了起来：“那首《Lost》也是在那时想到的，虽然是很忧伤的故事，但是想着那坛青梅酒，就不自觉地把旋律写的明快了一些。”  
李赫宰因为这段往事觉得有些莫名失落，大概是因为这段发生在同一空间和相似时间的故事对他来说充满了失之交臂的可惜。他本来没想回应，但一直走在前边的不知道站定了脚步，它回过头看了看李赫宰。被这只快成精的猫猫盯着的男人无奈的笑了一下，他于是诚实的回答：“我很喜欢那首歌。”  
“还有呢？”  
“也很喜欢你。”  
李东海和不知道这才满足的又迈开步子，被李东海拽着前进的李赫宰看着面前这景象只觉得看到了生命最荒唐诗意的一面，就好像他翻遍了自己的人生剧本，在其中没能找到任何类似于幸福的字眼，但却突然发现是自己漏看了剧本的续章，这让这种幸福完全成了意外之喜。  
他快走了两步来到李东海身侧，在道路一侧的绿茵遮蔽下说：“东海，去年是我也没办法弥补的缺憾，但我能承诺你，以后不会再有那种缺憾了。”他顿了顿，难得放弃了一贯的狠辣，只说了最平凡的情话：“这辈子我都会爱你，你可以放心。”  
李东海是绝不会想到李赫宰会说这些的，这让他的心脏像是吃了一颗柠檬糖，他咧嘴笑着问：“那下辈子呢？”  
李赫宰看着李东海满是笑意的眼睛也笑出声，这种难得的幼稚甜蜜就好像是只有东京才能给他们的爱情故事，如常人一样普通不过的爱情故事，他便也放任自己变得偶像剧起来：“下辈子也爱你。”  
“那上辈子呢？”  
“上辈子也爱你。”  
“喵喵。”  
李东海咯咯笑着把不知道抱起来晃了晃：“好好好，这辈子、上辈子、下辈子，不知道都是我们的猫猫，好不好？”  
“喵。”  
天色愈发黑暗，路灯在下一秒钟亮起，路边的草丛中已经有了某些昆虫的窸窣鸣叫，是春天夜间的美好。  
“走吧，不是想去市集吗。”李赫宰搂住了李东海的腰侧，带着他继续向前走去。


	79. 番外I：樱花假期 中篇

一路逗笑着，不久后他们就抵达了步行街。就在李赫宰牵着猫站在摊位前等着李东海点的现做的章鱼丸子的时候，李东海发现了一家做和风编织饰品的小店，询问后他得知这家店提供编织教学，他立刻从身上摸出钱来报了名，而后在店主婆婆的指导下睁大眼睛仔细的编着那些细细的丝绳。  
小吃做好后，李赫宰才发现李东海又不知道跑去了哪里，简直跟脚边这只猫一个样。他低头看了看不知道，说：“他去哪儿了？”  
不知道本来正坐在地上晃着尾巴玩，听到这话居然立刻站起来，带着李赫宰向着编织店的方向走去。李董原本没想着真的靠一只猫找人，他牵着遛猫绳四处望着，试图在人群里找到李东海，却没想到不知道见他这样子居然跑了起来，扯着李赫宰往店铺里钻去。  
小店里，李东海正缩在小小的木凳上编着丝线，听到动静时他立刻抬起头，又在看到李赫宰和不知道的时候露出笑容。李赫宰没想到这猫猫居然真这么灵，他一边不可思议着一边走到李东海面前摸了摸他的脑袋：“到处乱跑。”  
坐着的男人眯起眼睛蹭着李赫宰的手心说：“反正你永远找得到我。”  
他本来还想说什么，但“寻找走失儿童”的幕后真功臣不知道这时跳到了他的腿上团成一团撒娇，李东海看了心里喜欢得紧，正想低头亲亲它，没想到店主婆婆突然惊喜的叫了出来：“啊嘞，这不是花太郎吗？好久不见了。”  
“花太郎？”李东海歪着头看向妇人，眼里满是疑问的影子。  
“是啊，它经常跑到集市上玩的，我们大家都认识它…啊，花太郎也是我们取的名字，实在是失礼了。”  
老婆婆说着就鞠了一躬，李东海虽然被膝盖上的不知道封印在椅子上，但还是赶忙弯下身子回礼：“不不，您千万别这么说…花太郎是很可爱的名字。”  
他边说着边扯了扯李赫宰的袖子，男人于是也行了礼：“我们家猫承蒙您们照顾，是我们该道谢才对。”  
“喵。”  
果然没有人可以逃过不知道的小爪子魅力，店主婆婆开心的不行，她摸了摸不知道的小脑袋，这才又热心的指导李东海的编织工作。李赫宰凑过去李东海的身边，插起一个丸子递到他嘴边，那丸子上的木鱼花还在因为流动的空气而颤动。李东海目不斜视但很快张嘴吃了丸子，却因为它太烫而闭不上嘴的不停呼气。  
“在做什么？”  
“手…呼——手链。”  
李赫宰笑了一声，是掺杂着一点鼻音的暧昧。他等着李东海咽下食物，又插起一个丸子喂过去。一直趴在李东海膝盖上的不知道此时便探高身子凑近那个章鱼丸子嗅了嗅，它正想伸出爪子摸摸就被李赫宰轻轻的打了一下屁股：“这是给他买的，你一口都不准吃。”  
“喵！”  
不知道叫了一声，气的站起身来在李东海的怀里转了半圈又卧下，它特意把屁股对着李赫宰。被怀里动静扰的不能专心的李东海看到这一幕也忍不住笑起来，连带着一旁的店主婆婆也拍着手笑说真是可爱的花太郎。  
“死猫崽子，给你买项圈的好你倒是不记得了。”李董一边说着一边继续喂李东海吃丸子，他看着一动不动真的装成死猫崽子的找海功臣也觉得心情大好，他挑起嘴角笑了笑又补了一句话：“回去给你开罐头。”  
不知道歪头看了他一眼，居然翻了个身露出肚皮让李赫宰摸摸，摆明了是一副“朕原谅你了，赏你摸摸朕的真龙肚肚”的样子，这让李赫宰一边盘它一边开始思考这猫是不是真的成了精。

“完成了！”  
过了近四十分钟，李东海终于捏着那条用银灰色和天蓝色丝线编制出来的手链伸了个懒腰。他回头对着李赫宰招了招手说：“赫宰，过来，我帮你戴上。”  
李赫宰晃了晃神：“你是给我做的？”他一边说着一边伸出了左手，看着李东海面带笑容的仔细为他扣上手链的样子，接着他又听到李东海声音不大的话语。  
“我不是说了，再来日本就花我的钱给你买礼物。”他扬起头来，眼睛里是璀璨的爱意：“我觉得自己做一个比买现成的要有意义一些，你可不准说不喜欢。”  
李赫宰没有收回左手，而是抬高一点揉了揉李东海的脑袋，他说：“怎么会不喜欢呢，我可喜欢了。”  
他牵着李东海向店主婆婆道谢，正要离开时却被婆婆叫住。两人回头看去，那妇人正在柜台后边翻找着什么，不多时就手捧着两条樱花的编织钥匙链和一个小小的编织樱花吊坠走向他们。  
“这是我亲手做的，不是多贵重的礼物。”婆婆说着就拽过李东海的手就将钥匙链放在他掌心上，又弯下腰把吊坠别在不知道的颈圈侧面。“樱花象征爱情和希望，我认为它还能代表勇气，请你们一定要收下。”  
李东海回头看了李赫宰一眼，在看到男人点头应允之后，他感激的握着那钥匙链对妇人鞠了一躬：“非常感谢您，婆婆。”  
一直慈祥温婉的妇人反倒有些害羞的样子，就像是日本高中少女一样小心翼翼的开口：“希望今年可以看到李东海先生的新作品呢，歌曲也好，我很喜欢您的。”  
这倒是李东海根本没想到的情况了，几个月来他早就忘了自己曾是个亚洲知名的艺人，这下反倒局促起来，但他很快感到身边的温暖，是李赫宰靠过来时的安心温度。他毫不避忌的握住了李赫宰的手，终于抬起头笑着回答：“谢谢您喜欢我，我今年一定会努力的，导演也好写歌也好，一定不负您的期待。”

等到李东海玩累了，时间已经是晚上十点多。李赫宰眼看着他从最开始的跑跑跳跳变得安静乖巧，最后干脆是困到任人摆布的可爱。他牵着李东海出了集市，慢慢顺着山路往回走去。被解开了链子的不知道也不乱跑，听话的慢慢跟在俩人旁边。  
远远的已经看到了宅院外墙壁灯的光晕，李东海突然站定了脚步，他低着头对不知道说：“不知道，你先回去吧。”  
“喵喵。”  
大概是猜到了再不走就会变身柠檬猫，不知道听到话后立刻就跑向了宅院的方向。在看到猫猫伏下身子顺着大门下的空隙钻进院子后，李东海马上搂着李赫宰的脖子凑过去索吻。另一个男人看到他这样子不由得笑出来，他一只手搂着李东海的腰，另一种手扣住了李东海的后脑，他感觉到李东海正用舌尖舔着他的唇角。  
东京春夜里的吻，是比所有酒都要令人迷醉的美好。  
“突然撒娇，想要了？”  
李东海一直很喜欢李赫宰在动情时说话的声音，是比平时低沉一点、暧昧一点的带着湿气的勾引。他抵着李赫宰的肩膀，闭着眼睛回道：“李董，你怎么这么黄啊。”他才说完就感觉屁股被李赫宰揉了一把，接着，男人那性感的嗓音又在他耳边响起。  
“我真想在这儿就干你…海海”李赫宰说着还低头舔着李东海的耳朵，手也不老实的四处撩拨：“把你按在地上，衣服都撕碎…听你的浪叫…不论谁路过都能看到你的骚样。”  
只是听着这些话，李东海都觉得意乱情迷起来，连呼吸都乱了几分。“嗯…可是你舍得让别人看我吗。”  
“你不是都主动让人看了，到现在我还忙着给你删贴呢。”一想到这事，李赫宰心里又泛起了沸腾的水花，他掐了一下李东海的屁股，结果被李东海咬了肩膀一口，他看到了李东海眼底的微妙不满，这才正面回答了问题：“我舍不得，满意了吗？”  
“嗯！”他立刻把自己挂在李赫宰背上，埋在男人颈窝里笑着撒娇：“我的腿好累啊，你背我回去吧赫宰。”  
“那你给我什么好处？”虽然这么说着，但是李赫宰已经背起了李东海，稳稳地向着家的方向走去。  
“你背我回去，今晚我任由你处置好不好？”他才说完，就感觉到脸被李赫宰晃动的发丝惹痒，因为李赫宰正低头亲自己缠在他身前的手。  
“好。”

李东海才刚洗完澡回到未开灯的卧室就被李赫宰扯到榻榻米上压在身下。男人色急的很，连呼吸都粗重了一些，明明前一天晚上才做过。他正伸手想扯开李东海的浴衣，却被李东海轻轻拍了下脑袋：“你先去洗澡，身上都是章鱼丸子的味道。”  
这下李赫宰倒是笑了起来，他使坏的咬了一口李东海的锁骨，一边撑起身子一遍调情着威胁：“李东海，在日本我就先饶了你，你等回国以后的，我好好收拾你。”  
虽然这么说着，但是李赫宰还是边脱衣服边走出房间去了浴室，不多久李东海就听到了走廊尽头传来的水声，他猜李赫宰大概急切地连门都懒得关上。  
卧室连通院落的纸门没有全部关闭，而是留了半扇的空隙，让染着树木草叶香气的春风可以吹进来渲染一丝清新。李东海枕着柔软的枕头，一边深深的呼吸一边透过窗缝看向外边，这夜晴朗无云又适逢满月，月光落下让院中一切景色都有银色滤镜，美的静谧多情。  
此时，他满心都是李赫宰，应该说他已经满心都是李赫宰不知多久了。这份沉重的爱恋在东京化成浓浓水汽侵入他的身体，让他全身心的柔软快乐。他又回想起了那年，他们一起住在这间房间的最后一晚，那种钝痛哀愁早已不见，而且会是永不再现。  
浴室的水声在短暂停歇后又响起，竟是一种似乎带着烟火气的动静。李东海边听着边闭着眼睛笑，他甚至不知道梦境已经顺着那声音钻进他的脑海。  
李赫宰洗完澡才回到卧室时就发现李东海已经睡着，脸上甚至还带着笑容，看来在梦里他依旧快乐。如果是往日，李赫宰会毫不犹豫的把李东海亲醒咬醒，但今天不行…今天的此刻是难得平和的东京春夜，他知道李东海等这一天等了很久。  
不知道从院子里跑进屋里，对着李赫宰喵叫了一声。  
“嘘，别吵他。”李赫宰钻进被子里，而后又轻手轻脚的将李东海搂住，肌肤轻触的滋味居然并不情色而只是亲密无间，让他无比心安。他又对不知道说：“罐头在厨房。”  
但不知道这次像是没听懂一样，它没有跑出去，而是钻进了李赫宰的放着黑色衣物的BV旅行包里团了起来，打了个哈欠便低下小脑袋准备一同入睡。  
预想到衣服上又会沾满猫毛，但李赫宰并不气，相反倒是觉得这两个宝贝都有趣又可爱。他低头亲了亲李东海的眼角，又用戴着手链的左手牵住李东海，轻声说：“明天再欺负你好了。”


	80. 番外I：樱花假期 下篇

在日本的日子过得虽然悠闲自在并不忙碌，但在李东海看来还是过得太快，眨眼功夫就已经过去了一个星期。  
这是一个难得的暖春，气温回升的很快，还没到四月就已经暖的可以穿单衣出门了，也因此每天早上李东海要做的第一件事就是光着脚跑去院子里看樱花树是否迎来花期。为了避免像前两年一样遗憾错过，他甚至不愿离开宅院，连李赫宰要带他去东京铁塔看夜景的提议都被他毫无犹豫的拒绝。  
而李赫宰也乐得这个结果。在他眼里，李东海不愿出门就好比自投罗网，正方便他随时随地行淫秽之事。一周的时间，他就把这栋豪宅的每个房间都妥善细致的使用了一次。到这周的最后两天，李东海甚至干脆放弃抵抗，每天中午起床后连衣服都懒得穿，直接光着身子满屋晃荡，用这种自损三千的办法挑衅李赫宰的忍耐度。  
说起来，李东海还依稀想起这好像也是很久以前李赫宰的一个心愿。

樱花开得突然又安静，正是三月二十九日的清晨。  
又“操劳”到后半夜的两人正在被窝里相拥熟睡时，不知道顺着纸门缝隙从院子里窜进卧室内，它一路喵喵叫着，又跑到两人的脑袋之间低声呼噜。李赫宰一向浅眠，他先被猫猫的动静弄醒来。不知道见状又用小脑壳轻轻顶撞着李东海的肩膀，见这只两脚兽丝毫没有醒来的征兆又改用舌头舔他的脸颊，可才舔了两口就被李赫宰抓住后脖子轻轻的拎了起来。  
“死猫崽子，记吃不记打。”  
李赫宰一边教训着在他手里不断挣扎的不知道一边往纸门的方向走去，他向外抬眼一看正看到那棵樱花树的枝杈上点缀着朵朵粉樱的模样，在清晨熹微的阳光下美的温柔暧昧。他于是将不知道放回地上，正在这时他听到身后传来的微弱声音。  
“唔…赫，怎么了？”  
刚睡醒的小迷糊李东海一直是李赫宰最疯狂痴迷的，就像此时，他平时狡黠闪烁的眼睛现在睡意朦胧，微微凌乱的额发衬得漂亮的脸散发着一种情色又纯净的气质。李赫宰随手抓过衣架上的浴衣披在身上，又拿过李东海的那件才走到被褥前，他坐在榻榻米上一边为李东海披上衣服一边说：“樱花开了。”  
“真的嘛？！”李东海的眼睛一下子睁大，他立刻坐起身子，迫不及待的想往院子跑去，却被李赫宰一把拽进怀里困住，密集的亲吻随之落下，李东海想躲都躲不开。“赫宰…别闹了，哎呀你…”  
“亲够五下，不然不让你去看。”李赫宰心里的那种占有欲又开始作祟，让他疯狂让他痛苦，让他的瘾发作痛痒，他知道他又要开始折磨自己去承受李东海不给他足量解药的惩罚。他凑到李东海的唇边乞求：“海海，我的海海。”  
李东海低着头笑，他能感觉到李赫宰正浸泡在欲望之中。换做以前，李赫宰大概会把他就地正法，根本不顾他是否情愿，但现在不一样了。现在他们各自手握50%的控制权。李东海抬手搂住李赫宰的脖子，凑近他的嘴唇亲吻。  
“一、二、三…”  
他每碰一次李赫宰的嘴唇就再退远一些，当真只是简单的嘴唇触碰。  
“四、五…嗯，李赫宰…”  
他本来正想起身跑去院子里，却没想到被李赫宰扣住后脑加深了最后一个morning kiss。这男人总是这样，非常善于在某些既定规则里寻找灰色地带，让李东海又气又笑的拿他没办法。  
不过他也很喜欢这种极其缠绵的早安吻就是了。  
“好了，去看花吧。”  
这个吻一直持续到李东海有些气喘才停下，他睁开眼睛正看到李赫宰坏笑着舔下唇的样子，羞的李东海红了耳尖：“你真是…太坏了。”  
李赫宰一把拽起李东海，拥着他向门外走去：“可是你喜欢。”  
他边说着边抬手扣住纸门边缘，门被拉开后，李东海眯着眼睛看向院子角落的方向，前一天还只是满枝待放花苞的樱花树此刻已经是到处拥有盛开花朵的样子，虽然不是全数盛开，但已经是美不胜收的样子。李东海的整个心脏都洋溢着酥麻，他笑着握住李赫宰的手，拉着他往院子里小跑过去。  
被一大早就腻腻乎乎的两个人恶心到的不知道此刻已经蹲在树下一只猫独自赏花，听到动静后它回头喵叫了一声，接着就被李东海抱进怀里疼爱。终于可以在李豆奶怀里趴一会儿，不知道开心的不停喵叫，还顺带着瞟了李赫宰两眼，气的后者立刻伸手掐了一把李东海藏在浴衣下赤裸的屁股。  
李东海可顾不得这些揩油，眼前的美景是他苦苦等了两年的执念。他抬头试图仔细看过每一朵绽放的花朵，但不久就花了眼，他便又从另一从花束重新看起。  
“好看吗。”  
李赫宰从背后拥住李东海。樱花景色是他看了多少年的，他已经不太在意，但樱花树下的李东海却是鲜活的新鲜景色，纵然他自己也在景色之中，但他仍旧爱不释手。他凑近低头亲吻着李东海的颈侧。  
“好看，真的很好看。”李东海看的出神，却突然觉得被一阵忧伤席卷，他担心这次这美景也不过四五天就会消失。“这花…能坚持多久呢？”  
“两三个星期。”  
“真的？”李东海有些不敢置信：“可是去年…去年我来的时候就已经结束花期了。”  
“嗯，去年赶上了低温，花苞本来就不多。那几天又下了雨，还有几场大风，所以花败的很快。但是今年应该不会了。”李赫宰眉眼间带着让人安心的笑意，他对李东海说：“放心，我们可以在这里呆到花期的最后一天。走吧，去弄点吃的，今天就在院子里吃饭吧。”

李赫宰没有诓骗李东海。这一年春天的天气极好，樱花没有受到任何影响，每一天都有新花怒放，远远看去，树上就像是被淡粉色的云团包裹住一样，全日本恐怕都找不出如此热烈的景色。五六天过去，最早一批盛开的花朵的花瓣开始落下，樱花雨的美好风景终于上演在李东海的面前。  
四号一早，李东海醒来时立刻披上浴衣去了门廊。他看着不远处的樱花树，发现落樱花雨比前一天又繁密了不少。淡粉色的花瓣优雅而缓慢的落下，有些还被风带着吹到了他脚边。他低头看着门廊，这才发现淡黄色的木地板上落了不少小小花瓣，大概是被夜风吹来的浪漫礼物。  
他正在出神，却感到后背的温热，他便闭上眼睛轻笑着放任自己往后倒，完全不担心会摔倒的样子，果不其然的在下一秒就被李赫宰抱住。“早安，宝宝。”  
“早安。”  
李东海感受到了脖子上和肩膀上的微痒，紧接着他又感受到李赫宰的手正不老实的钻进腰间浴衣的布料之内爱抚他每一寸肌肤。李东海深深的叹了口气，感受着那些暧昧的触感一点点的唤醒他晨间隐隐欲发的欲望。  
“宝宝，我想要你。”李赫宰的眼睛都暗了暗，他抬手脱掉了李东海的浴衣，任由那件深蓝色的和服掉落在地上。他的呼吸渐渐粗重，他难忍的凑近覆上李东海的嘴唇亲吻：“宝宝，东海…”  
李东海的眼里已经有了沾染性欲的湿意。下腹渐渐积攒的燥热让他也渴望着更多爱抚。他点了点头。得到允许后，李赫宰立刻搂住李东海的腰，引导着他坐在地上。他的吻更加热切，简直像是要把李东海吃进肚里一样。欲望涌起的太快，明明李东海没有挑逗他引诱他，但他就是控制不了，就好像李东海的体温都能让他变成野兽。  
他的舌尖舔舐品尝着李东海的肌肤，顺着脖子的优美线条下移，经过胸口时，他张嘴含住了李东海的乳尖轻咬吮吸。  
“哈…赫宰，嗯…”那种缠绵湿热的感觉让李东海感受到难以承受的痒，他想躲开但被李赫宰伸手按到在地板上退无可退。舌尖舔过那敏感一点时让他瘙痒难耐，但紧接着又会被吮吸和啃咬纾解。钟摆一样困在这两种感觉之间，李东海下腹的性器立刻就硬挺起来。“赫宰…赫，别这么…你快给我。”  
“不行，把你欺负哭才好。”  
在李赫宰眼里，躺在室外地上凌乱衣服上赤裸全身的李东海就是全世界最下流也最高贵的景色，看着他满脸潮红、眼底尽是毫无理智的渴求，听着他发出动情的呻吟…正是因为李赫宰，李东海才会成为这个诱人的尤物，一切都是因为他李赫宰。这种认知让他全身全心的满足，他迫不及待的想让李东海变得更痛苦、更渴望他的爱抚。  
“赫…别折磨我，求你…”李东海甚至已经伸手覆上自己的性器，但无论他做什么都抵挡不了李赫宰带给他的不满足。他也知道这男人热爱折磨他，他知道无论自己怎么哀求，李赫宰都不会心软…但他想要哀求，他要让李赫宰统治他。“赫…”  
李赫宰俯下身子用唇舌爱抚着李东海的另一边果实，手指残忍的轻抚着李东海已经肿胀到贴近小腹的性器，他满意的听到李东海呜咽的声音。“李东海，想要吗。”  
“我想要…求你，我想要…”  
他直起身子，抬手拉开李东海的双腿，又用性器抵着李东海后方的蜜口磨蹭。“想要什么。”  
在性事上，李东海早就没了羞耻心，但他知道如果自己立刻缴械投降，李赫宰并不能满足，他知道这次换自己去承受痛苦了。李东海咬着嘴唇，佯装倔强的撇过头去。不出他所料，下一秒李赫宰就探手覆上他的脖子并施加了力道，接着男人又低头咬在李东海的胸口上。  
“啊嗯…李赫宰…”  
“说，你想要什么，不然就一直不让你射出来。”  
他一边说着一边轻轻拨弄着李东海的性器，不时的用指尖抠弄着前端。李东海终于承受不住的掉了眼泪，他搂住了李赫宰的脖子把男人拉近一些，接着就用最卑微的姿态凑近索吻，他说：“想要你…想要你操我…”  
他话音未落就感到后穴被缓慢撑开的快感，那种不由他控制的异物感逐渐深入，他无法阻止自己因为这种无法逃避的刺激而呻吟出声：“啊…赫宰，赫宰…好棒，再深…”  
性器被紧密包裹的感觉让李赫宰也低吟出声，但这快感也比不上他内心的控制欲被满足的感觉。他低头看着已经意乱情迷的李东海，一想到这个漂亮男人平时禁欲又羞涩的样子，那种鲜明对比让李赫宰立刻不再压抑的摆动着腰操弄着李东海的蜜穴，他要让李东海变得更淫乱。  
“东海…对，就这样，再咬紧点。真棒…宝宝…”  
“赫，干我那里…啊！好爽…哈…赫宰…”  
男人快速深入抽插的性器每次都能磨蹭过内壁上的腺体，每一秒李东海都痛苦的哭叫出声。高潮前的这种折磨才是性事之中最让人欲罢不能的感觉。之于李赫宰，他能感觉到那秘境不断咬紧痉挛，他知道自己正让李东海舒服到理智尽失。  
“小骚货，老公把你操射好不好…”  
李东海全身都因为这句话抖了一下，性器的前端立刻溢出一些精液。他本以为自己已经被折磨到高潮，但很快又因为后穴愈发高涨的快感而失控的叫出声：“赫宰，不行…啊哈…我不行了，你快…”  
“叫老公，不然就停下。”  
李赫宰当然发现了李东海因为这个羞耻的称谓而失魂落魄的样子。男人残忍的减慢了抽插的速度，他眼看着李东海因为从顶峰落下而皱着眉头哭出来。  
“老公，老公…快给我，我想射…”  
“真乖。”  
他不再折磨李东海，而是趁着李东海还没有全然掉落谷底时疯狂快速的顶弄着他的后穴，每一次都磨蹭着后穴敏感的腺体，感受着绞紧的内壁带给自己的巨大快感。  
“赫…老公，不行了…我要到了…”  
难以启齿的地方因为另一个男人而不受控的痉挛，前端甚至不被触碰就因为被操弄的后穴而流出浓稠的白浊。李东海扬起头高声叫出来，他全身都因为灭顶的绷紧，在那最痛苦快乐的几秒钟后，他失去力气的瘫倒在地板上。  
“海海…我的海海。”  
李赫宰闷哼一声，在巨大的快感下他用力挺进李东海身体深处射了出来。他放任自己躺在李东海的胸口上，不住的喘息的同时也享受着高潮的余韵。  
等到那酥麻褪尽，李赫宰才从李东海身体里退出来。他坐直身子，正想把李东海抱起来，一片樱花花瓣却正好在此时被风吹到李东海的鼻尖上。李东海本来还没回过神，此时却像是被唤醒一样，他努力转过头去，以躺着的姿势看向那棵樱花树。  
日本山间，落樱雨间，在这场性事过后，在两年之后，在李赫宰身边，在李赫宰的生命里。  
李东海突然哭了起来，他自己也说不清原因，就像是性事后的羞耻，又像是因为幸福。  
他被李赫宰拽进怀里亲吻，这情景却让他更忍不住落泪。  
“宝宝，我在呢。”  
“呜…赫宰，赫宰…我不是…”  
“我知道。没关系。我知道。”  
李东海明白，李赫宰的意思是他知道自己哭泣的理由，他不会责怪埋怨，更不会笑他。他只会抱着他陪着他，在今后的漫长人生中，随时都会抱着他陪着他。  
“赫宰…”  
“嗯？”  
李东海擦了擦眼泪，他凑上去亲吻李赫宰的嘴角。  
“赫宰，生日快乐。”

花期结束后，两人准备启程回国。几番商议后，两人还是决定把不知道留在这里由樱井照顾，也算是给老人做个伴。但前提是今后的每个月，李赫宰都要陪着李东海来日本住上几天。  
四月十号上午，李东海抱着一坛子青梅酒告别了樱井和不知道。被李赫宰牵去车前时，李赫宰问他要不要去神社看看。  
“不去了，反正也不灵。”  
李赫宰这才想起自己那个价值一颗钻石的愿望也幸好没成真。他发动了汽车，又转头问李东海：“那年你许了什么愿？”  
“我许愿你会在第二年带我看樱花呀。”李东海笑着说。


	81. 番外II：医患关系 上篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 83番外 - 医患关系

在遇到李赫宰之前，李东海一直是个感情和情绪都很淡泊的人，不论是对自己还是对别人，他都非常无欲无求满不在乎。这也就使他时常没什么眼力见，具体表现形式就是诸如身边的谁和谁有暧昧、谁暗恋谁之类的事，他总是看不出来，不论是裴丽娜早就劈腿、金延珠喜欢自己、还是Vincent暗恋金延珠几年如一日，他都丝毫不知情，毕竟个中人情世故对他来说实在是太复杂疲惫了些。  
认识李赫宰后，李东海前二十几年人生中一直处于冬眠状态的情愫立刻全面爆发出来，让他终于成了个有血有肉的人，可这对眼力见的提升也没什么帮助，因为他的所有情感都是围绕李赫宰一个人而产生的。  
这也就导致，即便早先跟金希澈和朴正洙同居了几个月，可直到李东海赏花回国之后去拜访那两人、进屋又推开书房门却不小心撞见那两人在书房里接吻前，李东海都根本不知道金希澈和朴正洙有一腿。  
这时，李东海手里提着从东京买给两人的和果子，呆滞的站在玄关到书房之间的空地上，眼睛瞪得巨大无比：“你…你们…”  
金希澈让李东海的动静吓得一口气没上来被自己的口水呛到趴在书桌上咳嗽。朴正洙也早就忘了李东海知道房间密码可以直接进来这件事，被看到亲密举止的他现下也有些臊得慌，他不自然的用手背摸了摸自己的脸，这才走过来接李东海手里的东西：“东海…回来了啊。”  
哪知道李东海还是那副被雷劈了的样子，要是放在动漫里，恐怕他下巴都已经掉到地上了：“你们…哥，你们两个…”  
“你们你们我们我们的，你这孩子傻了还是怎么的！”金希澈几步过来拍了李东海的脑袋一下，又说：“这么大个电灯泡让你当着，你还跟这儿结结巴巴的，你想气死我？”  
“不是…你们？！你们为什么？！你们是什么关系啊？！”小老虎的虎啸震破苍穹，那样子又像是正在火焰喷射的小火龙。  
他这话一出，仿佛被雷劈了的变成了另外两个男人。房间内一时间安静的了无声音，只有三个人大眼瞪小眼，窗外好像还有只乌鸦在电线杆上多嘴。  
“我们…是恋人啊…”朴正洙小心翼翼的开口。  
李东海一听这话整个人都不好了：“什么？！为什么我不知道！你们为什么瞒着我！”  
“阿西吧谁瞒着你了！！”金希澈的嗓门比起李东海只大不小，他凑过去揪着李东海的耳朵吼道：“我们俩都一张床睡几个月了你又不是不知道！你自己傻了吧唧的看不出来还怪我们！”  
“疼疼疼！哥！疼！”李东海简直委屈成了一只耷拉耳朵的小猫，金希澈看他这样子忍不住松了手，李东海这才一边揉着耳朵一边又嘟囔了句：“你们又没跟我说，我…我哪儿知道你们睡一张床是因为…”  
“不跟你说你就看不出来！李东海你脑子里都装了啥啊！”  
在一旁隔岸观火的朴正洙忍不住低着头捂住脸笑的肩膀颤抖，金希澈简直怕他会笑的背过气去：“瞧瞧给你正洙哥气得！”  
“噗，行了行了你别逗他了，东海不一直都是这么单纯吗。”  
“单纯个屁，他这是傻白甜。我发现你怎么老是惯着他…”  
金希澈埋怨了几句就提着李东海买的点心去厨房装盘，但其实准备下午茶不过是借口，他更是为了掩饰不符合他性格的羞涩。在李东海石破天惊的出柜事件后，这还是他们第一次见面，此前虽然电话短信联系密切，但是作为最关心李东海的人，金希澈还是觉得这么突然见面有些小别扭。不过倒也托了李东海没眼力见的福气，这出乌龙让这次小聚上本应上演的尴尬烟消云散了。  
在这功夫里，朴正洙搂着还没缓过神来的李东海去了客厅，又给他倒了茶后才带着温和的笑容开口：“东海，最近过的好吗？”  
李东海正因为刚才这场傻fufu的闹剧而笑话自己，听到问话后他抿嘴笑着点了点头： “嗯，很好…应该说特别好。”  
“那就行，如果不开心了记得跟我们说，你知道的，我们一直都无条件站在你这边。”  
“我知道，谢谢哥。”李东海咧嘴笑的甜甜蜜蜜，之后又不知为什么的脸红了一些：“哥，你跟希澈哥…是什么时候在一起的？”  
也不怪李东海好奇，他知道朴正洙和金希澈对自己有多好，所以对于自己完全没意识到这两人的关系这件事，李东海除了羞赧还有些自责，他觉得自己对这两人的关心和付出太少了…  
当然了，除此之外，他是实在想搞清楚这两个大男人是怎么在他的眼皮子底下勾搭成奸的。他正想着，没料到朴正洙给出的答案和他设想的完全不一样。  
“什么时候…五六年前了吧？嗯…还不到六年。”  
“都那么久了？”说这话的是金希澈，他正端着一盘形色各异好看的和果子过来，他把点心放在茶几上后跳上沙发躺着，又继续说：“我还以为才两三年，时间过得可真快。”  
这么一想也确实，朴正洙也忍不住笑弯了眼睛。他拿了两块点心，一块递给了李东海，一块喂进金希澈嘴里。  
李东海眼见着这画面一时间没了话，两年来他可从没有因为别人秀恩爱而酸过，一向都是他让别人酸…不过这个惬意的午后又仿佛回到了他们三个同居的那几个月，单纯的就像是住在大学宿舍一样。李东海突然想起了什么，他后知后觉的开口：“那…之前岂不是我一直在给你们当灯泡…？”  
“对啊，你才发现啊。”金希澈凑过去揉了一把李东海的头发，话里话外都是故意逗他吓唬他：“而且你还非要跟我俩一起睡，耽误我多少事。”  
李东海捏着手里的和果子也不敢吃，他被说的都快哭出来了，他求助似的看着朴正洙说：“哥，我真不是故意的…我要是早知道肯定不给你们添这么多麻烦…”  
“你别听希澈瞎说，他吓唬你呢。”朴正洙侧过身去笑着拍了拍金希澈的腿：“得了便宜还卖乖，要不是因为东海，我会那么容易住进你家？真要论起来你还得谢谢东海呢。”  
金希澈于是也装不下去了，他哈哈笑着扑过去捏李东海的小脸，最后忍不住把李东海扯进怀里rua了两把：“正洙说得对，就这件事来说我还真得谢谢你，成全我们俩同居。这事儿我都准备好久了，但之前他就是不愿意。”  
“哥你为什么不愿意啊？”  
“对啊你为什么不愿意啊？”  
李东海和金希澈同时凑到朴正洙面前，两个人的眼睛里都装满了好奇。面对这两双忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，朴正洙突然觉得自己像是被一群流浪猫包围的弱小可怜的两脚兽：“因为…”  
“因为……？”  
“因为希澈实在是太龟毛了啊…”朴正洙无可奈何的耸了耸肩，又从茶几上端起茶杯喝了一口绿茶：“我刚认识他那会儿，他洁癖严重到令人发指的地步，去他家我恨不得都要戴上防护服，生怕掉一根头发他就发飙。又说想吃我做的饭，又不准我用他家厨房…又想边看电视边吃东西，又嫌弃客厅里都是饭味…睡不着觉让人陪，又不让我跟他一起睡…换谁谁受得了啊。”  
李东海嘴角抽搐，一时间不知道该说些什么好。金希澈倒是噗哧一声大笑出来，但笑着笑着脸又红到了耳尖，羞的他嗓门又大了起来：“我那会儿哪知道你是因为这个啊！你早跟我说不就好了…”  
“我跟你说了你就能改？是谁在节目中上说的就算结婚后妻子有意见也绝不妥协的？”  
“我那说的不是女人吗！你不一样啊！你看我后来不是都改了！”  
朴正洙还没说话，李东海倒是因为金希澈这话突然意识到这间公寓里发生的变化。去年他在这儿住的时候，虽然这屋子也还算温馨舒适，但总少了些人气儿，除了生活必需品以外，什么装饰玩具零食统统没有，每次都是临到用时金希澈才会出门现买。但现在这间公寓变得更像家了，墙上挂着画，沙发扶手上摊着一本漫画，餐桌上还有插着鲜花的陶瓷花瓶，开放式厨房的料理台上甚至放了一个专门放各种冲泡饮料的小架子，这是之前李东海从没在这里见过的烟火气。  
而且原本一团红色的客厅现在也柔和了不少，窗帘地毯都被换成了素雅的白色。透过虚掩的卧室门看进去，卧室里的装潢也同样变得红白相间。  
金希澈像是看出来李东海正在想什么的说：“你没去过正洙家吧？你去了就知道到底谁才是龟毛了。他就是个重度强迫症，我去他冰箱里拿瓶水都能让他再花半个小时去把冰箱重新整理一遍。而且他们家所有的一切都是白色的，我跟他家住了两晚上就再也受不了了。”  
李东海一边听着一边咬着点心吃，吃着吃着他就突然笑起来：“哥，我看你们这样，真的觉得好开心。你们能在一起，真好。”他顿了顿，又补了一句：“房间这样也很好，有红色有白色比只有红色或白色好多了。”  
朴正洙摸了摸鼻尖，脸上的笑容因为心头的暖意不曾消失。他将桌上的空盘子空杯子都收拾去了厨房的洗碗机里，之后又给自己套上围裙，他一边开冰箱一边问另外两人：“晚上想吃什么？”  
“都好都好，你随便做。”  
李东海看着朴正洙从冰箱里拿出了食材准备做饭，他又把目光移回到金希澈身上：“哥，你跟正洙哥怎么认识的啊？又是怎么在一起的？”  
“李东海，你隐退以后是想进D社当八卦记者了？”  
“哥…你告诉我嘛，我好奇。”  
金希澈见牙不见眼的笑的很是阴险，他说：“晚上咱俩喝烧酒，三杯下去你要是还醒着，我就告诉你。”


	82. 番外II：医患关系 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 83番外 - 医患关系

餐桌上的残羹冷炙所剩无几，几乎只剩下了一些汤底，朴正洙煮的色香味俱全的五花肉泡菜锅和一些小菜被极其捧场的另外两人尽数消灭。  
餐桌旁的李东海眼睛都直了，他的右手放在桌子上，手指紧紧地捏着酒杯，人则似摇非晃的坐在餐椅上。他既像是死死的盯着金希澈，又像是透过金希澈看着客厅的茶几，因为他的目光根本没有焦点。  
朴正洙将所有的餐具收到洗碗机里后回到了餐厅，他伸手在李东海的眼前晃了晃，但小虎崽一点反应都没有。他于是埋怨金希澈道：“你说说你，非要让他喝酒，咱俩的事又不是多大的秘密，非难为东海干嘛？”  
“嘁，谁让他那么容易就跟李赫宰跑了，还干出那么荒唐的事，白瞎了我那么疼他，我这是报仇呢。”坐在李东海对面的金希澈又喝了一杯酒，这才凑近了李东海的脸左看看右看看：“不过他也有进步诶，三杯烧酒居然还没睡过去…”  
不知道是金希澈说的哪一个词点在了李东海的开机键上，他一下挺直了腰板，差点把金希澈吓得仰过去。李豆奶扑在桌子上一把按住金希澈的手大吼：“哥！我…嗝！三杯了！你告…嗝！诉我！”  
“你特么吓死我！”  
“告诉我！告诉…嗝！我！！”  
眼看着李东海就要一哭二闹三上吊了，朴正洙及时端了一杯热蜂蜜水过来：“东海，来先喝一点。不急，一会儿都讲给你听。”  
他一边说着一边揽着李东海往沙发那边去，等到安抚李东海坐下，确认他不会摔倒后又喂他喝了水，金希澈才慢慢悠悠的凑过来也坐到沙发上。他才刚坐下，李东海就歪着身子靠在他肩膀上撒娇，一旁的朴正洙看到这情景忍不住笑起来，他收拾好厨房后就也回到客厅，坐在一旁的单人沙发上。  
金希澈的脸色有些红，不知道是因为酒精还是害羞。他干咳了两声清了清嗓子，一边伸手摸了摸李东海的头发一边问他：“你想知道什么？”  
李东海一点犹豫都没有的喊道：“初吻！初…嗝！吻是什么时候！”  
“…我哪儿记得这种事啊！李东海你今年都几岁了怎么还好奇这个！能不能稍微成熟一点！”  
眼看着李东海嘴角一撇就是要哭的样子，虽然他多半是装出来吓唬金希澈的，但是一向对他宠爱有加的大明星还是认栽：“唉好好好我说…初吻啊，就…我记得是在正洙的诊疗室？”  
朴正洙一边削苹果一边点了点头，他接着补充说：“你希澈哥那天可吓人了，我刚准备休息他就风风火火的冲进来…”  
“冲进来亲亲吗？！”  
“不是。”朴正洙把切好的去皮苹果块装在盘子里，又拿小果叉扎起切片先后喂给另外两个男人：“他进来和我吵架，我都吓得说不出话了。”  
李东海一边吃着苹果一边疑惑的看着金希澈，被他盯着的男人想起几年前的那个午后也觉得莫名好笑，“谁让你躲着我的，又不接我电话，我这脾气你又不是不知道，当然要当面说清楚了。”  
听他们这话说的，李东海简直觉得自己是个在影片播放到一半才入场的观众，更何况还是醉酒，“哥，我听不懂…从头讲嘛。”  
接着他就被金希澈打了下脑袋，大明星开口埋怨：“我就想从头给你讲的，谁让你非要问初吻…”他又看向了朴正洙，虽然他的记忆还清晰，但他似乎很想得到朴正洙对他接下来要讲述的故事的肯定，他问：“咱俩第一次见面，是冬天？”  
“嗯，十二月。”  
“十二…嗝！十二月。”李东海连眼睛都不眨的认真听故事，这么一会儿他的醉意好像更严重了，酒醉下他变得话多起来，非常爱重复别人的话，而且时不时还要打个嗝，搞得金希澈又气又笑的也开始怀疑让李东海喝酒是自己给自己下绊子。  
“对对对，十二月。”金希澈说着就开始低着头笑：“我是去找他看病。”  
“看病…看病？”  
朴正洙将自己的手放在了金希澈的手背上，他眼底有一丝担忧，金希澈很快回以他一个微笑，朴正洙知道那意思是不需担心。  
“嗯，我那会儿碰到了不少事，就想去找个医生看看。那天医院人多，专家号早就被预约完了，正洙那会儿刚当上医生，还是个小菜鸟，只有他还有空闲。”  
李东海的脑袋瓜其实已经因为酒精而不剩下什么思考能力，金希澈怎么说他便怎么听，可朴正洙清醒的很，他还记得那段时间…虽然金希澈遇到的事情并不比李东海的严重残忍，但对于当事人来说，那是多么难熬。  
六年前，韩国娱乐圈的一位知名艺人被记者爆出涉嫌赌博，一时间被被无数网民谩骂攻击，平日里私交甚好的朋友们几乎全都选择明哲保身，整个娱乐圈中表示相信他不会做出这种事的只有和他算是熟识的金希澈，而这也让金希澈被网民的怒火波及。  
虽然一向性格强势，但是金希澈其实是个敏感的人，多数时候他只是扮演坚不可摧，并不是真的强如钢铁，网络上的污言秽语对他来说仍有攻击力。他一边为了朋友而反抗整个娱乐圈，一边又在一个人时心情低沉，偏偏又在这个时候，他遭遇了车祸，至今他仍被后遗症所困扰。  
身体上的伤痛总有办法缓解，让他尝尽伤感的是，他的这位“朋友”在几个月来自始至终没有去医院看过他。如果说这一切他都能承受，那最后击败金希澈的，就是在他伤愈回家时，见到自己收养的流浪猫的毛被潜入他家的anti剃的乱七八糟的样子。  
朴正洙还记得他跟金希澈第一次见面的场景，这个全国知名的漂亮男人带着墨镜、穿着宽大的羽绒服，他怀抱着一只穿着红色小毛衣的黑猫，腿有些瘸的走进了朴正洙的诊室。  
“正洙哥，正洙哥，正洙哥。”  
朴正洙从回忆里抬起头，他看着面前脸颊泛红正在傻笑的李东海，这才觉得刚刚那些依旧能感受到的哀伤早就远去了。“怎么了，东海？”  
“嘻嘻，哥，你第一次见希澈哥是什么感觉？”  
“啊，这个嘛…”朴正洙的眼睛笑的弯了一些，“希澈很有名，所以见到他时，我很惊讶也有点慌张。”  
“有点慌张…”李东海又开始重复别人说话了。  
“除了慌张呢？”金希澈问。  
朴正洙看向金希澈跟当年比没有分毫差别的漂亮脸蛋，诚实的说：“就是觉得希澈比电视上还好看。”  
“比电视上还好看…”李东海低着头晃了晃脑袋，他又问：“那希澈哥觉得正洙哥呢？”  
李东海这样子简直就是好奇父母爱情故事的小学生，金希澈虽然想吐槽，但是又觉得他萌得很，于是便也没再多骂：“我那会儿哪儿还有心思想这些，光我自己那些糟心事都快处理不了了。当时就是觉得正洙看着太年轻了有点不靠谱…唉我说的是实话你别瞪我！我那会儿就想着死马当作活马医了。”  
“那后来呢？”  
“后来他就给我治病呗。”想到那会儿，金希澈蓦地害羞起来，他随手抓过自己的手机就开始玩贪吃蛇，一边玩一边跟李东海说：“治着治着，就有感情了呗。那种情况下，他对我这么好，我这也是正常机制嘛。”  
李东海揉了揉眼角，他换了个姿势躺在了红色沙发靠近落地窗的一角：“希澈哥…哥，你们怎么在一起的？”  
“就是初吻啊。”朴正洙又喂李东海吃了一块苹果，他转头对金希澈说：“你接着说呗。”  
“唉这还有啥可说的…”金希澈心烦意乱，游戏很快就输了，他泄气的扔掉手机，抬头看着天花板说：“就是…我跟他说我喜欢他，然后他就躲着我，我气急了就去找他吵架，吵着吵着我俩就亲了，亲了以后就在一起了。”  
这么敷衍的回答，金希澈本以为李东海会闹腾着说不满意，但是却意外的没听到什么动静，他转头一看才发现小虎崽终于支持不住的躺在沙发上睡了过去。朴正洙见状也笑了起来，他轻手轻脚的去卧室拿了条薄被盖在李东海身上，他正想支起身子的时候却被一旁的金希澈握住了手。朴正洙抬起头正看到金希澈的漂亮眼睛里带着依旧炽热的爱意，就跟那段时间一样。  
“怎么了？”  
“没有。”金希澈拉着朴正洙坐到自己身边后才又说：“那天下午我光顾着骂你了，你还一句话都不解释，明明你嘴巴也不比我笨，后来咱俩打架你也不跟我客气，当时怎么就一句话都不说呢？搞得我到现在都不知道你为什么要躲着我。”  
朴正洙想想也觉得有趣，他换了个舒服的姿势窝在沙发里，“其实也没因为什么，职业问题，我不能在治疗过程中跟病患发展恋爱关系啊，这太不专业了。”  
“就因为这个？你直接跟我说不就好了，我可以理解啊，换个医生就行了。”  
“可我不想啊，我不放心把你交给别人。”朴正洙握着金希澈的手轻声说：“其实我这个想法也很不专业，但是那种情况下，我担心把你直接推给别的医生会加重你的问题…我也不能接受你的告白，除了避开你的示爱，我想不到别的办法。”  
朴正洙当时的回避一直是金希澈心中的一根倒刺，纵然将近六年过去，他们之前没有提过这事，但金希澈始终不能完全释怀，却没想到今天因为李东海的八卦之心让他们有机会解开这个小误会，还让金希澈意外的得知眼前这个公私分明的心理医生居然也曾因为自己而手足无措，这让他心情十分明朗。  
他心里情动，凑近了朴正洙想亲吻他，心理医生也面带笑意的闭上眼睛。可就在他们嘴唇将触的前一秒，李东海突然清醒的坐了起来：“啊！我还要问…要问你们！嗯…”  
这已经是今天第二次被李东海打扰到好事了，金希澈气的抄起拖鞋就要揍孩子，所幸被眼疾手快的朴正洙拦住。  
“朴正洙你别拦着我！今天我就要教育教育这熊孩子！”  
“冷静！打谁都不能打孩子！你这是家暴啊！”  
金希澈扔下拖鞋，伸手拍了李东海的小脚丫一下：“问问问！你快问！最后一个问题！”  
“哥你怎么跟李赫宰似的啊…”李东海撇了撇嘴，接着就眨着无辜的大眼睛，借着醉意毫不避讳的大声问：“你们谁在上边呀？”  
金希澈今天第二次被自己的口水呛住，朴正洙又无奈又好笑的凑过去给金希澈拍后背，一边拍一边大方的回答：“我们俩都是猜拳决定的，这样对感情有好处。”  
“对感情有好处…”  
李东海正嘟囔着，公寓的门铃突然响了起来。朴正洙赶忙给金希澈递了杯水，然后立刻去开了门，一袭黑衣的李赫宰正站在走廊里：“朴医生晚上好，我来接东海回家。”  
面对李赫宰，朴正洙和金希澈都做不到毫无敌意，他们二人正面色不善的想着怎么回话，李东海却已经快速的穿上外套和鞋子，晃晃悠悠的跑到门外了。  
“赫宰，赫宰。”  
“怎么喝了这么多酒。”  
这话里只有关切的埋怨，而没有李赫宰一贯的冰冷怒意，但是朴正洙和金希澈是不会明白这一点的。  
李东海傻乎乎的笑着挂在李赫宰身上，缠着要李董背他，李赫宰自然不会拒绝。  
小虎崽才刚刚趴在李董温暖的后背上就又睡了过去，金希澈眼见着李东海已经不省人事了，就二话不说的想直接关门，但没想到李赫宰居然主动开口：“我跟东海说过一句话，今天也跟你们二位说：这辈子我都会爱他，你们可以放心。”  
站在玄关的两个男人因为这句话都愣住了，他们还没来得及反应，李赫宰就已经稳稳地背着李东海转身去往电梯间了。

这天半夜醒来的李东海借着酒意抱着李赫宰的胳膊跟他说了很多话，李赫宰都耐心的听着，不时的凑近亲一亲窝在被子里的李东海。  
凌晨两点的时候，李东海突然懊恼的说：“希澈哥和正洙哥在一起，我都不知道…但是他们又没说过，我怎么能知道呢…你说是不是？”  
李赫宰忍不住笑了起来：“明眼人一眼就能看出来啊。”  
这下李东海更气了，他正想扑过去咬李赫宰，却突然想起朴正洙的话。他笑的狡猾，翻身压在了李赫宰的身上说：“正洙哥说了，偶尔换换角色有利于感情升温。”  
“李东海你喝假酒上头了欠收拾是吧！”  
“李赫宰你放开我！我错了你别抓我手啊疼！QAQ”


	83. 番外III：答记者问 - 李董篇

破：首先非常感谢大家在几个月来一直陪伴《海上方舟》航行，如今终于航行到死海终点了，撒花鼓励！今天特邀方舟全体卡斯召开个小发布会，让大家可以解答一下自己的和可可爱爱小读者们的困惑~对了，答题之前我要先确保一下人身安全问题！李哥你今天能不能保证不论被问什么，你都不会发火？  
李赫宰：好。  
破：卧槽这么痛快？  
李赫宰：我昨晚上泻过火了。  
李东海：......  
破：...我怀疑你在搞黄色但是我好像是没啥证据...好的豆奶可以开始提问了！  
李东海：？为啥是我问啊？  
破：我不想吃狗粮，而且你自己问这多有针对性啊~你就没什么好奇的问题吗？  
李东海：咳咳，你明明是怕他发脾气吧！  
破：嘿嘿。  
李东海：好吧…李董请听题！  
李赫宰：好的宝宝。

Q1：第一次见我的时候，你的感觉是？  
李赫宰：我不是说了，那时看到你就只想伤害你，想折磨你撕碎你。  
李东海：不是...为什么啊？我招你惹你了...  
李赫宰：怎么说呢，你当时格格不入，看起来像是想快点离开，但是其实又一点都不想走，我一看到你这种假清高欠收拾的样子就硬...  
破：停，别说了...豆奶呢你认可这件事吗？  
李东海：我...现在想想可能他说的也不是没道理吧。  
破：完了完了，豆奶你算是彻底被李董带跑偏了...  
李东海：切…那现在呢？你对我还是这种感情嘛？  
李赫宰：是，也不是，现在的更复杂了一点，但是当时那种感觉依旧还有。  
李东海：那就行，我还怕时间久了就感情冷淡期七年之痒啥的呢。  
李赫宰：不会的，放心。  
破：嗷，牙疼，酸的。

Q2：突然想到，那你对我岂不是一见钟情？  
李赫宰：你才发现啊。  
李东海：（惊）！  
破：你惊啥，不是你自己发现他爱你的吗？  
李东海：那我也没想到一见钟情这个问题啊！所以你…嗷嗷！当时就爱我了？  
李赫宰：现在想想，是啊。  
李东海：啊嘤><  
金希澈：我特么的实在忍不了了！李东海你个完蛋玩意丢死我的脸了！还有李赫宰！你特么别以为老子怕你！我特么…  
朴正洙：（薅住）冷静！别冲动！快点下一题啊！！  
李东海：哦哦好！

Q3：对于把我宠+折磨+培养成一个恶魔小甜豆这件事，你是懊恼多一些呢，还是愉悦多一些呢？  
李赫宰：肯定是愉悦多，其实懊恼也就只有一瞬间吧。  
李东海：哪怕我惹你生气也是只有一瞬间？  
李赫宰：嗯，我喜欢你惹我生气。  
破：...你们这都什么毛病情趣啊。那他惹你生气的时候，你是什么感觉？  
李赫宰：能感觉到自己在活着，虽然生气，但是很快乐...  
破：嗯嗯，还有呢？  
李赫宰：然后我就硬...  
破：停！！！李豆奶你到底怎么忍下来的这个禽兽啊！！！  
李东海：（耸肩）我倒是还挺喜欢他这样的，每次他发作的时候也是我最能觉得自己活着的时候啊。  
破：……

Q4：我离开的这一年里，你过得还好吗？  
李东海：呵，这问题我替他回答好了…他怎么不好，有钱挣，有人陪，有订了婚的漂亮姑娘，呵。  
李赫宰：介意了？  
李东海：没有。  
李赫宰：还说你介意的话，作为补偿，这个月就提前到明天带你去日本。不介意的话就翻篇了。  
李东海：我介意！  
李赫宰：乖。  
破：…所以你是承认你过得很好咯？  
李赫宰：不是啊，我过得也不好，没有他在我的情绪问题很严重，这一年做什么都不顺利，想看个樱花都没如愿。  
破：您继承了公司还挣了那么多钱，也好意思说不顺…  
李赫宰：宝宝，下一题是什么。  
破：…哦。

Q5：对了，总统的千金呢？退婚了吗？  
李赫宰：本来也没订婚啊，都是媒体瞎写的。  
李东海：那你怎么不澄清啊？  
李赫宰：这个消息对公司的股价有好处。  
破：…商人真的好可怕。  
李东海：就是啊，害我难过了好久，那段时间我都不敢刷新闻。  
李赫宰：对不起。  
李东海：><  
破：？！卧槽！李董道歉了！  
李赫宰：嗯。  
破：不过说实话，豆奶为这事儿吃醋难过，你心里是不是美不滋儿的？  
李赫宰：下一题。  
破：为什么下一题啊？！就这题啊你接着说啊！  
李赫宰：下一题。

Q6：放走我后发现我这么这么重要，有没有让你觉得自己是个傻（哔——）？  
李赫宰：…  
破：你说了你不发火的！  
李东海：你说嘛，我特想知道。  
李赫宰：…有。  
李东海：那你当时没想过把我抓回来？  
李赫宰：没有。  
李东海：为啥啊？  
李赫宰：尊严问题，去抓你不就等于承认我是个傻（哔——）。  
破：……  
李东海：那你为啥后来又决定抓我了？  
李赫宰：我没抓你啊，你自己喝多了跑我怀里还跟我上车的，这可就怪不得我了吧。  
李东海：我觉得方舟教会了我一个特别重要的人生道理。  
破：啥啥啥？  
李东海：酒真不是好东西！  
破：是你自己量太差了…  
李东海：你说毛！！  
破：下一题！

Q7：为什么你不对延珠下手呢？  
李赫宰：她救了你的命，就这一点来说我很感谢她，虽然我有点反社会（破：只是有点？），但我不是恩将仇报的人。  
李东海：这话真的让我松了一口气…啊所以你后来也没找希澈哥和正洙哥的麻烦，就因为他们帮了我？  
李赫宰：对。  
李东海：（嘚瑟）看来你是真的很爱我嘛。  
李赫宰：其实也不全是因为你，还因为我对长得好看的人天生比较有好感。  
李东海：……  
李赫宰：但是你最好看。  
李东海：嗯~  
破：…二哥长得也不赖啊。  
李赫宰：是吗我觉得他还挺丑的。  
李东海：你这样是会被二哥粉diss的…

Q8：现在后不后悔找Jojo？  
李赫宰：还好吧，他还挺乖挺可爱的。  
李东海：？  
李赫宰：后悔，后悔的要死。  
破：哇李董居然也有妻管严的一面。  
李赫宰：我在外边已经只手遮天了，回家以后哄哄他其实是很享受的事。  
破：妈耶居然有朝一日会觉得李董是个好男人…  
李东海：其实听说他跟Jojo勾搭上以后，每次我见到Jojo都莫名有一种共侍一夫的尴尬…  
Joshua：我还以为只有我有这种感觉…  
破：其实我也…  
金延珠：+1  
Vincent：我跟。  
李赫宰：这么一说，李东海你跟池侑容还共侍过裴丽娜呢。  
池侑容：…  
裴丽娜：嘤，幸福><  
李东海：咳咳，下一题吧。

Q9：第一次听《Lost》是什么时候？当时的感觉是什么？  
李赫宰：第一次吗，应该是你录demo的时候，你下班走了我就去听了。  
李东海：诶？！  
李赫宰：怎么了？  
李东海：你你你！你为什么要听demo啊！  
李赫宰：我是老板啊。  
李东海：…哦。  
李赫宰：而且我也想听，我当时很想你。  
李东海：（瞬间心空）  
破：啧啧啧李董是选手啊。那感受呢？  
李赫宰：歌很好听，他很有音乐才华的。  
破：这个我们大家都知道，您能说点我们不知道的吗？  
李赫宰：听了以后我差点去找他。  
破：找他做啥？  
李赫宰：爱。  
破：……  
李赫宰：但是忍住了。我存了一份demo走。后来想他的时候就会听。其实他那几次打歌的时候，我也都在现场。  
李东海：赫宰…  
李赫宰：开心吗？  
李东海：特开心。  
李赫宰：那就行。  
破：岂可修我想谈恋爱了！

Q10：最后一个个人向问题，赫宰考虑开个青梅酒厂吗？  
李赫宰：这是樱井先生的独家秘方，除了樱井、我和你，别人都喝不着。  
破：太狠心了吧！我们也很想get同款啊！这多好的粉丝经济啊！多好的圈钱途径啊李董！  
李赫宰：不行。  
破：…不对啊这事儿不应该是樱井先生决定吗？  
樱井：这是我的独家秘方，除了我、李先生和东海先生，别人都喝不着。  
破：哦。  
李东海：我又想喝了。  
李赫宰：明天就回去喝，好不好。  
李东海：好！  
破：…李豆奶准备接受我的批斗…不是，提问！  
李东海：为什么不是赫宰问我啊？  
李赫宰：乖，我去回几个电话，你先答着。  
李东海：昂…那你快点回来哦，不然我说不好话的。  
李赫宰：好，来亲个。  
李东海：>3<  
破：算了…先休息吧，我得去看个牙医。  
李赫宰：后台借我们用一下。  
破：你想做什么啊你住手！！！


	84. 番外III：答记者问 - 豆奶篇

Q1：第一次见到李哥的时候，真的只是觉得害怕吗？  
李东海：对啊，不然呢。  
破：就没点期待？惊艳？小鹿乱撞？  
李东海：嗯…就算有也被吓得没有了，本来吗，突然来了个同性要强你，你不害怕吗？  
破：长得好看还有钱的话我可以考虑啊（不是）。  
李东海：…我不是也考虑了吗，但是不代表我不害怕啊。不过现在回想起来，他那天晚上确实还挺迷人的。  
破：具体说说呗！  
李东海：穿西装的样子很帅，脱了衣服身材超好，身上还香香的，看起来很温和但是又很冰冷，后来又很残暴，那种反差感超带劲。  
李赫宰：这样啊。  
破：我去这么快就回来了！  
李东海：你偷听我讲话是不是…  
李赫宰：夸我的，我干嘛不听。乖，再多夸两句。  
李东海：嗯怎么说呢…应该说那天晚上的他非常蛊惑人心吧~就好像能操控人一样，逃都逃不掉。  
破：那你有爽到嘛？  
李东海：……请问这里是见证上了年纪的相性100问现场吗。  
破：豆奶，请你真诚一点。  
李东海：……（破罐破摔）我都让他（哔——）到（哔——）了我当然爽了！  
破：……李哥一发掰弯直男，活太好了叭。  
李赫宰：宝宝，今晚要不要再爽一回？  
李东海：哎呀你好烦！你快点过来问我问题。  
李赫宰：好。  
破：？突然被安排下岗？

Q2：是喜欢冷漠的我多一些呢，还是软fufu的我多一些？  
李东海：你很少软fufu吧。  
破：总是硬邦邦吗？  
李东海：……  
破：对不起。  
李赫宰：那你想让我软fufu吗？  
李东海：偶尔可以吧~感觉软软的小盒应该很可爱。  
李赫宰：那我能理解为你还是更喜欢冷漠的我吗？  
李东海：我喜欢全部的你。  
李赫宰：来，过来我抱抱。  
李东海：>v<  
破：李董心情很好嘛。  
李赫宰：嗯，那就这个姿势接着问了。  
破：？我觉得不…  
李赫宰：我不要你觉得，我要我觉得。下一题。  
破：…

Q3：你真的很喜欢被我咬吗？  
李东海：喜欢。  
李赫宰：疼的话也没关系？  
李东海：我确实挺怕疼的，但是…还是很喜欢，说不出来为什么。  
破：大概是因为李董事后都很照顾人吧-。-  
李东海：啊可能是，我真的好喜欢他照顾我啊，尤其是翘班在家照顾我。  
李赫宰：所以你是不是故意让自己生病的？  
李东海：…也没有特别故意，就…偶尔是有努力让自己感冒来着…啊你别掐我屁股！  
李赫宰：小坏蛋，你再生病一个试试，看我不收拾你。  
李东海：我这不是想让你陪我嘛。  
李赫宰：你只要不生病，我可以腾出双倍时间陪你。  
李东海：真的嘛？！  
李赫宰：真的，回家立字据给你。  
李东海：要盖公章哦。  
李赫宰：行。  
破：倒也不必……

Q4：哪一瞬间你发现自己爱上我了？  
李东海：嗯…应该是去日本之前的那天，就是你说你要去月中舞会的时候。  
李赫宰：很介意很吃醋？  
李东海：应该说是愤怒吧，我当时真的很生气，气的想杀了你。  
破：李董对那天晚上应该也很印象深刻吧？  
李赫宰：是，他那天太勾人了，从来没人这么挑衅过我。  
李东海：那你喜欢吗？  
李赫宰：一开始我气得快失去理智了，但是…喜欢，很喜欢。  
破：这个省略号欲语还休的实在是妙哉妙哉…  
李赫宰：所以那个晚上你发现了你爱我，那你是什么时候爱上我的？  
李东海：我也不知道，可能是出院后跟你同居吧，我那会儿状态不好，你那时又很温柔，可能就动心了。  
李赫宰：这样啊。  
李东海：不过现在想想，可能我第一次见你的那晚有很多事就定下了吧。  
破：怎么说？  
李东海：月中之前，我好像一直没什么情绪，但是见到他以后，就只是第一个晚上，我就愤怒、恐惧又恨他…这不挺说明问题的吗。啊突然想起来，赫啊，那天晚上在酒店，你为什么突然开灯逼我反抗？  
李赫宰：我是不是说过你是狼不是羊，所以我才对你有兴趣，但是那晚你太配合了，我甚至一度怀疑我看错了你。如果你一直那么乖顺，那晚之后我就不会找你了。但是果然我的东海没让我失望。  
李东海：啊，所以因为我反抗了你才变的那么亢奋。  
李赫宰：嗯。  
破：对不起，跑题了，以及这些疑车有据的私房话你们回去再聊行吗！

Q5：想和我一起领养个宝宝吗？  
李东海：曾经很想，但是复合以后就不太想了。  
破：是发现你们太变态了不适合养宝宝咩？  
李东海：…也有一点这方面的考量啦。但是主要还是因为，我还是想跟他过二人世界。  
破：哎哟哟酸死了。  
李东海：而且，赫宰应该不想要小孩吧。  
李赫宰：养你一个就够了。  
破：…而且李董养孩子，得养出来个什么混世魔头啊。  
李东海：也不一定啦，他对Haru可好了。  
破：我擦真的假的？  
李东海：真的，他还带Haru出去玩呢，让Haru骑在他脖子上。  
李赫宰：那是看在你的面子上。  
李东海：嘴硬。  
李赫宰：那你亲亲就不硬了。  
李东海：=3=  
破：豆奶你小心把李董的X给亲硬了啊喂！

Q6：最喜欢我什么？最不喜欢我什么？  
李东海：我都说啦我喜欢你的全部了~最喜欢的大概是你的控制欲吧。  
破：你还真是…不一般哦。  
李赫宰：一点不喜欢的都没有？  
李东海：非要说的话，就是不喜欢你平时太忙了吧。  
李赫宰：好，以后多陪陪你。  
破：你们差不多够了啊…老夫老妻了都，行不行啊。  
李东海：那你最喜欢我什么？最不喜欢我什么？  
李赫宰：喜欢你调皮捣蛋，不喜欢你太乖太听话。  
破：你也是…不一般。你们这个热恋保质期会不会太长了一点啊？！  
李东海：我很擅长爱情保鲜的~  
破：求传授经验！  
李东海：你是我的话，你也可以。  
破：算你狠...

Q7：最喜欢的姿势是？  
李东海：…这真的是采访问题吗？不是你自己编的吧？  
李赫宰：真的是问题，不信你自己看台本。  
李东海：……  
破：……诶嘿嘿。  
李赫宰：不过为什么只问东海？我也想回答这个问题。  
破：…您太黄暴了说着没意思，豆奶这么纯，调戏起来多好玩。  
李赫宰：我答应你的是今天不发火，你再调戏他，零点一过我取你狗命。  
破：QAQ  
李赫宰：所以你最喜欢什么姿势？  
李东海：…普通的，面对面的，能看到你的。  
李赫宰：记得了。  
李东海：你呢？  
李赫宰：能咬你的姿势我都喜欢。  
破：我仔细想了下，好像只要不把您绑起来，无论如何你都能咬他吧？不就是咬正反面的问题吗？  
李赫宰：嗯。  
李东海：嗯。  
破：哦。

Q8：最喜欢的地点是什么？  
李东海：日本呀，最喜欢那里了。  
李赫宰：宝，问的是你最喜欢的做爱地点。  
李东海：……  
李赫宰：日本挺好的，我也喜欢，地方宽敞。  
李东海：……  
李赫宰：明天坐游轮去日本好不好？  
李东海：好啊！！  
李赫宰：游轮速度慢，路上可以多做几次。  
李东海：……  
李赫宰：甲板上应该不错。  
破：你再说几句，豆奶就煮熟了。  
李赫宰：哦，那下一题吧。  
李东海：嗯…

Q9：最喜欢我怎么叫你？  
李东海：……还是做的时候吗？  
李赫宰：说平时的也行。  
李东海：哦~叫我海海、宝宝、东海，我都喜欢。  
破：还叫过你别的吗？  
李东海：有啊，老婆、亲爱的、sugar、honey、小猫猫、小甜甜、小海葵、小屁屁…  
破：……………李董今天刷新我的认知了。  
李东海：他还想让我把这个写成歌呢。  
破：…不知为啥但是觉得在除了方舟的别的宇宙里，你俩干得出这种事。  
李东海：那你喜欢我怎么叫你呢？  
李赫宰：赫宰赫宰，每次你喝醉了这么叫我的样子，很可爱。  
李东海：赫宰赫宰。  
李赫宰：乖。  
破：赫宰赫宰。  
李赫宰：我枪呢。  
破：QAQ

Q10：最后一个问题了，后悔公开出柜吗？  
李东海：我活到现在有挺多后悔的事情，但是这个绝不算在内。如果再经历一次，我还是会这么做的。  
破：因为这样可以把李董牢牢抓住？  
李东海：是哒。  
金希澈&朴正洙：…………………………  
李东海：…嘿嘿。  
破：不过你俩当时都快复合了，之前也交往了一年，那段视频居然没删掉？  
李赫宰：干嘛删掉，晚饭后一起看多有意思。  
破：？？你俩还一起看？？还晚饭后？？这有助于消化吗？？  
李东海：…也没有看过很多次啦。  
李赫宰：也就三四十次吧。  
破：…在告辞之前，我想问，为什么我和可可爱爱小读者们都没看到这段视频啊？  
李东海：你们不是有墙吗。  
破：QAQ  
李东海：我们是不是可以下班啦？  
李赫宰：晚饭想吃什么？  
李东海：海鲜汤，一点点辣。  
李赫宰：吃鸡蛋卷吗？  
李东海：嗯嗯嗯！我再给你做个咖喱吧。  
李赫宰：好啊。  
破：那个…我们还有一集采访呢，您二位得旁听。  
李东海：？！那我要来不及去日本了！！  
破：来不及个啥！游轮都是李哥的，啥时候开船不是他说了算嘛！  
李东海：...这么加班，怪不得你没时间找男朋友。  
破：人参公鸡前，你能不能先从李哥腿上下来！抱了一晚上了你俩不热嘛！！  
李赫宰：后台收拾干净了吗？  
破：？  
李赫宰：我们还要借用一下。  
破：……告辞！


	85. 番外III：答记者问 - 配角篇

李东海：所以我们要留在这里听其他人的采访吗？  
破：对呀，虽然是问其他人，可是问题本身也是围绕你俩的嘛。  
李东海：...好。  
破：怎么很不情愿的样子？  
李赫宰：他不舒服。  
破：？！要不要紧啊！需要我找医生来吗！  
李赫宰：没事，他就是腰酸。  
破：......  
李赫宰：宝宝来，我抱着你，会舒服点。  
李东海：好。  
破：...这么心疼豆奶你就控制控制自己的X欲啊。  
李东海：要你管哼。  
破：......我这是在帮谁啊！气死我了开始采访！

Q1：首先提问83，好不容易养大的豆奶又被李哥拐走了，你们的感想是。  
金希澈：杀了混蛋李赫宰吃肉！  
李赫宰&李东海：……  
朴正洙：我劝你冷静，我还没做好当鳏夫的准备。  
金希澈：哦，那就将李赫宰处理干净并烹制成一道美味的下酒佳肴。  
李赫宰&李东海：….........  
破：用词文明不代表冷静…  
金希澈：哼。  
破：您消消火…特特哥呢？你是怎么想的？  
朴正洙：虽然我对这个结果有心理准备，但是真的好气啊！我就是想当个心理医生再跟希澈好好过日子，结果又被威胁又被软禁国外又要回来养孩子，末了我养的孩子还跟威胁软禁我的人跑了，我这淌的什么浑水…  
金希澈：就是的。  
李东海：TAT  
朴正洙&金希澈：哎哟好了好了我们说着玩呢。  
李东海：^^我爱你们。  
李赫宰：嗯？  
李东海：最爱你。  
李赫宰：嗯。  
破：啊，还是熟悉的狗粮，还是熟悉的味道。

Q2：赫海小视频门事件发生时，两位的感想是什么？  
金希澈：我差点气抽过去，血压都上来了。我当时想李赫宰这鳖孙连这么下三滥的手段都敢用，结果居然特么李东海这小赤佬干的！我真想抄起我的红拖鞋找过去揍他！  
李赫宰&李东海：…  
破：然后呢？  
金希澈：然后我血压就更高了！  
破：……  
朴正洙：采访就采访，你别激动，来喝口水。  
破：特特哥呢？当时啥感觉。  
朴正洙：虽然我再次对这个结果有心理准备，但还是觉得头都大了。不过儿大不由娘，我跟希澈也没辙了。  
破：毕竟嫁出去的虎子泼出去的水…说起来，特特哥不是还说过赫海是你的职业污点吗？  
朴正洙：对！以后谁再跟我说他俩是我的病号和病号家属我就抄起我的白拖鞋找过去揍他！  
破：……请冷静…李董和豆奶，你俩怎么想？  
李赫宰：这么揉，腰还疼吗？  
李东海：好多了呢。  
李赫宰：你老坐那么直干嘛，过来，我要亲你。  
李东海：你都亲好几口了。  
金希澈&朴正洙：…………  
破：……下一题吧。

Q3：二位可能跟李哥握手言和嘛？  
金希澈&朴正洙：你觉得呢？！  
破：我…我觉得豆奶要哭了。  
李东海：TAT  
金希澈：哭个啥啊你！你这孩子咋这样啊！道德绑架啊！  
李东海：TTATT  
金希澈：别哭了！不就握手吗！我怕他啊！  
李东海：真的吗？^^  
金希澈：阿西吧朴正洙你去！  
朴正洙：为啥是我？！  
李东海：TAT  
朴正洙：好好好我握！（冷漠脸伸手）  
李赫宰：（冷漠脸握手）  
李东海：希澈哥，该你啦^^  
金希澈：朴正洙已经代表我了！  
李东海：不行。  
金希澈：为啥不行！  
李东海：因为我想得到哥的祝福啊，得到家长祝福的爱情比较幸福嘛，是不是啊赫宰。  
李赫宰：（冷漠脸伸手）我会好好对东海的，把他交给我你可以放心。  
金希澈：（冷漠脸握手）我要是不放心呢。  
李赫宰：那跟我也没啥关系，反正李东海早就是我的人了，你爱放心不放心，我无所谓。  
金希澈：…………我（哔——）你（哔哔——）的（哔哔哔——）老子的拖鞋呢！！  
破：…请不要动手！我们方舟的主旨就是反对暴力！  
朴正洙&金希澈：呸！！  
破：QAQ  
李赫宰：晚上给你买个豆乳蛋糕？  
李东海：好啊~买个大的吧，希澈哥和正洙哥一起来吃啊^^  
李赫宰&朴正洙&金希澈：拒绝。  
李东海：TAT  
李赫宰&朴正洙&金希澈：吃！  
破：早就想说，方舟其实是一个人人都爱李东海的故事…  
李仁&池侑容：我们不爱！  
破：所以你俩不是人！下一题！

Q4：提问美丽的女演员延珠小姐姐，现在对豆奶的感情是？  
金延珠：知己，亲密纯洁的朋友关系。  
破：真的吗？会不会对豆奶还有些爱情？  
Vincent：啥？！延珠和东海？！爱情？！  
破：额…你还不知道啊。  
Vincent：我不知道啊！这啥情况啊？！  
金延珠：你别激动，我们俩好几年前就分手了。  
李东海：真的，真的分手了…  
Vincent：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
李赫宰：李东海，你真是到处跟别人共侍一妻啊。  
李东海：…没有…没有啦。  
破：所以经纪人哥这么激动...难道是吃醋了？延珠有好消息要分享给我们吗？  
金延珠：还早啦…我很难追的。  
李东海：有吗？没觉得呀？  
Vincent：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！  
金延珠：东海哥哥，这么久没见，你还是这么没眼力见。  
李赫宰：我惯的。  
李东海：对，他惯的。  
Vincent：QAQ

Q5：对于赫海两个人走肾变真情，经纪人哥和延珠小姐姐怎么看？  
Vincent：我...心情很错杂，虽然他俩结果很好，可是对我们家东海来说，这个过程太苦了，所以我还挺愧疚的。  
李东海：哥，没关系啦，我又挣了钱又谈了恋爱，多好呀。  
李赫宰：就是的，多好呀。  
李东海：><  
破：李董这是在卖萌？  
李赫宰：他不是说想让我偶尔软fufu吗。  
破：整个演播室只有我一个人散发着单身狗的清香...  
金延珠：我没什么看法，东海哥哥能幸福就行。  
李东海：延珠啊...  
金延珠：东海哥哥...  
李赫宰&Vincent：.........  
破：咳咳咳！那个，顺便问一下，小Haru最近怎么样了？  
金延珠：嗯~我的宝贝女儿这两天已经开始会说话了~也跌跌撞撞的会走路了~好可爱的~  
破：延珠小姐姐的气质一下子就不一样了呢...小心翼翼的问一句，混蛋前夫最近死了吗？  
金延珠：还活着呢，每个月给我女儿打两万美金的抚养费，美滋滋。  
破：...哇靠，那他还是多活几年比较好。Vincent哥对于女神挣钱比较多这个事儿，会不会有心理压力？  
Vincent：延珠就是很厉害嘛，我愿意成为她的后勤，女主外男主内我完全可以！  
李东海：要不我也试试主外？赫宰，我养你呀~  
李赫宰：好啊。  
破：？？？  
李赫宰：怎么了？  
破：这个答案和你在本文里的气质完全不符...  
李赫宰：都是男人，谁主外谁主内很重要吗。  
Vincent：东海要回归复出了吗！！我这就去联系记者！！  
李东海：那赫宰你同意我继续演戏吗？  
李赫宰：不行，我吃醋。  
李东海：那开演唱会？  
李赫宰：不行，我吃醋。  
Vincent：李董，你这样我很难办的...  
李赫宰：可是我吃醋。  
破：...行了行了，李董主外，李海米虫，就这么定了，下一题！

Q6：作为李哥身边的一把手，约瑟是什么时候发现李哥对豆奶的感情不同寻常的呢？  
约瑟：那年月中舞会的第二天。  
破：啥！你那么早就发现了！  
约瑟：是的，李董从来没在事后给任何人买过礼物，但是那天一早他吩咐我去买吉他，我就隐隐觉得他对李先生的感情不一般。  
破：李董，你是怎么看约瑟比你早了两年看穿一切这件事的？有没有觉得自己很迟钝？  
李赫宰：当局者迷也很正常吧。  
李东海：嗯嗯。  
破：哎哟瞧瞧你们这夫唱夫随的样子…说起来约瑟好像对豆奶格外尊重来的？你对Jojo都不说敬语的吧？  
Joshua：是的……QAQ  
约瑟：因为李先生跟李董其他的情人都不一样，他是用真心对待李董的，而且对我们这些工作人员也很礼貌。  
Joshua：我也很礼貌啊！  
约瑟：李先生没在我开车时跟李董车震过。  
Joshua：......对不起。  
李东海：？你们玩得这么开吗！  
Joshua：不是...哥你听我解释！  
李东海：我不听我不听我不听！  
Joshua：......哥你人设崩了。  
李东海：哦。  
李赫宰：我们没真震起来。  
李东海：那也不能掩盖你的罪行！  
李赫宰：那罚我亲你一口。  
李东海：啊你好烦。  
破：......我开始后悔把你们两个留下来旁听了。

Q7：作为旁观者，约瑟有没有注意到赫海最近的小变化？  
约瑟：有很多，最直观的一点是李先生最近能吃辣了，李董也能吃清淡一点的食物了。  
破：啊这种生活小细节真让人心动。  
约瑟：而且李先生已经不像一开始一样淡漠生疏了，变得很...  
李赫宰：很软很甜很可爱。  
约瑟：是的。李董也不像以前一样易怒了，变成了...  
李东海：顾家的好好先生。  
破：两个人都重新做人了真好=。=  
约瑟：是的，不过只在私下两人在一起的时候会这样，其他时候变化不太明显。  
破：就是这种双标才萌呀><这就是嗑CP的理由！话说约瑟成天吃狗粮，有没有因此想结婚呢？  
约瑟：会有。  
李东海：！！有结婚对象了吗！！  
约瑟：不算有吧。  
李东海：啊，单相思吗？  
约瑟：是的。  
Joshua：谁啊谁啊？  
约瑟：咳。  
Joshua：？？  
破：哎哟我去！你生气Jojo和李董车震是因为这个吗！！  
约瑟：是的。  
Joshua：？！？！  
破：所以你们特种兵是都喜欢男明星吗…真男人就要干男人？  
李东海：（戳李哥）我说，你这可是罪过大了，得罪我了不说，还得罪了约瑟。  
李赫宰：...约瑟，你婚礼的开销我全出了。  
约瑟：谢谢李董。  
Joshua：没人问一下我的意见吗？！怎么就结婚了啊？！  
约瑟：不会这么快的，我会先追求你。  
Joshua：（小脸一红）  
破：好的！祝二位幸福！你们请给我下班约会去吧！  
李东海：那我们能下班约会吗？  
破：不行！下一题！

Q8：请问二哥，最近过得还好吗？有什么想说的吗？  
李赫宰：？为什么他也在这？  
破：都说了二哥也是有人气的嘛...而且二哥也没做过太多坏事啊对不对~  
李赫宰：..................  
破：豆奶救命QAQ。  
李东海：赫宰赫宰，么么。  
李赫宰：么。  
破：...好的二哥可以回答问题了。  
李泰镐：嗯...虽然监狱里有些不适应，但是还好，我跟室友们和警卫们的关系都还不错。  
李赫宰：看来还是我关照的不够。  
李泰镐：赫宰啊，哥都这样了，你放过我行不。  
李赫宰：不行。  
李泰镐：为什么？  
李赫宰：要不是你挑拨，我跟东海提前一年就能好上。  
李泰镐：...对不起。  
破：诶，二哥对于你弟弟居然拥有稳定的爱情这件事怎么看？  
李泰镐：既出乎意料也在意料之中吧，毕竟东海是个很有魔力的人。  
破：所以你是支持啦？  
李泰镐：当然了，他们很般配。  
破：所以你也认同自己活该坐牢对嘛。  
李泰镐：…当然要是能出去的话最好了。  
破：擅自出狱的下场参考李仁。  
李仁：镐镐赫赫~我要吃果果~~  
李泰镐：……没什么事我就先回去了，今天监狱里有泡菜汤吃呢。  
李赫宰：快走不送。  
破：豆奶怎么一句话都不说？  
李东海：发过誓了，再跟二哥扯上关系就关小黑屋三个月…  
李赫宰：你乖，我就不关你。  
破：李家的家教很严啊…

Q9：提问安导，如何看待豆奶隐退这件事。  
安正俊：天妒英才啊…  
李东海：安导，我还活着呢…  
安正俊：反正就是这么个意思！多好的孩子啊，就这么隐退了，我那么多本子给谁演啊！  
Vincent：我觉得我们家延珠…  
安正俊：你们家延珠能演强×犯嘛！啊！  
Vincent：我觉得化化妆就可以啊！  
安正俊：彩虹屁也稍微实际一点行吗！我给她化哪儿的妆啊！啊！  
金延珠：大雕萌妹？  
安正俊：拒绝。  
李东海：强×犯的话，赫宰可以啊。  
破：…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…李哥对不起！！  
李赫宰：李东海…  
李东海：你不是说喜欢我惹你生气的嘛。  
李赫宰：我可以演。  
李东海：？  
李赫宰：你来演被强×的，你不是想复出吗，正好我也想在全世界人面前操你一回。  
李东海：…  
安正俊&破：李董你冷静…  
李赫宰：我很冷静啊，李东海你演不演。  
李东海：哎哟…我不复出就是了嘛，赫宰赫宰。  
李赫宰：哼。  
李东海：亲亲嘛，赫宰赫宰。  
李赫宰：小坏蛋。  
破：哈喽？我还在这里？

Q10：请问樱井先生，李哥之后真的没有带别人去过池袋的豪宅吗？  
樱井：是的，应该说东海先生是李先生唯一带过来的人。  
李东海：诶？我之前也没人吗？  
樱井：是的，李先生之前没有带过任何人回来。  
李东海：突然得到一点小确幸！  
李赫宰：你不是知道的吗，在你之前没人在我身边停留超过一天的。  
李东海：但是我没联想到日本嘛。  
破：在樱井先生眼里，赫海两只是什么样的人呢？  
樱井：李先生看起来很温和沉稳，但其实是很难接近的人。东海先生很有礼貌，虽然很容易害羞，但熟络以后是个很活泼的人。  
破：听起来很般配的样子！  
樱井：是这样的，第一次见到东海先生的时候，我就觉得他们非常般配。  
破：那他们分手的时候，樱井先生有很吃惊嘛？  
樱井：他们两人的性格都很强势，需要磨合是一定的。李先生独自回来的时候，我能看出他放不下东海先生，后来东海先生也一个人回来了，还很难过的样子，看到他们的表情，我就能猜到他们都还会在一起的。  
破：樱井先生不愧是过来人啊！一眼看穿真相！不过…樱井先生不知道这两个人有一点点变态嘛…  
樱井：诶？  
李东海：我俩在日本都很正常很温情的好吧！  
李赫宰：我都没怎么在日本咬过他。  
破：嘤，我忘了日本空气有春药的这件事了。啊还有个小问题，李哥私下里有没有什么很萌的事情？  
李赫宰：- -  
樱井：啊，有的。李先生是个猫奴，虽然有东海先生或是我在场的时候，李先生都不太表现出来，还总是装作不在意的样子，但是不知道酱非常黏他哦。  
破：诶！  
李赫宰：…是那只猫谁都爱黏着。  
樱井：不知道酱只黏着对它好的人哦。  
李赫宰：…  
李东海：其实我有见到过赫宰亲不知道~  
破：诶！！  
李赫宰：……  
李东海：还抱着不知道蹭蹭！  
破：诶！！！  
李赫宰：………  
破：作为一个反社会人士，爱猫真是让人太心动了QAQ  
李赫宰：采访都完了吧。  
破：额，是的。  
李赫宰：那我们回去了。  
李东海：这么着急吗？  
李赫宰：你不是还想邀请你的俩哥哥来家里吗，还得回去给你这只小猫做饭。  
破：哎哟喂果真猫奴……  
李东海：嗯~那就杀青？  
李赫宰：嗯。  
破：啊好舍不得你们所有人啊…但是该分别还是要分别的QAQ  
李东海：也不用太难过嘛，以后还会有别的故事呀。  
李赫宰：不管是什么故事我都会陪你。  
破：嘤！那最后再问一个问题，两位对以后的故事有什么期待呢？  
李东海：我想成为一个更强大的人，可以保护他。  
李赫宰：我都好，可以和他相爱就够了。  
破：那…海赫？  
李赫宰：不行。  
破：哦。  
李东海：其实我也想试试演渣男诶。  
李赫宰：最后能跟我在一起就行。  
破：放心啦绝对不拆散你们！最后再为方舟说句话吧，然后就放你俩回家！  
李赫宰：很感谢所有支持《海上方舟》的人，很感谢所有支持我和东海的人，虽然有很多人曾经说要退出我的后援会，但今天大好的日子，我决定不记仇了。我和东海会一直幸福的生活下去的。  
李东海：嗯~我也很感谢大家的支持。除了感谢，我还希望大家可以得到自己想要的，可以找到和自己最相配的爱人。我还想说，也许有些感情无法得到所有人的理解，但是为了自己的幸福，偶尔自私一点也没关系哦。  
破：嗯><这次真的杀青啦，祝两位永浴爱河，去日本玩的开心哦~  
李赫宰：嗯好。  
李东海：那再见啦~

 

—END—

 

 

隐藏提问Q11：不知道酱更喜欢赫宰爸比还是东海爸比呢？  
不知道：喵。  
破：喵。大家下个故事再见啦~  
不知道：喵~

 

—这次真的全文END啦—


End file.
